Mysteries of the Subconcience
by PurpleMonkeyCovers
Summary: Jaden always thought he was straight, until he started having dreams about a certain black Slifer. How will he cope when his life stops focusing on just duelling and he focuses on duelling and his new crush, who's a guy and inlove with another? ChazzJaden
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or Harry Potter or any songs that may appear in this fic.**

_Chazz and Jaden sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_He could feel foreign lips on his own, but he could barely believe it as he stared at the others closed eyelids._

Waking up with an uncharacteristic start, Jaden Yuki slammed his brunette head against the bunk bed above him. Letting out a yelp, he fell backwards, while watching the room spin.

"Jay?" said a sleepy Syrus with a questioning look on his face. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Rubbing his head Jaden replied "Umm…well…" He thought quickly; to tell Syrus that he had some weird dream where he was kissing Chazz Princeton, or not to. "I can't remember…"

Hopefully the half asleep Syrus wouldn't notice him lying, for Jaden was one bad liar. Syrus however seemed appeased and lay back down, before shooting up again staring at the clock on the opposite wall.

"Jaden! Don't go back to sleep!" he exclaimed

"What? Why not?" asked Jaden, who had already made himself comfortable, although sleep was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

"We could actually make it on time to class without having to running like we're doing the 100 meter dash." replied Syrus having already jumped out of bed. "C'mon get up!"

"But I dun wana!" Jaden burrowed his head into his pillow.

"Come on!" Syrus caught hold of the blankets and pulled them off, after which he pulled Jaden out of his bed.

"Oh, alright… I'm getting up, I'm getting up." he grumbled.

As he put his clothes on, washed up, and got ready to face the day, Jaden tried hard not to think too much about the dream he had been having. Of course, that didn't work and the end result was that he was quiet and not paying attention to what he was doing. Fortunately for him, he made no horrible mistakes such as attempting to brush his teeth with his comb or combing his hair with his toothbrush. However Syrus did notice him being unusually quiet, and Syrus being Syrus, began to worry as well as ask questions.

"Are you ok Jaden? You haven't said a word… You aren't angry at me now are you? I just want us to get to class on time and I'm sor—"

"No! Don't worry Sy, I'm not angry at you or anyone else, I'm just a little sleepy is all…" after doing a very convincing yawn, he was glad to see Syrus' worry fade from his face.

Truth be told Jaden was nowhere near sleepy; he was too busy trying to think of something else and not the dream. So as he and Syrus walked down to breakfast, early as could be, he tried engaging a conversation, and paying attention.

As he wolfed down his breakfast in what the dorm called a cafeteria Jaden's eyes began to search the room. He was feeling somewhat nervous about encountering a certain raven haired teen. Not being sure about how he was going to act around him after the dream. Although it was only a kiss, so it was probably just a strange dream brought on by his teenage hormones and sudden curiosity (that he wasn't even aware of he had) of what it would feel like to kiss a guy. Yes… of course… even if he had worse dreams about his good rival, he could still blame it on teenage hormones… whether he liked what was happening in the dream or not.

So he hoped.

He was somewhat disappointed when he saw that the black Slifer was nowhere to be found. Then again they were the first ones there and not many had come in since he and Syrus had sat down. After breakfast they headed at a leisurely walk to class.

"Isn't this a nice change Jaden? No rush!" smiled Syrus.

"I suppose it is for you Sy, but I like the running, it helps me stay awake for the first bit of class. Now I'm probably going to fall asleep straight off, and I'm sure Crowler's not going to like that." Jaden laughed.

Pouting Syrus replied "Well you can always run around the building at break-neck speed a couple of times."

"Yeah, I suppose that would help… Alright! I will!" he said punching his fist in the air and grinning like a fool.

Syrus laughed but then suddenly looked worried again and attached himself to Jaden's arm. "Oh! You can't! I'll be all alone in that huge classroom! There won't be anyone else there!"

"Well, you could always run with me." at Syrus' expression he rubbed his hand against the back of his head and added hastily "Or I could just fall asleep in class like I usually do, only a little earlier this time."

"You know Jaden it isn't _that_ hard to stay awake… for the start of class…"

"Oh come on you fall asleep most of the time too."

"But that's only because I spend most of the night before awake and worrying about test scores…"

By this time they were in the classroom and had taken their respective seats. Soon after, other students began to fill up the rest of the seats in the large classroom. When Chazz finally did walk in, the brunette had already fallen asleep.

About half way to his seat Chazz almost stopped and stared at the normally tardy brunette and his friend.

"Has hell frozen over? How is it possible that you're actually here early?" he asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Oh, good morning Chazz!" greeted Syrus turning to the raven haired youth smiling brightly "Jaden and I just woke up early today. Unfortunately waking up earlier made him sleepier, and well you can see what ended up happening."

"Humph, it's a wonder that slacker is passing!" scoffed Chazz as he took his seat behind the bluenette and the sleeping brunette.

_Jaden sat alone in the classroom. It seemed everyone else had left and no-one had bothered to wake him up to tell him class was over. Well almost everyone had left, for when he turned and looked behind him low and behold, there sat Chazz. His head was resting on his interlocked fingers, and he was staring at him with a strange glint in his eye and smirk on his face._

"_Well it was about time for you to wake up." he said huskily "You well rested now?"_

_Jaden stared, unable to speak, for some unknown reason Chazz's words had caused a small chill of excitement and apprehension to run down his spine as well as for him to blush brightly. Seeing this only made Chazz's smirk widen as he got up to sit on top his own desk and gaze down at Jaden. _

"_Well?" he whispered leaning closer "Aren't you going to answer?"_

_The question seemed to knock Jaden out of whatever stupor he had let himself fall into._

"_Um… well yeah… I guess." he stated uncertainly, his blush deepening for some reason Jaden could not comprehend. He turned away, unable to look Chazz in the eye any longer and almost jumped when Chazz's hands appeared on his desk on either side of him._

"_Good." he breathed into Jaden's ear before giving it a small nip._

"_Wha—" Jaden's response was cut off by a moan that ripped itself from his throat at the feeling of Chazz's tongue tracing the shell of his ear. He found himself unable to move or vocalize anything except for a moan or a gasp. Chazz smirked as he continued down the teens neck, coming to a particularly sensitive spot and sucking hard. His right hand began to drift from Jaden's desk to the brunette's stomach, making its way slowly toward his pants. Jaden moaned in anticipation, his left hand unconsciously going to clasp Chazz's as the raven haired teen's right hand began to unbutton Jaden's pants._

"_Cha-Chazz!" He gasped loudly as the hand—_

SMACK!

"Ow! Owowowow!" cried a startled Jaden as he suddenly jerked upright holding his head.

"That should teach you to sleep through my class slacker!!" yelled a voice he couldn't quite recognise in his sleep hazed state. "If you don't shape up soon, as in- the next day or 2 you're going to be thrown out of Duel Academy!"

'Who is this? Oh yeah Dr. Crowler! Aw man I must have slept through the first bit of class, no wonder that hurt more than usual…" thought Jaden still rubbing his head.

"Not that I care," continued Crowler "I'd be rid of one more slacker, but seeing as I am a teacher at this institute, I am obliged to give you a chance, and so I'll just have to assign a tutor."

"What! Thrown out of Duel Academy!" yelled Jaden, the information being just processed by his brain and earning a few laughs from the class.

"Yes! Were you so deep in dream land that it has made you slower than usual?! Now as I was saying I'll have to assign you a tutor, so stay after class."

Trying to contain his blush at remembering the dream he had been having he quickly blurted out "But I'll be late for my next class!" in protest.

"Well that'll be your problem now won't it? If you hadn't been sleeping in my class, none of this would have happened in the first place!"

With that, class proceeded as usual, and Jaden tried to stay awake as well as avoid the questioning stare sent his way by Syrus, the blush having finally made its appearance on Jaden's cheeks.

Class having finished, Jaden sat dejectedly in his seat as he watched his fellow students file out of the classroom.

"I'll see later than Jay!" whispered Syrus as he left.

Even Crowler left, though not before snappishly ordering Jaden to stay behind and wait. So Jaden waited, drumming his fingers on the table to ease his troubled mind as a blush rose to his cheeks again having remembered the dreams he'd had previously.

'What on earth is wrong with me? That's 2 dreams about Chazz I wish I had never had… Well they're still just dreams nothing else, I bet I'll go back to duelling when I fall asleep tonight! I'll just have to find a couple people to duel with and I won't have anymore of those weird dreams.'

Hearing footsteps Jaden looked up from his musings to see Crowler walking in followed by a scowling Chazz Princeton. Jaden gulped, this was not good. What had Crowler said before? Assign him a tutor?

"Uh-oh" he muttered under his breath as he stared at his desk again, unable to even look in Chazz's direction, a guilty flush already spreading itself across his face again.

"Jaden?" called Crowler curtly "May I have your attention?"

Reluctantly Jaden lifted his head to look at Crowler who was standing in front of his desk along with Chazz.

"Allow me to introduce you to your tutor." he said gesturing toward the black Slifer, who Jaden still refused to look at.

"What? You mean Chazz? Why Chazz?" said Jaden trying to act as much himself as he could.

"Because, Jaden, unlike you, Chazz is one of our top students, he is hard working, diligent, and doesn't tolerate laziness." stated Crowler smugly.

"Why not Bastion? He's really smart and all that." returned Jaden, trying desperately to seek a way out of having to spend more time with the person he had just almost had a wet dream about.

"Well you are correct about Bastion being smart; however he would not be as good for your academic grades as I believe Chazz would be."

"What do you mean?" whined Jaden desperately

"Bastion wouldn't be as tough with you. You're good friends and he would probably not push you as much as I believe Chazz will. I'm giving you a chance to stay in Duel Academy, and although I'd love to kick you out right now I can't do that without at least putting on a show of trying to help you."

Jaden sighed and stared down at his desk again, this was going to be awkward.

"Or would you rather I threw you out right now?" asked Crowler sharply.

Jaden shook his head vigorously.

"Good! And seeing as Chazz has already agreed… with some persuasion…. I shall leave you two to work out a schedule." with that said Crowler turned and left the classroom leaving the two quiet teens alone.

"I can't believe you'd slack off so much in class that you'd run the risk of being thrown out!" shouted Chazz after a long pause. "And then have the nerve to drag me into this mess to tutor your dumb ass!"

"Well…it wasn't like I asked you to Chazz… If it were up to me I would have had Bastion tutor me…" replied Jaden in almost a whisper, still not looking up at Chazz.

"What was that?!" said Chazz slamming his hand onto Jaden's desk, and leaning in close.

"Nothing!" squeaked Jaden turning his head away and starting to rummage for something in his bag. "So, when should we meet? I'm free after lunch on Wednesdays and—"

"Wednesdays aren't good for me, nor would there be enough time on any of the other schooldays."

"Oh… Wait… What?" said Jaden looking through his agenda he had fished out his school bag, his gaze still not going anywhere near Chazz. "What do you mean there won't be time? When are we supposed to meet for tutoring sessions?"

"Apparently your thick skull will take time to penetrate, so we'll need more time to drill this stuff into your brain. None of the schooldays have enough time in them for that, and I'm not sacrificing my sleep-time for the 'Jaden the idiot needs academic help' charity."

"Chazz!" he whined "That's a mean thing to say!"

"Would you look me in the eye when we're having a conversation!!" Chazz suddenly roared thoroughly annoyed. "Or argument… or whatever."

He took hold of Jaden's head turning it to face him, and then took hold of his chin and tilted it up to make their eyes meet. Jaden flushed, he had no idea what to do now, and his heart was hammering in his chest.

'What in Seto Kaiba's name is wrong with me? It's just Chazz, and those were just really strange dreams! Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?'

"The hell's wrong with you?" questioned Chazz "You sick or something?" Chazz let go of Jaden's chin only to place his hand on Jaden's forehead leaning in closer to feel his temperature. This caused Jaden's blush to deepen as he contemplated pulling away in the next 10 seconds. "Wait…are you blushing?"

"No!" Jaden all but yelled pulling away but holding Chazz's penetrating stare "I…. I just ate something that didn't seem to agree with me this morning…"

"The food seemed fine to me." countered Chazz suspicious.

"…Really? You starting to like it at the red dorm?"

"No, and don't change the subject!"

"Well, yeah, as I said I ate something that didn't agree with me, and I don't really feel so well, in fact I think I'll just go see the nurse, but first tell me when we're going to meet if not on school days."

Heaving a sigh Chazz replied "There's something wrong with you. But, fine I'll let it slide, it's not like it matters to me."

Those words tore at Jaden's heart. He couldn't understand why, as Chazz had always said these kind of things and they had never gotten to him before.

"We'll have all day tutoring sessions every Saturday." continued Chazz

"What? All day?!"

"Yes _all_ day. From 10 to 7. That should be enough time."

"Uh… hehe… I had no idea you wanted to spend so much time with me Chazz!"

"Please, I'm just making sure you learn the stuff we learn in class properly and don't get thrown out of DA. You're about the only duellist around here worth duelling."

To Jaden's confusion, as soon as those words had left Chazz's mouth, he felt his heart soar with joy.

"Umm… DA?" he questioned

"…" Chazz stared "You don't know what 'DA' stands for?"

"Uhhh…"

"Jaden what does DA stand for?" questioned Chazz in a very dangerous tone.

"Umm… well…"

"JADEN! For the love of duelling, you can't be that stupid!" Yelled Chazz exasperatedly, slamming his hand down onto Jaden's desk again.

"Oh now I get it!" exclaimed Jaden proudly.

"Thank goodness, I was getting worried."

"It stands for 'Dumbledore's Army' right?" he paused, expression pensive "But what has that got to do with anything Chazz?"

WHACK! Chazz smacked him over the head. _Hard_. With a very thick textbook, causing Jaden to cry out in pain. Again.

"NO YOU IDIOT!! It stands for 'Duel Academy'! What the crap are you reading, Harry Potter?? Why in seven hells would you read _that_?? It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with duelling!"

"That's why I stopped…" was Jaden's sheepish reply as he clutched his head in pain. "But you must have read it too since you know about Dumbledore's Army."

"You don't _need_ to read it to know about it. It's almost as popular as duelling! Everyone's talking about it! They're even talking about making Harry Potter duelling cards. Ugh!" snapped Chazz, sliding a hand over his forehead and eyes.

"But if everyone is talking about it, then it shouldn't be that bad and you shouldn't need to hit me on the head for reading it!"

"YOU LOW RENT FRIED SHRIMP EATING SIMPLETON!!" bellowed Chazz his hands thrown into the air. "I didn't hit you because you read Harry Potter! I hit you because you didn't know what 'DA' stood for!! I mean for crying out loud, you're getting thrown out of _Duel Academy_ not Dumbledore's Army!!!

"Um… well, I'm going to the nurse now. I don't feel so well and now I've got a headache too."

"Well I'm coming too."

"What?!"

Before Jaden could say anything else, Chazz had snatched his agenda out of his hands, and stuffed it into the brunette's bag. He then threw the bag over his shoulder, grabbed Jaden by the wrist, and began dragging the bewildered teen toward the nurse's office.

"Honestly, you're so stupid you'll probably get lost if you try to go on your own."

"Oh? So you're worried about me? Aw Chazz you're such a good friend!" grinned Jaden. He smiled even wider when he noticed he wasn't acting all nervous around Chazz anymore.

'It must have been the textbook to the head! I'm cured!' he thought absolutely ecstatic. 'I could almost hug him!' That thought made him almost stop walking. "Maybe I should so Chazz would hit me again, and I'd go back to normal."

"What did you say?" asked Chazz gawking at Jaden with a look of confusion mixed with that look you get when you're backing away from a crazy person.

'CRAP! I said that last bit out loud!' "Nothing! I said nothing at all… just thinking out loud… yep that's all…"

At this Chazz stopped walking and let go of Jaden.

"Alright, that's it, what's wrong with you?" demanded Chazz staring at Jaden like he'd gone insane.

"What… I was just thinking about….. stuff ….out loud."

"First of all you don't think."

"I do too!"

"Shut up. Second… you _want_ me to hit you again? What are you, a masochist??"

Jaden began to feel himself blush again, and while he did want to know what a maso-ki-thing was, he really needed to get away from the black Slifer. So without saying anything else, he gathered up his courage, snatched his bag from Chazz, and bolted for the nurse's office as fast as he could.

Chazz's first impulse was to run after Jaden, which he did. But then, when he got to the nurse's office, he decided to just leave it be, and get back to class. After all, if Jaden was going to be having strange mental fits, he'd rather not be around. Especially seeing as it was certain that the rest of Jaden's friends would blame him for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic so far! It's really nice to get feedback on my story! It inspires me and makes me happy!☺**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx.**

It was Saturday. Saturday meant tutoring, with Chazz, for the first time. Oh dear…

However Jaden wasn't quite as nervous as he had been when he was first told about it. The strange feelings he had suddenly harboured for his self appointed rival as a result of strange dreams had ebbed. He wasn't nervous around him anymore, even though that probably had something to do with the fact that he hadn't spent that much time around the raven haired teen after they had scheduled a date for tutoring. The important thing was that he, Jaden, had gone back to dreaming about duelling, and therefore was feeling very good, and not nervous in the least. Jaden was, nonetheless apprehensive about the tutoring. It would be boring, and Chazz's lack of patience would cause him to physically assault Jaden's already exceedingly empty head, thereby possibly causing him to become slightly more obtuse than he already was. That and he would have to endure a whole lot more of trash talking, which the raven haired teen was only too happy to dish out especially when Jaden was on the receiving end.

The brunette groaned noticing that it was 2 minutes to 10, and he was still lying in bed. Chazz was not going to be happy. Reluctantly he got up glancing over at Syrus' sleeping form. It was strange that the other teen hadn't gotten up yet, but then again they had spent last night trying to scare the hell out of each other with ghost stories and had stayed up until well past midnight. He had just removed the ridiculous looking thing that passed for sleeping wear that the D.A. was forcing their student body to use, when he heard loud banging at the door. Standing in only his boxers Jaden could only watch as the door swung open revealing an expectant looking Chazz. Syrus, having been awoken by the noise, was sitting up staring at Chazz trying to comprehend the reason to which he stood there. An awkward moment passed before Jaden decided he should resume getting dressed, though feeling slightly uncomfortable with Chazz's eyes still on him. His embarrassment was further amplified when he was presented with another problem. The Brunette's clothes were on the floor, that wasn't the embarrassing part. However they were behind him, and he would have to turn around and bend over to pick them up while showing his backside to Chazz before he would be able to put them on. He wasn't embarrassed the way he had been after the dreams. Oh no! That… faze… had passed! Yes it had! It was just awkward that Chazz was staring at him, and he was barely clothed, and Chazz wasn't saying anything, and did Syrus really have to be awake and watching all this? Did he have to be in the room for that matter? And—

Quickly realising that his train of thought had changed directions on him and headed for the completely wrong stations he decided it was time to make verbal contact with the black Slifer.

"Umm… Good morning?" he tried, unsure of what he should say first.

"What are you doing here?" asked Syrus, still staring at Chazz unaware of him staring at Jaden.

"I'm here to tutor your dumb roommate." stated Chazz

Syrus took a look at Jaden. "But he's almost naked." returned Syrus, obviously still asleep, totally unaware of the embarrassment that statement caused Jaden to feel.

"I can see that. That's why I'm waiting for him to get dressed before I pummel the living daylights out of him." replied Chazz not taking his eyes off Jaden.

"Well could you stop staring? You look like you're checking me out." stated Jaden, before his face exploded in a crimson hue. Thankfully he managing to turn around and start fumbling for his clothes before Chazz could take notice. Syrus was too busy being Syrus to notice anything anyway.

The statement had Chazz's eyes widening slightly a look of embarrassment quickly flashing over his face before he turned to stare blankly at the rickety old desk situated on the wall opposite the bunk beds. Syrus was wide awake now, since when did Jaden start cracking gay jokes? He couldn't ever remember his roommate having done so before, especially not to Chazz of all people.

Having finished putting his clothes on Jaden straightened, praying that his blush was no longer visible.

"All right, now that you're dressed get your books and lets go." said Chazz turning to leave.

"But what about breakfast?" asked Jaden

"You're not getting any." replied Chazz simply, looking at the brunette over his shoulder.

"What?! But I _need_ it!" whined Jaden pouting, giving Chazz a puppy-eyed look.

"Well apparently you don't _need_ it enough, or you would've gotten yourself up earlier." returned Chazz a cruel grin twisting his features as he leaned against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest.

"But… you can't force me to do this without at least letting me charge myself up! I'll just fall asleep!" exclaimed Jaden trying desperately to convince Chazz to let him have food.

"You'll probably end up falling asleep anyway. What's new? I'll just have to… wake you up." said Chazz his grin turning more evil.

"Umm… could you guys talk about this somewhere else? I want to go back to sleep." interrupted Syrus.

"Oh, sorry Sy!" said Jaden apologetically looking at Syrus' small form covered under the blankets in his own bunk above the brunette's.

"Alright slacker, my room. Now." said Chazz walking out the door.

Jaden followed whining his disapproval. Upon noticing that he was being ignored as the walked the short distance to Chazz's 'quarters', Jaden decided to take his insistence to go get breakfast to the next level. No way was anyone going to stand between him and food! Not even Chazz.

Chazz let out a startled "What the-?" as he felt something grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and drag him in the opposite direction, toward the stairs. It took him all of 10 seconds to recognize _who_ was dragging him before he started struggling.

"Jaden, you better not be dragging me to the cafeteria so your lazy ass can get breakfast." snarled Chazz in a dangerous warning tone.

"Hmm… well I was…" said Jaden thoughtfully, "Buuuut, I guess I don't need to drag you with me." with that Jaden let go and continued on his way "I'll come by once I've eaten" he waved grinning.

As soon as Jaden had let go Chazz spun around looking incredulous.

"Wha…? GET BACK HERE!" he yelled running after the brunette who was racing down the stairs towards his breakfast. 'Why didn't I think to bring a lasso?' thought the black Slifer annoyed 'Oh that's right, I don't have one."

By the time he had caught up to the fleeing brunette he was already in the cafeteria stuffing his face with food. Resigned as well as very irritated that the brunette had dared to disobey him Chazz sat at the table with Jaden and waited, every now and then glaring at the boy to show his disapproval. When the grinning brunette was done with his meal, he allowed himself to be lead up to Chazz's room where they finally began the tutoring.

A bunch of homework and 4 drafts of an essay later found the two still working at 9:00 pm. Chazz had been more patient than Jaden expected, and they had managed to get through a lot. In fact now he understood everything, although this was, as Chazz had insisted, because he was actually awake to understand it. Chazz had managed to keep Jaden awake through a subtle combination of violence and verbal abuse. But boredom was now taking its toll and Jaden was finding it harder and harder to actually improve his essay from one draft to another rather than just making it worse. Of course Chazz had given the brunette a break for lunch, and then a couple more to go outside to stretch and walk around a little. However exhaustion was still making Jaden sleepier by the second, he had never studied so much in his life.

"Alright, you're redoing this essay one more time, and you better correct your spelling mistakes this time! Seriously, have you never written an essay before? Your first 3 attempts were horrendous!" stated the black Slifer looking over Jaden's shoulder to make sure he really was doing it correctly.

"But Chazz! I'm _sleepy_. It's going to end up coming out worse… Besides you said until 7 and it's already 9!" whined Jaden, while giving a big yawn to further his point.

"Redoing it one last time won't kill you slacker! And you started late, so you will end late. Should at least teach you to get up on time." snapped Chazz going to the door and making to leave.

"Where're you going?" asked Jaden watching him.

"To the bathroom, I'll be back in a bit. _Finish your essay_."

"But… you have one in here…" said Jaden looking confused gesturing toward the door at the back of the room which lead to the rest of Chazz's mansion-like quarters. It was almost ridiculous for such a place to exist at the red dorm. When opening the door to what used to be a common dorm room, one was faced with high ceilings, polished marble floors, an indoor bathroom, a separate bedroom, as well as a separate bathing area which included a shower and hot spring. The whole remodelling had been done just because the raven haired teen refused to live like a 'filthy Slifer slacker' as he had so kindly put it.

"I know you ninny! I'm just going farther so there'll be nothing to distract you. And because Alexis wanted to know how you're doing, so I'm going to go tell her." he replied eyes going heart shaped and a dreamy expression gracing his face.

"That's no fair! You could at least wait for me to finish, and then we could go together!" whined Jaden, pouting and looking annoyed.

"Yeah right! Who knows how long you'll take, not to mention if it'll be good enough to hand in on Monday." said Chazz looking exasperatedly at the essay Jaden was supposed to be rewriting, heart eyes and fan boy attitude vanishing.

With that Chazz left Jaden to it, and went about his business. He met up with Alexis at the blue dorm, as it was after hours, and everyone was supposed to be at their respective dorms. The raven haired teen was surprised to notice that he didn't miss the life he had once had within the confines of the blue dorm. All his friends had been fakes and more like servants anyway, not to mention his life had revolved around his brothers and their stupid 'plan' to take over the world. He found he was much happier now, although that was probably because he had his part of the Slifer dorm remodelled into looking like one of the better rooms in the blue dorm.

Alexis was standing just outside the blue building and looked ever so happy to see him. Chazz's heart jumped, and his eyes went all heart shaped again, as he marvelled at how beautiful Alexis was and how happy it made him for her to waiting be for him like that. Oh how perfect she is! Nowhere near as feebleminded as her friends Mindy and that other girl she hung out with.

"So? How did the tutoring go? Do you think you can get Jaden's grades up before Crowler decides to throw him out of Duel Academy?" asked Alexis as soon as Chazz stepped within hearing range.

Slightly disappointed that after he had come all this way to talk to her, all she could think about was how that half-witted food dispenser was doing. Chazz answered with a "Relax, The Chazz is on the case." (A/N: I hate it when he talks like that, but he does, at least in the dub, and that's all I have to go by seeing as almost none of the Japanese episodes that I've seen have subtitles.)

"That sla- I mean Jaden won't be going anywhere. Just leave it to me."

"You aren't pushing him too hard right?"

"No, of course not!" he said looking worshipful, as he stared into his goddess's eyes.

"Good, well I'll go see him tomorrow to make sure, goodnight Chazz." without another word, or before Chazz could say anything else, she disappeared inside the blue dorm.

Chazz, feeling slightly hurt, whispered a goodnight before turning to sneak back to the red dorm.

Meanwhile Jaden was writing his essay, and letting his mind wonder. Whoops. He was thinking about when he and Chazz had been walking toward the nurse's office and he had almost blown his little secret. Well no he hadn't but it felt like he almost had, and it had been very embarrassing. After the encounter he had proceeded to the nurse's office to find that she was busy, and would have to wait a little before she would see him. While he had waited he had spotted a dictionary conveniently lying on the table along with some magazines. To pass the time he had decided to look up the new word he'd heard from Chazz; masochist. When the nurse had asked him to come in, he had entered blushing heavily. Upon seeing him the nurse had promptly sent him back to his dorm room for the rest of the day, fearing he was coming down with something.

Jaden gave another big yawn, this was so tiring. He looked down to reread what he'd written, only to see that while he had been lost in thought he'd stopped writing and had little more than a sentence written down.

'Aw man! Still, it's better than me writing what I was thinking about just now.' with that he went back to work, yawning every 2 minutes.

Chazz came back into the room to find Jaden asleep. His eyebrows twitched as he walked across the room and remorselessly slapped Jaden over the head as hard as he could. Ah, sweet relief, pummelling Jaden always did make him feel better. Stupid Jaden, Alexis was always fawning over him, if she was fawning over anyone.

Jaden woke up with a startled "I'm not a masochist!" arms waving frantically as he feverishly scanned the room for something.

"You certainly act like one." admonished Chazz while watching the blush spread itself across Jaden's face as he calmed down "What exactly were you dreaming about anyway?"

Jaden's blush darkened despite his desperate attempts at suppressing it.

"Umm… so what was I supposed to be doing?" he asked giving a shaky and apologetic grin, before turning to stare at the essay he was supposed to be rewriting.

This caused Chazz to raise an eyebrow, but he decided to answer his question all the same, along with whacking him over the head again for forgetting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx.**

It had been quite late by the time Jaden and Chazz had finished their tutoring session. Then when Jaden had been allowed to go back to his own room to sleep he found that he suddenly couldn't. The dream he had been having while Chazz had been out seeing Alexis had left him scared and wondering whether or not he was going crazy. This dream had been worse than the others. Chazz, of course, was in it again, though this time the dream was a lot more graphic. This dream had been a full out wet dream involving him, Chazz, a length of rope, and a broomstick. The brunette found himself wishing he didn't know what the term masochist meant anymore. What was worse, he now had to come to terms with the fact that he had somewhat enjoyed it, at least in the dream.

The next day found Jaden in the library behind a mountain of books on adolescent psychology. After all if he was going to tell someone it had to be someone who; 1) the brunette trusted enough that they wouldn't go off to tell the world, and 2) someone who Jaden didn't know well enough for him to care if they judged him based on the newly gained knowledge. Unfortunately nobody at Duel Academy fit this description, which meant that Jaden simply had to study on his own and hope to find a book that would tell him that it was okay for him to have kinky wet dreams about his self appointed rival/tutor/friend.

Sadly, most of what Jaden was reading was going straight over the top of his head, which meant that this wasn't helping him understand if what he was going through was normal or not, which meant that reading all this stuff wasn't doing him any good, which meant he was just tiring himself out.

Several more books were skimmed though in hopes of finding something he would be able to somewhat understand before he decided to give up in favour of taking a nap, especially now that he could afford to do so without anyone going nuts on him for sleeping again. After he had found a nice shady place under a tree outside, Jaden was just about to fly off into dream world when suddenly he heard footsteps. And not just one person's but at least 3 different pairs.

"There you are Jaden!" said a feminine voice.

"We've been looking all over for you Jay!" said another.

"Slacker…" muttered a third, before the word was swiftly followed by the sound of the speaker getting slapped by someone, and a huff from the feminine voice.

Jaden opened his eyes to see Alexis, Syrus and Chazz standing before him. Alexis was the closest to him, looking at the brunette with big worried eyes, while Syrus was to her right peering down at him through his spectacles and Chazz stood off at the back looking off to the side wearing an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh Jaden you look so tired, I knew it was a bad idea to let _Chazz_ tutor you!" Alexis sent a glare Chazz's way, who in turn cringed slightly at her hostility "You look all tired out. Did he keep you up late? I bet he didn't even give you enough breaks."

Jaden abruptly felt the overwhelming urge to smack Alexis across the face then suddenly remembered with a jolt that they were friends, and that it wouldn't be a very nice thing to do.

"Calm down Alexis, I had plenty of breaks, and we did finish late but that was because we started late, and that was my fault. I'm tiered now because…. well because I couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Why not?" asked Syrus looking a little worried too.

"Probably because he spent too much time sleeping yesterday when he should have been awake." stated Chazz with an annoyed frown gracing his lips earning another heated glare from Alexis.

"Yep that's probably why." said Jaden with a tiered smile. Somehow watching Alexis continually glare at Chazz because of him was annoying the brunette more and more by the minute. Soon it would probably get to the point where he wouldn't be able to hide it. So the chocolate eyed teen decided on trying to get them to go away, or at least to get Alexis to leave so he could get some sleep without her being all worried about him. The same would have gone for Syrus, but they were roommates and the little bluenette had learned when to leave Jaden alone, and when it was ok to fuss over him.

"Well if that's the case than you shouldn't be sleeping right now!" said Alexis looking like she wasn't planning on going anywhere. "If you stay up all day, you'll be able to fall asleep a lot easier tonight." Taking hold of one of Jaden's wrists she began to try and pull him to his feet. "Come on Jaden get up!" the command was met with a tired groan.

"Let's duel!" she tried again.

At these words Jaden was up on his feet whooping happily, his eyes gleaming in excitement. Chazz snorted and Syrus giggled, only a duel or food could have had such an effect on a tired Jaden.

That night Jaden went to sleep early and was dead to the world for the whole night without dreaming even once of his raven haired rival. Although that could have had something to do with the fact that Chazz hadn't really said anything to him all day, it was as if he was angry at him for something, or perhaps not exactly angry, perhaps more avoiding him. For it seemed like the black Slifer didn't want to have much to do with him. Then again Chazz had made that comment about having to spend the whole of the previous day tutoring him and not really wanting to spend any more quality time with the hyper brunette. Still it was a bit saddening to Jaden as he had enjoyed their time together, even though a lot of it had been spent taking hits to the head for answering questions or doing something wrong. It made him feel more like they were friends rather than acquainted rivals.

A couple more weeks passed and with Chazz's help Jaden had brought his grades up and was no longer in any danger of being thrown out of Duel Academy. This meant the tutoring could stop too, which was a disappointment to Jaden. He didn't really want the tutoring sessions to stop. Not only did he get his homework done, but it was done well, and in one day. Leaving the rest of his weekend free for him to do anything his heart desired, not to mention the fact that he had been on his way to becoming better friends with Chazz, which he suddenly found he wanted very much. The dreams had stopped again after the masochist one and Jaden thought it must have had something to do with the fact that he was spending more time getting to know the black Slifer. The fact that he had the masochist dream when Chazz was off seeing Alexis only served to support his theory. That and having attempted at reading books on dream psychology. Which Jaden later found should have been his first choice in reading material when he was trying to figure out why he was having wet-dreams about his self appointed rival, rather then books on adolescent psychology.

"Well it looks like your grades are just fine now slacker. I won't need to tutor you anymore!" announced Chazz triumphantly.

"Umm… Chazz? I… um… don't really want you to stop tutoring me… could we keep going? Maybe instead of a whole day… an hour? Each Saturday? Or any other day whatever works for you." asked Jaden timidly. He couldn't explain it; it wasn't like him to act all shy and nervous. He was Jaden, the sometimes bubbly future King of Games that said anything that was on his mind with a huge ever present grin plastered on his face. Well, at least he wasn't stuttering. That would have him calling the nearest psychologist for an appointment.

"Why?" Chazz questioned completely bewildered. Jaden was asking him to keep tutoring him? As in help him keep getting good academic grades? Had the world come to an end?

"Well, because it's really helpful to go over the stuff with someone…" replied Jaden cursing himself for not being able to give a better answer.

"So ask your friends." stated Chazz crossing his arms as the wind rustled through his hair while it blew out to sea where the sun was about to set. They were standing close to the Slifer dorm cafeteria intending to get dinner.

"…But…" what was that supposed to mean? They were friends weren't they? Jaden frowned.

"I don't really want to spend anymore time with you than I have to." stated Chazz offhandedly. Besides he had better things to do, like trying to win Alexis' affections ♥.

Jaden felt his heart constrict in pain, and although he tried to hide it, it still seeped into his eyes and voice.

Giving an awkward laugh that sounded undeniably fake even to his own ears the brunette said "Forget it, I'll see you around." before dejectedly turning around and walking away.

Chazz stood frozen watching the brunette walk away. Did he just hurt Jaden's feelings? Did he truly honestly hurt his feelings for once? Usually no matter what the insult or taunt it would just bounce off of that very thick skull or breeze through his empty head. The other duellist _never_ let anything Chazz might have said get to him. Recently, the black Slifer had even gotten the impression that he could personally beat the boy to death while calling him all sorts of horrible names and the boy would still laugh it off and grin at him like it was nothing.

Like they were actually friends… Ok, well friends didn't exactly beat each other to death, but anyway.

With a sudden jolt, the raven haired teen realised that in Jaden's mind they probably were. _So ask your friends._ He supposed that not only had he hurt Jaden with the 'I don't want the spend time with you' comment, but with the fact that he had just inadvertently said that they weren't friends, as well as made it seem like he hated Jaden's guts. While he did find the slacker sometimes annoying, it wasn't like he hated him, or he wouldn't have tutored him and would still be doing everything within his power to boot him out of Duel Academy.

By the time Chazz unfroze from his inner musings Jaden was almost at the dorm where their rooms were. Not even having eaten dinner yet.

'Wow… I really did hurt his feelings.' he thought as he started running after the brunette.

Jaden was just opening the door that lead to his room, when a black sleeved arm pushed it shut. The brunette could feel the other person's breath on the back of his neck coming out in small puffs. Jaden stopped all movement, not knowing what to do or how to react, feeling the familiar sensation of a blush about to bloom on his face. Desperately, he fought it down and attempted to concentrate on what Chazz could possibly want after pretty much affirming that he wanted nothing to do with him.

The brunette felt the black Slifer's other hand on his shoulder turning him around so that his back was against the door and he was facing Chazz. Jaden stared at the others chest; he didn't really feel up to looking him in the eyes right now, especially when he was feeling so uncomfortable.

"Jaden…"

Said person's heart jumped into his throat.

'He called me by my name. He called me by my_ name_. He called me by my name! What the heck is wrong with him!? He never calls me by my name!' thought Jaden almost worriedly as he lifted his head to look into those dark eyes.

"I hurt your feelings just now didn't I." said the raven haired teen apologetically.

Apologetically!? Was he apologizing? How? Why? Jaden stayed quiet, looking into the others onyx eyes. He had expected the raven haired teen to leave him alone. When the black Slifer had spoken, he had expected the usual taunts, insults, as well as a comment on not going to stuff his face in the cafeteria like usual. He expected them to go back to the acquainted rivals relationship from before, but never an apology for managing to hurt the brunette's feelings for once. Heck, Jaden would have expected him to be celebrating on finally being able to make Jaden take his insults seriously.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You usually never take anything I say to heart as it is. Is it really that important to you for _me_ out of everyone here to continue tutoring you? Especially when you don't need it anymore."

"Umm…"

"Heck, if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly too thrilled at having me as your tutor."

"It wasn't you it was the extra work."

"You said you would have rather had Bastion." he returned with a frown.

"Well, yeah I did…But because Bastion would have been a lot more lenient. And 'cause I was still trying to get out of it somehow."

"Humph! Don't try lying you're horrible at it, you just didn't want me as your tutor. Except now you do, even when you don't need it… So what's that about?" the black Slifer demanded, eyes narrowing as he leaned in a little closer.

Jaden backed himself as fully as he could against the unmoving door, trying very hard not to blush, and to calm his hammering heart. Personal space… Why did Chazz always have to invade his personal space when it was most inconvenient to him? He could feel the others breath on his face… on his lips.

"Well, ok maybe it's not the tutoring thing as much; homework just seemed a lot more fun when I was doing it with you. And well… I like hanging out with you, even more than before. But well, if you really don't want to, well that's fine I guess." Lightly blushing, Jaden was looking at Chazz's chest again, unable to really keep eye contact when saying such things.

"That doesn't make sense!" said Chazz still staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes, only now he looked positively confused. Jaden looked up at him again. "We 'hang out' every day! Only everyone else is around too!"

"You call that hanging out? Chazz that's more like tagging along! You don't say anything, you don't join in on conversations except to insult some of us and compliment Alexis!" exclaimed Jaden now leaning forward, eyes holding the black Slifer's gaze in determination, causing Chazz to lean back. "You may walk with us and stand near us but most of the time you're looking off to the side looking like you're bored. When we were on the tutoring breaks just the two of us you talked, and not just usual taunts and insults! We talked about stuff! And you acted like a friend… Like _we_ were friends. Not just rivals. I… I guess I didn't want to lose that."

There was a pause, during which the brunette sighed, ready to tell him that none of what he said really mattered if Chazz didn't want to grace him with his company. The raven haired teen backed up until he was leaning against the railing eyes shadowed by his magnificent black hair.

"Heh, you're supposed to be the airhead of the bunch, not to mention you're always the centre of attention, how on earth did you notice all that? Don't tell me you really did notice that on your own without anyone telling you." Chazz would have wanted to add more, to voice all these feelings of jealousy he had for the other. Jaden had everything! Loyal friends, respect, everyone's admiration including his, Alexis', and probably more. All Chazz had, was money, scars from a dysfunctional family, and everyone's scorn. The one girl he had fallen for, who seemed to be the only intelligent female in the whole of Duel Academy was running around fawning over Jaden. It wasn't fair that everyone liked him so. Even Crowler did although he didn't show it. Jaden never seemed to have a hard moment in his life, always happy, always cheerful, everything always going near perfectly for him.

"The only reason I didn't say anything before was because I thought you were still getting used to having real friends. Or is it that you don't think any of us are really your friends? Because we are. We're all happy that you stayed and didn't go back to North Academy. Those people aren't just my friends they're yours too; I'm your friend too." Jaden smiled this seemed like a perfect opportunity to hug him. Looking at Chaz, who had yet to make eye contact with him, the brunette felt like he needed to reassure the black Slifer some more, so he did.

The raven haired teen almost jumped at the feeling of warm arms winding themselves around him, giving him a light squeeze. He distinctly felt one hand settle on the small of his back while the other was at the base of his neck. Jaden was hugging him? The airhead was actually hugging him?

It felt… nice. The black Slifer could feel himself relaxing enjoying the way Jaden was pressing into him. The feelings this hug was stirring in him made him feel strange, especially when he felt Jaden's chin resting on his shoulder.

'So this is what a proper hug is like.' thought Chazz feeling slightly light-headed. It felt so comforting, he almost wanted to return the embrace and never let go, but he kept himself still and relaxed.

When Jaden pulled away, Chazz was meeting his eyes again with an almost warm smile gracing his features. The brunette's breath caught as he looked at the others face. The raven haired teen looked so good smiling like that. He could feel his heart drumming against his ribs, the smile warming him form the inside out.

"So, can we continue the tutoring, or well, can we try doing homework together on weekends?" asked Jaden finally managing to compose himself and smiling as brightly as the sun. Back to his usual self.

Chazz raised a brow, but smirked, deciding on not to comment on anything that just went on. He wasn't sure he understood what had happened anyway.

"Aren't you hungry?" the black Slifer asked

The Brunette thought "Hungry?" there was another pause as he thought, before his stomach gave a loud growl. "Oh Yeah! I didn't have dinner!"

"Correction _we_ didn't have dinner." said Chazz holding back a chuckle before turning to walk back towards the cafeteria, with Jaden running after him.

"Chazz!" whined the brunette. The black Slifer looked over at him and raised an eyebrow at the pout Jaden was wearing. "You didn't answer my question!"

The raven haired teen looked away, toward the cafeteria they were walking to, seemingly contemplating his answer. It was strange, he felt a little happy at the thought that there was someone in this world that wanted him as a friend so badly, not to mention that it was also someone who was already surrounded by friends. He didn't need anymore, yet despite that he still apparently wanted Chazz. As a friend. It made him happy, even if only the teeniest bit.

"No." he said finally. He had to stop himself from smirking when Jaden gave a loud 'whoop!' and then stopped looking confused. He had no idea it meant so much to the dumb slacker. Now that he thought of it, the slacker wasn't so dumb after all, at least not all of the time.

"What do you mean no?" asked Jaden looking hurt and disappointed.

Chazz let himself smirk as he grabbed the clueless brunette into a headlock before giving him a noogie. "I won't tutor you anymore, but I won't mind hanging out with a friend." whispered the black Slifer into the others ear as he dodged the brunette's flaying arms.

Said Brunette, after he was allowed his head back, cradled his injured skull while grinning so widely it looked like his face was about to split.

As they sat down to eat their dinner Jaden decided it was a good time to ask Chazz about the summer festival that was coming up.

"So what exactly is it? Is it like the duel spirit festival?" asked the brunette looking at Chazz with big brown curious eyes. After all Chazz had been at the DA for 2 years longer then Jaden so he would know about the festivals that were organised here. (A/N: I saw on this weird anime profile site that Chazz is actually 17 while Jaden is still 15, plus he's taller then Jaden too, so I don't know how the school system works, but I'm gonna make Chazz ahead of Jaden at by at least 2 years.)

"It has nothing to do with duelling." replied the raven haired youth "Well, it can if you challenge someone and they happen to have their deck on them. But generally it's just a party where people get together to first visit carnival booths set up by the teachers and then later on to dance, sing karaoke and just have a good time. Alcohol is forbidden and it's only for the students of Duel Academy, but we get our own DJ."

"We get to have carnival booths?" Jaden's eyes were wide in excitement. "Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going. You can't _not_ go. Well I suppose you can try, but you'll be the only one, and bored out of your skull not to mention that you can forget about sleeping. The music will be way too loud for that."

"Do the teachers like it?"

"Well… let's just say there's a reason it's just one night in the year, happens during the summer, and is followed by a day's vacation."

"Everyone goes on vacation? Even the cafeteria people?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll still be fed. They always prepare food before the festival starts and then serve it the next day."

"Good! For a second there I was worried!"

"I could tell. Then again, with your appetite they'll probably run out of food. So you better keep yourself in check!"

"You got it!" said Jaden grinning while giving the thumbs up sign with his left hand.

**Thanx for the reviews everyone. Unfortunately I have entrance exams coming up and I'll have to focus on them and not the story. Therefore next chapter won't be out for a while. Reviews may help speed up the process though, 'cause I always get so psyched when I read your reviews :)**

**That said, See Ya Next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx_

**Well here's the next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed again, it was very appreciated, and this extra long chapter is dedicated to you! Hope You All Like It!!!!!!!**

"Jaden, you got that answer wrong. Again." said an annoyed Chazz as he desperately suppressed the urge to beat the crap out of that empty head situated on Jaden's shoulders.

"What! How'd I do that?" asked Jaden looking confused while pouting, which only served to make him look unbearably adorable.

"Maybe we should've left this for the day after tomorrow." muttered Chazz, rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward off the headache that was rapidly forming.

"Nooo! Please Chazz! I wanna get this done before the festival tomorrow! That way I won't have to worry about it on the holiday!" whined Jaden puppy dog pouting.

"Alright, alright! But at least try getting the answers right. Oh, and by the way, how is this any different from me tutoring you?!" snarled Chazz turning his head to the side as he stood leaning over Jaden's shoulder to see his homework.

Jaden looked up at him. "Well you're doing your homework right? This was you're idea anyway, that we should get our homework out of the way. I just happened to like the idea."

"Ok, you're right about it being my idea, I'll give you that. But I'm _done_ with my homework. Have been for the last 15 minutes." returned Chazz looking stern.

"Oh…" said Jaden looking down at his incomplete homework. "So what did I do wrong?"

Giving an exasperated sigh, Chazz began pointing out the mistakes, and explaining, again, why they were wrong. Of course not telling the clueless brunette what the answers were, how would the Slifer slacker learn otherwise?

To Jaden's horror they were done with their work only at 2 in the afternoon, which meant they had missed lunch. This in turn had Jaden howling in despair with Chazz trying to calm him down when Syrus, Alexis, and Bastion walked in.

"Hey Jaden, Chazz. You guys doing homework?" asked Syrus cheerfully.

"We just finished, but we missed lunch, that's why this loon is crying." replied Chazz voice slightly raised so he could be heard over Jaden's resumed wailing.

"Oh! And here I thought you were abusing his head again. Well anyway, we were just going to invite you guys to a picnic by the beach, and maybe for a swim. What do you say Jaden?" said Alexis smiling brightly.

"YAY! FOOD! Count me in!" cried Jaden overjoyed almost running over to hug Alexis. Chazz stayed silent as he was trying to figure out whether he should go into fanboy mode over Alexis inviting him to a picnic, or into moping mode because she clearly wanted Jaden there more than she wanted him.

"You coming Chazz?" asked Bastion who noticed the black haired teen hadn't answered to their invitation.

"…Sure, let me go change and get my stuff." said Chazz as he walked out the room past the three teens who stood there.

"You better change too Jaden, we'll wait for you outside." said Syrus as he and the others left the room.

Jaden stared at the door for a little while longer. He had picked up on the raven haired teens disappointment the moment he saw him stay silent instead of running over to Alexis with big heart shaped eyes. The brunette felt annoyed that the blond dared to ignore Chazz like that, but then what else was she supposed to do. Jaden wasn't sure about many things when it came to Chazz, but if he and Alexis ever started dating he knew he wouldn't like it. However the reason for such strong negative feelings at the thought of Chazz and Alexis hooking up, was beyond him. Nor did the brunette really want to think about such things anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden leaned back against a tree happily stuffed as he sat on the warm sand and listened to the song of the sea. The picnic had been demolished and everyone was letting their late lunch settle before going for a swim. Jaden had felt apprehension grip him at the sight of Alexis when she and the others had come to invite him to the picnic, but so far it had been fun, and nothing had annoyed him about anyone. It felt nice to sit in the shade laughing occasionally at what someone said while inhaling the salty air of the beach. He had finished his homework with Chazz's help, and was now going to spend the rest of the day with his friends enjoying a day at the beach. It was a perfect way to end today, especially when tomorrow would be the festival, with carnival booths and everything! The brunette's smile widened ten fold at the very idea, he couldn't wait!

Bastion checked his watch and declared that they had waited for long enough and were fit to go for a swim if they so wished.

With a loud 'Whoop' Jaden undressed until he was standing in only his red swimming trunks before dashing toward the water while yelling "YAY! Swimming!!"

The others laughed as they watched him dive into the sea before following his lead. But before anyone had gotten much more than their shirts off Jaden was back, sopping wet. He grinned mischievously before hugging Chazz who promptly smacked him over the head, after which he proceeded to yell at the idiotic Slifer about him still having his clothes on, and that Jaden was getting him wet. Once everyone was in their swimming gear, Syrus and Bastion started walking toward the sea while Chazz plopped down onto the towel he had just spread out.

"Aren't you going to swim?" asked Jaden looking at him slightly confused.

"No, I'm going to sit in the sun for a bit." replied Chazz taking out his sun block before squirting some into his hand and applying it to his pale legs.

"But you'll lose your vampire look." said Jaden, his eyes following Chazz's hand, completely spellbound.

Chazz glared, Alexis snickered "Vampire look?" asked the raven haired teen somewhat dangerously.

"Yeah!" said Jaden oblivious to the apparent danger he was in. "You look better the way you are, it'll be weird seeing you with a tan…"

"...Right… whatever slacker." muttered Chazz slightly disturbed.

"I, for one, think you need it Chazz, being in the sun will do you good." said Alexis with a smile as she turned to walk away.

Chazz looked up and blushed at the sight of her. She was in a white bikini and she looked gorgeous. Her long blond locks swinging from side to side against the creamy skin of her back with every step that her long beautiful legs took. His eyes landed on her rear, before quickly dropping to the ground blushing fire truck red.

'Quick! Before she gets away!' said a voice in the black Slifer's head.

"Uh… Alexis! Would you please put some sun block onto my back for me please?" asked Chazz in a rush, eyes heart shaped and pleading.

Alexis stopped, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Chazz. "Umm… sorry Chazz, going for a swim." with that she started to walk towards the sea again, reaching the waters and joining in with Syrus and Bastion.

"I'll do it Chazz." offered Jaden, trying his best to hide all the anger and annoyance he suddenly felt towards the blonde girl. He didn't understand it, but he had the sudden urge to throw her off the nearest cliff, or perhaps, seeing as she was in the water, drown her.

"Go swim!" snapped Chazz angrily looking in the opposite direction of where Jaden was.

"But you'll burn your back." stated Jaden looking concerned. He couldn't see Chazz's expression, but he could almost feel Chazz's hurt and disappointment. This served only to make him angrier although now Jaden couldn't understand who he was angry at and why.

"Oh, Alright." said Chazz turning so his back was facing Jaden and holding the bottle of sun block over his shoulder.

Jaden kneeled down behind the black Slifer before taking the bottle and squirting some of the sun block into his hand. He began to spread the white creamy substance onto the pale back before him trying to ignore the fact that he was deriving some kind of perverse pleasure from doing so. The brunette had to restrain himself from dragging his nails down the smooth expanse of the others back, or from continually stroking the areas to which he had already applied the sun block. When he was done he reluctantly pulled his hand away, suddenly noticing that his eyes had gone half lidded and his cheeks were flushed. Quickly glancing at the sea to see that the others hadn't noticed a thing as they were too engrossed in some game, Jaden decided he couldn't let anyone see him like this and would make a dash for the cool sea waters.

"…Thanks" said Chazz in a strange tone of voice, which served to panic Jaden into thinking that Chazz had somehow noticed what had been going through the brunette's head.

"Y-you're welcome!" squeaked Jaden before running like someone chased by a herd of angry rhinos, towards the sea and diving in with a huge splash.

'He caught me! He caught me! He caught me!!' thought Jaden frantically as he swam really fast to work off his embarrassment, not even noticing the other three teens in the water chasing him thinking that the brunette had joined into their water war.

Chazz was left upon the beach alone, staring after the brunette swimming frantically through the water. What on earth had gotten into him?

'Maybe he's just being his weird self…' thought Chazz watching the others attempt to catch the speedy brunette. 'I guess it was just important to him that I don't burn myself…' there couldn't really be any other explanation for the glaringly obvious care Jaden had taken in covering his whole back with sun block. Thinking back Chazz could remember Jaden's touch almost being sensual, which was just laughable as the boy didn't even know what a fiancé was let alone what liking someone meant.

"Chazz!" A shadow was looming over the raven haired teen, blocking out the sun and knocking him from his inner musings. "What are you doing here?"

Chazz looked up to see Atticus smiling cheerfully down at him.

"Well I was trying to tan…" said Chazz attempting to decide whether to be sarcastic or not.

"I thought you were in love with my sister." said Atticus frowning slightly.

"I am!" said Chazz blushing lightly.

"Then why aren't you in the water with her? You know, playing splashy-splashy?" he gave a suggestive wiggle with his eyebrows.

"Umm… well…"

"Oh!" exclaimed Atticus a look of dawning realization lit his face. "You're being shy aren't you?"

"No I'm not! I just wanted to try getting a tan first. Besides, Alexis said that it would suit me." stated Chazz indignantly. 'Though Jaden said it wouldn't… but who cares what that weird idiotic Slifer slacker thinks!'

"Yeah ok, but you aren't going to win a chicks heart by tanning on the beach like… well… a chick. You should get into the water and join the fun! Be a little social! Challenge everyone to a game of beach volley ball in the water!" said Atticus all-knowingly.

"I don't _have_ a beach ball." stated Chazz frowning. "At least not with me."

"Well, lucky for you I do! All I have to do is blow it up!" said Atticus cheerfully while pulling out a flat, limp thing that would eventually become a ball after blowing air into it.

"Atticus!"

Both males turned to see Alexis running over, here breasts bouncing with every step she took, a radiant smile shinning on here face, her whole body shimmering with droplets of water. Chazz just about fainted, as he covered his nose with his hand in an effort to stop the impending nose bleed. Atticus just smiled.

"Hey Sisi! What's up?"

"What are you doing here Atticus? I thought you had a date." said Alexis coming to a stop in front of her brother.

"Well I did. But then I decided to come spend some quality time with my little sister and her friends." said Atticus with smile, before starting on blowing up the beach ball.

"Quality time?" asked Alexis not knowing what to make of her brothers statement.

Chazz felt Atticus' foot nudge him, and he knew the other was expecting him to somehow join into the conversation.

"Uh… that bikini really suits you Alexis!" said Chazz as he gazed at her worshipfully.

Alexis looked at him said 'thank you' and then carried on her conversation with her brother. This continued on for a couple more minutes with Chazz showering Alexis with complements attempting to get her attention, while Atticus tried to get Alexis to focus more of her attention on the raven haired teen.

Suddenly Chazz felt as though he was being watched, the hairs at the back of his neck standing on end (A/N: although they kinda do already…. but hopefully you get what I mean…). He scanned his surroundings for the cause of such a feeling and did a double take when he saw Jaden. The brunette was still in the water with the other two dunderheads, but he was looking towards the black Slifer. However what really attracted Chazz's attention was that the brunette was not just staring at the three of them on the beach, but he was actually glaring, like he was angry, and not just a little either. Upon further analysis Chazz noticed that the other wasn't glaring at all three of them, but just at him (Chazz) and Alexis. It was strange, he had never seen such an angry look on the brunette's face, and truth be told it was kind of scary. It was a good thing the raven haired teen had decided to subtly scan from the corner of his eye, or Jaden would have noticed that he had been caught.

Another moment passed and the brunette abruptly widened his eyes as if he had just noticed what he was doing, and turned away, looking down at the shimmering surface of the water as if in shame. Chazz decided that he would need to have a talk with the brunette. They were friends after all, and as such it was his duty to find out what was bothering the brunette and see if he could help him in any way. It was a miracle none of the others had noticed, even with the brunette being the centre of attention and all. However, from the looks of it there was indeed more to the brunette then he had originally thought, as he had already discovered the previous night. He could be really insightful at times, and now it seemed, that he could also keep things that bothered him a secret from others even with everyone's attention diverted to the brunette at all times. Interesting.

Chazz almost fell over as Atticus shoved him with his foot again, attempting to get the black Slifer to try and join into his and Alexis's conversation again. Dark eyes met the confused eyes of Atticus as the raven haired teen shook his head at him. Alexis caught the movement and gave him a questioning look. Chazz merely got up, and started going towards the sea.

"Where are you going Chazz?" asked Atticus, a little taken aback by Chazz's sudden change in behaviour.

"Going for a swim." replied Chazz not even looking back as he continued to walk towards the water.

Meanwhile Jaden had been locked in his inner musings, and had decided to swim laps so he could think without alerting the others that he was bothered by something. He couldn't understand what had happened or how it had happened. His attention had been caught when Alexis went to see her brother who had suddenly appeared on the beach and was talking to Chazz. He couldn't hear what they had been saying but he had still managed to see what was going on. He had watched as Chazz repeatedly tried to get Alexis's attention, what did they call that? Flirting? Wasn't that what the book on adolescent psychology had said? … When you like someone as 'more' than a friend and you try to get their attention… Well anyway! He had watched as Chazz repeatedly tried to get Alexis's attention, with heart eyes and whatever he had been saying, and Alexis simply ignored him, or gave him short replies before turning back to her brother. The brunette had suddenly felt a wave of frustration start to steadily grow within him, as well as annoyance and anger. He had abruptly wanted to beat both Alexis and Chazz to death with the huge patio umbrella they were using as shade. How strange. He had been, and was still confused, but he was also very, very angry, and his chest had somehow tightened uncomfortably. But the brunette hadn't even noticed the hateful glare he had been sending their way until a couple of moments had passed.

Even after reviewing the events in his head the brunette still didn't understand why he was so angry at Chazz and Alexis. After a few more minutes of pondering he decided that he would have to dwell on the subject later because he couldn't possibly hide his distress for much longer, and he wasn't ready for the invading questions everyone would pose. He just hoped no-one had noticed the glare he'd been sending the people on the beach. Jaden stopped and looked over at where Alexis, Chazz, and Atticus were, only to see both Atticus and Alexis looking confused while Chazz got up and started to steadily walk towards him. Suddenly the brunette felt his anger towards Chazz fade as he watched the raven haired teen walk towards him without even looking back at the two teens still standing on the beach, even when Atticus called out to him. As the raven haired teen got into the water Jaden had to wonder at what he was feeling.

'What is this feeling? Is it…It couldn't be… but why? Why on earth am I feeling so proud of Chazz for coming into the water with us??' thought the brunette confusedly.

Jaden sighed. His brain hurt, and soon everyone would notice how quiet and pensive he was being, if they hadn't already. So he decided to stop thinking. He would try again later, but for now he was going to enjoy his day at the beach as best he could. The brunette swam to where Syrus and Bastion were before yelling: "Chazz is in the water! You know what that means!"

Both Syrus and Bastion turned to look at him, and upon seeing his mischievous grin understood that the brunette was about to start something fun.

"What does it mean?" asked Syrus playing along while eyeing Chazz who suddenly stopped his approach with the water reaching up to his shoulders.

Jaden turned to look at Chazz who looked very apprehensive as he saw the impish grin on the brunette's face.

"WATER WAR!" yelled Jaden before he sent a tidal wave of water toward the raven haired teen who just managed to dodge it before deciding to forget about talking to Jaden and just drowning the brunette instead.

After a few minutes Alexis and Atticus joined in, causing alliances between individuals to be formed, and more water to be splashed at others.

The day soon passed after that, and everyone left to go back to their respective dorms.

Syrus and Jaden walked up the slope toward their dorm with Chazz tagging along, but not really contributing much to the conversation. Jaden kept glancing at him secretly wondering why he was being so pensive. Of course Chazz was always pensive, had been for a while, but he had started to be more talkative lately. The rest of the group hadn't probably noticed that much, but Jaden had noticed straight away, and had been very happy about it. Now it seemed that Chazz had decided to go back to just being silent and walking with them. Jaden tried to think of a reason why Chazz was being so quiet, but so far, as far as he could tell, they had, had nothing but fun along with the rest of the group and so there was no real reason for Chazz to distance himself from the group again. Well, whatever he was doing Jaden was going to have none of it. Although if it had anything to do with Alexis then he would have to kill the raven haired teen dead, like with a rock or something… even if he didn't understand why he felt the need to do so.

Turning toward afore mentioned teen Jaden said "Hey Chazz! You excited about the festival tomorrow?"

Chazz turned to look at Jaden with an unreadable expression adorning his face before affirming that yes he was, and then promptly going silent again. Out of the corner of his eye, the raven haired teen could see Jaden look at him with worry, while Syrus was brushing off his short answer as nothing and gabbling about how fun tomorrow would be.

Chazz sunk back into his previous thoughts, reflecting on what had happened at the beach when he Alexis and Atticus had been on the sand and Jaden had been angrily almost hatefully glaring at him and Alexis from the water. He had replayed the scene several more times in his head but he still couldn't figure out why Jaden had looked the way he had. Chazz did have one theory but it was so unbelievable that he didn't dare think it to be true. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe it because it was so utterly ridiculous and could spell the end for their budding friendship, which it seemed; he had gotten rather attached to.

Eyeing the brunette from the corner of his eye Chazz reflected on how Jaden acted, which on some occasions had been weird but otherwise totally normal. The weird occurrences happening only when Chazz was around, as far as the raven haired teen could tell. Of course to be completely sure he'd have to talk to the little blue dwarf roommate to verify the facts. However as far as Chazz could tell, Jaden was acting as he always had around Alexis, just as naively not interested as always, and because Chazz was the most observant and insightful of the group when it came to detective work, he could safely assume that he was correct. That Jaden did not in fact have a crush on Alexis.

This meant that he was back at square one. Because if Jaden wasn't jealous of Alexis, then there was practically no explanation for why he had been glaring at them.

Although the brunette could have just been simply thinking about something that was bothering him and spacing out, therefore accidentally directing his glare toward Chazz and Alexis. It sounded plausible and Jaden certainly was dumb enough for something like that to happen, but Chazz still felt like something was off, his gut telling him that Jaden hadn't been spacing out but in fact glaring at him and Alexis.

'I guess I'll just have to talk to him and see what exactly is going on.' thought Chazz 'He's probably not going to want to confide in the whole group or else he would have done so already, so I guess I'm going to have to figure out a way to get him alone…… I know! I'll invite him and his smurf to come shower off at my quarters so they don't have to walk to the crummy dorm showers, which are separated from the rest of the dorm building. That way while the hobbit showers I'll be able to talk to him alone.'

Chazz smirked at his brilliant plan and noticed that they were almost at their dorm rooms.

"Umm… hey you two, instead of going to use those low rent showers why don't we take turns at my space?" Chazz tried to sound as casual as possible, as if he'd been following their conversation the entire time and hadn't been in fact distracted by what could be potentially wrong with Jaden.

The other two teens turned to him, both looking very surprised before Jaden cheered his approval sounding like he'd just won the lottery. Syrus looked shocked then kind of suspicious before finally smiling and nodding his head in acceptance. It wasn't often that Chazz did something nice for other people, but he didn't have tendency to prank people in any way or to completely humiliate them (at least not anymore), so it was probably safe to accept his invitation. Especially seeing as it seemed that the black Slifer was feeling generous for once.

They stopped by Jaden's and Syrus' room in order for the two to get their things and then headed for Chazz's room.

"So who gets to go first?" asked Jaden excitedly, absolutely ecstatic to get to use the raven haired teens shower area as they entered Chazz's quarters and proceeded out of the study area and into the living room.

"It'll probably be one of you seeing as I'm planning to go last." said Chazz uncaringly. Either way he would get to be alone with Jaden and hopefully have enough time to figure out what was wrong with the brunette before his blue haired shadow finished taking a shower.

It didn't even occur to the raven haired teen that Jaden may actually not want to confide in him. After all, they were friends and Chazz seemed to be the only one in the group with the brains and observational skills to notice something off with the brunette.

"I'll go first!" exclaimed Syrus happily before running towards the door on the opposite side of the room that led to the shower area before his roommate could react.

"Oh!" pouted Jaden once he noticed he missed his chance to go first.

Chazz stared at the boy, almost not believing that so far everything was going as planned, and then looked towards where his shower was to make sure that the door was closed and that the little dwarf was definitely out of earshot. He then turned to the brunette who had settled himself on an arm chair in Chazz's vast living room to wait.

Chazz took another moment to try and think of how to go about this, as he had no idea how the secretive Jaden would react to being caught hiding something. He decided to approach it in a casual manner at first, so as not to scare the brunette off.

"Oi slacker! You better not be messing up my furniture." ok… so he wasn't on subject yet… he would get there… somehow.

Jaden turned to him smiling, affirming that no, he wasn't 'messing up' Chazz's furniture.

"You look happy enough…" said Chazz, his tone pensive.

"Shouldn't I be?" asked Jaden smiling brilliantly. "I had a really great day, and tomorrows the festival and my homework's all done!"

Chazz smiled. "Yeah, I had a good time too, especially at the beach, when I was talking to Alexis and Atticus."

Chazz pretended to be looking off into space while keeping a close watch on how Jaden reacted from the corner of his eye. After all, Jaden had glared when he had been with Alexis and Atticus at the beach, so it was only natural to try and bring it up and see how Jaden reacted before asking what his problem is.

Jaden stiffened slightly, his smile freezing, losing all warmth that it had previously radiated.

"You didn't seem to be having that much fun…" muttered Jaden looking down at his hands, which were in his lap.

Chazz turned to face the brunette all the way before cautiously creeping closer to the teen, although said teen didn't seem to notice as he seemed to be too focused on his fidgeting hands.

"You're right, I wasn't." stated Chazz, now right in front of the distracted brunette, leaning down, resting his hands on the armrests of the armchair.

Jaden looked up, and almost jumped at how close the raven haired teen suddenly was.

"But, what made it less fun," continued Chazz staring into honey brown eyes. "was that I suddenly noticed one of my friends glaring at me and Alexis as if he hated us."

Jaden's eyes widened his mouth hanging slightly open as he tried to think of an excuse or something to say in his defence.

"It distracted me quite a bit and as a result I was quite rude to Alexis and her brother." stated Chazz leaning closer in an intimidating fashion. Or at least it would have been had the person sitting in the armchair been anyone else then Jaden, who's cheeks started to colour at the others closeness. "Now pray tell, what was that about? There's something bothering you that's for sure, and I want to know what it is."

Jaden pressed himself against the back of the armchair, once again trying to get further away from Chazz so that he wouldn't be invading his personal space for the nth time.

"Well?" demanded Chazz as he leaned in closer hoping to get the answer out of Jaden. He could feel the other tense, and was hoping that by leaning closer he could finally get Jaden to cave and explain himself.

Jaden's mind just about ceased working, all he could focus on was how close the other was. Their noses were almost touching, breaths were mingling and he felt himself wanting to lean forward and close the distance between them. He suddenly wanted to see what it would be like to press his lips to the others, wanting to find out whether it was anything like in his dreams. His mind was strangely fuzzy and he found that his eyes were beginning to go half lidded like they had been at the beach when he had been putting sun block on the others back. Logic dispersed to the winds and it suddenly made sense to kiss Chazz. Honestly who wouldn't want to? And why on earth had he thought of it as a bad thing before?

"Jaden…"

Chazz's voice seemed to beckon him, as if telling him to go ahead and lean in, although he was really just trying to get Jaden to answer him.

The brunette began to subtly lean in when–

The door to the showers flew open with Syrus yelling out gleefully that it was Jaden's turn and that it had been the best showering experience he had, had in a long time.

Chazz jumped back to stare in annoyance at the little bluenette who had been faster then expected.

'Damn him! For once he can shower properly with warm water in abundance, and take his time, even take a freakin' bath or play with all the health products I have in there and instead the pipsqueak decides to just take an extra fast shower and interrupt my interrogation. Why the HELL couldn't he have taken a little longer?!' Chazz thought furiously. And just when Jaden was about to tell him what the hell was bothering him, he could see it in the way the brunette had been surrendering to something that could only have been the black Slifer's demand (A/N: He couldn't be more wrong now could he?). THE STUPID HOBBIT!!

Jaden flushed crimson. He couldn't believe what he had been about to do. It had been such a close call! He would have to think of someway to thank Syrus. But for now, he would simply stay away from Chazz. Ok well maybe not stay away from him, but at least not be caught being alone with him anymore, at least not until he figured out what was wrong with him. He shot out of the armchair and past Syrus and Chazz, hoping that neither saw his crimson face as he made for the shower. Shouting a quick 'Thanks' he shut the door and leaned against it breathing heavily and staring at the opposite wall while his heart threatened to explode out of his chest. What on earth had possessed him to think it to be a good idea to kiss Chazz? He remembered reading something about the adolescent years of a boy being experimental years. Meaning he'd be trying different things. He hadn't really gotten it at the time, but maybe it meant exploring things such as kissing other guys and seeing how it felt. Thinking of it that way made Jaden's earlier actions seem almost normal, but what kind of normal teenage guy goes around kissing other guys?! He wasn't even interested in those kinds of things. Did that simply mean that his hormones had suddenly decided to wake up and take over his brain?

Jaden crouched on the bathroom floor holding his head. A massive headache had started to pound at his brain like a jackhammer meaning that he wasn't going to get anywhere by thinking about it, at least not now. It was all a little too fresh in his head, as well as his emotions and adrenalin were both still running high. He finally stood up, trying desperately to wipe his mind of all that had happened in that armchair… in the living room. The brunette's blush spread to his neck and back as memories of the position he had been in with Chazz paraded across his minds eye vision. He had been sitting in the armchair; Chazz had trapped him between his arms again, leaning over him while standing in between the brunette's legs. His blush deepened if that was possible and he shook his head violently to wipe the entire incident out of his mind for the time being and proceed with his shower. If he kept thinking about these useless things then surely his friends would start to wonder what exactly he was doing in Chazz's bathroom when no running water could be heard from its inner confinements. He definitely didn't want them to burst in to find him red faced sitting on the bathroom floor with his knees drawn almost all the way to his chest. Especially seeing as there was no lock on the door so practically anyone could come in, at any time. Hopefully the black Slifer wouldn't be inclined to come in and question the brunette's earlier actions.

The brunette quickly stripped his clothes off and got into the shower when another thought crossed his mind. Chazz had been staring at him the whole time, had probably seen every emotion that had flittered across his face. Would that mean that maybe Chazz would now know what was going on in Jaden's head? What would he tell him if he demanded an explanation? He didn't even have an answer for himself, except for teenage hormones, but that would seem so weak if he presented it to Chazz. After all he had been submitting to a sudden desire to see what kind of kisser another guy was. It was his first kiss too for crying out loud! He wouldn't have anything to compare it with!

Then there was the fact that the raven haired teen had seen him glaring at the trio on the beach. Damn! What was he supposed to say to that?

'Oh that? I just don't want you and Alexis to hook up for some reason!'

Like the raven haired teen would take kindly to that.

Jaden turned the shower on and allowed the warm spray to splash all over his body getting used to the temperature before starting to clean himself up with some soap.

He broke out of his musings, halfway through his shower when he heard someone rapping on the door. Jaden suddenly hoped that he hadn't been taking too long, since he had no idea how much time he had spent under the shower.

"Jaden?"

He heard Syrus call through the door. Oh thank Osiris it was only Syrus. Jaden quickly tensed up as he was struck with the thought that maybe Chazz had made Syrus come tell him to hurry up…

"Yeah?" Jaden answered trying to sound as calm and relaxed as he possibly could in his shaken up state of mind.

"I'm going back to our dorms to grab dinner. We're already a little late so I thought I'd go quickly and get us all some food before they run out. Ok?" called the smaller teen.

"Ok!" replied Jaden, temporarily distracted from his panic by his roommates thoughtfulness. And food. The little bluenette had always been thoughtful like that, and it made Jaden smile, and he was hungry. He could always count on the support of his friend. Food sounded great right now. Jaden sighed, yes, he was definitely still very shook up, his own thoughts weren't making any sense.

Going back to his earlier musings, Jaden briefly considered telling his smaller roommate, but found that while Syrus would listen and not fly off the handle about it, he still may kind of freak out a little. Also Syrus didn't exactly have much experience himself, especially when the focus of most his crushes were (female) duel monsters (Sorry folks! In this fic Syrus Trusedale is straight. As hard to believe as that is.). In other words while he would get to tell someone of these weird feelings and dreams, the little bluenette wouldn't be able to help him anymore than the brunette had been able to help himself so far.

Jaden snapped out of his musings again when he heard the front door to Chazz's quarters slam, and realized with a sinking feeling that he was once again alone with the black Slifer.

'Oh not again!' thought Jaden almost bursting into tears with emotional stress. 'Maybe I should just climb out of some window and get to my dorm room, that way I won't have to face him.' A new blush was already spreading across his face as he finished up with washing his hair, turning off the spray of water and stepping out of the shower. Jaden then looked around the room, and to his horror found that while his clothes were sprawled on the floor, there was something kind of important missing.

No towel.

He could have hit himself. The brunette had been so intent to get away and hide in the bathroom that in his haste he had left his towel behind, on Chazz's floor next to the armchair, or maybe it was still on the armrest, he couldn't be sure.

Jaden swallowed nervously. Well, there was no way he was going out there stark naked and blushing to retrieve his towel, so he would simply have to call through the door for Chazz to pass it to him. Which would mean making verbal contact with the one person he wanted to avoid being alone with at the moment.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Jaden sighed and cracked open the door making sure that the only bit of him that was visible was a small portion of his face and one eye.

"Chazz?" he called into the quiet room, and waited, shivering slightly out of being wet and cold.

"You done with the shower?" asked Chazz coming into view, and then raising an eyebrow at Jaden hiding behind the door.

"Well… Yeah… But I kind of left my towel over there. Could you get it for me?" still blushing Jaden stared at Chazz's feet.

The raven haired teen raised both eyebrows in a look of curiosity, but decided to let the subject of why Jaden was blushing drop, and went to retrieve the brunette's towel.

He passed it to the brunette and then noticed the floor of his bathroom, the very wet floor of his bathroom.

"Jaden!" He yelled pushing the door open causing the brunette who had just barely managed to tie the towel around his waist to fly backwards, and then fall flat on his back. The irate black Slifer walked in half shouting about how the brunette should have stayed in the shower instead of dripping water all over his pristine white marble floor, when he tripped over one of the brunettes flaying legs landing right on top of a very wet Jaden.

Chazz planted his arms on the floor and lifted himself up a little to try and figure out what happened. Then he froze as his eyes met deep brown endless orbs. Jaden was under him. In nothing but a towel. These thoughts briefly flitted through his mind as he gazed at the blushing brunette lying under him with his hands lying by his head. Chazz could feel his own cheeks heat up slightly as he and Jaden simply stared at each other for an undefined amount of time, before Chazz finally snapped out of it and speedily left the bathroom slamming the door behind him, leaving Jaden still lying on the floor, beet red and his mind completely shutoff.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh No! The Chapter ended! Review if you ever want to see the next one alive!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!**

**I'm **_**REALLY**_** sorry it took soooooooooooooo long for me to update my story. I've been busy with entrance exams, had writers block for certain parts of the story, and have been struck with a sudden case of extreme laziness. Anyways… for those of you who wanted some fluff…yeah… you're in for a wait…. Those of you who have been waiting for this festival bit…. yeah… not there yet… I think the story itself is procrastinating… and doing everything in its power to not get to that part… no idea why… - -;;;**

**Anyways… those of you wishing for a new chapter… HOORAY!! You got your wish!! G4U!! XD**

**I'm sorry it's only 3,000 words… T-T As I said…been busy. If I tried making it longer (I did) then It'll take me forever to update… I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! ToT**

**Anyways…. Thanks for aaaaaall the reviews! It's nice to know that more then 6 people like my story. WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! XP**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx. Go bother someone else._

Chazz sat down in his living room blushing madly. He had no idea why he was blushing. Okay… he did, he just didn't want to acknowledge the reason. However, it definitely did have something to do with a wet and almost completely naked Jaden lying under his own black uniform clad body. Be that as it may, it still didn't warrant the intense feeling of embarrassment that was currently burning in the pit of the raven haired teen's stomach. It felt like he wanted nothing more for this armchair to swallo-- This armchair?

Chazz looked at the armchair he was sitting in. It was the same one Jaden had been sitting in when he had been interrogating him. He suddenly remembered how close he'd been leaning toward the brunette. How close his whole body had been. The black Slifer felt his embarrassment spike, and decided on trying to focus on something else.

How about the matter at hand? The reason why he felt so incredibly embarrassed in the first place?

Jaden under him… right…

He shouldn't be embarrassed! Yes! That's right! He's just some other guy! It's not like he fell on top of Alexis. Now _that_ would be something to get embarrassed about… and then celebrate.

Besides he'd seen the brunette in his swimming trunks just this afternoon. The swimming gear didn't exactly cover _that_ much more than the towel, and compared to the thickness of a towel, the swimming trunks are nothing. Then there was that time he'd seen him in his boxers. He hadn't even cared then, he'd just been mad that Jaden wasn't even ready for the tutoring session yet. Then again, when Jaden had commented on him staring, it had caused a similar feeling to arise in him.

'Still!' Chazz frowned pensively 'What was it about the towel that made it that different? And I had _not_ been staring at him! I just didn't realize what I was looking at.'

…….

It's _because_ it was _just_ a towel. It could easily have come off, especially when he'd just handed it to the brunette. How that kid had managed to tie it around his waist before the black Slifer fell on him would probably remain as one of the unsolved mysteries of the world.

However, thinking back, it wasn't like he was the only one of the two to be embarrassed. Jaden had been flaming red long before Chazz's own embarrassment kicked in after the initial shock. Maybe it was normal, and he was thinking too much into it. After all, he _is_ a teenage boy whose hormones are anything but dormant.

'Stupid Slifer Slacker!' thought Chazz frowning disgruntled 'Wetting my floor… Making me suddenly doubt (for a brief second) my own sexuality.'

He 'humphed' and snapped his head to the side in a snobbish way as he crossed his arms. How dare he! And after he had invited the brunette over to use his luxurious shower! Although that had been a cover plan to find out what was wrong with the slacker, which he still didn't know. The bastard!

Chazz looked back at the bathroom door. Still frowning only there was a hint of worry on his face as well. Why hadn't Jaden told him what was wrong? The brunette wasn't the type to keep things to himself after it was discovered that he hiding something. Or else he would have at least said that he didn't want to talk about it or given some sort of reason for not answering him.

He briefly wondered whether Jaden just didn't trust him, before squashing the thought and angrily berating himself for being an idiot.

Of course Jaden trusted him! They were friends! Not to mention that it had been Jaden himself who had extended the hand to him, not the other way around. As well as the fact that without trust there can't be friendship.

Either way, there was no way he could really face him now in order to find out the reason behind the glare at the beach. He still felt awkward after the whole bathroom incident. Also he had a shower to take, and dinner to eat. Jaden would probably be out of here and down at the cafeteria eating by the time he was done stripping in order to get into the shower. This meant that Chazz would probably see Jaden next at the cafeteria if at all. Chazz's frown deepened as there was a chance that the slacker wouldn't even wait for him to show up before heading to his dorm room. Then again, the smurf would be there and hopefully that would make seeing the black Slifer again not be so awkward for Jaden, as well as having the same effect on Chazz himself. Plus, Jaden had the attention span of a butterfly, which should mean that the brunette would forget all about it by the time Chazz turned up for dinner. Of course the smurf being there was a double edged sword. He had a feeling that in order to get Jaden to talk it would have to be one on one, so he wouldn't talk to him about this particular problem if Syrus was sitting there listening.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jaden's brain finally switched back on and he suddenly shot up into a sitting position on the floor. His brain finally working again, he used it to wish for the floor to swallow him up and take him to a place really dark where no-one could see him. He was embarrassed again and he could feel himself still blushing. Distractedly he wondered whether the constant blushing he seemed to be doing was any good for the rest of his body, especially if all the blood kept gushing up to his face. Being alone with the raven haired teen was turning out to be hazardous to his health. He suddenly remembered that he had his towel and now was the time to be putting clothes on, instead of sitting around naked on Chazz's bathroom floor.

Having put on his clothes as well as being ready to exit the bathroom and let Chazz have his turn showering, Jaden grasped the door handle praying to Osiris that he wouldn't have to face the black Slifer before getting down to dinner. At least Syrus would be at dinner, so he wouldn't be alone with the raven haired teen, and could hopefully avoid any more embarrassing situations. He turned the handle and walked out as confidently as a permanently brain damaged person. Meaning he looked rather spastic. Chazz raised an eyebrow at him from his seat in the armchair in the living room (which Jaden needed to go through in order to get to the door and get out of Chazz's lavish dorm room).

"Bathroom's free…" said Jaden smiling sheepishly, awkwardly jabbing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of said bathroom.

Chazz stared.

The awkward silence stretched on until Jaden all but bolted for the door with a quick war cry of 'FOOD' to cover up his embarrassment. He was almost out, his hand was on the door handle—

"This isn't over."

Jaden stopped and almost turned around to look at the black Slifer his hand still resting on the door handle.

"We aren't done with just yet and you can bet that we will continue from where we left off."

Jaden could feel the others eyes on him, but didn't turn around to actually see his face expression. His own face was flaming red again, and he couldn't let Chazz see him blushing like this. Again. Not to mention the thoughts and mental images that the black Slifer's words caused to suddenly jam up Jaden's thought process, made it impossible to turn around and face the black Slifer. Why on earth did Chazz always make him feel so embarrassed all the time? 'Continue from where we left off?' Did he mean in the bathroom? Or at the armchair? Because both involved compromising positions and strange thoughts on Jaden's part.

He waited for a split second more before opening the door and running down to dinner.

Chazz watched him go, a look of contemplation adorning his face.

'I wonder if he understood what I was talking about…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly as Syrus distracted the slightly flustered brunette for most of the time, and Chazz showed up only when Jaden was half way through his last helping of fried shrimp. Of course he stayed until the raven haired teen was done eating before leaving to go to his and Syrus' room. It wasn't like the brunette could just suddenly leave without giving proper reason and abandon the raven haired teen… with Syrus for company. Alright well he would have had Syrus for company, and it wasn't like the black Slifer wasn't used to eating alone, but Jaden still felt an almost painful amount of guilt twisting his stomach into knots at the very idea of just abandoning his friend like that. Also Syrus would get suspicious. He had managed to hide his problems from the little bluenette so far, but even he would notice something was wrong if Jaden were to suddenly run out of the cafeteria at the very sight of Chazz.

There had been a moment of awkwardness when Chazz had sat down for his meal, but that had been ruined by Syrus who was attempting the impossible:

Stealing a fried shrimp (FOOD!) from Jaden.

He would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for Jaden who had suddenly decided that his plate was a lot more interesting then making any sort of eye contact with Chazz.

What had happened next would be engrained in Jaden's memories for the rest of eternity.

"Humph! What on earth made you think you could pull that off? You weren't even being stealthy about it. Of course you wouldn't be able to steal his food." laughed Chazz pointing at the little bluenette smirking oh so smugly.

"Uh..." Syrus fumbled for something to say before retorting with confidence (A/N: 0o0 OMFG!!) "Frankly, I don't think the _FBI_ could steal food from Jaden! And neither could you!"

"I could too! I can do anything!" said Chazz arrogantly puffing out his chest and looking down his nose at Syrus.

"Yeah Right!"

"Just dare me, and I'll prove it!"

"Fine!" said Syrus smiling strangely "Come here."

Jaden watched the exchange with interest and a smile on his face, it wasn't often that Syrus and Chazz spoke directly to one another. It was nice seeing Chazz interacting like this with others. Although he did feel a pang of… something… when he saw Chazz, looking slightly apprehensive, lean close so the little bluenette could whisper something in his ear.

Chazz's eyes widened as he listened to what Syrus said before jerking away quite suddenly. The raven haired teen opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"I dare you! Mr. I-can-do-anything." said Syrus smugly (A/N: 0o0 Syrus is being smug! Amazing!) waving his index finger at the black Slifer.

Chazz stared. He'd just been conned by the little blue dwarf (and his own big mouth) into doing something he wasn't sure he was going to live down. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jaden staring at them with interest, and a hint of something else.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" said Chazz looking back at Syrus.

"What backing down already? Can't do it after all?" said Syrus in a sing-song voice, grinning victoriously. 'I don't blame you.'

Chazz ground his teeth.

"Do what?" asked Jaden.

Both looked at him, and then at his plate, and Jaden suddenly felt that his last fried shrimp was in danger. He snatched it up from his plate, pulled the little inedible tail bit at the end off, and popped it into his mouth. Of course it was too big to fit in his mouth, and he did want to savour it seeing as it was his last, so only the front bit was in his mouth while the rest stuck out.

Syrus smirked, sitting back, confident that Chazz could never pull off the dare, especially now with Jaden's attention focused.

Chazz saw the look of triumph on Syrus' face, and his pride just wouldn't let him not at least attempt the dare.

Quick as a flash he was right next to Jaden. The brunette turned to him in surprise, and Chazz seized his chance. What the heck, he could always bury himself alive tomorrow.

He saw the brunette's eyes widen impossibly wide as Chazz took the tail end of the fried shrimp in his mouth. No sooner had he done this, did he feel something weird begin to bubble up inside of him. It took a moment more for him to realize it was hunger. He suddenly felt very hungry and wanted to eat _every last bit_ of the fried shrimp he currently had a small portion of in his mouth. Also Jaden had consumed a bit of it before Chazz had pounced, so both had their noses a hairs breath away from each other, which meant their lips weren't far off from being dangerously close.

Syrus stared in awe. WOW! Chazz actually had the guts to do it. He felt a blush spreading on his cheeks and couldn't even look at the two anymore, so he settled for looking around the cafeteria to see if anyone else was still there, or if anyone else was just about to come in.

Meanwhile Chazz took more of the fried shrimp into his mouth, eating it, but still having a firm hold on the rest of the shrimp with his teeth. He tilted his head so that their noses wouldn't collide into each other, their lips _so close_. This almost caused Jaden to let go of the shrimp. He was blushing brightly again, and he knew it, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the hungry dark ones staring into his.

Chazz noticed the blush creeping over to claim Jaden's whole face. A stray thought about how cute he looked flitted through his head unnoticed, before something clicked, and he suddenly saw the brunette, flush cheeked, lying under him, completely wet, _in nothing but a towel_.

He pulled away, feeling extremely strange and suppressing his own blush. To cover up for the awkwardness that suddenly returned in full, he looked at Jaden again who was still frozen solid, staring at him.

"Thanks for the extra shrimp slacker." He said with a smirk that seemed to breeze through Jaden's shut off brain. "It was tasty." he added unable to resist, his tongue swiping his own lips.

Syrus stared open mouthed.

"I told you I can do anything, blue hobbit." stated Chazz, smugly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed. 'Night." he gave a wave.

With that said and done, the black Slifer got up, and walked away.

'Yep, going to go to bed and go write a suicide letter to my brothers so that they know I died of shame. Brother's need to know these kinds of things after all, as should my parents (A/N: who apparently don't exist. At least not in the show that is. --;;).'

No-one was around to witness it, so Chazz gave up on suppressing the blush that was already spreading throughout his face. The whole days events (that involved Jaden in some strange way) paraded in his minds eye. At the beach when he had applied the sun lotion to his back, the mysterious glare he'd sent his way, the armchair interrogation, the bathroom incident, and now the fried shrimp dare. So much had happened, and it had all happened in one day. Thank Ra it was over!

Jaden had come out of shock just in time to see Chazz wave and waved back automatically. He looked over at Syrus to see him doing the same, although he wasn't blushing anymore, at least not too badly, more like he had a mild pink tinge on his cheeks. Instead the little bluenette was shaking his head looking slightly disapproving.

"I can't believe he actually pulled that off. No fair!" said Syrus.

Jaden stared… then it clicked. The dare!

He'd pulled it off, _and_ the black Slifer had managed to steal food from him. Something no-one had managed… ever!

"Even after I'd dared him to steal it that way…" Syrus was mumbling to himself.

_That_ caught Jaden's attention, calming and making him more anxious at the same time.

"You _dared_ him to do _that_?" demanded Jaden, not quite sure how he should react. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. Disappointment was clenching his heart, confusion muddled his brain at the lack of the distinct feeling of disgust, and amusement as well as pride at how Syrus had used Chazz's arrogance against him after the other had been making fun of him. It was strange to feel so many emotions at the same time.

Syrus looked at him fearfully. "Please don't be angry!" he cried, assuming the worst as he threw himself at Jaden. "I didn't think he'd really do it, and I wanted to get back at him. I was just a little friendly fun, I didn't mean any harm! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Jaden sighed, knowing full well there was no way he could even think of being angry at the his roommate now.

"Alright, alright, it's ok. I'm not angry at you, but I gotta admit, I don't know how to react right now, so how about we just go sleep?" said Jaden patting Syrus on the back while he half tried prying the little bluenette off him with his other hand.

Syrus let go and looked up at him. His wide eyes searching his face to make sure Jaden wasn't trying to lie to him, which he wasn't, before he nodded in agreement.

That night Jaden dreamed of duelling, as he always did. He was duelling Chazz, the duel looking like it could go either way. The brunette looked at the cards he was holding in his hand, and noticed that he had the right ones to seal Chazz's fate and beat him once again. However, when his turn came, he didn't use them for some reason. Instead he let Chazz beat him, even though he never thought he'd ever do something like that, especially with a bet riding on the outcome of the game.

He lost, he did it on purpose.

As his life points drained to zero he looked over at Chazz, ready for a barrage of taunts, but none came. Instead the black Slifer was marching towards him wearing a victorious smirk that looked strangely seductive. Jaden felt a shiver run down his spine, as all the blood in his body began to, once again, rush up to his face. He tried but couldn't for the life of him remember what the bet was about, or what could have possibly made him lose to Chazz on purpose. The raven haired teen was almost upon him; Jaden blinked, and was suddenly staring at the underside of Syrus' bed.

**End of another chapter… they just end too fast don't they? Well… next c****hapter WILL have the festival bit in it (**OMFG!!!! 0o0**). Again, I apologize for the long wait… All those weeks for 3,000 words… I'm really embarrassed. Oh well, guess I'll just make the next chapter longer:) Review please! How else am I supposed to know what you think of this chapter???????**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOOOOOO!! Again it seems it has taken me ages to update, but this time I update with a much longer chapter! XD I can actually be happy about updating this time!! YAY!!!**

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews :) You guys are all so nice! I was actually waiting for someone to flame me since I put the first chapter of this fic up, but I haven't received a flame yet! Or so much as a slightly negative comment! I'm so lucky! (either that or I'm a good writer… frankly both options make me super happy XD)**

**This chapter actually has a part that inspired me to write this whole fic! (It's the bit where someone actually sings! As in I've written out the lyrics) I've actually gotten a little bored with the song I used, but seeing as it was in my original vision I decided to use it anyway.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own yada, yada, yada, (see other disclaimers in previous chapters.)**__** or the songs I have used in this fic.**_

It was finally festival day.

Jaden sat up, he was a bit disappointed at not being able to see what would have happened next in his dream, but the mere thought of what today was filled him with excitement. He got out of bed and began to quickly get dressed with a big wide grin adorning his face that positively glowed. Once he was done he looked over at Syrus' bunk and noticed that not only was the beds occupant missing, but so were the sheets. Jaden smiled, sheet changing day already? Without a second thought Jaden stripped the sheets off his bed, and proceeded to the dorm laundry room.

He walked in to find Syrus just about to close the hatchet having already shoved his own sheets and some dirty clothes into the washing machine. Jaden ran up behind him and, after scaring the bejeezers out of the wee blue head, presented him with the brunette's sheets. Syrus looked at them, still hyperventilating, before stepping aside to allow Jaden to cram his laundry into the washing machine. The hatchet was closed, and the button reading 'Bizarre Wash' was pushed. Almost immediately the machine began to vibrate while the washing commenced. Jaden sat down and leaned against the machine to get his washing-day-morning-massage. Syrus laughed at his strange habit.

"So, when's the festival start?" asked Jaden grinning up at his friend.

"Uhh… I think in the evening, so we have time to get ready. I heard we don't even have to wear our uniforms!" said Syrus his large eyes glowing cutely with excitement.

"What's so great about not having to wear uniforms? Don't you like our uniforms?" asked Jaden puzzled.

"Well it's not that I don't… It's just that there aren't any girls in our dorm or in Ra yellow, so all the girls are in Obelisk blue. But they don't like to even look at anyone from Slifer red… So I was hoping I could get to know someone at the festival…" said Syrus blushing.

"Oh! So you're hoping for a girlfriend." said Jaden. Syrus blushed some more.

"Don't you want a girlfriend?" asked the bluenette.

Jaden went silent and thought for a bit, the washing machine still vibrating at his back.

"I don't know… I've never thought about it…" he said pensively.

"You mean you haven't even had a crush on anyone since we came here? Not even on one of the duel monster cards?" asked Syrus incredulous. Here they were in a school where girls were big breasted and wore short skirts for their uniforms, and Jaden didn't seem to even care. Obelisk blue was probably every guy's dream of paradise.

Jaden thought for a bit more.

"Nope, I guess I'm not interested in those sorts of things, at least not right now." said Jaden. "Anyways, breakfast!"

Syrus was just about to ask Jaden whether he even looked at the girls walking around campus, but had to stop himself as he was dragged off to the cafeteria. It wouldn't do to ask such questions of Jaden now, his whole brain was focused on food, and nothing else existed to him.

After breakfast Jaden and Syrus decided to go for a walk around campus and met up with Alexis, Bastion, and Atticus. Ten conversation topics, and 4 duels later, it was getting close to the time when the festival was supposed to start.

"Has anyone seen Chazz?" asked Jaden looking around for the 2,937th time. He'd been wondering where he was all day, but kept getting distracted by duels or a sudden interesting turn the conversation was taking, and hadn't been able to ask until now.

The rest of the group looked at him then at each other, finally noticing that Chazz was indeed missing and no-one had seen him since yesterday.

"No wonder I've been having such a relaxing time…" muttered Alexis.

"No wonder the conversation has been pleasant so far…" muttered Bastion.

"I thought he'd be getting ready for the festival." said Atticus looking like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him. Atticus felt left out so he raised his as well. Everyone sighed.

"You think he'd have to take the whole day in order to get ready for the festival tonight?" asked Alexis with her hands on her hips, secretly wondering whether Atticus had been permanently brain damaged while he had been missing. "Not even the vainest female on campus would take _that_ long."

"Although Chazz is kind of vain…" muttered Syrus.

Jaden felt his annoyance escalate, and he was a little worried. What if that whole thing yesterday… Okay, too much had happened for it to be one thing… what if _yesterday_ had caused him to not want to see Jaden anymore, and he was hiding in his room? What if the raven haired teen wouldn't even want to go to the festival with the rest of them?

"You, know, I think I'm going to go look for him." said Jaden.

"Oh don't worry!" said Atticus trying to wave the others worries aside. "He'll probably show up at the festival. You should get ready."

"But I _am_ ready." stated Jaden looking confused. "I've been ready all day."

"But you're just in you're everyday school uniform." said Bastion. "Aren't you going to change into something more festive?"

Jaden gave him a blank look. Everyone sweat dropped, except for Atticus.

"Well, if you aren't looking to impress anyone, and feel comfortable in those clothes then I suppose it doesn't matter." said Atticus sagely.

"Huh? Impress someone? If I wanted to impress someone I'd duel 'em." said Jaden.

"Hmm… that's actually a strategy I haven't even tried before." said Atticus looking seriously pensive.

"This conversation is making me miss Chazz…" muttered Syrus almost looking depressed at the two brunettes.

"I know what you mean…" admitted Alexis.

"I thought blondes were supposed to be the stupid ones… not brunettes…" muttered Bastion.

"Hey!" said Alexis looking affronted.

"Uh… hehe… No offence!" said Bastion smiling awkwardly while waving a hand in front of him in an effort to ward Alexis off.

"Well, I'm going! See ya guys at the festival!" said Jaden before running towards the Slifer red dorm.

"Wait for me!" yelled Syrus as he ran after the speedy brunette.

"Are you going to help me look for Chazz?" asked Jaden slowing down a little to allow the shorter of the two to catch up with him.

"I agree with the others, Chazz'll turn up at the festival. I just want to get ready, and you should too." said Syrus.

They came to their dorm and Syrus forced (as best he could) Jaden into their room where he proceeded to go through Jaden's clothes looking for suitable ones for the festival.

Jaden sat down moodily on the rickety chair next their desk, arms crossed, scowling at his lap. He looked over at Syrus' bed and noticed the little bluenette had already set out his own clothes for the night, a plain white dress-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Um, Jaden? Are you mad?" asked the bluenette timidly, having noticed the unusually quiet brunette scowling at his bed.

Jaden snapped to look at Syrus, and sighed. "I don't see the point of dressing up, and I wanna go look for Chazz."

"Why are you so worried? It's not like he's left Duel Academy or anything." said Syrus turning to Jaden. "Did something happen yesterday that I don't know about?"

Jaden froze in terror.

'Oh HELL! He _knows_!!!' thought Jaden in panic as he tried to keep his face neutral. 'I should've _known_ that he knows! Especially after yesterdays dare!! AAARRRRGH! Syrus I thought you were too innocent for these sorts of things!!!!!!!!!'

"U-um-m…. N-no! What ever made you think th-that? Hehe…"

Syrus looked at him in concern. Jaden seemed nervous about something, which often meant that he was either hiding something, or someone was mad and he was hiding from them.

"Are you hiding something?" asked Syrus.

"No! I just don't think its l-like Chazz to not show up to hang out with us, and just when we seemed to be getting along."

"You're nervous about something and that usually means you're hiding something."

"I'm not… I'm just…worried. Yes! Worried that the dare yesterday might have upset him!"

Syrus scrutinized Jaden with a piercing look for another moment before looking at the pile of Jaden's clothes on the floor. During the bluenette's time of inattentiveness, Jaden quickly dabbed at the sweat on his face with the sleeves of his school uniform, hoping that Syrus had somehow miraculously not noticed it.

"Hmm... maybe you're right. He's pretty good at being pompous, so he'll have no trouble acting that way to cover something up…" said Syrus pensively, his fingers rubbing at his chin in thought.

Jaden was tempted to tell the little bluenette to 'piss off'. However seeing as his friend was simply stating a fact, and that it wouldn't be a very friend like thing to do, he decided against it.

"How about you pick your clothes, and change really quickly, and then go look for him?" suggested Syrus.

"We probably should have done that from the beginning." muttered Jaden.

"Yeah… well get to picking and changing or you won't have much time left. Although I still think he'll show up at the festival." said Syrus sweat dropping.

"Alright, this red T-shirt, and these jean cargo pants." he said picking them out and putting them on.

"You like red don't you?"

"Yeah, bye!" Jaden was out the door.

"Guess it's my turn…" said Syrus as he closed the door Jaden had left open and cleaned up the mess he'd made with Jaden's clothes.

'Right, first place to check, and most likely place he'll be at seeing as we haven't seen him anywhere while walking around today.' Jaden stood in front of Chazz's 'room'. He opened the door and stepped inside, noticing how it was dark. The curtains were drawn, so it was a little hard to see, but thankfully the little light that leaked in was keeping the whole place from being pitch black. He walked over to the door next to the bathroom, thinking that it probably lead to Chazz's bedroom. Opening the door, he saw that he was right. Inside was a nicely furnished room, with a mahogany dresser, and a closet on the left wall. A mirror hung on the back wall, and a ways over was a nightstand next to a gorgeous four poster bed, draped in blue and black sheets. On the bed and under the sheets was a large obscure shape snoring peacefully.

Jaden blushed. This was the first time he'd seen Chazz's actual bedroom, and he knew that perhaps he should leave, seeing as he wasn't invited in, and Chazz would most likely not appreciate him in here spying on him. Though he was _not_ spying on him, but simply worried because the raven haired teen hadn't been around today. He wondered if the black Slifer had slept all day, he looked so… cu---peaceful. Yeeeeeees... peaceful. Jaden slowly approached the bed. He'd have to wake up sleeping Chazzy anyway because it was going to be time for the festival to start soon, and if he had to change clothes, then so did Chazz.

He slowly pulled the covers away to reveal a black uniform clad body. Chazz looked so peaceful and comfortable that Jaden was tempted to just crawl in and snuggle up to him. However he knew the other wouldn't enjoy waking up with another guy in his bed. He knew he himself wouldn't want to wake up that way either… well maybe, depending---

Aaaaaaaaaaaanyway. Moving on. Jaden placed a hand on Chazz's warm shoulder before giving him a gentle shake. The raven haired teen muttered something in his sleep that sounded strangely like 'Shut the hell up or I'll feed you to Fluffy!'. Jaden snickered, before giving Chazz another, this time firmer, shake. The black Slifer groggily opened his eyes, and then blinked a couple times before closing them again.

"Chazz?" whispered Jaden.

Said teen shot up straight, and a fist would have hit Jaden straight in the face, very hard, had the brunette not already fallen over at the sudden movement.

Chazz leapt out of bed and was on him, pulling back a fist for another hit when his eyes focused on the brunette that was under him. Again.

"Uhh… Hi!" said Jaden raising a hand in greeting, not really sure what else to do.

"Sorry." was Chazz's awkward reply to Jaden's awkward greeting as he got off the brunette and sat on his bed. Jaden sat up and watched as Chazz picked up the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. There was a moment of silence, in which Chazz put the alarm clock back on the nightstand, before he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"I was looking for you, I haven't seen you all day, and nobody else has either so I got wo—curious." said Jaden.

"wo—curious?" asked Chazz, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, was wondering what you were up to. Besides the festival will start soon and I just wanted to make sure you're coming." said Jaden giving a little chuckle and a grin. "So how come you were asleep? Did you sleep all day, 'cause if you did you didn't eat and you should be hungry, and probably eat. Oh, and before I forget, why did you attack me?"

"I didn't sleep _all_ day." said Chazz indignantly.

"Good, because I'd be wondering what you spent the night doing…" a few unbidden images came into his mind at that response and Jaden was suddenly thankful that it was dark so the other couldn't see him blush. Unless Chazz drove him to become even more embarrassed, in which case Jaden was sure that he'd start glowing like Rudolph the red-nose reindeer's nose.

Chazz decided to ignore the last comment as he was pretty sure the brunette had no idea what he was saying.

"To answer your questions, I attacked you out of reflex. I'm not used to waking up with someone looming over me, and seeing as my family is rich and influential, there's always been a risk that someone would try to attack or murder me, so I was taught self-defence."

"Wow!"

"Also, I got up early in the morning to help set up the festival carnival booths and put up decorations. I was so tired after that I decided to take a nap before the festival started."

"Well it's a good thing I came along and woke you up or you wouldn't have had time to change." said Jaden offhandedly, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Chazz's bed.

"Change? Who's going to change?" questioned Chazz looking down at him in mild confusion.

"You are! The others forced me to change. So since I had to change, you have to change!" said Jaden, nodding like what he just said actually made sense.

Chazz chuckled, "You're actually wearing something other then your uniform? Stand up and let me see."

Jaden stood, and had to blink the spots out of his eyes as the lights suddenly went on. Chazz raked his eyes up and down the brunette's clothed body.

"Hmm, did the smurf pick these out for you?"

"No, I picked them out myself, and don't call Syrus a smurf only his hair is blue, and it's the wrong blue too." said Jaden turning around to comply with Chazz's hand signal.

"Well I'll be, you can actually dress yourself." stated Chazz dryly, with a smile playing in his eyes.

"Thanks Chazz, I think I look good too." said Jaden with a grin.

The black Slifer gave a snort before heading for his closet.

"Alright, well I'll change now, so you can go away and get ready."

"But I am ready, have been all day. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Well then you can go away and do something else."

"Can I go watch TV?"

"…Alright, as long as you don't destroy it or anything."

"Hooray!" cried Jaden jumping and pumping his fist into the air before quickly exiting the room. Several seconds later Chazz could hear his TV turn on along with an exclamation of 'Let the channel surfing commence!'

Chazz looked at the door that lead to the other room. 'I wonder if he even knows what the word 'commence' means.' The black Slifer gave a laugh before donning on black jeans and a black dress shirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two met up with the rest of the gang at the entrance to the festival grounds, which was being held at the Obelisk blue beaches. A stage sat right by the ocean, but out of the waters reach. There were four mike stands on stage, along with several stage amps further to the back. A small TV screen stood in the front corner of the stage facing the four mikes.

"There's going to be karaoke!" said Atticus pointing towards the stage.

"Cool!" exclaimed Syrus.

"I wonder who will be up there singing." said Bastion

"It won't be me, that's for sure." said Chazz giving the stage a look of dislike.

"Famous last words." muttered Bastion amusedly.

"What was that Ra creampuff?" snarled Chazz turning a glare toward Bastion.

"Nothing, noting at all…" said Bastion in a placating tone of voice while holding his hands up as a shield not really meeting the others eyes.

As the group walked around they saw that there were two rows of carnival booths, each with their own game for the students to play as well as a very interesting sign that said that the haunted house would be opened at midnight.

"A h-haunted h-house?" said Syrus looking at the sign in fear. "We don't have to go there do we?"

"If you're too scared to go, then you can wait outside." said Chazz dismissively.

"Aww Syrus you should come with us! It'll be so much fun!" said Jaden excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"B-but we have t-to go in at m-m-mid-n-night!" protested Syrus eyes looking pleadingly at Jaden.

"You might as well give it a whirl since I went through the trouble of setting it up." asserted Chazz pinning Syrus with a look that clearly said 'You. Are. Going'.

"Where is the haunted house?" asked Atticus looking at the sign with interest.

"It's at the abandoned dorm." answered Chazz

"T-the abandoned dorm?"

To everyone's surprise Atticus paled, and started to look slightly… uncomfortably toward the abandoned dorm.

"Atticus? Are you afraid of the abandoned dorm?" asked Alexis instantly by her older brother's side and looking up at him worriedly.

Atticus swallowed before answering "No, no, of course not Sisi! I just remembered that I have a date tonight, after midnight. Hehe…"

Chazz crossed his arms and gave Atticus a do-you-honestly-think-they-believe-you-? look.

"Wow a date that late? How come?" Jaden asked, looking baffled. Everyone sweat dropped. Only Jaden could be that stupid.

"You're not coming?" asked Chazz giving his best hurt look, which naturally fooled no-one, except for Atticus and Jaden, but that was only because everyone else knew Chazz too well. "I worked really hard on it."

Atticus looked guiltily at the ground.

"I'd understand if you were _scared_…" continued Chazz "But if you're going to ditch us to go on a date with some girl…"

"Oh all right! I admit it… I have no date." said Atticus throwing his hands up into the air dramatically while tears of shame spilled forth from his eyes like great waterfalls.

Alexis gave a cough.

"…right… And I… don't want to go to the abandoned dorm. Don't really like going near it since my whole disappearance thing…" said Atticus sheepishly.

Alexis gave Chazz a little smile as thanks for helping her get her brother to admit his fears. After all acceptance was the first step towards overcoming your fears.

Chazz, blushing slightly, gave her a small smile in return. Jaden instantly picked up on what was going on between the two of them and tried hard to squash the strange feelings of annoyance it caused to well up in the pit of his stomach. Atticus had no idea what was going on between his sister and Chazz, but it seemed to be going well for Chazz so he just decided to smile proudly at the raven haired teen.

Syrus and Bastion, whether they noticed all that transpired or not, gave no indication of having any idea what was going on or noticing that something was going on in the first place.

Atticus pulled Chazz aside as the rest of the gang continued walking around the carnival booths trying to decide what to do first.

"Hey, even if I don't go to the haunted house, you should totally go with Alexis! That way when she gets scared she'll cling to you!" said Atticus smiling suggestively at the raven haired teen.

Chazz blushed slightly, looking happy and hopeful at the thought of going to the haunted house with Alexis… just the two of them…

He was jerked out of those thoughts when Atticus began to drag him along with him as they caught up with the rest of the group of friends.

The two guys had just caught up, when Alexis was bowled over by her over excited friend Mindy, who was squealing about something no one understood. Jasmine stood over the two laughing at them while Alexis shouted at Mindy (A/N: You know what they look like, if not I suggest you watch the anime, or type an image search on google) for knocking her over and at Jasmine for not helping the situation. After a while of struggling the two got up.

"There are like, so many totally hot guys everywhere Alexis! You should _so_ come with us on a triple date! You can even pick any guy here, their like, all looking for a goodtime!"

"Umm… no thanks Mindy, I think I'll just stick with these guys." said Alexis hoping that Mindy and Jasmine would give up and leave her be. She was already near the guy she wouldn't mind going out with, what on earth would she need to go guy hunting for?

"But Alexis…" whined Mindy.

"We haven't hung out together in forever." said Jasmine looking at Alexis in concern.

Alexis looked at her two best friends and almost cringed as she suddenly felt a wave of guilt clench at her heart. It was true, she had been spending less and less time with her friends. It was like she was putting distance between herself and them. It had been ages since they had come along with her to the Slifer dorms to hang out with her new group of friends and, it wasn't like she had ever gone out of her way to invite them to join her.

"I guess you're right… I'm sorry, but I do want to spend today with these guys, so how about you two just join us?" suggested Alexis hopefully.

Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other. Mindy pouted looking annoyed and put off. Jasmine on the other hand looked like she'd probably agree to Alexis' suggestion, and she did.

"But Jasmine there are so many guys out there!" whined Mindy.

"Well, if they're that important to you, then you can go, but I think I'll stick around here with Alexis and her harem of men."

"Wha- their not!" gasped Alexis outraged and disgusted at the same time.

"But…" muttered Mindy, still not completely convinced.

"Oh come on." whispered Jasmine "Atticus is here hanging with them, you might as well."

This prompted Mindy to agree immediately and soon she was stuck to Atticus' arm, smiling happily as they walked around.

The carnival booths were numerous and the group of teens was able to play many of the games, all of which were extremely entertaining.

Their first game was the funnest in Chazz's opinion. Dunk the Dummy. It consisted of a person sitting on a little platform just above a huge vat of water. There was a target connected to the platform. The aim of the game was to hit the target; this would trigger the platform to drop the dummy into the vat of water. In this case, the dummy sitting on the platform was none other then Dr. Crowler, who didn't seem all too pleased by it. However he was unable to keep his less then polite comments to himself every time someone threw a ball at the target, and so, everyone who tried kept at it until they had successfully dunked him.

The group took their time with Dunk the Dummy, and came back several times, although the only ones who actually managed to hit the target were Atticus, Jaden, Alexis, Jasmine, and Chazz. The black Slifer hadn't even tried the first time, and had been the first to dunk Dr. Crowler out of the group. He hadn't even been aware of the game until Crowler had fallen into the vat of water. His back had been to the booth, and Jaden had simply shoved a ball into his hand without giving him any sort of explanation. The idiot had simply grinned at him, so the raven haired teen had simply assumed that the brunette was bored and had handed him a ball for no reason. The Black Slifer then chucked the ball over his shoulder only to hear a splash and a curse come from behind him. Needless to say he was instantly surrounded by the rest of the group complementing him on his great shot and a job well done, while he contemplated why Crowler was sitting in a tub of water furiously shaking a fist at him.

They had moved onto other games before coming to a shoot-all-the-moving-targets-within-a-time-limit-and-you-win-a-prize. Jaden had taken to this one and proceeded to shoot every target with minutes to spear on the time limit. For his excellent shooting he received a huge pink ballerina doll as a prize. Jaden had stared at the monstrous thing for a second before handing it to Alexis. He certainly didn't want it, and Alexis had been eyeing it hopefully. She thanked him graciously for the gift, in the middle of which, Jaden had suddenly felt extremely cold. He subtly looked around and saw Chazz glaring at him icily. Swallowing uncomfortably he decided to start walking to the next game booth.

Unfortunately for Jaden there had been a huge swarm of people coming from the opposite direction headed toward 'Dunk the Dummy'. While he fought his way through the herd of students enthusiastically heading toward the booth they had left not too long ago, Jaden felt a hands grab hold of his arm. He turned to see Alexis clutching at him and thought nothing of it seeing as Syrus did it all the time when they were in these situations so he wouldn't get lost or trampled on. Not too long after that he felt an intense burning at the back of his head. The brunette didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. He _knew_ who it was, he could feel it. If the raven haired teen had glared any harder Jaden could have sworn his head would have exploded.

After they had gotten through the crowd of people, Jaden made sure to free himself from Alexis before continuing on his way. The next game had been completely dominated by Chazz who won simply out of how much energy he had suddenly acquired through his jealousy. Although that may have had something to do with the fact that the game had been great for stress/anger relief, as 'Whack a Mole' always seemed to be. The black Slifer had ended up playing and winning so may times that he won a rare card out it, which put him into a good mood for the rest of their time at the carnival booths.

The last booth they visited before the karaoke part of the evening started had been the usual knocking-cans-over-with-a-ball booth. This one was dominated largely by Bastion, who used his mathematical skills to come up with the precise angle he needed to knock all the cans over in one go. The Ra yellow ended up winning prizes for all the girls…. and Syrus…

In the end the person running the booth paid Bastion to go away and never come back. Bastion was happy; he could now afford more paint to cover up all the equations written all over the walls of his dorm room.

Now the group stood in front of the stage, listening and dancing to the music that was being played. It wasn't long before volunteers for karaoke started to go on stage one by one, to sing a song chosen by the person in charge of the karaoke machine. Some sang well, while others…..didn't, to put it mildly. Atticus had been one of the volunteers, singing 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. While he was known all over DA for his music obsession, he still didn't sound too good singing. He was better then some, but definitely not really all that great (A/N: for the Atticus fans who think he would sing well, watch the dub version of the episode where SocietyOfLight!Chazz duels Alexis. shivers that was horrible!).

Chazz was having fun, he didn't even mind that some of the people who went up on stage sounded like tortured cats. Alexis was standing by him, and for once wasn't fawning over Jaden, and Atticus was giving him the thumbs-up while trying to keep everyone else away from going over and ruining Chazz's precious Alexis-time. The song ended and the person who had been singing got off stage. The crowd cheered as the guy in charge of the karaoke machine came to stand in the middle of the stage to most likely announce the next song.

"Hey everyone! Wasn't that fun? Well, that's the end of the volunteer karaoke, at least for now."

This was greeted with a great "Oooooh!" from the crowd.

"Oh don't worry folks! The karaoke will continue! We'll just be picking people at random now!"

The crowd cheered, though it was clear that some students looked apprehensive.

"Here's how it works, I'm going to put the karaoke machine on 'random select', that way we won't know what song is next. Then while we wait for the machine to select a song, my assistants, who are already mingling among you, will pick a person to come up on stage. Mind you not all the songs require just 1 person, so beware, 'cause some may require more and it just might be you!"

Almost everyone cheered at this, while some were too preoccupied looking for the 'assistants' who were prowling around in the sea of people.

"Alright then!" shouted the guy on stage. "Random select!"

The machine began to go through the long list of songs it had. Everyone waited to see what would happen next.

"Alright! The first song is—wha? How did _that_ get in there? Who the hell entered this one? Umm… oh well… Right! Our first song is 'You are a Pirate' by LazyTown!"

You could distinctly hear a 'WHA-?' rise up from the crowd along with hysterical laughter.

"Our singer is?"

From the crowd a kid with blond spiky hair and green eyes had his hand raised by a poke dotted cloaked figure wearing neon pink sunglasses standing next to him.

"You! With the blond spiky hair, please come on up!" said the karaoke guy who looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

The song ended up being a duet, so a girl was chosen from the crowd, and both individuals ended up singing the song, despite their protests, as the crowd egged them on.

A few more songs were selected, among them 'Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous' by Good Charlotte, 'Perfect Day' by Hoku, 'Paid my Dues' by Anastacia, '18 till I die' by Bryan Adams, 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks, as well as many more, and a few more people sang. Most actually sang quite well, which was a surprise, as Chazz had commented, although the music itself might have not always been to his liking.

"Alright! Our next song! 'I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' from High School Musical! Another duet! (A/N: it is actually a quartet but seeing as I'm the author I decided to make it just a duet… less people so more focus on Chazz ;P) Now! Who are our next victims- I mean singers?"

To Chazz's horror his hand was suddenly seized by someone and raised. Looking back with a murderous glare, he was greeted by the sight of neon pink sunglasses. The black Slifer struggled to free his hand before anyone noticed it was up, but it was too late. _Everyone_ noticed, and he could see that Mindy's hand was up as well. Oh fuck! He had to try and _sing_? And with _Mindy_ of all people? Chazz suddenly realized that he was being dragged toward the stage by the assistant still firmly attached to his wrist, and his back was being pushed by… the whole freaking audience! With the exception of Mindy. He could hear Jaden laughing cheerily and telling him to 'go on' and 'don't be shy'. The little bastard! Why couldn't _he_ have been picked? Why did 'the Chazz' have to sing a stupid song, up on stage, in front of a bunch of people??

He tried his best to struggle free, but with so many people pushing him up on stage there was no way he could escape. Soon he was dragged to stand in front of a mike, and told to look at the screen and only sing the stuff in red unless it was marked with 'both'.

"Oh come on Chazz this isn't so bad! If you, like, sound absolutely horrible then I'll just, like, sing over you." assured Mindy with a dim-witted smile.

Chazz gave her a look which clearly said 'Drop Dead', however the dumb female (who didn't even deserve to be in Obelisk blue as that dorm was supposed to be reserved for only the best on the whole island) didn't even notice as she began to look toward the screen as the music started.

Jaden watched the raven haired teen now standing on stage, glaring sourly at Mindy. Whatever it is she had said to him, it definitely hadn't worked; it looked like it had made him extremely angry. The music started, dashing his hopes that perhaps, for Chazz's sake, the song would have been hard rock or something like that so that there wouldn't have been as much singing involved as there was screaming. Oh well.

Jaden noticed Chazz staring into the crowd, and then catch sight of something of interest, as the song progressed to the actual bit where one of them would actually have to sing, his stance changed and he looked to the screen looking very determined. As if he was in a duel and he was going make damn sure he was going to win hands down. Jaden glanced in the direction Chazz had, and immediately saw what had caught his attention, Alexis. He had seen Alexis and somehow decided that he was going to try his best to impress her. After all, he knew the black Slifer liked the busty blonde, so it was only natural for the raven haired teen to want to do his best in order to hopefully impress her enough for her to fall for him. Somehow knowing and realizing all this made his heart clench painfully, so painfully that he almost wanted to cry out in pain. Jaden looked back at the stage, to see that Chazz had opened his mouth to start.

_**Chazz:**_

**Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh**

**Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real**

_**Mindy:**_

**Oh, never even crossed my mind, no**

**That I would ever end up here tonight**

Jaden stared, his jaw pretty much touching the ground. Even Mindy looked extremely surprised, Chazz wasn't just good, he was great! As soon as the first lyrics had left his mouth, it was like he was a completely different person. His eyes were half lidded, his voice was low, sultry and sexy, making shivers run up and down Jaden's spine and goose-bumps rise up on his skin. The black Slifer moved with the grace and ease of a cat, swaying to the music looking like a _god_. His magnificent ebony hair falling over his eyes while he tossed his head in time with the music, the lights all on him, making him shine like he belonged up in the night sky.

_**Both:**_

**All things change**

**When you don't expect them to (yeah, oh)**

Jaden stopped breathing. He had to forcefully remind himself to breath when his lungs started to burn fiercely in protest. Chazz just looked so, so– Good!

**No one knows**

**What the future's gonna do**

…Not that he didn't usually look good…

**I never even noticed **

**That you've been there all along **

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I know you feel the same way too, yeah**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**All it took . . . Was one look**

**For a dream come true**

Jaden's eyes widened at his own thoughts, but somehow, he wasn't all as surprised as he thought he should have been. The way Chazz moved and the look he had in his eyes was doing something to him, and then something suddenly clicked. He remembered the dreams he'd had about the black Slifer.

_**Chazz:**_

**Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on**

_**Mindy:**_

**Oh, right here is right where we belong**

He remembered how good it had felt to hug Chazz when he had been reassuring him of their friendship that day.

_**Both:**_

**You never really know what you might find**

**Now all I see is you and I**

He remembered how happy he was and how much fun he had when Chazz had been tutoring him, when it had been just the two of them.

**You're everything I never knew**

**That I've been looking for**

He remembered how much he hadn't wanted the tutoring to end, so that he could keep the raven haired teen all for himself at least for a day once a week.

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

**Oh, oh, oh yeah (oh, oh, oh)**

**So let the music play**

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

**Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger**

**And I never ever felt this way**

He hated seeing Chazz sad, hated seeing him hurt, he wanted nothing more then to be there for him, always. But most of all, he wanted nothing more but to able to crawl into the others arms, and see him smile at him warmly.

**Alright, I see everything**

**In your eyes. . . (Oh, yeah)**

**Alright, something's happening**

**Cause everyone's around but**

**You're the only one I see**

It finally sunk in, he could finally see, why he was always feeling strange things for the black Slifer, and why said person had constantly been on his mind. He loved him. Well, Jaden wasn't exactly sure what love felt like, or whether he was truly in love with the black Slifer, but he did know that his feelings surpassed those you feel for even the closest of friends, and calling it a crush, or saying that he 'liked Chazz in _that_ way' just seemed stupid. Like it was a serious understatement of his feelings. So, for a lack of a better word to use, he was in love with Chazz.

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**Feelings like I never knew (I never knew, never knew)**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**From the start. . . Got my heart**

**Yeah, you do**

The song was coming to an end, and it was only then that Jaden noticed that Chazz had started staring at one spot in the crowd again. Jaden looked over, only to see that the black Slifer had been staring at Alexis again.

**Can't take my eyes off of you!**

Jaden's heart sank. In his revelation of finally seeing what he felt for Chazz, he had forgotten. The black Slifer was completely head over heels for Alexis. Jaden could feel his eyes tear up, as he desperately fought to suppress this sudden wave of despair, his heart shattering with the last fading note of the song.

Why did it hurt so much? Jaden had known the whole time how Chazz felt toward Alexis. He'd known the whole time! The only thing he'd felt before was jealousy (he recognized what the strange feeling of anger/annoyance was now), but now he felt like all he wanted to do was go back into his dorm room, possibly drown himself in his own tears, and then sleep the rest of his life away.

The crowd cheered wildly as Chazz and Mindy stepped down from the stage.

Jaden didn't feel like cheering. His enthusiasm had all drained away. The rest of the gang was too focused on complementing Chazz and Mindy to notice anything off with Jaden let alone the look of utter sadness and emptiness gracing his features. The heartbroken brunette was almost grateful for the way the duo distracted everyone else from him. He could have a few more moments away from the spotlight and everyone else, before having to forcefully pull himself together. Jaden may have just suddenly realized his feelings for the black Slifer and then had his heart crushed just as quickly, when he realized his affections were never going to be returned, but that didn't mean he had to blow his cover and tell everyone about it.

He looked over at the group to see Alexis standing in front of Chazz, complementing the black Slifer on his singing and seeing said Slifer positively glow from the attention. The brunette had to look away, a sharp stab of pain searing through his already shattered heart. He took a deep breath to steady himself. It wasn't going to be easy, but he knew that if he didn't want anyone to find out his secret, then he'd have to act like everything was great, and like he was having a great time. Another deep breath and he jumped in.

"Wow! That was awesome Chazz! I had no idea you could sing like that!!" yelled the brunette over all the noise.

"No-one did!!" shouted Mindy.

"That certainly was a spectacular show from someone who wasn't even planning to get up on stage and sing." yelled Bastion.

Chazz's eyes lingered a moment longer on the seemingly happy and excited brunette, before turning to throw Mindy a glare and say something smug to Bastion.

Trying his best to act normal, Jaden asked to see Syrus' watch (he himself didn't wear one, which would explain why he was always late for school). All he really wanted to do was see what time it was so that he could possibly leave with the excuse that he was tired, and a little hungry. However, to his misery, it was only midnight. Jaden took a moment to think why he had the feeling that midnight tonight held a special significance, when he remembered. The haunted house! They still had to go there… maybe after they went there he could leave, and stop having to act all happy like this. It was making him sick to the pit of his stomach, and if he had to keep this charade up for much longer he would either burst into tears in front of everyone, or hurl instead. Sure, he'd only been acting for about 5 minutes, but Jaden was not used to having to hide such strong emotions from everyone. He'd always had someone he could tell these sorts of things to.

"Hey guys!" shouted Jaden excitedly, a huge grin plastered on his face, "It's midnight! The haunted house is now open! Let's go!"

"But the karaoke!" exclaimed Atticus looking slightly shifty eyed.

"It's alright brother, you don't have to come. Syrus doesn't want to go either, so you two can wait for us here if you like." said Alexis kindly, with Syrus nodding in earnest beside her.

Atticus looked to Syrus. "You don't like the abandoned dorm either?"

"No, I don't like haunted houses…" said Syrus sheepishly.

"You have no appreciation for other people's hard work." quipped Chazz with a huff.

"I'm more afraid knowing how much work and effort you put into it… It's probably going to be mega-scary! And there's no way I'm going into something that scary, I don't want to die of a heart attack." mumbled Syrus looking at his feet.

Chazz blinked. "Whatever." he said with a shake of the head.

"Come on guys let's go!" called Jaden, who had already moved a small distance away from the group heading toward the haunted house, hoping to draw the others into following him. He tried hard to act like himself; he waved his arms, smiled real big, and jumped up and down in excitement. The brunette knew himself to be a very bad liar, but hopefully he was a decent actor.

The others laughed at his antics and followed, after deciding to meet back up with Syrus and Atticus at the Dunk the Dummy booth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Look! I updated faster then the last 2 times! YAY ME!!!! Anyways thanxs for all the reviews! It's a pleasure to write for you all :)**

**( I actually had this chapter finished only a few days after I posted the last one, but I hadn't really proof read it, and I wanted to get started in the next chapter as well so it wouldn't take too long for me to update…)**

_**Desclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.**_

The group (except for Syrus and Atticus who decided to stay for a little more karaoke) stood in line outside the abandoned dorm. Apparently only three people were allowed in at a time, so they spent a portion of the time trying to decide who would go with whom and then which group would go first. In the end it had been decided that Chazz, Alexis, and Jaden would go in first, and then Bastion Jasmine and Mindy (A/N: Isn't he lucky? going into a haunted house with _two_ scantily clad girls:P).

Jaden contained his sigh of discontent. He didn't _want_ to be stuck with Alexis and Chazz. He didn't need to be constantly reminded of how much of a loser he was for falling for a _guy_ who had fallen for a very pretty girl. Chazz had liked Alexis for a longer time then Jaden had loved him. He knew how attached the black Slifer was to the blonde. This should not have happened! Jaden should not have been able to even _have_ these kinds of feelings for Chazz. But nooooooooooo! He just had to fall for someone who couldn't be further out of his grasp!

On top of that he was heading into a fucking haunted house with the guy he liked, and he couldn't even jump into his arms because the raven haired teen would rather have Alexis do that! Not to mention the fact that Alexis didn't have any romantic type feelings toward Chazz (as far as Jaden could tell), and always tried to stay away from him, so whenever she'd get scared she'd probably jump into Jaden's arms instead causing Chazz to get jealous, and hate him!

Standing there in line waiting for their turn was causing Jaden to become more frustrated by the minute, and each moment that passed was causing the mask of excitement and joy Jaden was wearing to crack further. It was only a matter of time before the mask would split, and Jaden would go crazy, revealing his true feelings before jumping into the sea to end his pain and suffering. What a glorious end to the would-be future King of Games. Really, it was so pathetic Jaden was about to snap and puke in disgust. He wanted to be alone dammit! He wanted to be able to go and think about this whole situation so he could come up with a way for him to let go of these feelings for Chazz. Or at least review all the events that had taken place so far and try sorting out the confusion that was levelling his brain flat like a freaking tornado in California.

"Jaden?"

The brunette almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his name whispered by the very person he had on the brain at this very moment. Coming back to reality he gave a quick glance around to assess whether he had been found out yet. Alexis Bastion, Jasmine and Mindy were excitedly chatting away about the haunted house, huddled in a group about half a meter away. Jaden himself was facing the haunted house with his back to everyone. Chazz was standing right next to him, looking as casual as could be with one hand in his pocket, leaning most of his weight on one foot. The raven haired teen was facing the group discussing the haunted house, and his head was tilted slightly so he could whisper into the brunette's sensitive ear without being too obvious.

'Great! He just has to be invading my personal space again. Honestly if I didn't know better, I'd think he was trying to seduce me! In which case I'd jump him. Right now.' thought Jaden grumpily, attempting not to role his eyes, and stopping himself from clenching both his hands into fists. It did feel good, but it wasn't why Chazz was doing it, and it was probably going to make it harder for Jaden to talk to the black Slifer. "Yeah?" he answered his voice even, turning his head slightly so that he was almost whispering into the black Sifer's ear.

"You seem rather quite all of a sudden. What exactly are you thinking about? I've never seen you so serious." whispered the other in a strange mix of worry and curiosity.

'Oh whoopdy-fuckin-doo!! I've been found out. By Chazz. Again. Seriously! How come I can fool everyone else but not him? Why does _he_ have to notice? The one person I can't even consider telling?? What the hell am _I_ being punished for? I've saved the fucking world as well as people's lives and souls for crying out loud!!' thought Jaden furiously before replying "It's nothing." rather harshly.

"It doesn't look like nothing." whispered Chazz insistently, frowning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaden could see Chazz's expression. It held only worry. The brunette suddenly felt a wave of white hot anger over take him. His emotions boiling to the point that he could no longer control them anymore. He wanted nothing more then to just let his tears out, and beat the black Slifer to a pulp for making him feel this way, before running away and throwing himself down that well deep in the forest, where all those weak duel monster cards had been thrown and then have it sealed shut over him with the help of his trusty Elemental Heroes and Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden tensed, his hands clenching into fists, and his mask finally falling to reveal a look of furious rage and pain. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he lowered his head, letting his hair cover the upper portion of his face, in a last desperate attempt to hide the emotions that were leaking out of him so freely now. It took everything he had, just to not turn around and punch the one he loved square in the face for being so nice to him. Why couldn't he be mean like usual? It would be so much easier to act as if nothing was wrong… Acting nice like that only served to plant a seed of foolish hope that was destined to wilt and die before it managed to even bloom into something.

'Nothing makes sense!!' screamed a voice in Jaden's head. He wanted Chazz to act mean, even though that kind of behaviour was almost as hurtful as him being nice.

Meanwhile Chazz who had been carefully watching Jaden's face from the corner of his eye almost turned around completely to face him. He had never felt a more powerful desire to help someone in all his life. The fury he saw almost scared him, but he saw the tears, and the underlying pain, it was like Jaden was doing everything in his power to not break under some unknown pressure.

Chazz tentatively raised a hand toward Jaden's arm, as inconspicuously as possible so the others wouldn't notice, while whispering; "Does this have anything to do with what happened at the beach yesterday?"

Jaden couldn't see, but somehow felt what Chazz was about to do, and almost screamed at him not to. His control was slipping, and he knew with unshakable certainty that if the black Slifer touched him right now, then his fists would leave his side and make contact with the others face. He wanted so badly to hurt Chazz right now he almost couldn't control himself. The raven haired teen was the source of all his pain, and anguish, and he didn't even know it! It just wasn't fair!

Just when Chazz's hand was millimetres away, the haunted house guy announced that it was their turn with a jarringly loud 'NEXT!'.

Jaden jumped away from Chazz, as Alexis turned to them. The raven haired teen was about to open his mouth to say something when Jaden decided to do something that he knew would hurt the other, but still needed to be done if he wanted to avoid making a scene.

He reached out and grabbed Alexis by the arm, giving her a charming smile, as if he hadn't been about to go absolutely berserk on his unsuspecting friends just a moment ago.

"Come on Alexis!" Jaden said happily as his grip on her arm loosened, his hand sliding down her arm to clasp her hand, before leading her into the haunted house.

Alexis blushed, but smiled as she allowed herself to be guided into the haunted house. Chazz followed quickly behind both, his expression unreadable. He wanted to find out what was wrong with his brunette friend so badly that he almost told Alexis to bugger off so they could be alone. Thankfully that didn't happen, or else it would have been very awkward. Jaden seemed to be acting like his usual hyper self again, and had let go of Alexis so that he could blindly wonder into the traps that were set up all over the abandoned dorm.

Alexis smiled as she followed the bouncing brunette, not really minding that he had left her behind. Soon she and Chazz were walking side by side, and the raven haired teen suddenly noticed that he didn't care, at least he didn't right now. Jaden of all people was on his mind, and while it was obvious that the brunette didn't want to talk about whatever was wrong, Chazz couldn't bring himself to just forget about the brunette's distress for the moment and enjoy his time with Alexis.

"Hey Chazz…"

The raven haired teen turned surprised dark eyes on Alexis. He honestly hadn't thought she'd actually start talking to him when she had the opportunity to run around after Jaden. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when a statue that had been covered with a sheet a few meters up ahead, gave a loud eerie moan and ran at them, the room all of a sudden full of fog. There were two very loud and very terrified shrieks, one higher in pitch then the other. Abruptly Chazz found both his arms occupied, as the figure covered by the sheet disappeared through a trap door that was right in front of them. The raven haired teen looked at his sides. On his right he had Alexis huddling herself into his him with her eyes shut, his own arm holding her to his body in a protective and shielding kind of way. Looking to his left, he saw a mess of brunette hair. Chazz almost laughed out loud. The silly little Slifer slacker was huddled into his left side in much the same manner Alexis was. The raven haired teens arm was around him, but upon seeing how cute and absolutely terrified he was, Chazz began to rub his shoulder in a comforting gesture, he began to lean closer to the brunette head, but halted just in time to stop himself from giving it a gentle kiss. What was he thinking? He couldn't just do that! Although the brunette probably might have taken it better then Alexis would have if the black Slifer would have tried it on her.

"Alright you two, he's gone." said Chazz sounding very amused as he loosened his hold on both individuals.

"Oh…" said Alexis sounding slightly embarrassed as she slowly pushed herself away from Chazz and looked around to make absolutely sure that they were safe.

Jaden didn't even move, not for a moment more. He _**almost**_ moved over to lay himself against Chazz's chest and grab the black Slifer's other arm so he could wrap it around himself too, while he buried his face into the crook of Chazz's neck. It felt very nice to be embraced so protectively. Then, before Chazz had a chance to say anything, Jaden pushed himself away and began looking around as well.

"Where'd he go?" he asked trying to sound like he honestly cared, and was not mad at the ghost for not coming back so he could dive back into Chazz's arms.

"He disappeared." said Chazz smirking amusedly at him. This caused Jaden to turn and look around again in an attempt to hide his blush, although it was so dark inside the abandoned dorm that it would have been almost impossible to see it anyway.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" asked Alexis looking puzzled. They weren't real ghosts in here, but students acting like them… right?

"I mean I'm not going to tell you so you might as well be happy with 'he disappeared'." said Chazz smugly.

"So how come you weren't afraid Chazz?" asked Jaden looking back over his shoulder.

"I helped put this haunted house together remember? And if I were to be completely honest then I'd say I was a little surprised, but you looked so ridiculously scared that I almost started laughing and that would have ruined the moment." answered Chazz merrily.

"So what's the point of going into a haunted house if you're not even going to be scared?" asked Alexis.

"To watch you freak out obviously. Well, to watch Jaden freak out, and to protect you." said Chazz with a wink.

Alexis sweat dropped, while Jaden decided to run off ahead. Might as well let them enjoy each others company seeing as they liked each other so much… The brunette let out a loud 'whoop' and a laugh as he ran in an effort to sound like he was having fun and had not just been wounded by what Chazz had said.

"Hey! Wait up you Slifer Slacker!" shouted Chazz after the fleeing brunette who didn't seem to have heard a word he had just said. He looked to Alexis before saying "Come on, let's catch up to the idiot before someone scares him enough for him to wet himself and I miss it."

Alexis gave a smile, she knew by the playful manner in which Chazz said the last comment that he didn't mean it but was just being a little protective of his friend. They both set off after the errant brunette at a mid paced walk.

"Umm, Chazz, about what I was going to say to you…" started Alexis again turning to look at him with an expression that clearly said that she had something on her mind and she really needed to talk to him about it.

Chazz immediately turned to her, focusing all his attention on her for the time being. "That's right; you were just about to say something before one of the boys scared you."

"Yes, well, look. I saw how you sang that song, and well… I guess that just brought it home to me how you still haven't given up on me…" she trailed off for a moment unsure of how to go on. She knew she'd been less then kind to the black Slifer these days, and was wondering exactly how to go about apologizing while telling him that he just had no chance with her without hurting his feelings.

Chazz stayed quiet as he listened to what the blonde had to say. Said blonde, unable to look him in the eye anymore, looked to the ground instead.

"Well… the truth is that I am flattered that you like me enough to still be chasing after me, even after the way I've been treating you lately, which, by the way, I want to apologize for. But it just won't work out, I kind of like someone else…"

"I know." said Chazz, earning a surprised look from Alexis as the black Slifer stared straight ahead. "I guess I just was unwilling to let go, and I guess I still kind of am, although what you just said hurt a lot less then I expected it to."

Alexis looked at him confusedly, and was about to open her mouth to either ask something of say something else, when Chazz decided to just continue.

"I'm not really sure of my feelings right now. But I am/was very serious about you. Even though I knew from pretty much the beginning that you had a thing for Jaden." At Alexis's surprised blush Chazz added "Umm… it is pretty obvious. Jaden's just too thick and clueless to notice but I'm sure everyone else has by now."

"Oh…" was Alexis's embarrassed reply.

Chazz smiled. Alexis still looked as cute and beautiful as she ever had, but somehow, in the face of his worry for Jaden, his feelings had lessened. If he thought about it, he had always had Jaden on the brain almost as much as Alexis, though at the beginning it was because he was obsessed with beating the idiotic brunette, but now… now he wasn't… He wasn't too sure, but it could just as well be that his worry just overshadowed his love for Alexis for a moment, and that he'd go back to his fanboy self tomorrow, cursing at himself for wasting his valuable time with Alexis worrying about Jaden. In the back of his mind though, he doubted it, he wasn't sure why, or what could have brought on such a sudden change in his emotions, but for some reason it had happened.

"Anyway, I guess I didn't want to let you go because I thought that there might be a chance that you'd just get tired of Jaden's obliviousness and settle for me… And the song… well I sang it with my heart and meant every word. I won't promise to give up on you now, at least not yet, but for some reason now, it feels like my emotions for you aren't as strong as they used to be, I'm not quite sure."

"So… what changed your mind? If you don't mind me asking… Did you start liking someone else?" asked Alexis cautiously as she looked at the others face. She liked this Chazz better then the fanboy that had been running after her all this time. He was a lot better and easier to talk to.

At her words Chazz almost stopped walking, a rather disturbed expression settling itself on his face.

"Oh shit! I hope not." said Chazz, his expression almost turning to one of horrified disgust, as he stared at the ground.

Alexis looked on curiously before smirking amusedly "Oh? So someone might have diverted your feelings from me? Alright tell me! Who is it?" she teased.

Chazz snapped his head to look at her with the same expression of horrified disgust on his face.

"What?! No! You got it wrong, there isn't anyone I started to like, I'm just having a confusing time, I may be moving on from you that's all! I'm learning to let go!" said Chazz blushing, suddenly finding the wall to his left very interesting to look at.

"That isn't what you just said." said Alexis laughing teasingly at him. "So come one, who is it?"

"No-one! Really! There isn't anyone else I have feelings like this for."

"Is it Mindy?"

"Hell no! You think I'd give up on you for _her_? I mean not to sound rude or anything but I like my crushes to have a brain."

"Mindy does have a brain! She just doesn't act like it sometimes… So… Is it Jasmine then? She is smarter, and a lot less bubbly."

"No! As I said it's no-one!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"How would you know? It's too dark to tell!"

"Alright, well you haven't _been_ around any other girls, so who could it be? Did you fall for some girl on TV? Or do you have a crush on some duel monster card?" Alexis rubbed her chin in thought as she tried to figure out who this mysterious person could be, completely ignoring what the black Slifer had just said.

Chazz stared at her incredulously.

"Well it's either that or you've got a crush on one of the guys." said Alexis jokingly still thinking hard on who it could be.

"Do I look gay to you!" exclaimed Chazz indignantly.

"Well… you could…" said Alexis now looking at him thoughtfully. At the suddenly very dangerous look he gave her she quickly added "I was joking, I was joking! Calm down Chazz!" waving her arms up in front of herself defensively. "Though this mysterious person you have feelings for, better not be my brother now!"

"I would never! I'm sorry but I like to keep my crushes at least moderately smart, and barely anyone on this island has demonstrated half the intelligence you possess!" stated Chazz crossing his arms looking affronted. Then again Jaden wasn't that smart either… But he didn't like the slacker! He was just concerned for his friend damn it!! All this worry and concern was messing up his emotions and priorities and making him say things he didn't mean. He'd probably go back to fawning over Alexis tomorrow, or as soon as he found the damn slacker and got him to confess everything so he could stop worrying.

"You know, complementing me won't make me necessarily overlook the fact that you just called my brother stupid." stated Alexis, not quite sure how to react to the comment. She didn't really know how to react to this overly honest but serious Chazz. Something seemed to be bothering him, because he had just told her some very private things without any hearts or candy attached. It wasn't like Chazz had never told her of his feelings, but this time it seemed like she could take him seriously, like what he felt, or had felt, was more then the puppy love she had thought it was when he had first confessed to her.

"Oh please! You know it as well as I do. When it comes to getting girls the guy is a genius, but when it comes to anything else, he seems a few cards shy of a full deck." said Chazz dismissively.

"Soooo… you have a crush on Bastion now?" asked Alexis teasingly.

(A/N: I almost cut this next bit out because this story is taking place before the Society of Light Arc, but I just couldn't, so I left it in. Please try to ignore the timeline confusion.)

"When he was under the influence of the Society of light he bleached his hair white to show his loyalty." stated Chazz his face serious and arms crossed, as if his statement answered the question.

"Oh come on, he was under the Society's control, as were you, and he did beat you in a duel _and_ he has the highest test score results for this year." said Alexis sweat dropping.

"He wanted to bleach my hair as well so that we could be, and I quote; 'bleach buddies.'" stated Chazz his expression unchanged. "And for the last time, I'm not gay!"

"Alright you aren't gay. Not that you could be if you're attracted to women."

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean you can't be bi." said Alexis matter of factly.

"Bi?" asked Chazz, feeling slightly stupid for not knowing what the word meant and having to ask like… Jaden would normally. 'Stupid Slifer slacker! Can't I even have a semi-serious conversation with Alexis without you butting in?!'

"Bisexual."

"You're beginning to seriously disturb me."

"Only beginning to?"

"Has this all been some ploy to get me to stop liking you?"

"No, I'm just trying to get you to admit who you like, and didn't your feelings for me already lessen?"

"I don't know… I still need to think about it."

They walked a couple steps more before Chazz spoke again.

"You know, if I were you I'd stop now."

"What?"

It was too late, Alexis's next step gave way and she fell through a trap door (A/N: Looks like great minds think alike:) I already had this part written out by the time you commented, interesting coincidence wouldn't you say?). Next thing to be heard after the dull thump of her landing on the ground below was a loud petrified scream. She suddenly began to scramble her way out of the trapdoor, but was unable to get herself out because it was too high up. Just as her screams began to get more frantic while she tried to fend off the madman with a knife that was down there with her, a hand reached down for her, and pulled her up.

"What the hell were you waiting for!" yelled Alexis after she regained her breath.

"I did say I was here to watch you two scream right?" was all Chazz said before turning away to look around as if searching for something, his brow furrowed.

"What? But there was a madman down there with a _knife_!" shouted Alexis somewhat angrily.

"This is a haunted house I helped put together; if you were in any real danger do you honestly believe I'd stand around laughing at you?"

"…Right… sorry, I guess I got carried away." said Alexis sounding slightly ashamed of herself. She looked up at Chazz to see him still looking around like something was wrong.

"It's alright… Where _is_ that Slifer slacker? He should have run into a trap by now, and we should be hearing him scream." his voice betrayed his concern.

Alexis looked around too, finding no sign of the overly hyper and oblivious brunette.

"He ran by too fast for us to catch him." came a voice from the trapdoor. Alexis jumped slightly before remembering that they were in a haunted house full of actors… or students dressed up as monsters.

"What? He wasn't running that fast when he left us, and I doubt he was that scared." said Chazz incredulously.

"Obviously he picked up speed then. He's probably out of the haunted house by now. Looks like he was a lot more scared then he was letting on." admonished the voice before the trapdoor shut itself.

"That doesn't sound like Jaden." said Alexis glancing around again, before turning to Chazz. "If he was that scared he would stuck with us instead of charging ahead, and he's not the type to ditch other people either."

"Well, it looks like he did. He better have a good explanation for this." muttered Chazz in annoyance as he stomped onward.

"Are you offended?" asked Alexis after a moment of silence as she watched the stomping and huffing black Slifer beside her.

"Of course I'm offended! How am I supposed enjoy watching the slacker scream if he isn't _here_? Not to mention the fact that running straight through my haunted house isn't any way of showing his appreciation for _my _hard work!" seethed Chazz in answer. 'I bet this has something to do with that look he had while we were waiting in line outside, which probably has something to do with what happened at the beach yesterday… What is wrong with the stupid slacker? Why won't he tell me? Or at least someone else? Nobody else has even noticed that there's been something off with him except me, so he should be telling me! Not running away! ARRRGH! STUPID IDIOTIC JADEN! YOU'RE DUMMER THEN A SHOE!!!!!!'

"Wow… I didn't think it was that important to you for Jaden to be here with us seeing as we're alone now." stated Alexis hoping for an explanation, there was something off about this whole situation but she just couldn't figure out what. "You guys have gotten a lot closer haven't you?"

"…" Chazz decided not to answer that. He just had no idea what to say. It wasn't like he could just tell her that there was something wrong with the brainless brunette, not when Chazz hadn't been able to find out what it was and Jaden obviously not wanting anyone to know. He'd just have to catch the brunette alone again, sometime tonight perhaps, if he could manage it, but it had to be done soon. The brunette had looked to be in so much pain that just thinking about it made Chazz itch with the need to find out what was wrong.

They continued walking, Alexis getting scared every now and then by monsters that would pop out of nowhere and then disappear just as suddenly. A couple even chased the two around the whole haunted house. However, throughout their entire journey they didn't see hide or hair of the missing brunette they had entered with. Chazz had asked some of the monsters (after they were done scaring Alexis) if they'd seen their air-headed brunette, but either they hadn't, or he had just run by too fast for them to react.

Chazz was growing more offended, impatient, and worried by the minute and by the time they finally exited the haunted abandoned dorm, he wanted nothing more then to ditch everyone and find Jaden, after which he would beat the crap out of the brunette and get him to tell him every secret he may have kept since birth. However, Alexis had brought up a pretty good point about Jaden perhaps getting lost inside the abandoned dorm as it did have secret passage ways that few knew about, and would simply take a little longer to emerge. And so, Chazz waited with Alexis for Bastion, Mindy, and Jasmine to emerge, and hope that Jaden would be with them.

They had no such luck. The other group emerged completely clueless as to the whereabouts of Jaden Yuki or that the brunette had even been missing. They stood at the exit of the haunted house debating on what to do, when Chazz finally snapped and ordered them to 'Shut the hell up! And let's go look for the slacker inside the haunted house'. The others then agreed that going back in one more time, the whole lot of them, would increase their chances of finding the seemingly vanished brunette. Of course that had all been easier said then done as they had to cut through the line of people waiting to get in, and then convince the guy upfront to let them all in at the same time. In the end it took a threat from Chazz of bankrupting the guy's family before they were all let in. They were only allowed in twice as there was no time limit, to search thoroughly for Jaden but found not a single clue. The whole group then, considerably stressed, headed out to find Syrus and Atticus to help in their search for their lost friend.

**That was the end of that… Please do review! And while you're at it feel free to comment on anything that may have bothered you… Like if Jaden was totally out of character... because I kind of get the feeling that he might be. I guess all I need is ****your opinion, so please do review!!**

**Thank you:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooooh look! I updated! And I did it one day earlier from the deadline that I had set myself! (Trust me this is a big accomplishment on my behalf, with me being lazy and all) :D Thanks again to all my reviewers, you all brightened my day!**

**_Warning:_ This chapter is 6,702 words exactly (Author notes at the start and the end not included). I will not take responsibility for any damage to ones eyes received in reading this chapter all in one go. Apparently reading something this long can cause bleeding (from the eyes, but this chapter is an exception so there may be bleeding from the nose as well) and blindness (this is a joke!). It is suggested that you take regular breaks, the chapter wont go anywhere, nor will it suddenly change (unless I notice a particularly horrendous grammatical error :P). Also this chapter contains a **_lemon_**. It is my _first_ lemon ever written. And it won't be between Jaden and Chazz, although I am planning on writing one… once they actually figure out they like each other and then get together….**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bladi bla**__** Gx blaaa…**__do I really have to do this every chapter?_

Atticus and Syrus were found as promised by the Dunk the Dummy booth, each taking turns to sink the new dummy, which was Chancellor Shepard dressed in his usual uniform and laughing merrily. Syrus kept missing as he didn't really want to dunk the Chancellor that much, but just so that he might have something to do. Atticus saw the others running towards them and greeted them enthusiastically. 

"Hey guys! You have fun at the hunted house?" his grin slipped slightly when he saw the worried expression on his sister's face, and everyone else's. "What's wrong Sisi?" he asked in concern.

"It's Jaden! We can't find him anywhere!" said Alexis.

"Oh! Don't worry!" said Syrus. "Jaden came by after he got out of the haunted house, said something about getting separated from his group. He said he was kind of tired from all the running around, and really hungry, so he went back to the dorm."

"Why didn't he tell us?" asked Bastion looking sceptical "We were waiting in line, it would have been easier for him to tell us at the very least so that this whole thing could have been avoided."

"I guess he figured you'd already gone in. Anyway the important thing is that he's safe and fine and there's no reason for you guys to worry."

The group breathed a collective 'oh', and relaxed to wonder around the carnival booths.

"Did he say if he was coming back?" asked Chazz already knowing that the brunette wouldn't be. Something was wrong, and by the looks of it, the brunette had wanted to be alone. It was an almost inconceivable thought to Chazz. Jaden, outgoing, social, open Jaden had wanted to be alone and had ditched his friends at a haunted house so he could.

The bluenette looked up at Chazz while trying to remember. "No, he didn't." he finally answered.

Chazz grunted, he knew it. Well, if Jaden wanted some time on his own, then he must really need it, and Chazz would just have to let him have it. But tomorrow, he was going to catch the brunette and demand an explanation. After all, the black Slifer knew better then most what keeping bottled up emotions inside of you could do and if there was one thing he didn't ever want to see, it was Jaden acting like him.

Soon after that, the group decided to head to their respective rooms and go to sleep. All of them being tired from the night of carnival fun.

Syrus walked up the stairs to his dorm room, wondering why the brunette never came back, as he was sure that none had been enjoying the carnival more then Jaden. He had seemed so excited to go to the hunted house, yet when he had come out without Alexis or Chazz, and then gone back to the dorm, he had seemed really worn out. It wasn't like the brunette getting hungry wasn't a normal occurrence, it was the fact that the fun loving brunette hadn't come back to continue his fun. Syrus found it very hard to believe that Jaden would get tired so soon when his energy was practically boundless.

Opening the door, Syrus stepped into the darkened dorm room to find his roommate laying in his own bunk with his back to him, sound asleep. The little bluenette stared at his best friend's sleeping form unable to believe that the other had really been that tired after coming back from the haunted house. Especially when the brunette had ran towards the Slifer dorm, like he wanted to get there as soon as possible so he could come back. Apparently though, the little bluenette had been mistaken, and Jaden really had been tired.

Syrus watched his best friends sleep for a moment longer before deciding that there was no use standing around staring at his sleeping roommate all night. He changed into the school issued pyjamas (which incidentally are identical to the uniforms they wear during P.E. (A/N: WTF???)) and climbed into his bunk. It wouldn't be very nice to wake the poor brunette up now seeing as he was sleeping so soundly and it wasn't like Jaden would be able to answer any questions coherently when half asleep. Having decided that he'd make sure the brunette was alright tomorrow, Syrus let himself drift off into snooze land.

The next day Syrus awoke to find that his brunette haired friend was gone. The little bluenette quickly got dressed and ran down into the cafeteria, only to find Jaden happily wolfing down his breakfast as per usual. Syrus gave a sigh of relief upon seeing his best friend acting normally.

'I guess I was worried for nothing yesterday… Maybe he really was just tired.' he thought as he sat down at the table greeting his best friend cheerfully.

"Morning Sy!" said the brunette looking up from his food for split second before diving back in.

"…You never came back yesterday, what happened? Were you really that tired?" asked the little bluenette, just to make sure that he wasn't misunderstanding.

"Umm… yeah, you see I was too excited to sleep the night before, so I ended up getting really tired after the haunted house, and when I came back to the dorm I thought I'd just eat something and then come back, but I was too sleepy. Did I miss anything?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. You gave the others quite a scare when you didn't come out of the haunted house. They all went to look for you."

"Oops… I didn't mean to make them worry; I just wanted to go eat." said Jaden apologetically after which he started to get up.

"Where're you going Jaden?" asked Syrus looking confused and curious as he watched Jaden dispose of his lunch tray and eating implements.

"…The Slifer dorm overseer (A/N: the guy who's there to replace Banner seeing as he's dead –er inside Pharaoh) told me that Crowler wanted to see me, so I'm going to go see what he wants this time. I hope I'm not failing again…" replied Jaden as he began walking away. "I'll see ya later!"

"Oh, ok then! Later!" said Syrus as he waved retreating brunette off.

"Oh, and Syrus?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in your pyjamas." said Jaden walking away leaving a embarrassed bluenette looking down at himself.

As Jaden walked out the door, and closed it behind him, he gave a huge sigh of incredulous relief at the fact that he had managed to fool Syrus into believing he was absolutely alright and going to see Crowler. Maybe he wasn't as bad a liar as he'd thought, although that didn't make it okay. Guilt ate away at his innards, he had hoped that some time alone would make it hurt less so that he would be able to hang out with everyone, especially Chazz and Alexis, without giving away the fact that he was not alright. But it wasn't so, not to mention that Chazz knew that he wasn't alright, and would no doubt ask questions. Questions Jaden knew he wouldn't be able to answer. So the best thing he could do for now was avoid being anywhere near the black Slifer.

No sooner had he thought this, did Jaden see Chazz's dorm room door begin to open. Not wanting to be seen, Jaden suddenly found himself hiding behind the corner of the cafeteria, lying as flat against the wall as possible while trying to listen to the tell tale opening and closing of the squeaky cafeteria door. He'd have to move fast. Jaden had no doubt in his mind that the black Slifer might still want to catch him before he went to 'visit Crowler'. So as soon as he heard Chazz go into the cafeteria, he was off, sprinting towards some unknown destination as fast as he could, praying to anyone who would be listening up in the heavens that no-one would be looking out the window right now to see him run wherever it was that he was going. He did not need anyone telling Chazz that they saw him (Jaden) running towards the D.A. main building like he was being chased by something scary beyond all reason. (A/N: yes, I do like Disney's movie 'The Emperor's New Groove', it's a good movie!)

When Jaden finally did get o the D.A. main building, he stopped running for a minute to catch his breath. He'd have to get out of here soon and find a place where he could not be disturbed by his friends. The brunette appreciated the care and helpfulness of his friends, but unfortunately this was something they would not be able to help him with, not to mention the fact that he didn't exactly know how everyone would react to finding out that he was in love with a guy. Whether Jaden was gay or not was still being discussed by the different compartments of his body. So far this meeting had concluded that he was head over heels for Chazz, if last nights dream involving an alternate ending to Chazz's karaoke was anything to go by, although he had already figured out his feelings for the raven haired teen during his karaoke song. Jaden did know with certainty that Syrus would stand by him whether he was gay or not. They were far too good of friends to fall apart over something like Jaden's choice in gender. However when it came to the others Jaden wasn't so sure… Alexis and Bastion he could deal with, Atticus probably wouldn't care, but Chazz… If Jaden couldn't be his, and Chazz in turn couldn't belong to the brunette, then he at least wanted to stay friends, but when it came down to differences in sexuality Jaden wasn't sure what view Chazz would take. Leaving out the part where Jaden's love was focused on Chazz, how would the black Slifer take it if he knew that Jaden was in love with _a guy_? Would he think it was wrong as well as be completely disgusted and thereby end their friendship? Or would he would he accept it and stay friends with him? It of course could be that Jaden was thinking too much about how the other teen would react to finding out that Jaden loved him, and allowing this to cloud his judgment. For all he knew Chazz would be completely cool about it, as long as he didn't find out that he was the one Jaden was in love with.

The brunette sighed; he'd just have to take no chances and never tell anyone about this whole thing. Hopefully with time it would pass, and so would the pain as well as all the nausea at having to suppress his feelings and act like normal happy Jaden. He began running again, this time heading into the forest, hoping to find a spot he could call his own where no-one would come looking for him and where no-one would see him should they happen by. A quiet place where he could think for as long as he needed, without having to sacrifice valuable sleeping hours during the night. As he continued further into the forest, he saw that he was on the path that lead to the well where Chazz found Ojama yellow's brothers. Maybe he could climb into the well, and spend the rest of the day in there. He walked further on until he came to the clearing in the middle of which was situated the well. Looking over the side of the old hole in the ground, Jaden noticed that last time he was here he and Chazz had been smart enough to bring rope so they could climb down and climb up. This time however, Jaden had no such thing with him, and would rather not have to try and find a vine of some sort in a forest which isn't known to have any anyway. Sighing dejectedly Jaden decided to keep walking when a thought struck him about how he could possibly be leaving footprints for the others to follow. After all, Jaden and the others may be too stupid to notice a convenient trail such as footprints, but he was pretty sure that Chazz wouldn't. He'd seen him in action as a detective when the Black Scorpions had stolen their keys. Everyone else had gotten rid of valuable evidence, but Chazz still had managed to solve the case thanks to all his duel spirit friends.

The brunette went back into the clearing and decided to try getting off the paths, and just walk through some other spot. Hopefully there wasn't a skilled enough tracker among his friends to be able to follow him by analyzing the trail of disturbed plant life he would undoubtedly leave behind. He walked on for about 10 minutes when he came to an enormous tree. It had a huge thick trunk, and many thick, low hanging branches perfect for climbing up. So he did. Once at the junction where the trunk divided into the many main branches Jaden found that they hid him completely from view. The wood under him was covered in moss, making it soft to sit on. Jaden looked around happily as he lay down on his back to stare at the emerald green canopy through which sunlight and bits of blue would every now and then peek. It was truly a beautiful and very comfortable place, if it weren't for how far it was from Duel Academy, Jaden might have considered moving in. Although, he supposed storms may be a problem, even if it seemed like this tree had never before been hit by lightning.

After a few moments of laying on his back, breathing fresh air and watching the leaves and light overhead dance in the wind, Jaden decided that this would be his special place, from now on. He'd share it with no-one else so whenever he wanted to be alone, no-one would be able to come bother him. Especially since Jaden had the feeling he would want to be alone pretty often from here on out.

He took another deep breath of air, and let out a sad sigh.

"Kuri?"

The brunette almost jumped out of the tree.

He looked up to see Winged Kuriboh hovering next to him, its large eyes full of concern.

The brunette quickly sat up looking at his fuzzy little friend who hadn't appeared to him for some time. Probably because there were no psychotic fruit baskets trying to take over the school and eventually the world, no runaway friends, or any all important duels that would decide the fait of the world.

"Hey Kuriboh! No, I'm sorry but there isn't anything you can do to help right now… except maybe listen. I wasn't planning on even talking to anyone about this, but I don't think I can take much more of this bottling emotions stuff, so I guess I can talk to you. But just so you know, I'm not going to be telling you everything, just about yesterday, about what happened when me, Chazz and Alexis went inside the haunted house. I'm sorry, but I think I wouldn't be able to tell you more… I'm kind of afraid that someone will overhear." whispered Jaden looking off into space sadly.

Winged Kuriboh looked at him in understanding, and nodded for him to go on. With that Jaden started telling him of what went on at the haunted house, blushing slightly at the memory of some parts.

_- - - - -Flashback- - - - -_

Jaden decided to run off ahead. The brunette let out a loud 'whoop' and a laugh as he ran in an effort to sound like he was having fun and had not just been wounded by what Chazz had said.

"Hey! Wait up you Slifer Slacker!" shouted Chazz after the fleeing brunette who didn't seem to have heard a word he had just said.

Jaden kept running, feigning oblivion, he wanted to be alone and this chance was just too perfect to waste. If he had to endure another of Chazz's taunts right now, he had a feeling he'd just burst into tears, which would naturally be much too awkward, especially with Alexis there as well. Honestly! Why did she have to be in their group? Why couldn't it have been him, Chazz and Bastion to go first? At least then Jaden wouldn't have had to endure the black Slifer flirting with Alexis and scorning him. Although, it probably would have been a little weird had Bastion been there when Jaden huddled himself against Chazz in fear at the ghost thing that jumped out at them. At least with Alexis there, being as scared as he'd been it hadn't seemed awkward at all, rather just funny. Probably. That being what Jaden hoped.

He sprinted on for a little longer before stopping to catch his breath. He was standing in front of some strange tapestry that portrayed the Blue Eyes White Dragon cradling a golden retriever puppy. Attached to the puppies red collar was a matching red leash, which the Blue Eyes White Dragon was holding in its mouth. (A/N: This is actually a drawing of mine. Don't bother searching for it though, I haven't uploaded it anywhere or even scanned it onto my computer.) Jaden briefly wondered why Seto Kaiba would allow such a tapestry in his duelling school as he took a closer look. Following some impulsive urge to look behind the tapestry, Jaden found a small leaver hidden behind the tapestry under 5cm worth of dust, and cobwebs about as dense as cotton candy. Curiosity had the brunette pulling the leaver to see what it did. He almost wished he hadn't.

The leaver opened a trapdoor right under Jaden's feet and so the brunette went sailing down a dusty old stone slide that was actually rather fun until he reached the end where he flew out from behind a painting of flying bison onto a hard, cold, dusty stone floor. Whimpering and rubbing his stinging rear, the brunette looked around trying to figure out where the hell he had ended up in. It was dark and dungeon-like with spent torches lining the walls along with the occasional chain, but he did make out that he was in some kind of corridor. So, seeing as he had nothing better to do the brunette decided to follow the corridor picking a random direction (his choices were to head left or right), wondering whether he would encounter any of the haunted house monsters down here.

He came to a door on his right, which lead into a room just as dusty as everything else seemed to be down here. The wall was also covered in dust, though there were a few rectangular patches that seemed to glow eerily. The brunette looked around in awe, completely unafraid as he explored the room's contents. There was a table in the middle of the room along with a chair, only the chair wasn't with the table, but in front of the rectangular glowing portions of the dust and grime.

"Wow! This place is in need of a serious clean up!" thought Jaden out loud as he swiped the chair with a finger. The amount of dirt that came back along with his finger had him wondering exactly when the last time someone had been down here was.

A thought suddenly struck the curious teen and he used his shirt to clean some of the dust off one of the rectangular glowing patches. He smiled in triumph as his suspicions were confirmed. Under all the dust were screens, and by the looks of it, they were hooked to security camera's that must have been hidden all over the abandoned dorm. It surprised Jaden that nobody had noticed, as there seemed to be so many. Then again, there was so much dust, dirt, and grime covering everything in here that nobody would have been able to notice, not to mention that this place wasn't even in use anymore.

Jaden cleaned some more screens and by the time he was done, you could see what the screens were projecting, but his shirt had gone from a lovely vibrant red to a weird blackish-grey. He giggled in absolute glee as he saw Chazz and Alexis appear on the screen, temporarily forgetting his troubles and just happy to see his friends. It would be so cool to show them this place! Once he got out of here that is. The brief excitement he experienced in seeing his friends ended quickly as he saw Alexis lean in close to Chazz saying something with a teasing smile, and Chazz turning away blushing slightly but still trying to act tough, as if denying something. They both seemed to be having so much fun, and he even saw Chazz crack a small smile, which he was hiding from Alexis. Although he looked a little annoyed, Jaden could tell that he was having fun. Reality once again crashed down on Jaden, alerting him to what had happened at the concert, his realizations, and the pain that gripped him from his shattered heart. Seeing the two together on the screen joking together served to increase his pain tenfold. He felt more of his already feeble ray of hope fade into utter darkness.

The brunette turned away from the screen. They didn't even seem to miss him, even though they hadn't seen him for quite some time. It was like Jaden didn't exist anymore. He silently walked out of the room, quietly walking down the hall wondering if he was going to be able to get out of here. The corridor stretched on for forever before he came to a door. Jaden almost walked into it, he was so deep in playing back all the times Chazz and Alexis had been together. Looks like the song had worked for Chazz. Maybe Alexis had finally fallen for him, and the next time he'd see them would be out on a date together.

The brunette finally focused his attention on the door to see the dusty handle looked like it had been recently touched, patches of the dust rubbed away. It was only then that he registered the noises that he was hearing from within the room.

'This is probably the way out of this dump… or maybe not. Well, whoever it is on the other side, can at least tell me how to get out of here.' thought Jaden.

The noise was too muffled and quiet to be the long line of people waiting outside to try and get in, so he supposed he had probably stumbled upon the hiding place of one or more of the 'monsters' of the haunted house. Sombrely Jaden slowly opened the door, so he could peek through the crack just in case it was Chazz and Alexis. He really didn't want to see them right now, and was sure that even Alexis would be able to tell that there was something wrong with him if he attempted to act all cheerful now. Taking a look through the crack of the door, Jaden froze at what he saw. Two guys were on the ground, one on top of the other. At first he thought they might have been fighting, but he realized that if they were they would have been making a lot more of a racket instead of the muffled grunts and… groans they were emitting now.

He stayed perfectly still, unable to move an inch as he watched the unfolding scene.

"Wait…" whispered the one on the bottom breathlessly, his skin flushed as the other managed to pin down his hands on either side of him. "We can't, someone might see…"

The dominant of the two simply smirked down at the other before giving him a light peck on the lips and then slowly moving down to the others left ear, the boy on his back giving the occasional gasp at the attention.

"No-one will see us down here… their all up above scaring people. Nobody's going to hear your screams as I pound myself into your tight little ass." whispered the one on top seductively after thoroughly sucking on the others ear.

The submissive one moaned his eyes half lidded and skin slightly more flushed, apparently liking what the other had said.

The dominant one slowly raised himself to stare down at his lover, licking his lips as his hand slipped under the others shirt. He lifted and pulled the offending garment off before proceeding to lick and kiss the others chest. The one bottoming tossed his head tousling his aquamarine hair, emerald green eyes closing tight as he arched and squirmed under his blonde lover who had just taken a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it hard giving it a light nip before moving onto the other, while his hand began to rub his lover through his navy blue slacks. A loud moan escaped the one on his back as he spread his legs wider and circled his hands around his blonde lovers neck holding on for what seemed dear life.

Jaden just stood there, blushing and crouching behind the door unable to move. Why couldn't he move? He was obviously intruding on a _very_ private moment, what the _fuck_ was he still doing here spying on the two like some sort of deprived sick pervert? His brain was telling him to leave but somehow his legs didn't seem to get the hint, nor did the hand that was still holding the door slightly open.

'MOVE!!' he thought at his body when he began to sense that the moans and gasps emitting from the occupants of the room were starting affect him in a way he didn't want to be affected right now. His blush darkened at particularly long drawn out moan of ecstasy before he turned his eyes back to focus on the couple beyond this door he was holding.

The blonde had removed his shirt and his lover's pants as well as boxers and now had the other boy's …. (Jaden blushed even harder, but was still unable to look away) in his mouth while the dominant one pressed three fingers into his lover's mouth. The aquamarine haired youth gladly took his blonde's fingers into his mouth sucking and licking them, coating them in as much saliva as he could while moaning loudly in abandon.

After a few more moments the blonde removed his fingers from the other's mouth and moved his hand down to where his head was. His lover, seemingly knowing what was coming, bent his knees spreading them as wide as he could. The blonde smirked whispering dirty little things that made Jaden blush even harder if it was possible, but apparently it wasn't enough to break the brunette free of his inability to move. Jaden watched in curiosity and almost horror as the blonde slipped one of his saliva coated fingers up his lover's anus. Dumbfounded and almost regaining the power to move away from this disgusting yet arousing scene, Jaden continued to watch as the blonde began to pump his finger in and out of his lover's entrance. Moving it around and watching his lovers face attentively.

After a few more whimpers and moans, the blonde inserted another finger to join the first, continuing the pumping motion, almost looking like he was actually looking for something inside his lovers butt. Jaden had no idea what they were doing… ok, he did have an idea, but he couldn't figure out how that could be pleasurable in any way. Apparently though, the one on his back liked it very much, and made it known with a constant stream of please and moans.

Suddenly the aquamarine haired teen arched his back completely off the ground gave cry of pleasure as sweat shimmered all over his body. The blonde simply smirked and continued what he was doing, though angling his fingers in a way such that he continued doing whatever it was that made his lover feel so good. A few more pumps of the hand later and the final finger joined the others, stretching green eyed teen's puckered opening. Both were sweating profusely, the blonde looking like he was either in pain or in heaven as he watched his lover buck against his fingers. He then pulled them out, and chuckled at the whimper of protest that came from his lover. The blonde quickly discarded the rest of his clothes although not before pulling out a small tube from inside his pocket. He opened the cap and squirted a huge blob of a clear gel-like substance into the palm of his hand. After tossing the tube onto the pile of his clothing he applied the substance to his hardened erection. He gave a small moan as he stroked himself, covering his erection completely in the substance from his hand.

The aquamarine haired teen still on his back watched in half lidded anticipation bucking his hips slightly. It only dawned on Jaden now, what was about to happen. He swallowed slightly uncomfortably as he watched the blonde push into his lover. Watched the other's face contort in pain and pleasure, before the blonde began to set a pace to his thrusts. A few more moans and a few more dirty things half shouted by the blonde and Jaden suddenly had control of his legs again, and was out of there like a bat out of hell.

Jaden tried to be quiet in case the two might have noticed, but couldn't restrain himself much more as he all but sprinted the other direction back towards the weird security room he had found earlier. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen, he couldn't believe he was aroused, and he couldn't believe he hadn't left earlier. Jaden cursed at himself and then his curiosity for allowing it to get the better of him. He hadn't had any idea how gay people had sex, and now he'd found out. Wonderful. Only this probably wasn't the right way. Not to mention he still didn't think it to be too comfortable to be on the bottom, but he definitely couldn't imagine being the one on top of Chazz.

The brunette's hand flew at his head, slapping himself in the face for thinking about something like that. The raven haired teen didn't even like him, and he certainly wasn't after him for sex. Although he might want to try it out later on in their relationship… How could he be thinking like this?! Damn hormones to the bottomless pits of hell! Chazz likes Alexis and they looked like they would be getting on great and yet he was thinking about what it would be like to get screwed by Chazz. Damn him for being in love, and damn him for being a guy with easily excitable hormones!!

He slowed down to a walk after he passed the door that lead to the security room, and continued on down the hallway hoping to find another way out. Deciding to stop anymore disturbing images of what he had just seen morphing into involving him and Chazz, Jaden decided to focus on something that would definitely turn him off in an attempt to calm himself; Crowler. It did the trick, and as he kept walking he felt the stiffness between his legs melt away. As he calmed down the pain that had been temporarily kept at bay returned in full, and the brunette almost crashed into another door. He sighed noticing with relief that no-one had touched this door in a very long time, and that no noises could be heard from its inner confinements. Touching the handle he began remembering what he had seen on the screens in the security room, and sighed sadly, his eyes beginning to shimmer with more unshed tears.

He opened the door to see that it was the size of a spacey closet and looked like some sort of elevator. The depressed brunette simply walked in, no longer interested in his surroundings. Excitement should have glowed on his face as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, but the fresh night air and the beautiful twinkling stars above went unnoticed.

The brunette was standing in the forest, not too far from the west side of the abandoned dorm. He could see a line of people waiting to get into the haunted house. Knowing where he was, Jaden began heading in the direction of the Slifer dorm, but suddenly remembered that he still had to act like nothing was wrong. No-one knew about how crap he was feeling and he had managed to keep the charade up until now, he wasn't about to just quit and let everyone know that he was extremely depressed and in love with Chazz Princeton. The black Slifer was happy, he was going to get together with the one he'd been chasing all this time. Jaden couldn't just ruin that. Not after all that his love had been through (i.e. evil brothers, non existent parents, huge amounts of pressure to maintain the family name, etc.).

The brunette changed course and headed toward where they were supposed to meet up with Syrus and Atticus. Hopefully the guys at the haunted house wouldn't panic too much before Syrus and Atticus got to telling them where he was. He wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been down there, but hopefully he'd still beat the rest of the group to the duo at the 'Dunk the Dummy' booth.

As he walked briskly toward the booth, he tried his best to hide his emotions in a mask of happiness and excitement. Arriving at the booth he looked around, not even noticing that Crowler had been replaced with Chancellor Shepard. He then spotted a short bluenette walking towards the booth with a tall brunette. Happy to see them, Jaden ran over making up some half hazard excuse as to why he was out earlier then the others, explaining that he was getting really hungry as well as a little tired and would be heading to the Slifer dorm to get something to eat. Syrus and Atticus barely had enough time to nod their heads before the brunette was off towards the Slifer dorm at a light run. He would have loved to sprint out of there, but figured that he shouldn't seem too eager to get away from the festival or they might suspect something.

As soon as he was out of sight from Syrus and Atticus, Jaden let himself sprint, he felt the tears he had been holding in beginning to leak down his slightly tanned cheeks, but he didn't mind. Everyone was at the festival, there was no-one here to witness him crying, or to ask stupid questions like 'Are you okay?'. He briefly debated whether he should go to the Slifer dorm or whether he should just keep running in order to work off the frustration he felt from being in love with a straight guy and from watching two guys have sex without their consent. The miserable brunette was flushed with embarrassment, and frustration. He felt jealousy eat at his heart and guilt settle its weight at the pit of his stomach. So many emotions raged around his whole being that he almost kept running in an effort to outrun them all and leave them far behind him. But that of course was impossible, so he kept going toward his dorm.

He got to the Slifer dorm in record time, went up to his room and spent 25 minutes alternating between punching the wall (A/N: thank you gliitch :) ), smacking his head on the wall, and burying his head into his pillow and balling his eyes out. Good thing he hadn't bothered to turn the lights on, because if anyone came in they'd see his bloodshot eyes and rivulets of tears still running down his face. Slowly, the broken hearted brunette settled on his bed in a fetal position, sobbing and whimpering his anguish to the empty room. His stomach gave a small growl, but the brunette ignored it, he almost laughed at himself for being able to be hungry at a time like this. He could already imagine what Chazz would say had he been here, mumbling about stupid Slifer slackers who thought of food even when their whole world had fallen apart and turned to dust. Sadly the brunette hugged his pillow feeling a fresh wave of tears spill down his cheeks. How he wished he could be hugging his love instead of this stupid pillow. He felt he would have done almost anything at that moment to just crawl into the black Slifer's arms, and feel their weight as they wrapped around him bringing him close to the others warm and firm chest.

His musings carried him away, until he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps up the stairs of the Slifer red dorm. Quick as a flash, Jaden was under his blankets, his back turned to the door, pretending to be fast asleep. In the back of his mind hoping that maybe it was Chazz worriedly coming to comfort him and at the same time hoping it wasn't as Jaden would never be able to answer his questions.

As the unknown person entered, Jaden tried his best to even out his breathing and relax his body so that it would give the illusion that he was indeed asleep rather then pretending to be. The intruder stopped, and for a time there was no noise, Jaden almost turned around to see if he had imagined it all. However, he dared not look, but kept his body relaxed and breathing as even as possible. Finally the intruder moved, there was a rustle of clothing, and Jaden was sure that it was just his roommate. Syrus would probably have questions in the morning, so Jaden decided to spend this sleepless night he was sure he was going to have, trying to come up with answers and keeping himself from making too much noise as he cried himself dry.

- - - - - _End of Flashback_ - - - - -

"Kuri, kuuuriii." said Kuriboh.

Jaden sat up and looked at his furry little friend, a little astounded. "How is that normal? I can't believe I just stood there, and watched…" he twitched slightly. "If I ever see those guys around school I don't think I'll be able to even look them in the eye."

"Kuriii…" said Kuriboh hovering a little closer looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, well, I wish I didn't have 'em, they got me in enough trouble what with making me fall for Chazz and making me see wet dreams about him…"

"Kuri."

"Yes, hormones really are that bad."

"Kuriii, kurikuri kuri…"

"I suppose you're right. It isn't fair of me to just lock myself away from everyone… but what can I do? I _need_ to be alone for once. Though I guess if anyone asks Crowler about today then I'm going to have some explaining to do… Oh man! Why couldn't I have come up with a better lie?" mumbled Jaden falling onto his back once more, and throwing his arms over his eyes.

"Kuri."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should head back now. Hopefully they won't have gotten suspicious yet. Darn, I should really start wearing a watch, I have no idea how long I've been out here." said Jaden getting up again, although he looked like he didn't really want to leave. "Thanks for listening Kuriboh. It looks like you're the only one I can talk to about these things."

Winged Kuriboh gave a happy 'Kuri!' as if to say 'you're welcome', before disappearing.

Jaden sighed as he got down from the tree and began to make his way back to the Slifer dorm, making sure that he'd be able to find his way back the next time he really needed to be alone.

* * *

**Feel free to criticize my lemon as harshly as you wish, but in my defence I'll just say that it was hard to right… er- hard to get into the mood to write… if that makes any sense. If it had been between Chazz and Jaden it would have been much better**** and a lot easier. Also, it **_**is**_** my first ever, as I explained at the beginning of the chapter. But don't let that stop you from commenting on it! Also don't forget the rest of the chapter! It makes me really happy when you tell me what bits you liked best, or stuck out for you:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry I missed my deadline… I got a little hung up on a new obsession of mine. Ehe ehe… - -;;**

**WARNING: this chapter is 8,000 words long (my longest yet!! hehe :)) opening and ending notes not included. Take a break if you feel that you are about to go blind.**

**Sorry, no sex, no kissing, no fluff whatsoever. Just a whole lot of angst… or drama… whichever this is. :S**

**I actually thought about cutting this into two chapters, but then I then I just decided to keep it as one. The chapters would have been too short otherwise.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx**_

_It was dark, so dark. All alone he stood there, it was so lonely. Then suddenly there were people surrounding him. So many, but they all had their backs to him. Not one face was visible, not one person even looked at him, not even when he tried to get their attention. He continued trying to get someone to look at him, to notice him, so he could ask what the fuck was going on. Then, someone turned, he wished they hadn't. Jagger turned a sneering face at him._

"_What is it you disgusting little worm? How dare you touch me with those hands, the hands of a failure!!"_

_He punched him, on the side of the head, sending him careening to the ground. Next thing he knew, he was being kicked, everywhere. His face, his stomach, his back. It hurt so much. The word failure, chanted over and over to him, till his ears were full of it. He began to sob, the onslaught of kicks not stopping, more feet joining in and the chant growing louder. Tears ran down his face as he desperately tried to protect himself, attempting to shout over the chant; "I'm NOT a failure!"_

_He felt himself being yanked up by the spikes of his ebony hair. He looked into the face of one of his abusers. Slade grimaced at him in disgust._

"_You _are_ a failure. You're a failure at anything and everything you do. You don't deserve to live!" he said vehemently, giving the ebony hair a painful tug, and then a shake._

"_I'm not…a failure" whispered Chazz, tears streaking down his cheeks._

_The chanting stopped, the kicking stopped, and he was suddenly standing in the Slifer dorm cafeteria. His tears were gone, and so was the pain. He looked around and saw nobody about. Curiously enough he didn't care. Then he saw Jaden. He was sitting in the corner of the room, slouched over himself, his face hidden by his hair and the rest of his body._

_Without a second thought Chazz hurried over to him._

"_Jaden what's wrong? What's hurting you? Come on tell me, I want to help. It's what friends do right?" he said, as he uneasily laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder, not really familiar with how to comfort other people._

_His hand stung painfully as it was slapped away by the brunette, who turned sad, but slightly angry eyes on Chazz. _

"_Get your hands off me!" shouted Jaden_

"_I'm trying to help you, you ungrateful ass!" snapped Chazz as he let his hand fall to the side, even though it still stung rather painfully._

"_I don't want _your_ help! Why I even wanted to be your friend, I can't even remember! Oh yeah! It was because I felt sorry for you! You're so pathetic! Moping around campus like some lost dog! I just decided to try and stand being around you just because I pity you."_

"_I don't need any favours from you! You Slifer slacker!" snarled Chazz as best he could without letting his voice quiver with hurt. He'd never felt so pained in all his life. Those words cutting through his heart like a knife through butter._

"_You're such a loser Chazz!" shouted Alexis, who suddenly appeared next to Jaden. _

_Chazz looked around stunned, he was suddenly surrounded by his so called friends, all standing in a circle while he stood in the middle._

"_I can't believe I tried to set you up with my sister! She's way too good for a loser failure like you!" snapped Atticus looking disgusted, as if he was staring at something particularly nasty he had stuck on the bottom of his shoe._

"_You don't deserve to be friends with us!" shouted Syrus._

"_Why don't you do us all a favour emo-boy and go slash your wrists open." spat Bastion nastily._

_Chazz spun around in circles looking at the faces of the people he had thought were his friends. People he had come to trust, if only a little bit. His gaze finally landed on Jaden, tears streaming down his face again as he looked at him, imploring on the inside that he'd suddenly grin at him and tell him that it was all an ill played joke._

"_I wish I had never met you." whispered Jaden, his own eyes shining with angry tears._

Chazz woke up with a start in the pitch-blackness of his bedroom. He was sitting bolt upright, looking frantically around the room, tears pouring down his cheeks, his arms wrapped around himself protectively, while his knees rouse towards his chest. Cold sweat ran down his body, his frame slightly shaking, breath coming out in a rush almost to the point that he was hyperventilating. Frightened he looked around some more, before a small yellow light floated in front of him. He flinched as it neared his face, shutting his eyes as his heart hammered erratically in his ears.

"Boss! Are you alright?!" came a slightly high-pitched annoying voice.

Chazz visibly jumped and hid his face behind his knees as he curled up even more.

Ojama Yellow looked at his 'Boss' in concern before deciding that perhaps he should try a different approach. The black Slifer was definitely not ok, and he'd just managed to scare him. He looked very vulnerable right now.

"Boss, it's alright… It's me, Ojama Yellow… I'm not going to hurt you." the little yellow duel spirit floated closer, gently patting the scared teen's hair soothingly. Noticing that the raven haired teen's breathing even out slightly, and him beginning to relax a little, the yellow Speedo wearing monster hugged him gently. It was tiny, and he wasn't sure if his master had even felt it before the ebony haired duellist let out a long sigh, lowered his knees, letting his hands fall into his lap, and finally lifting his head slightly to look at his concerned little duel spirit.

"I'm okay now… thanks…" he said softly, before looking at his hands, and taking another deep breath, before lifting a hand to first wipe away tears from his face and then to rest on his forehead, clutching at his black spikes of hair.

"Nightmare?" asked Ojama Yellow in concern as he floated around his masters head before settling on one of Chazz's knees.

"Yeah… but it was just a stupid dream, nothing to worry about. I'm going back to sleep." said Chazz, lowering his hand back into his lap.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Ojama Yellow, still looking concerned for his master.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Want me to stick around and keep you company?"

"No, I'm fi—"

"Here, I'll call everyone else too! That way there's no way you can be lonely, and you can feel nice and safe!" exclaimed the yellow duel spirit, proud of his most excellent idea.

"What! No! I'm fine!"

But it was too late; his bed was full of all the duel spirits from his deck, including Ojama Yellow's brothers; Black and Green.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked some of the duel spirits.

"Chazz had a bad dream so we're going to keep him company for a while, at least until he falls asleep.

"URGH!" snapped Chazz irritated as he flung himself onto his side, drawing up the covers right up to his chin, causing many of the duel monster spirits that had settled onto the bed to tumble over themselves as he snapped his eyes shut.

After some fussing, they all finally settled around Chazz's form, Ojama Yellow and his brothers settling on top of their master's body along his side. All was still and quiet as the duel monster spirits went to sleep. Only then, after he was sure none could see him, did he allow a small smile to form on his lips as he closed his eyes again. It was just a nightmare; he needed to get some sleep. He was just a little wound up from Jaden ditching them at the haunted house the day before yesterday, and how he had disappeared the day before, and then reappeared with no explanation as to where he had been all day. He'd told Syrus that he'd gone to see Crowler, but he hadn't even been there. The raven haired teen decided that he'd have to try to talk to the brunette again tomorrow. He wasn't going to give up that easy.

With that final thought in mind, the raven haired teen drifted off to sleep again, surrounded by his faithful duel spirits. Ojama Yellow was right, he did feel safer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz was furious. He was so angry he wasn't sure what to do. It had been two weeks since Jaden's disappearing act at the haunted house. Two weeks since the slacker claimed to have gone to see Crowler but hadn't, and had later turned up out of nowhere with no explanation. He had lied to his friends! JADEN DID NOT LIE!

But that wasn't what Chazz was so completely and utterly enraged about. Oh no, it was an entirely different matter. The idiotic slacker was hanging out with his other friends a lot. He was never alone. At first Chazz had wondered what was going on, but it didn't take him long to figure out the truth. Jaden was avoiding him. Of course the brunette couldn't avoid him completely, but the slacker always made sure to never be caught alone by the black Slifer, always having someone hanging around him. This being mainly Syrus as the little bluenette was his roommate. At the beginning the black Slifer had decided to give the idiotic slacker some space. The brunette was obviously going through something, and was not ready to talk about it, but after the first week of being avoided Chazz had begun to have enough. How dare he isolate himself from the Chazz! Especially when it was Jaden that first started clinging to _him_. Now that he had accepted their friendship the little bastard decides it's alright to freaking drop him like meat past its expiry date? The brunette didn't even ask for his help with homework anymore, and was probably doing it all wrong and beginning to fail again. Damn it!

The worst part was that Chazz could do nothing. Not unless he suddenly began to talk about the issue in front of the others. He knew that Jaden wouldn't like that, and quite frankly Chazz didn't like the idea either. However if this carried on then he might as well, at least then he would finally get some answers from the suddenly secretive slacker. So far it seemed that all Jaden would let him do was watch his friend be in pain. Chazz could tell he was in pain. The brunette's smiles were no longer as brilliantly glowing as they used to be. He realized now that it was probably because most of them had been fakes. The brunette continually disappeared at least once a day to some place no-one knew about, and would spend many hours there before re-emerging.

Chazz had tried following him a couple of times, but the brunette always found some way to lose him (how the slacker even _noticed_ that he was being followed remains a mystery). The black Slifer understood the need to be alone, but by the looks of it, whatever Jaden was going through wasn't getting resolved, and the brunette just continued acting strangely. Also, whenever they were together with the rest of the gang, Jaden would make sure to have at least one person between them at all times. Usually Alexis, which made Chazz wonder whether the idiot was trying to make him jealous or if he was trying to hit on Alexis. Both options seemed completely unlikely and neither would cause Jaden to be in so much pain.

The damn idiotic imbecilic jackass of a moron just wouldn't open up to him! He had been acting strangely for a while, and Chazz had only _confirmed_ something being wrong two weeks ago and the asshole wouldn't let him in! JADEN WOULDN'T LET HIM IN! How the _fuck_ was that _possible_?? He was the most open person on the planet and would always tell his closest friends about his problems (assuming he ever had any). So why was the prince of all that is stupid not telling him about this? After all he'd been the only one to notice, and the stupid shithead had started _avoiding_ him!! Like he had some kind of terminal disease or something!

Oh! And the others! They hadn't noticed a _thing_ wrong with the brunette yet! Not how he avoided Chazz, not how his smiles weren't all that genuine anymore, NOTHING!! Not even Alexis had noticed anything! And _she_ actually _used_ her brain! He was so frustrated with the whole situation; he thought he might just yell at the brunette to spill his guts before the black Slifer _killed_ someone. However if he began randomly shouting at the brunette the others would probably think that he'd started picking on the slacker again. Oh how he longed to beat Jaden senseless! How dare he insult the great Chazz Princeton this way! It had taken him a lot to admit and accept his friendship with Jaden and the bastard was throwing it back into his face now.

Then there was that other thing. Jaden would always glance at him. He even caught him staring once or twice. It was like he expected Chazz to march over with a freaking megaphone and announce his secret (which he didn't know anything about, except that something was wrong) to the world. This only served to piss the black Slifer off even more as he was constantly being surveyed by the stupid brunette. It was like he wanted to make sure that there was still a good distance between them. Then there were times when he'd completely space out during class, and have the most depressed and pained of expressions that just made you want to go over to him and beat it off with a sledgehammer.

One time the black Slifer caught the brunette looking at him during P.E. while he was changing into his pyjamas-.. I mean _P.E. uniform_ (A/N: have you _seen_ their pyjamas and P.E. uniforms?? They're exactly the same!!). He'd just taken off his shirt, when he felt eyes on him and turned around to see Jaden looking at him from the other side of the locker room. Naturally as soon as the slacker had noticed Chazz looking back, he had turned away pretending like nothing happened.

This just had to stop. Chazz was having enough of this, and if he didn't get Jaden to confess what was wrong soon, he was going to seriously injure someone, and not be held responsible for his actions.

A class had just ended, and Chazz was walking with Jaden and Syrus to their next class. The two roommates were walking ahead, while Chazz glared daggers of frustration at the back of Jaden's head.

"Oh! I need to go to the bathroom! You guys go on without me." said Syrus suddenly as he disappeared into the guy's bathroom they were just walking by.

Jaden almost let a look of pure horror slide onto his face as he glanced at the black Slifer out of the corner of his eye. Chazz, however, noticed his unease immediately by the way the brunette suddenly tensed, before he began to call after Syrus to wait for him, as he _also_ needed to go to the bathroom. Chazz caught his arm, quick as a flash, before he could get in. He let his veiled emotions show and glared at Jaden with very angry, very offended eyes, before smashing the Slifer slacker against the wall and then punching him. _Hard_. Across the face.

Jaden's eyes were wide, as he lifted a hand to his injured cheek feeling small droplets of blood trickle down his chin from his torn lip. It stung like nothing had before. He slowly looked up incredulously at the black Slifer, only to find him standing there in front of him. His hands clenched into tight fists, knuckles completely white, his whole body positively shaking with suppressed emotions, his eyes burning with enraged fire. Jaden's voice died in his throat. He just stared back at the enraged black Slifer not knowing what to do or say or how to react in general. _Never_ had he seen the black Slifer so _angry_. It was a terrifying sight, yet Jaden couldn't understand what he had done to cause such a reaction. Chazz had actually _punched_ him. Sure he'd hit him his fair share of times but never this seriously. Jaden watched patiently, yet confusedly and slightly hurt, as the black Slifer opened his mouth to speak, the brunette's hand still resting on his injured cheek.

"Stop…" he snarled voice so dangerously low and stony that he took a breath to clear his throat and make sure the rest of his sentence would be audible. "Stop. Avoiding. Me."

Jaden's eyes widened a fraction. He'd made him this angry simply because he had been avoiding the black Slifer? Granted he wouldn't like it if his friend was in pain and were avoiding being alone with him, but he would definitely not get physical about it. Even if the person was unwilling to tell him what it was that was wrong. Yet somehow, somewhere deep in his subconscious, he felt he deserved it, but just didn't understand why.

That moment was when Syrus chose to emerge from the bathroom.

"Hey! You guys waite- What happened?! Chazz did you hit Jaden? He's bleeding!"

Both teens snapped their heads in the little bluenette's direction, one looking kind of like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, while the other looking slightly menacing but utterly calm. Before Jaden could open his mouth Chazz answered the bluenette.

"Yes I did."

"What did you do?" questioned Syrus worriedly scurrying over to his best friend and looking at Jaden's cheek, which was still hidden from view by the brunette's hand and wiping the blood away from the others chin.

"I punched him as hard as I could." stated Chazz not even blinking, still not giving Jaden enough time to answer for him.

Syrus just stared at Chazz incredulously for a time before asking an angry 'why?!'

"Because he's being an idiot as usual." stated Chazz emotionlessly, before turning around and walking towards their next class. "If we don't hurry we'll be late." he added as casually as could be.

Jaden began to follow, when Syrus stopped him, huffing indignantly at Chazz's back.

"How could he do something like that? Just 'cause you were being goofy?"

Jaden tried his best to tell Syrus that it wasn't like that, that Chazz hadn't done it out of malicious intent, but his protests went unheard as Syrus ushered him off to the nurse's office while threatening to go tell Chancellor Shepard. Violence wasn't really condoned at Duel Academy, rather students were told to overcome their differences by duelling. Physical full blown fights usually ended up with one, if not both, of the parties involved getting expelled.

At hearing the threat come out of the bluenette's mouth Jaden panicked. He didn't want Chazz to get expelled because of him, especially not when it wasn't entirely his fault… or well… anyways! He didn't want him expelled! So he told his little roommate to kindly shut his trap about the matter and tell no-one about it.

Quickly Jaden resisted the temptation of snapping at his blue haired friend when Syrus made a small quip about Chazz being so open about what he'd just done to probably go brag about it to everyone. Jaden understood his roommates anger, he himself should have been a little angry as he was still of the opinion that hit had been uncalled for, but something deep inside him didn't let him, and was telling him that he had deserved that punch. If only he knew why. However the only way to find out would be to go and talk to Chazz. Alone. But he couldn't do that because he knew the black Slifer would take the opportunity to question him about his emotional well being. The intelligent former Obelisk had probably planned it that way from the beginning. Damn him!

Jaden sighed as he sat in the nurse's office waiting for her to come back from wherever it was that she was at. He'd never felt so alone or confused. The brunette had managed to make his love very angry at him, for simply avoiding him. Jaden didn't understand it. There had been a time when Chazz would have been extremely happy for the brunette to be avoiding him, and a time after that during which he wouldn't have cared. Now, suddenly it was an impossibly huge crime to avoid being alone with him. Chazz knew he didn't want to talk about what he was going through right now, so why was he trying so hard to find out instead of just dropping the subject? This whole thing would pass soon enough. Either Jaden would become a good enough actor to even fool Chazz or he would simply find someone else to love. Someone who'd return his feelings.

A lone tear rolled down Jaden's cheek. Just thinking about 'finding someone else' made him want to cry his eyes out. What was he supposed to do? Why had Chazz reacted so badly? And why did Jaden (the more he thought about it) feel like he had somehow deserved the punch. Was he starting to think that he deserved to be beaten to death for his feelings?

Jaden shook his head. No, that wasn't it. There just had to be something he was overlooking. He'd have to talk to Chazz. Maybe if he outright _told_ the black Slifer he didn't want to talk about it, and that it would soon pass, then maybe he would leave him alone, and they could try going back to way things used to be. Not that it was entirely possible to go back to exactly the way things used to be… but he could try getting as close to that as possible. Maybe…

Meanwhile, Chazz had gotten to his next class. It happened to be Dr. Crowler's, so he sat as far back as he could. He definitely wasn't in the mood to listen to Crowler's demented prattle on cards. Anger still coursed through his veins, spiking viciously when a picture of the stunned look on the brunette's face after he'd hit him flitted across his mind's eye. Didn't he know _why_ Chazz had hit him? Was it possible that the idiotic Slifer slacker had not understood the reason behind his fury? He was sure he'd made it pretty clear. His anger only spiralled more out of control at feeling of guilt making itself known by gnawing at his heart strings. He buried his guilt under his anger, fury, and his own hurt. It felt bad knowing that the person who had extended the hand of friendship to him, made him feel important and, above all, made him feel like he was more then a discarded failure, didn't trust him enough to confide in him. Did the stupid slacker think he wouldn't be of any help? That he'd laugh at him? Or that he'd go out and tell everyone about it? What could possibly be weighing the brunette down so much that he wouldn't want to tell anyone about it? Had he even told his duel monster spirit? If so, then why only him? He was quite sure that Chazz Princeton could handle anything that furry little ball of poop with wings could!

After some more pondering Chazz began to feel a prickling sensation that started behind his neck, and then ran down his spine. He looked around and spotted Syrus glaring at him. Chazz sighed discretely. Not only was Syrus staring at him angrily, but so was Alexis and Bastion. Obviously the little bluenette had told them about what he'd done to Jaden and now they were all mad at him and most likely waiting for an explanation. An explanation, which he was sure he would not be giving. There was no way he was admitting to having insecurities about his friendship with Jaden, or that he was terribly worried and angry with the brunette.

'Maybe punching him wasn't such a smart move after all…' thought Chazz as he ignored the angry threesome and pretended to take notes. 'They're so protective of the idiot that they probably won't let me anywhere near him anymore without proper supervision, and that means that I won't be able to talk with Jaden alone. Great. Well at least I got to hit him. It felt good.'

Two hours later saw the ending of Crowler's class approach, and dinner. Jaden hadn't appeared all period, which meant that he was probably playing 20 questions with the nurse. Out of the corner of his eye, he stealthily stole a glance at the rest of Jaden's friends, because they certainly weren't his anymore. Not after what he'd done, and especially not after he told them that he didn't have a good explanation for what he'd done. They looked angry, and probably just itching to attack him and make him explain. Perfect. He'd have to move fast, maneuver his way through the sea of students, not get caught, find Jaden before his friends did, and drag him somewhere private where they could attempt to talk without being disturbed of interrupted.

Chazz began to subtly put his things away, while trying to plan an escape route. He was sitting in the back row, in the corner, while the people he wanted to avoid were in the middle rows at the halfway point of the room. It almost looked like if he wanted to get away from them and out the door, then he'd have to suddenly turn into Spiderman and run across the ceiling. There definitely wasn't much chance of that happening as the DA, while having vampires, zombies, and space Pharaohs, didn't seem to have any radioactive spiders that would suddenly show up at this precise moment to bite him. Maybe he could just duck under his desk and crawl his way to the end of the next row over in the time span of about 10 seconds to 60. Then he could run down to the front of the classroom and go for the door. Unfortunately, not only would that be a ridiculous amount of trouble to go through just to get out of a classroom, but it would be far easier for the trio of angry friends to come towards the door rather then fight the crowd. Thus they'd be able to come down to the front of the classroom (once they noticed him making a break for the door) and effectively block his way out, as well as corner him for some answers. Crap! If only he had a smoke bomb. Why couldn't this be Banner's class? At least then he'd have the chemicals he needed at his disposal (ignoring the fact that Banner was dead of course).

Damn it! Time was running out… why hadn't he thought of pretending to need the bathroom?

Did he still have time to drill a hole the size of one of those big blow-up yoga balls through the wall he was sitting next to? It would be so much easier to get out that way, even if there would be a 2 meter drop on the other side.

10 seconds till the bell would ring.

'I've got it!' thought Chazz triumphantly 'The perfect plan! I'll steel the obelisk blue uniform the guy next to me is wearing and put it on! Then I'll dye my hair blond, tie it in a ponytail, slap on some makeup, and pretend to be Dr. Crowler! It's Brilliant! They'll never suspect a thing!!'

The bell rang.

'Oh fuck… Well I'm dead.'

He quickly got up, to see the angry trio doing the same, and beginning to fight their way upstream toward him. On impulse, Chazz quickly ducked under his desk to hide himself from view and followed the other students that were leaving his row. He peeked out from behind the corner to see… a wall of people's backsides.

Lovely.

Still crouching he emerged from behind the row of desks hoping none of Jaden's friends caught sight of him and then proceeded to the other side of the isle. He then jumped up onto one of the desks and began to jump down to the front of the classroom using the rows of desks as stepping stones. Out of the corner of his eye he was able to see the 3 people he was keen to avoid right now, turn around just in time to see him halfway to the front of the room, while they were at the very back. They started after him, hollering at him to stop, but Chazz was much faster with his stepping stone technique, and was at the front of the classroom in no time. Next he elbowed his way through the crowd, shoved past Crowler who was staring at him in utter shock, and was out the door before anyone could catch him.

'I am so getting detention for that… Damn you Jaden!' thought Chazz annoyed, as he flat out sprinted towards the nurses office, fighting the current of students heading in different directions. School was out for the day, and dinner was next. He'd have to hurry and check the nurse's office and then head for the cafeteria. Jaden can put off dinner, hell, the black Slifer would be happy to order food for the both of them if need be. After all, he may have been disowned, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still filthy rich.

He continued sprinting, rounding a corner before colliding head first into someone. They flew almost three meters back, landing with Chazz almost completely over the other person. He speedily got up and looked down towards his stomach level at the groaning and whimpering person underneath him.

"Perfect! It's you!" exclaimed Chazz getting up, and yanking a startled and disoriented Jaden up with him.

"Wha--? Chazz? Ow! What the—" was all the smashed up brunette got out before Chazz was running again, dragging Jaden along with him. "Hey! Stop!" Jaden shouted unable to keep his legs under him and tripping.

"Oh! For the love of—!" snapped Chazz irritably as he hurriedly picked Jaden up and hoisted him over his shoulder as if he were a kidnapper, which in this case he kind of was, and started running again.

"What the hell are you doing Chazz?! I need to go tell Crowler why I wasn't in class!" yelled/squeaked Jaden embarrassedly, blushing deeply at the feeling of one hand around his upper back, while the other resting on his upper legs dangerously close to his butt.

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" snapped Chazz trying not to shout.

"Who?" asked Jaden, heeding the warning as they sailed down another hallway.

"Your friends." replied the sprinting Jaden kidnapper. 'Where do we go? Where do we go? Where do we go? They could find us almost anywhere!' thought the black Slifer frantically.

"What?" asked Jaden sounding extremely confused. "I thought we went over this Chazz, they're your friends too!"

"Not after that punch I gave you."

"Yeah, about that—"

"Later." interrupted Chazz, panting heavily from the exertion of running with a heavy Jaden on his shoulder. "Look, do you have any place where no-one will come disturb us that you're willing to show me?"

"What?"

"Look, I know all about your little disappearing acts. Right now, I want to talk. Alone. And we aren't going to be able to do that while running around the DA main building. You get me?"

"How about at the well in the forest? And could you please put me down? I don't want to break your back." stated Jaden.

Chazz stopped momentarily, put Jaden down, took a deep gulp of air, grabbed Jaden's arm again and continued running around the maze of halls hoping to avoid anything breathing. The last thing he needed were witnesses to tell Alexis, Syrus and Bastion where he'd gone.

"That isn't very private Jaden, unless you don't mind that any passer-by can hear what we are going to be talking about." stated Chazz.

"Ok, well, how about we stop running around the halls."

"I'm trying to get us out with no-one seeing." snapped Chazz irritably.

"Alright, in here then." said Jaden, stopping abruptly almost causing Chazz to get his arm yanked out of its socket and back broken, as he was tugged into an empty classroom.

Jaden closed the door behind him and proceeded towards the window at the back of the room with Chazz still firmly attached to his arm.

"You want to have this conversation here?!" asked Chazz incredulously.

"No. I'm sneaking us out of the building."

Chazz raised an eyebrow, "By jumping out the third floor window? You already have a huge patch on your face do want a broken arm too? Or are you planning on pushing me out the window for revenge?"

Jaden turned around to face him, yanking his arm toward himself bringing Chazz close. He stared into his eyes before saying "Of course not!" very indignantly, and then sourly adding "That's probably what you'd do."

Chazz, slightly taken aback by the sourness in the last comment stood his ground. "Yes, you're quite right. But then again, lately you've been acting an awful lot like me."

Jaden blinked.

"I've been through shit, I've bottled it up inside, and it's made me a jerk, extremely bad with emotions and very depressed. I am not letting that happen to you. So you're going to tell me what's going on." His eyes gleamed with fierce determination.

"But—" started Jaden, a red flush dusting his cheeks, chocolate eyes wide and heart hammering wildly in his ribcage as Chazz leaned even closer.

"Shut up." ordered the black Slifer as he yanked the light-headed brunette to the window he had been dragging the black Slifer towards seconds ago.

Upon standing in front of it, he noticed the tree that was standing on the other side was close enough to jump on. Jaden came back to his senses and opened the window, they could suddenly hear Alexis asking someone just outside the classroom they were in if they had seen Chazz run by.

The brunette jumped first, landing easily on a sturdy branch and making room as he turned around, waiting for the black Slifer to follow him. Chazz stared apprehensively at the tree branch, before jumping. He landed uneasily and almost fell off, before Jaden steadied him. They quickly climbed down before Chazz took off running again, with Jaden being dragged along behind him.

"Where are we going?" asked Jaden panting slightly. This was beginning to tire him out.

"Not where you keep disappearing off to that's for sure!" replied Chazz.

A moment of silence passed between them, and Chazz knew Jaden wasn't going to tell him anything about that without some persuasion. He just wondered what kind of persuasion it would have to be seeing as he wasn't too sure that his usual methods worked on Jaden too well.

"We're going to my room." said Chazz finally.

"WHAT?!" yelled Jaden.

"What, what? You suddenly scared of it? Or have you been formulating an escape-the-Chazz plan this whole time?"

"Um… n-no! It's… uh… nothing…" muttered Jaden letting his eyes drop from Chazz's back, to the ground.

The Slifer dorm was in sight and they headed straight for it, Chazz accelerating a little pulling Jaden along with him.

"Wha-what a-about dinner?" asked Jaden suddenly. He sounded so random that Chazz couldn't look at it as anything else but something to divert his attention from what they had just been talking about.

"You sure have grown secretive." muttered Chazz, dragging the now slightly reluctant Jaden up the stares and then into his 'room'.

As soon as they were in Chazz slammed the door shut, and then locked it behind them. The sound of the lock bolting shut made the brunette standing next to him jump, and look slightly nervous. Chazz decided to ignore him, and dragged the brunette into his bedroom, making sure no lights were on, as he the closed and locked his bedroom door as well.

Now Jaden looked extremely nervous. His eyes shifted about the room like someone who really, really didn't want to be here right now. The brunette almost looked scared enough to wet himself.

"Would you calm down? I just want to talk, not murder you and bury you under the planks of my floor." stated Chazz looking at the other, not quite sure how he should go about talking to someone who was suddenly so skittish.

Jaden continued to look nervously around the room, seemingly unable to focus, and not even hearing him. It was the strangest sight Chazz had seen yet. The brunette was usually so confident and completely carefree. Heck, hadn't he snuck into this very room two weeks ago to wake him up to go the festival? He certainly didn't seem to mind coming in here then, or being alone with the black Slifer. What was so different now? The doors were locked? Did he have a bad experience with locked doors when he was a child? Chazz mentally shook his head. Of course that wasn't it. He was nervous about being around him (Chazz).

The raven haired teen sighed. He walked over to the skittish brunette, who jumped again, when he felt Chazz's hands take hold of his shoulders. Jaden then felt himself being steered backwards, then to the right, until the back of his knees hit the side of Chazz's bed. The brunette's eyes widened, before Chazz curtly told him to sit. At fist Jaden didn't respond, but when Chazz added a little pressure on to his shoulders, Jaden soon found himself sitting on the black Slifer's bed.

"Would you like some Prozac? Or can you do this without being under the influence of drugs?" asked Chazz as Jaden continued to look nervous.

"U-u-uh w-wh-w-what's P-Pro-Prozac?" asked Jaden shakily, not able to make eye contact with the black Slifer who took a seat beside him.

"It's a relaxant. Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" returned Chazz somewhat aggressively.

Jaden sighed, took a deep breath, and then sighed again. "I know you want to know what's up with me. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" pressed Chazz.

"Because it's private." replied Jaden looking at his fidgeting hands resting in his lap.

"Look, I know a thing or two about repressed emotions, especially when it's something big, like what you seem to be repressing now, so why won't you let me help you?"

"Because it's nothing, I don't need any help, I can handle it, and what about you? Why do you want to know so badly?" Jaden looked up at him, finally meeting the others ebony eyes.

"I don't like seeing you in that amount of pain, half your smiles aren't even genuine anymore and there are times when you just look so miserable you just make me want to beat you senseless for not telling me about it." said Chazz not looking away.

"You've got anger management issues, is that why you punched me?" asked Jaden lowering his eyes to stare at Chazz's chin.

"No… I was angry at you for avoiding me. But there's more to it then just that." said Chazz, also lowering his eyes, as he turned his body to face Jaden with one leg resting on the bed while the other hung over the edge.

"Well, what was the rest of your reason for hitting me that hard?" asked Jaden somewhat expectantly, while raising a hand to subconsciously touch the injured portion of his face.

"I'd rather you tell me what's going on with you before I tell you that." replied Chazz, raising his eyes.

"It'll pass Chazz, I don't need any help, I can deal with it on my own."

"You've been acting really weird for a long time Jaden. It doesn't look to me like this thing of yours is going to pass at all."

"It will."

"Oh? Fine, then I won't tell you why I hit you."

"Huh?! But you have to tell me! I have right to know!"

"So? I want to know what's wrong with you, even if I have to blackmail you." Chazz folded his arms and looked off to the side with his nose in the air.

"That's my own private business! You don't need to know!" said Jaden snappishly, starting to get severely annoyed with how Chazz just wouldn't drop the subject.

"Fine, you do have a point. But don't think this means I'm just going to give up." said Chazz turning back to look at Jaden.

He took a deep breath, nervously (on the inside of course) wondering how he was going to explain this. It was hard enough admitting these kinds of things to himself, but explaining it to others was almost a thousand times worse. The silence stretched on for a few more moments, with Jaden staring at Chazz in an expecting manner, thinking that the other didn't have that good of a reason for hitting him after all. Maybe he was upsetting Alexis somehow, and Chazz just decided to pummel him for it. It definitely wouldn't surprise him if that really was his reason, after all he and Alexis were probably already dating and it wouldn't be the first time Chazz did something incredibly stupid and self degrading to catch her eye or please her.

"I hit you because… you wouldn't come to me…" muttered Chazz.

"Because I was avoiding you and because I wouldn't come to you with my problems? Gee Chazz, should I start looking for an anger management class for you online seeing as you can't seem to find one yourself?" snapped Jaden, his jealousy causing him to be a lot harsher than he intended to be. He was completely surprised at himself for using sarcasm, something he never did. Was he really becoming like Chazz? How come it didn't sound so bad to him? Oh yeah that's right, because he was fool enough to be in love with the bastard.

"Shut up! I'm trying to put my emotions into words here, and you know I'm shit at that!" snapped Chazz keeping a straight face. He was actually very surprised by the sarcasm, as well as very hurt by it too.

"Sorry…" muttered Jaden, cursing himself for letting jealousy get the best of him.

Chazz let out another sigh, as he prepared himself to try again.

"You were my first true friend…" he began trying to put his thoughts into an order where they actually made sense and then trying to get them out in sentences. "You helped me when my brothers tossed me out of the family like a piece of trash… you stood up for me. Then, you pursued me, and got me to become your friend. I let you in Jaden. Do you know that you're the first in a long, long time? Sure, me and my brothers were all friends once, but that changed when we grew older. I've been alone for a long time. Then I finally let you in, and you helped me. And now… you're the one who's in pain. Who needs to be helped…"

Both teens heads were down, neither looking at the other, sitting in the darkened room that was slowly growing darker as the sun set behind the horizon outside.

'Stop…' (A/N: this is a thought. It's not being said aloud, you can tell by the fact that I'm using apostrophes instead of quotation marks.)

"I understand that I haven't always been nice to you, and that there are some things you'd rather discuss with your other friends. But I'm the only one that's noticed so far Jaden and it frustrates me that you won't even open up to me when you're so clearly hurting about something. I want to help Jaden, you made me your friend, but what good am I… what kind of friends am I to you if you won't even let me help you?" Chazz sighed again, unable to think of anything else to say to convey his feelings.

'Stop being so nice… how am I supposed to keep this from you if you make me feel so guilty for doing so.' thought Jaden, his head still lowered, tears stinging at his eyes. He had to get out of here. He had to, or he'd crumble, and maybe lose Chazz for good.

"Please let me help you Jaden…" whispered Chazz, raising his eyes to look at the brunette, who's face was shrouded behind his dark copper mist auburn hair.

Jaden stood up, his back to the raven haired teen still sitting on the bed as he took a few steps forward and away from Chazz.

"I'm sorry Chazz, but it's none of your business." he said gently.

"And why not?!" demanded Chazz somewhat angrily.

"Because it isn't!" snapped Jaden not turning around to look at him, as he lowered his head again and clenched his fists.

"All I want to do is help! Why can't you tell me? Do I need to tell one of the others?"

"NO!! If you must know, I already told Winged Kuriboh about it…"

"And what?" said Chazz angrily as he also stood up "It's something I can't handle but that stupid winged furry little piece of shit can?! You think it's better to tell your duel spirit rather then your friends?!"

Jaden whirled around anger flashing in his chocolate orbs. "Don't call him that!!" He yelled.

"I'll call him whatever I want!" Chazz yelled back "Why can't you tell me?! I-I'm just worried!"

"Well worry about something else!" shouted Jaden, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, the whirling tornado of pent up emotions beginning to rise to the surface. It was time for him to leave. He walked towards the bedroom door, when Chazz caught his arm in a tight grip, and whirled the brunette around placing himself between Jaden and the bedroom door.

"What's the point of you making me into one of your friend if you don't trust me, and every time you have a problem you run and tell your flying piece of crap duel spirit?!" yelled Chazz, his frustration boiling over.

Jaden's anger flared up as he heard Chazz insult Kuriboh for the second time. His suppressed emotions spreading all over his body, twisting his expression, clenching his hands into fists and making him shake all over. "You know what?" he whispered, unable to shout with all his suppressed anger, frustration, jealousy, and hurt. "I wish I never _had_ made you one of my friends." tears fell from his eyes.

Chazz's eyes widened slightly.

"I wish I had never met you."

That's when something broke. Jaden saw something break through the darkness that had settled into the room after the sun had set. He almost _heard_ that something breaking. Those dark eyes that had been shining with frustrated anger, which had been sparkling with the fire that was only ever found in his eyes, suddenly became empty. It was like the fire had been suddenly snuffed out by darkness, engulfed by emptiness.

Chazz felt his world go black. Searing pain flaring up inside of him. He was alone again, and this time, he didn't even seem to have a purpose. This felt awful, it far worse then he remembered. It was the worst pain he'd felt in his whole life.

The black Slifer took a step back.

"Oh… I see… I'm sorry." he whispered, his voice flat and empty.

He slowly turned around, and walked over to his bedroom door. Voices started up a chant in his head.

_You _are_ a failure. You're a failure at anything and everything you do. You don't deserve to live!_

With trembling fumbling fingers he unlocked the door before slowly walking through it. A few more moments passed, before the front door was heard opening distantly, footsteps fading into the night. Then there was silence again.

**And it's Chazz's turn to act out of character! Er… well… actually they both sound out of character on some bits… please let me know if it's too much, as I am not sure. Also do you think the last bit is rushed? I honestly wasn't rushing, and even went back to try and fix it, but I don't know whether I'm imagining it or not…**

**Anyways, I'll try to update again a week from today. Hopefully I won't miss my deadline this time:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooooooooooooo!! It was taking me too long to write out the next chapter so I decided to cut it and post this bit.**** Sorry for missing my deadline again - -;; But thank you all for your inspiring reviews:)**

**Anyways, KumaUesugi PM-ed me about how she thought some scenes from my story would look great drawn out, and I had to agree. So now, to all you people out there who enjoy my story, if anyone of you knows how to draw, and w****ould like to take up the challenge of doing some fanart for my story, please do! You can PM me and we can discuss the details further. I am completely new at this and so have absolutely no idea how this all works…. so please be patient with me :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx**_

Jaden stood there in the middle of the black Slifer's dark bedroom, still trying to figure out what had just happened. The shock he derived from the whole situation, making his thinking process slower then the time it takes for a virus infected computer to open up a Word document.

What had happened?

They'd been arguing, Jaden doing his best to hold back and not bite his head off.

Chazz insulted Kuriboh, and his anger boiled over.

He said some horrible things to Chazz.

Chazz… stopped being angry… apologized… and left? His own room?

Why hadn't the black Slifer told _him_ to get out? Why leave himself?

_You know what? I wish I never _had_ made you one of my friends. I wish I had never met you._

What had he done? What had he _said_?

Jaden snapped back into himself and ran. He could have hit himself. How could he have said such a thing? Alright he was jealous and sad, but that didn't give him a right to say something so terrible! Especially not to the person he loved so very much. He was out the door down the stairs and standing in front of the Slifer dorm, frantically looking around for any sign of the black Slifer.

Night had fallen, the night of the new moon. The sky was cloudy, stars covered up, no light seeping through to the ground below. Jaden cursed the dark, cursed the black Slifer for wearing all black. How was he supposed to find the other now? He had to find him, he had to!

The brunette's eyes stung with tears as he ran towards the DA main building, not knowing if it was the right direction to head in. He began to remember snippets of what Chazz had said to him, when attempting to explain why he had hit him.

_You were my first true friend…_

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the arm, and he was forced to stop.

"There you are Jaden!" said a voice with a British accent. "Where have you been? We heard you were with Chazz, what's going on?"

"Let go!" said Jaden trying to wrench his arm away "I have to find Chazz."

"No you don't!" said Alexis "He's hurt you enough! Does your cheek hurt?"

"Yeah, that's right! The coward hasn't even explained himself to us and just ran away." said Syrus

Jaden suddenly froze and turned to look at his friends. His eyes rested on Syrus. The little bluenette took a step back as Jaden wrenched his arm out of Bastions grip, his expression one of furious betrayal. He took hold of the front of Syrus' shirt. It took everything he had not to beat the shit out of him.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" he shouted, startling both Bastion and Alexis. Syrus almost wetting himself, he'd never seen Jaden this angry. "Why did you tell them?!" he gave Syrus a firm shake.

"But I thought—"

"WHAT PART OF NO-ONE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"Jaden calm down!" said Alexis worriedly as she pried the brunette's grip off Syrus.

Jaden rounded on her.

"This is between me and Chazz! All of you stay out of it!! Now tell me if you just saw Chazz!"

The three of them stood there gawking at him. He'd never yelled at anyone like that. It was like he was a different person almost.

"Jaden… maybe you should go to bed, get some sleep you know? You look awfully tired, your eyes are kind of red." said Bastion placating, reaching out a hand to grab Jaden again.

"DID YOU SEE HIM OR NOT?!" yelled Jaden, backing away from Bastion while giving him a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

"…We did…" said Syrus quietly.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!"

"S-somewhere towards the main building…" whispered Syrus flinching, tears making his eyes glossy. He'd made Jaden very angry, and the brunette seemed very distressed. He had no idea what had happened between him and Chazz, but it looked like it was very important to his roommate to find him.

Jaden took a deep breath, trying not to shout so loud now. The last thing he needed to do was mortally wound another of his friends.

"Did you guys say anything to him when you saw him?" he asked sternly. Jaden knew he should be hurrying towards the main building, but he had to know whether his friends had made the situation worse by adding insult to injury.

_I've been alone for a long time._

'And now you feel you're alone again right?' thought Jaden feeling his heart start to break all over again. He shook his head and focused on what his roommate was now saying.

"We…we just called him a few names as he passed… but I don't think he heard us… he… he looked really… out of it. I'm sorry Jaden! We'll help you look for him!"

"NO!!"

Syrus almost burst into tears.

Jaden sighed. "No… look, this is a thing between me and Chazz. You guys, just go to sleep or something."

"Why did he hit you?" asked Alexis unable to stop herself. She could see that Jaden was about to leave, but she could now tell that something big had happened. Something that was now hurting both of them, and she wanted to make sense of the situation now.

"He told me, but I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm his friend, and if he told me, but didn't tell you on his own, then it simply means that he didn't want you to know… even though he likes you and all…" Jaden muttered the last part, the words forcing themselves out of his mouth despite his attempts at holding them back and hiding his jealousy. No matter how much the black Slifer worried about him, he'd always come second to her. It surprised him that Chazz hadn't told Alexis about all this.

"We're his friends too!" stated Alexis indignantly. She heard Jaden's last comment, and suddenly had the insatiable urge to tell him that the black Slifer seemed to have finally given up on her. Maybe that would increase the chances of Jaden liking her now that one of his friends was no longer chasing her.

"Glad to know that, but he thinks you all hate him now for what he did. But listen I've got to go!" he began running again.

"Jaden wait!" shouted Alexis as she ran after him.

"What? Stop following me! Stay out of this!" said Jaden. If there was one person he didn't want to be helping him look for Chazz, it was Alexis. The last thing he needed to do was stumble in on the too while she made out with him in order to comfort him. The whole idea made him shiver in disgust, jealousy raising its ugly head again.

"Alright, but I have something to tell you. I don't know why, but I feel like you need to know this… especially as you don't seem to be too thrilled with the idea of Chazz liking me." even as the words came out of her mouth, she only realized they were true after the words had left her lips. Was this fight the two seemed to be having over her? A small voice told her not to think too much of herself. Jaden seemed more hostile toward her. Sure he had been angry at Syrus, but she could scarcely feel that he was almost just as angry at her, which meant he just didn't think she and Chazz were right for each other. Did that mean that the fight was because Jaden had told Chazz about his opinion and the other had taken it badly…? Would it really scale up into something like this?

"At the haunted house, Chazz told me something I don't think he's told anyone, not even my brother."

"What's that?" asked Jaden still running though slowing down just slightly so that Alexis could keep up. Had the black Slifer confessed his love? Then again the black Slifer had done so a couple times before, so he didn't understand how this time could be of any new significance, especially when he supposedly had told no-one about this.

"He said he'd given up on me, or at least started to… and, he wouldn't admit to it, but I think he has a crush on someone else now." she said finally. "Does this help in any way?" she turned to look at Jaden, only to see his face in a veil complete shock.

Jaden's mind drove to grinding halt as his brain processed the new information. Chazz liked someone else now? Why had he so suddenly given up on Alexis? He'd kept a watchful eye on him the past few weeks and he'd seen him flirt with no-one, and Chazz (judging by how he handled his crush on Alexis) wasn't the type to hide his feelings. Hope suddenly blossomed within him, despite his attempts to snuff it out in case he was letting his hopes get too high. After all, the black Slifer had a crush on someone else now, but then again, maybe his feelings for them weren't as 'strong' as the ones he'd had for Alexis.

"Umm… I don't know… should it?" replied Jaden, not looking at her, although his voice had lost its edge of hostility. He just didn't know what to say. "Right, well, anyway! Go back to your dorm; I'm going to see if I can find Chazz. I said something bad… and I really need to apologize so please just let me look for him alone."

"Alright." said Alexis a small smile rising to her lips as she saw Jaden's expression brighten ever so slightly without the brunette noticing. "I'll still keep a lookout for him, and if I do happen to see him, I won't go talk to him, I'll just PDA you, alright?"

Jaden turned to her and flashed her, a small grateful smile before speeding off and leaving her behind.

He finally arrived at the DA main building, searching the perimeter desperately in an attempt to find any trace of the black Slifer. The brunette did so quietly, as he was not sure whether it was alright to call out for the raven haired teen for a number of reasons. For one, he wasn't sure Chazz would respond to him, or that he would not attempt to runaway if he heard Jaden approach, and for two, he didn't want to get caught by campus security and get into some serious trouble for being out after curfew. Also he didn't want to get Chazz into trouble as well; he figured he'd done enough damage to his loved one for one year.

Jaden sighed, despair growing inside of him again as he found no trace of his precious person. He let some of his tears slide down his cheeks as memories of the fight he and Chazz had just had floated through his head. How could he have said those things, especially after Chazz had just admitted how worried he was and how much he wanted to help him? He had bared his sole to him, and Jaden had rewarded him by hurting him far worse then the brunette would have ever wanted. Jaden had been so scared of losing him he had been blinded by his emotions, and hadn't noticed how much damage his actions were already causing.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it!'

The apology ran through his mind like a mantra as more tears slid down his cheeks. He felt so horrible for what he had done, he almost didn't know what to do with himself, or more accurately, what to do with himself after he found and apologized to Chazz. A sudden thrill of fear ran through him at the thought of Chazz possibly no longer being on the island. What if he had decided to leave thinking that there was no longer anything left for him here? What if he had gone back to North Academy?

Jaden quickly decided that it was time to go and check the inside of the DA main building, at least to be thorough, and then the roof too while he was at it. He did recall Chazz going up on to the roof to ponder his own business from time to time, so hopefully he would be up there.

Brushing the tears off his face he quietly snuck in through a hole in the wall located behind a very big and lush bush. He had used the hole many times before to escape class when adventure was brewing. It seemed like he and Syrus were the only ones to know about it, he had never seen anyone else using it, and its very existence was proof enough that the teachers didn't know about it either. He slowly stood, and looked around the dark classroom. I was so dark, Jaden was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea for him to try and go venturing around the building on his own, especially when he didn't even have a flashlight. Why didn't he think to get one before he left?

Carefully Jaden began to maneuver his way around the classroom, searching for the door and hoping he wouldn't knock anything over or accidentally turn on the lights. He really didn't need to be blinded right now, and he certainly didn't need to get caught by the night patrol guards. If it hadn't been after hours when he'd started looking for Chazz, it definitely was now. A sigh left the brunette's lips when he found the door, and he cautiously opened it straining his ears, trying to catch the slightest trace of a noise that indicated footsteps or human life in general. The guards would probably have a flashlight, so he would be able to tell if they were coming by listening for footsteps and keeping an eye out for any light.

He crept down the many hallways of the Duel Academy main building, checking classrooms and closets for his missing black Slifer. Finding nothing on the ground floor, Jaden continued upwards, hoping that Chazz had not been caught by on campus security. A million scenarios (formulated by his imaginative mind) of something happening to the black Slifer increasing his nervousness and making him very jumpy, which was very unlike himself as he usually loved a good adventure.

He was on the 4th floor, the last floor before the roof, when things got a little complicated. His search had lead him to a gigantic storage room used for the P.E. class. Usually it would have been kept locked, (The classrooms weren't because there was simply nothing to steal), but it was open. He walked inside, cautiously calling for Chazz in a low voice so as to not alert everyone on the island of his whereabouts. Receiving no answer, he crept further in; listening for any noises and anything that sounded like breathing that wasn't his. Nothing was found, but he did see that there was a length of rope missing from one of the hooks. Everything else was there. Jaden briefly wondered if there was some sort of thief running about, but then pushed the thought away, scolding himself for getting distracted by something so insignificant. He walked over and grabbed a flashlight, thanking his lucky star that now he had one, and would be able to see when he went to randomly wonder around the forest.

That's when he heard them. Footsteps. He quickly got out of the storage room and stood in the hallway, quietly tiptoeing towards the stairs that would take him to the roof. At the end of the hall he could see a light, beginning to get brighter and brighter. His breathing quickened as he began to move as fast as possible without making too much noise. Trying to get up the stairs before the security guard noticed him. He rounded a corner and began to climb the next set of stairs, still as quietly as possible. A tuneless whistling could be heard floating up from the floor below, before the footsteps stopped abruptly and then started again at a quicker pace as they hurried towards the P.E. storage room. Jaden by now had managed to get up onto the roof, and was hoping that he wouldn't find Chazz here. He definitely didn't want him to be caught, and he was sure the guard would come up and check to see is anyone was up here any second.

Quietly running around the roof Jaden was temporarily relieved to find no-one, before he started to panic. What if Chazz had fallen off the building? Ok, no, that wasn't what he was worried about seeing as Chazz was much too smart of a human being to let something so careless and stupid be the end of him, or so Jaden told himself. He was more worried about the fact that he was the only one on the roof, and there was a guard downstairs who might be coming _up_ the stairs as he stood here thinking of what to do next. No way was he letting himself get caught here and now. He needed to apologize to Chazz, finally tell him what he'd been hiding, and then go drown himself in the ocean for ever hurting his loved one. Or… maybe he wouldn't tell him and skip right to drowning himself. Yes, that sounded a lot more appealing. Especially when he wasn't sure if he could handle Chazz turning hateful towards him, although it wasn't like he didn't deserve it for what he'd done.

Suddenly Jaden heard a noise coming from the stairs and panicked. He began running around the edges of the roof looking down trying to look for a way down that didn't include the stairs, cursing himself as he ran for not grabbing some rope from the storage room. There was nowhere to hide, and unless he found a way down in the next 30 seconds he was sure that he was going to be caught. Jaden spotted the tree he and Chazz had used to escape Alexis and the others hours ago and decided that he either got caught, or attempted jumping. More noise came from the stairs; someone began to call 'Is anybody up there? Come out!' as a light began to grow brighter. He jumped. What was a broken bone or two when he so desperately needed to find Chazz? Something like this just couldn't wait until tomorrow; he had to find him _now_. Air rushed up to greet him as he fell towards the tree, the leaves of the canopy looking so deceptively soft. Of course he knew better, and soon he went flying right through it. Branches broke, twigs scratching at his skin, tearing at his uniform. He attempted to catch hold of something but found himself landing harshly onto the ground, hands coming up in front of his face just in time as he landed on his stomach.

The world swirled around him as he lay on the ground, motionless. He still had the presence of mind to strain his ears, and roll onto his back and off the tree root he'd landed on. Looking up at the whirling sky and D.A. main building, Jaden heard no noise, and could see no-one looking down towards him. Guessing that the guard probably hadn't heard him, he allowed himself to rest for a few more seconds, until the world stopped whirling around him. Everything hurt, but his stomach did most especially. His hands were marred with scratches, some bleeding, some just an angry red, his uniform was torn in many places, and his stomach hurt immensely from landing right on the slightly raised tree root.

Slowly, he got up on shaky unsteady legs, his stomach throbbing in protest. He reached into his pocket pulling out the flashlight he'd gotten out of the storage room, and examined it as he leaned against the tree for support, feeling a little dizzy. Miraculously (at least in Jaden's mind), the flashlight was perfectly fine, not a scratch was on it and the glass covering the small light bulb was also intact. How he had managed not to further injure himself with the thing in his pocket when he landed on his stomach, he just couldn't fathom.

Despair swallowed him up again as he realized that Chazz indeed was not inside the DA main building, and that now he had absolutely no idea where his self proclaimed rival could be. He could try checking the beaches, back at the Slifer dorm, or then go wonder blindly around the forest, assuming that the raven haired teen was still on the island. But his friends had seen him running in this direction. Yet he hadn't come across him. Perhaps he should retrace his steps, in case he missed something… some clue that he hadn't noticed in his haste to get over here.

"Kuriii!"

Jaden was on the ground again. On his back on the ground, holding his heart with one hand and holding his stomach with the other while groaning in pain. Kuriboh worriedly floated around him, before apologetically nuzzling at his cheek.

"You really got to find a way to warn me when you're planning on popping up out of nowhere like that. I thought you were campus security."

"…Kuri?"

"Hey! You glow a bit like a flashlight! Alright?" said Jaden as indignantly as he could while trying to get up, still groaning in pain, his stomach not cutting him any slack. The tree had cushioned his fall, so it seemed that he hadn't broken anything when he threw himself off the roof (miraculously enough), but that didn't stop him from aching everywhere, the scratches he's suffered not helping in any way. Not to mention that his balance wasn't very good right now, and taking unnecessary falls of any sort was sure to not be doing him much good either.

Slowly he finally managed to get up again with Winged Kuriboh hovering in circles around him, wanting to help, but not knowing how. Jaden, once he had righted himself, staggered forward a couple of steps, then stopped to take a deep breath before trying again, one of his hands clutching at his aching stomach. He had now decided that retracing his steps would be the right thing to do right now, he wasn't sure whether he'd find anything that would help, but he could always hope he would. Plus he was immensely lucky, so things had to turn out for the best in the end. His sense of balance was coming back, and the wave of dizziness was receding. He started heading back from whence he came. The brunette had to stop, however when Kuriboh flew in front of his face, and wouldn't go away.

"What is it Kuriboh? I'm trying to look for Chazz!" he said slightly irritated.

"Kuri, kurikuri, kuriii!"

"What? You know where he is?!"

"Kuri…"

"Right… well a general direction is good enough. Lead the way!"

With that Winged Kuriboh floated the opposite direction Jaden had been heading in, but slowly, as the brunette despite his eagerness to plunge forward, was still a little shaky from his fall, and very much in pain from his stomach. After a few minutes though, Jaden was already jogging, telling Kuriboh to float faster as the furry little duel spirit lead him into the forest.

Jaden sighed, the forest was huge, and with Kuriboh not exactly sure where to lead him, it would take him a while to find the missing black Slifer, if he was able to. The black Slifer could always leave his current hiding place and simply go back to his room, or head somewhere else to sleep.

'Wait a minute… how come Kuriboh doesn't know exactly where Chazz is? He knew exactly where Syrus was when he tried to leave Duel Academy.' he looked up at the glowing ball of fur. "Kuriboh? How come you don't know exactly where Chazz is? I mean it's not like I don't appreciate your help or anything, I was just wondering because you knew exactly where Syrus was when he went missing that time."

"Kuri, kuri kuriiikuri kuri kuri."

"Wait… you mean you don't know because of Ojama yellow?" Jaden's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. That yellow Speedo wearing duel spirit was keeping Kuriboh from sensing where Chazz was? Why? Did he not know that Jaden was trying to find his master?

"Kuri kurikurikuri kuuuriiii kuriii kuri."

"Oh… I see…. Chazz was so hurt that he didn't want to see anyone… and Ojama Yellow and all his other duel spirits are just protecting him… I wonder if he knows that they can sense his pain…" Jaden's eyes fell to the ground again, as pain seared through his heart. He'd hurt him so badly… how was Chazz ever going to forgive him? How was he ever going to forgive himself? Well… whether they stayed friends or not, Jaden had to apologize… and seeing as it did involve him, he supposed Chazz really did have the right to know what was wrong with him… even if he wished he didn't.

Kuriboh flew over to him, gently landing on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek in an effort to comfort his spirit partner, big Kuriboh eyes looking at the brunette with sadness and worry.

Slowly Jaden raised his head.

"Kuriboh, I just have to keep going this way, and hope to find him soon right?"

"…Kuri…"

"Well thanks for the help; I'm going to run ahead… I know you want to stay and help, but I really need to do this on my own… is that alright?"

"……. Kuri…"

"Thanks bud!"

So Jaden began sprinting on ahead, ignoring the pain that tore from his stomach and the rest of his aching muscles, while Winged Kuriboh disappeared back into his deck.

He spent a few more hours running and walking through the forest, not sure if he was even going in the direction Winged Kuriboh had sent him in anymore. Exhaustion was setting in, and his whole body was aching with every breath of air he took into his lungs. His stomach muscles not liking the continued use after the abuse they had taken. He started running again with the flashlight turned on, while his mind wondered over his and Chazz's argument for the 100th time. The brunette's mood plummeted, as he thought of how he might never manage to find the black Slifer and apologize. What if he would start hiding from him now? Just like Jaden had done with him… He had to apologize, but what if the black Slifer simply turned his back and didn't let him? Turning a deaf ear to all he said. Jaden wasn't sure if he could handle being completely ignored by the black Slifer, even more so then if Chazz simply hated him for the rest of his life.

Suddenly Jaden tripped over a tree root, flashlight flying out of his hand as he fell flat on his face, one of his elbows scraping against a tree trunk. Pain paralyzing all movement as it flared up intensely from his stomach, a strangled cry escaping his lips. He stayed there on the ground, unmoving as the tears he'd been trying to hold back while searching for his beloved spilled over his cheeks and seeped into the soil. His body was too tired and aching to move… he couldn't get up, despite his best efforts and overwhelming need to find the one he'd hurt so badly. He began to sob into the dirt, feeling utterly stupid and worthless.

"Jaden?"

**Look! The chapter ended again!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, you're just going to have to bear it… Also, on the 6****th**** of July I will be going off on holiday for about 2-3 weeks. This means that I will not be able to write my story for a while, which also means that you're going to have to wait a while for the next chapter… or the one after that. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to write and post the next chapter before I go off on holiday… soooooooo…. yeah. Long wait or shorter wait… either way you're going to be waiting for some time…**

**See ya guys next chapter! Whenever that may be, and happy summer to you all:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go everyone!! The chapter I promised before I left.**** Its 10,581 words long!! O.O I have outdone myself once again… :P Careful though when reading this chapter, don't want any of you going blind ;P**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone:D Hope you enjoy it!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx**_

"Jaden?"

The brunette looked up with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed watery eyes as the occasional tear dribbled down one cheek. A couple of twigs and leaves stuck out of his hair, his uniform in tatters with the various cuts and scrapes he'd sustained. His eyes widened as he saw that he was in a very familiar clearing and the one person he had been searching for the whole night was climbing out of the well situated in the middle.

"What happened to you?" he asked sounding just a tad harsh as he climbed the rest of the way out of the well. Dropping the length of rope he had with him onto the ground, he cautiously approached the brunette still lying on the ground staring at him in shock.

"Jaden?" called Chazz again lowering and softening his voice a little as he slowly crouched down.

Jaden snapped back to himself, angrily telling shock to fuck off (in his mind) and never come back. Tears suddenly poured down his cheeks again as he threw himself into the others arms (much to Chazz's surprise), wrapping his own arms around a black uniform clad body, while ignoring the pain from his stomach.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! I'm sorry!" he sobbed over and over again into the others shoulder as his grip on the other tightened.

Chazz sat there for a moment, listening to the slightly muffled apology and not knowing what to do, the crying brunette practically in his lap.

What the hell was this? Some sort of trick? It could easily have been one, had the person playing it been anyone else but Jaden. He didn't do those kinds of things. Not only that, but he had never seen the brunette cry, ever. Yet here he was balling his eyes out and soaking his shoulder in tears, apologizing like he thought he was dead or something. Slowly, without even conscience thought of what he was doing, Chazz wrapped one arm loosely around the brunette's waist while his other hand began to rub slow soothing circles on the brunettes back.

It was only now that he noticed how tattered the other's red school uniform really was. There were scratches all over the sides, some on his back and sleeves as well as the legs of his pants. The brunette's sobbing was slowly beginning to subside, making the brunette's apology clearer as it was no longer muffled by the constant sobs.

"Alright, I heard you." whispered Chazz trying to sound gentle and not sure if he had managed as he was unfamiliar with acts of comforting another person, while picking out the debris stuck in the others hair. "Calm down."

He tried to pull the brunette back a little so that he could look at his face, only to find the brunette worming his way further into his embrace.

"Jaden…" he said as he tugged at the back of Jaden's school uniform jacket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" was strangled whisper that sounded like he was going to start crying again.

"It's alright you dumb slacker, calm down. I heard you." he said as he resumed his caress of the others back thinking he'd have to try calming him down again.

This time Jaden leaned back a little, looking him in the eye before saying "No it's not Chazz! Those were horrible and stupid things to say! Especially when they weren't even true. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I shouldn't have! Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you!"

"Alright—"

"You're really important to me Chazz! I can't believe I let myself say something like that to you!"

Hearing those words swept any doubts the black Slifer might have had right out the proverbial window.

"I'm sorry…" whispered the brunette, blushing slightly as he looked down at the ground, or where the ground should have been considering how close he was to the other teen. Uh oh…

"You're forgiven… I suppose though it's partly my fault seeing as I upset you with my constant pestering of something you obviously didn't want to share. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm sorry, I still want to know what's wrong with you, and don't regret badgering you about it."

Jaden couldn't help but smile as he hugged him again, even though he was absolutely dreading what he would have to say next. At least the black Slifer was back to normal, his eyes crackling with their unique fire again, bringing him warmth even in the cool night air.

Chazz let himself hug Jaden back, even if it was only a small quick squeeze. He didn't see the smile that had spread itself on the others face.

"Come on, let's get out of here before morning comes." said Chazz as he let go and began to get up.

After offering his hand he pulled the brunette up before noticing how clammy his hands were. He slowly looked at Jaden's face again to see that it was still flushed. He'd thought the brunette had blushed, but it seemed he'd been wrong. Maybe. He slowly lifted his hand and pressed it to the brunette's forehead. He had to support said brunette with his other arm as the guy was barely able to stand on his own.

The brunette's forehead was very warm, and Chazz's expression turned into one of surprise as he found it warm enough to mean that Jaden was running a high temperature.

"Jaden you're burning up, what the heck have you been doing? And how did you get you're uniform into this condition?"

The brunette took another deep breath to steady himself, but found he just barely had enough strength to stand and that he knew he wouldn't be able to walk all the way back to the Slifer red dorm unaided.

"I've been looking for you…" he answered breathily.

"You're really tired aren't you? Can you walk?"

Jaden took a step and would have fallen if Chazz hadn't been supporting him.

"Umm… I can try, but I'm really tired, so not without some help."

"Alright, but I still need you to do your best, I am not carrying you all the way back to our dorm. I can support you, but you're going to have to do some walking."

"Hehe… alright." said Jaden feeling happy that Chazz had forgiven him, and basking in the attention the other was now showering him in. 'In you're face Alexis!' he thought triumphantly before giggling like a school girl.

"Looks like you're fever's worse then I thought." muttered Chazz as they walked slowly out of the clearing, his expression that of someone who just saw a horse drinking from a vodka bottle.

"It's not the fever, I was just thinking about something stupid…" said Jaden smiling happily. After all, apparently Chazz had given up on Alexis. He'd have to ask him about that particular issue later.

Chazz looked at him before answering, the smile dazzling him. It was Jaden's first true smile (that he'd seen) in a while, and it was making him want to grin like an idiot. Instead he let a small smile of his own grace his lips.

"You're always thinking about stupid things, or _being_ stupid, but you certainly never _giggled_ while doing it."

"I do not!" protested Jaden weakly.

"Sure your don't." said Chazz smirking.

"Hey Chazz… about that place I disappear off too…"

"Yeah?"

"It's close to the well."

Chazz raised an eyebrow at the brunette, he didn't know why, but that piece of information settled in his brain before exploding into happiness, which spread a warm feeling all the way to the tips of his toes. Jaden was opening up to him. His curiosity caused him to want to know more, but decided that he'd question the brunette about this later. Right now, they both needed to concentrate on getting to Slifer red dorm, and taking care of all the cuts and bruises the Slifer slacker had acquired before he nodded off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They managed to arrive at the Slifer dorm with no incidents except for Jaden suddenly realising half way through their trip that he had forgotten the flashlight he had dropped, to which Chazz replied that they'd get it later. Then Jaden had also remembered Chazz forgetting his rope, to which Chazz had replied that they'd get it _later_.

Up the stairs they went, and through a door. It was only after the door had been closed and then locked that Jaden realized that they weren't in his dorm room, nor did it seem, that Chazz had any intention of taking him there. Jaden recognized Chazz's bedroom as they went through another door, and he was sat on the raven haired teen's luxurious bed. Had the brunette had the energy, he would have been nervous, but seeing as he was absolutely exhausted, it was all he could do not to fall over and go right to sleep.

Window shutters were pulled shut, and then the lights came on, causing Jaden to whine a little about being blinded, his eyes, watering slightly as he rubbed them. Chazz ignored him and left the room. He soon returned with a first aid kit. Jaden looked at it, or tried to still rubbing his eyes, when his hands were pulled down, and his red Slifer jacket was slipped off his shoulders. Jaden blushed, his embarrassment beginning to wake him up, and the impending tenseness began spreading through his body as he looked anywhere but at the black Slifer.

"What are you embarrassed about?" asked Chazz snappishly as he began to remove the brunette's shirt. "You certainly didn't mind staring at me while I was changing in P.E. class so why would you be embarrassed about taking your shirt off so I can get at all the cuts you've managed to get yourself?"

Jaden's blush deepened and he stayed quiet as Chazz began work on his arm. After a few more moments, Chazz let out an annoyed growl as he finished the brunette's arm. The damn brunette was still keeping things from him. It occurred to the black Slifer that they were in his room, and Jaden was supposed to be dead tiered, especially seeing as he was running a high fever, yet he seemed to be wide awake, and nervous about something. Was it because he was in Chazz's room again? Or was it that the brunette was suddenly extremely uneasy around him for no reason?

"Humph! First you bowl me over and now you act all tense and scared like I'm going to kill you or something stupid like that…" he muttered annoyed.

Jaden looked up at him as he showed his other arm.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed; he knew he was tensing up, and blushing, but it wasn't like he could stop it. How many people in the world would be perfectly calm when the person that they are in love with leads them into his/her bedroom and then starts stripping clothes off of them? Granted Chazz was tending to his various scratches, and probably going to give him something for his fever, but pampering was pampering and it felt very nice, and at the same time, made him very embarrassed and nervous. "I'm just… nervous…"

"About what?" asked Chazz pausing and momentarily looking up from the various scratches on Jaden's arm.

"Uhh… well… um… uh…" Jaden opened and shut his mouth a couple more times till he shut it a final time and remained silent looking at his lap, looking slightly ashamed. He wanted to tell him, he had a right to know, but it seemed his voice didn't want to cooperate.

"How about you try again later?" said Chazz as he moved to the brunette's chest before gasping suddenly, staring at Jaden's lower abdomen.

Jaden tensed.

'Oh no! Please don't tell me it's up and hard!' thought Jaden blushing so hard he feared his body would shut down on him due to the lack of blood flow.

"Where did you get this bruise?! What the hell have you done to yourself??"

Jaden yelped and flinched as he felt a warm hand rest on his stomach, barely applying any pressure to it.

"Lay down, maybe we should get the nurse to look at this." he muttered as he helped Jaden lay down before sitting next to him on the edge of his bed.

"No! She'll ask how I got it, and I already had a hard time getting her to leave me alone about my face."

"…I'm sorry I hit you so hard…" muttered Chazz quietly after a moment as he applied some kind of cream to the massive bruise now forming on Jaden's stomach.

"It's alright… I guess I deserved it for being such a bad friend."

"Well then I take my apology back."

Jaden chuckled at that, before yelping as pain shot up from his stomach.

"Geeze, how were you even able to look for me, and how the hell did you do this to yourself? Did you punch yourself in the gut? Or ask someone else to?" asked Chazz as he began to apply antiseptic to the cuts on his chest.

"I really wanted to find you, is how I got around… Oh! Did you take that rope you had from the P.E. storage room?" Jaden stayed on his back, but tried to strain his neck so he could look at Chazz better without tensing his stomach muscles, which wasn't really possible so he let his head drop back onto the pillows.

"Yeah so?"

"How'd you get in?"

"The same way we got out before our argument." said Chazz wondering how Jaden had managed to go around the DA main building looking for him (because that could be the only reason he could have been in there, and the brunette had definitely been in there since he knew about the rope) without getting caught. "I climbed up the tree and through the window. It was unlocked."

"Yeah… well I was checking the DA main building to see if you were there and everything was fine until I got to the storage room. Then one of the campus security guys was coming up the stairs so I ran up onto the roof. I almost got caught, but then I threw myself off the roof and into that tree you climbed up to get in… and well… it didn't work out all _that_ well… but I did manage to get away before they found me."

"You jumped off the ROOF??? Are you crazy?! You could have DIED!!!" yelled Chazz looking at the brunette incredulously. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you do and if you weren't so beat up already I'd hit you!"

"But I couldn't let myself get caught I had to find you!" defended Jaden pouting slightly.

Chazz stared, caught off guard. He felt… weird. Jaden looked…. cute? Suddenly his mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with Alexis 2 weeks ago in the haunted house. He felt blood rushing up into his face and suddenly turned to rummage around in the first aid kit like he was looking for something.

"Thanks, but next time I'd rather you get caught then die." stated Chazz trying to sound scolding.

"But I didn't die." said Jaden looking confused. 'This is annoying, how am I supposed to see his face if I can barely see him on my back like this.'

Without another thought, Jaden attempted to get up, whimpering slightly from the pain of his stomach. An arm steadied him as a pillow was placed behind his back, propping him up so he could actually properly see the person he was talking to.

"Thanks…" said Jaden looking up at Chazz and smiling.

It was another dazzling smile, bright and happy, and Chazz again found himself completely pulled in by it. Why in the world was the dumb slacker affecting him this way? Had he really missed his smile that much?

"Humph, you dumb slacker, can't you stay still for more then 2 minutes? You've already irritated you're stomach muscles enough, stay still." muttered Chazz as he got off the bed and went over to his closet. He was blushing slightly, but was quite sure the brunette hadn't noticed. Hopefully. "When you fell something must have hit your stomach pretty hard. You might have even suffered internal damage. We might just have to take you to the nurse tomorrow morning even if you don't want to go. Or maybe I'll just call the chopper and have you sent directly to a hospital…" (A/N: Chazz may be disowned but he's still rich, and he owns a chopper.)

Jaden cringed internally at the thought of maybe having to go to the nurse again tomorrow; after all he'd only just been there. He waited for the black Slifer to come out of his walk-in-closet, while wondering what on earth he was looking for in there.

"But I don't want to go to the nurse's office again, and I'm fine, there really isn't any need to make such a huge fuss, you're starting to sound like Syrus."

Chazz emerged carrying a light blue t-shirt and white pyjama pants.

"Humph, if you don't want to go to the nurse's office, fine, but then you'll go to a hospital. You could be seriously hurt, and I mean there might be more damage then just stomach muscle bruising. I just want a doctor to check that everything is alright with your body nothing more." said Chazz as he pulled the light blue t-shirt over Jaden's head. "And don't compare me with you're roommate, if he was here right now he'd have had a heart attack at seeing you in this condition."

"Alright… but don't you think it's a bit mu—Aaahhhh!"

Jaden jumped and then yelped in pain, as his hands caught Chazz's who had been at his pants and had already managed to unbutton them and slide the zipper down.

"W-what are you doing?!" asked Jaden in a half shout, his face colouring again to the shade of fire truck red.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking your pants off! And would you stop being so embarrassed and jumpy? Geeze, you'd think I'm trying to rape you." said Chazz as he began to try and tug Jaden's pants off despite the brunette's hands still trying to keep his away.

"Alright, _why_ are you trying to take my pants off?" squeaked Jaden his head lowered slightly, face still very much red, and eyes on the black Slifer's face. 'And it wouldn't be rape… I'd probably get very willing very fast…' Jaden blushed harder at his own thoughts, he could have kicked himself for having them, but what was a hormonal teenager to do? Especially when on his secret love's bed with said person taking his clothes off.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? You've got scratches all over your legs! I need to treat them too you know!" said Chazz raising an eye brow at the struggle the other was putting up.

He finally let go, but didn't back away.

"What is it with you? Do you go commando or something? Why the heck are you so embarrassed?" asked Chazz looking annoyed, his hands resting on Jaden's legs, just itching to get back to brunette's pants.

"How can I not be embarrassed!" burst out Jaden staring at the black Slifer incredulously "I'm in your bedroom, behind a locked door, on your bed, and your trying to take my pants off!" he practically shouted.

Chazz stared at him, one eyebrow raised, before his own cheeks began to flush a little red. But that didn't stop him from staring at the brunette for several moments with unreadable eyes. Causing Jaden to want to squirm uncomfortably but he had to restrain himself on account of his stomach.

"Jaden…" the raven haired teen began, looking at the brunette with curious eyes. "You have hormones?"

Jaden almost fell off the bed.

He asked him if he had hormones… How was he supposed to reply to that?

('Why yes, I do Chazz, in fact it's because of these hormones that I have been acting so strange lately. You see I've fallen madly in love with you, and after witnessing two gay guys having sex in the haunted house 2 weeks back, I've been dreaming of you sticking your--------up my------and you--------my brains out. That sound good? In fact it's been on my mind since the moment you started to take my clothes off!')

He almost felt like laughing hysterically, but didn't want to hurt Chazz's feelings for a second time that night, but what else could he say? If he went ahead and said what he'd just thought he'd scare the black Slifer back into the well in the forest.

"Yes I do… d-doesn't everyone?" stuttered Jaden under the others scrutiny.

"I thought yours where dormant…" said Chazz surveying him as if in new light.

"Oh, they're anything but dormant." muttered Jaden looking at Chazz's nightstand, his eyes landing on the glowing digital alarm clock. It read 5:30 a.m.

Chazz's interest piqued. "Do your hormones have anything to do with why you've been acting depressed lately?"

Jaden's eyes snapped to him, completely wide, the answer obviously written all over his face.

'That would be a yes.' thought Chazz, he was finally getting somewhere. He only wasn't sure whether it was right to try and get it out of him now, but if he didn't now then maybe later on he wouldn't tell him. One thing was for sure, if this whole thing all occurred because the stupid brunette had developed a silly crush on some girl he was definitely going to smack him over the head, even if he was quite badly beat up from his fall. He then decided to ask the brunette now, just to get it over with so he could smack him one so hard that it would hopefully render him unconscious in order for Chazz to be able to tend to the brunette's scratches in peace.

"Well… not just my hormones…" muttered Jaden timidly, as he turned to look at Chazz's nightstand again. This was it… and he couldn't even look him in the face. He was so close, but after he was through telling him, he'd probably move over to the other side of the room. Unbearable sadness gripped him again, his tiny ray of hope flickering like a candle in the wind. (A/N: Thank you Elton John, you're songs are an inspiration to us all. (I had to give credit somehow))

"What else?" asked Chazz, deciding to go with it. The brunette no longer looked very feverish, and he was sure that the intense flush covering his cheeks was due to excessive blushing.

"…um… love…" the brunette muttered. Damn that sounded stupid. He might as well have turned to the black Slifer all starry-eyed while some random person threw confetti, flower petals and glitter behind him.

Chazz stared. He wanted very much to make fun of him, but noticed by the look the other had in his eyes (even if he wasn't able to meet them) that he was serious, and he was expecting ridicule, already hurt. The black Slifer decided to go with slightly offended. He understood that having strong feelings for someone for the first time was a big deal, but it still wouldn't have been that crucial to hide. The brunette should have been able to tell someone human about this waaaaay sooner.

"Let me get this straight." He started, in his slightly offended tone, which already slightly surprised the brunette enough to turn his eyes to meet his. "Your problem, this whole thing that's caused pain for both of us, is over the fact that you've fallen in love with some girl?"

Jaden turned to him, opening his mouth to speak but Chazz wouldn't let him as he continued his rant.

"I know it's a big deal to like someone for the first time Jaden, but don't you think it to be absolutely ridiculous to bottle this secret inside of you, and blow it so out of proportion?! Honestly you could have easily told me or even one of your closer friends sooner!"

"Chazz! It isn't out of proportion!" said Jaden, calmly, although his voice was slightly raised so that Chazz would listen. "And I have no friends that are closer then you…"

"Oh really? How is keeping your crush on some girl bottled up inside to the extent that you go into depression not blowing it out of proportion?" asked Chazz sternly ignoring the other's last statement.

"For one, it's not a stupid crush. I'm in love." Jaden held up his hand to stop Chazz's oncoming protests of how it hardly made much of a difference "For two," he could no longer look Chazz in the eye, and turned his head away, lowering it at the same time so that most of his face was hidden behind his dark copper mist auburn hair "it isn't a girl."

Chazz's eyes widened. He looked at Jaden completely surprised, the other still not looking his way, Chazz had a sneaking suspicion the brunette had his eyes closed. Now that explained a lot of things, his embarrassment at being stripped, the depression (he must have fallen for someone who he was sure did not swing his way, not to mention he had to think about what everyone would think of him), the unwillingness to share it with anyone.

"…So, you're gay?" Chazz finally asked, his voice containing no malice, only curiosity and surprise.

Jaden lifted his head a little and looked at him cautiously. As if waiting for the raven haired teen to lash out at him any second. When the black Slifer didn't and continued patiently waiting for an answer and not even backing away from him, Jaden decided it was safe to reply.

"I… I don't really know… I'm just in love with this one guy… any others just don't interest me, and neither do any girls…" he could feel the pressure mounting, soon Chazz would ask who it was, and he would tell him. Then the weight would finally fall off his shoulders, and he could kill himself in peace.

There was moment of silence, which then was shattered by a surprised yell that came from Jaden, followed by a small yelp of pain (still form Jaden).

"Oh would you at least hold on to your boxers while I'm pulling these off?" said Chazz like what he was doing was absolutely normal as he tugged some more on the brunettes pants that were now at his thighs.

"You didn't even warn me!" yelled Jaden blushing bright red again, as his hands went to his boxers which were now dangerously low on his hips, yanking them up quickly.

"Of course not, you wouldn't have let me pull them off." replied Chazz nonchalantly as he pulled the brunette's pants the rest of the way down tan legs. "See that wasn't so hard now was it? Probably a little more painful then it had to be, but that's your problem."

Jaden was so red he felt he should have died right on the spot. Had Chazz just used their serious conversation as a way to distract him enough to get his pants off? Didn't he believe Jaden to be completely serious? It was like it was all a big joke to him.

He jumped a little when he felt wet cotton touching one of the cuts that was pretty high up along his inner thigh.

"Would you relax already?" said Chazz who was still kind of leaning over him as he worked; looking up at Jaden like nothing had changed. Like the conversation they'd just been having never even happened.

"Get me the whole pack of that Prozac drug you were offering before and I will." said Jaden, still blushing and not looking at the black Slifer.

This just caused Chazz to laugh and continue his ministrations.

A few more minutes of silence was all Jaden could take.

"Do you think this whole thing is some sort of joke? I'm serious Chazz!" said Jaden, still completely red but now staring straight at the other, looking slightly hurt.

The black Slifer merely moved on to the other leg.

"I know." he said simply. After another moment of silence he looked up to meet the brunette's deep brown eyes. "Did you really think it was going to change anything? You're still a stupid Slifer slacker who's beaten me twice in a duel, and I'm not going to suddenly start hating you just because you're in love with some guy. We're friends now right?"

Jaden felt the full weight of the world crashing onto his shoulders as he turned away. A stray tear rolled down his cheek. Why did he have to come out and be so nice? What he was going to say next was going to completely wreck their friendship; he was a couple sentences from losing the black Slifer for good.

"You only say that because you don't know who it is." he said softly. "But, seeing as I've already told you this much I want to check if my own piece of gossip is true."

"Jaden, no matter who it is, it isn't going to change anything. Really." said Chazz having finished up with Jaden's legs and helping him into the white pyjama pants.

Jaden continued to look disbelieving, but before Chazz could rectify that by saying something the brunette spoke first.

"Did you really give up on Alexis? And is it true that you like someone else now?" asked Jaden quickly. He wanted to know whether what Alexis said was true before he dropped the bomb.

Chazz's eyes widened, thrown completely off guard by the questions.

"Who—? How'd you know about that?" he asked as he fumbled inside his mind for an answer.

"Alexis, she told me before she let me go looking for you." said Jaden, waiting for an answer. He might have given up on Alexis, but that still didn't mean that he hadn't just shifted his feelings to another girl. But at least he'd get a somewhat of a fair trade for his most precious secret, even if it meant that they'd no longer be friends.

"Why on earth would she tell you about that?" asked Chazz buying himself some more time to formulate some type of response. Yes, he had given up on Alexis, it was very clear now, but whether his feelings had shifted to someone else was a completely different ballgame. So far he knew that he regarded Jaden as a very important friend, and that he would do just about anything to ease his suffering. He definitely wouldn't let him loving a guy come and snap their bond of friendship. No matter whom the guy was, and no matter how much he may dislike or hate him. Apparently though Jaden didn't believe him, which would only be fixed when the brunette would tell him who he had a crush—was in love with so that Chazz could accept it and wipe doubt out of the brunette's mind. Oops… he'd gotten off topic. Feelings for someone else, well his worry for Jaden had certainly eclipsed his… crush on Alexis, but it wasn't like he had those kinds of feelings for Jaden. He'd just been a very concerned friend and the only one truly there for him.

"I don't know…" Jaden was saying, breaking Chazz out of his quickened thought process. "She thought it would help us resolve our argument."

"Why?" asked Chazz completely confused, what the heck had been going on in that girls mind?

"I don't know, she didn't really know either, but she thought I should know." said Jaden averting his eyes. Alexis had picked up on him not wanting Chazz to like her, but as far as he knew, the black Slifer was completely clueless about it. He had absolutely no idea that Jaden was in love with him. Though if he didn't tell him now, then it wouldn't be long before he figured it out for himself.

"Did it make sense to you?" Chazz asked, thinking that the brunette was probably just as confused as he was.

"Well, not so much… but she did pick up on something that even you haven't picked up on." said Jaden.

"What's that?" asked Chazz curious. He'd missed something? What could it possibly be? Of course he didn't feel as bad knowing that it had been Alexis who had picked up on it. She actually used here brain, had it been someone else, he would have been severely disappointed in himself. He fished out some fever medicine from the inside of the first aid kit and put it on the nightstand. This conversation was far too interesting for him to interrupt, although the brunette did need his rest, but it seemed that Jaden wanted to get some things off his chest before going to sleep.

"That I didn't want you and Alexis to get together." stated Jaden as he stared at the black Slifer steadily, warning bells going off in his head telling him that if he kept giving all these hints, Chazz would figure his secret out before he came out and told him.

At these words Chazz looked surprised again, but then made a connection.

"I see," he paused, Jaden gulped uncomfortably.

'Shit! He figured it out!' thought Jaden wishing he could take everything back. He felt so exposed.

"Alexis probably thought we were fighting over her." finished Chazz.

Jaden almost fell off the bed again. How long did the black Slifer intend to torture him? Or perhaps the better question was how long he intended to torture himself.

"But why wouldn't you want us together?" asked Chazz finally completely bewildered. After all Jaden was in love with some guy, not Alexis.

"You didn't answer my question." countered Jaden, looking at him expectantly. 'That's it! Distract him! Besides he avoided it completely, and I still don't know whether what Alexis said was true.' he thought as he waited for his answer again.

"Oh… well, yes. The part about me giving up on Alexis is true, but not the part about my feelings shifting to anyone else." said Chazz finally.

"Alexis did say that you wouldn't admit to it." said Jaden, not really knowing why he was prodding Chazz about it, but feeling the need to do it all the same.

"Wha— well she was wrong! I was worried and confused at the time so I didn't really know what I was saying, there is absolutely no-one I have feelings for right now." said Chazz defensively. "And no matter who it is that you li— that you're in love with, it won't make a difference. Our friendship won't change."

Jaden's amusement at seeing the black Slifer get so defensive was crushed under the weight of what he was about to do. He took a deep breath.

"Oh but it will." he said sadly as his eyes and face turned away.

"No it won't! Believe me! No matter who it i—"

"Chazz!" Jaden cut in turning to meet the black Slifer's eyes straight on, mentally prepared to leave as soon as the words left his mouth. "It's you."

Chazz seemed to freeze for an instant, his face telling Jaden that the information was having problems getting processed by the other's brain.

"What?" asked Chazz, he definitely thought he'd heard wrong.

"I fell in love with you. Do you understand? The person I love… is you." Jaden felt tears streaming down his cheeks again. He looked into those dark ebony eyes for a few more moments, or perhaps they were minutes, before he slowly got off the bed. His stomach hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart, and in the end he felt it to be a nice distraction, as he began to make his way towards the door.

Chazz just stared for a minute. He felt like head just been buried under a mountain of bricks.

'Jaden— What?— Love— But— Him??' His brain was working so fast his own thoughts didn't make sense to him. But somehow it was like the last piece of a giant puzzle that he had very much wanted to complete, fell into his hand. The brunette's strange reactions to him, the blushing, the angry glare at the beach where he'd been flirting with Alexis, the sudden dive the brunette's enthusiasm for life in general had taken after his karaoke number, why he didn't want Alexis and himself to get together. Chazz dimly felt the bed shift, and suddenly found himself staring at the wall behind his bed, open mouthed like it was the most shocking thing in existence. Gone were the deep chocolate eyes bathed in tears and utter sadness. He then registered footsteps before they stopped, and the door handle began jingling.

Jaden cursed himself for making so much noise, how was he supposed to get out of here if the door was freaking locked! He almost panicked and started fiddling with the door handle with both his hands.

Suddenly he felt two hands upon his own. They pulled the brunette's hands away form the door handle, making them rest at his sides, the others hands still not letting go.

"Jaden…"

He was slightly surprised to feel the other behind him, but he soon got over it and began to fight the desire lean back into that chest and pulling those arms around him. Why did Chazz have to make this so hard? Maybe he could make him see by turning around and kissing him, it would probably knock some sense into him, and make him let Jaden go. He wanted to, really badly, but he couldn't. Not only would the black Slifer not return the kiss (unless it was out of pity, which the brunette really didn't want), but he could never bring himself to steal something Chazz wouldn't willingly give him. There was just no way.

"Jaden, wait… you hit me with a train, you have to give me time to absorb this."

"Then you might want to be alone for that." said Jaden, feeling he'd made an excellent point, and the black Slifer could now unlock this confounded door, and let him the hell out of here so that he could head for the cliffs.

'That's true…' thought Chazz. Why was he stopping him? 'Well for one I want him here… _Even after the love confession?_ Apparently so… Then there's the fact that he's injured, and sick, and shouldn't even be standing. He should be asleep. _In your bed._ Right… my………bed…'

"I know Jaden, but I'm still confused, and I want you to wait before either of us does something stupid." said Chazz finally deciding that all he could do was say what was on his mind seeing as he had absolutely no idea what else to do.

"I'd really much rather get out of here so I can throw myself off the nearest cliff." said Jaden. He suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth, wishing he could take it back. His tone of voice had been serious, conveying that he really meant what he'd just said. He himself didn't think he'd meant it… but his voice had sounded so serious, even to his own ears that it scared him. Jaden then realized that he had been thinking of it all along; he just hadn't taken it seriously until now.

Before he could so much as formulate another thought, Jaden found himself being whirled around, his back hitting against the door. A hand that was not his own was gripping his shoulder rather tightly another hand slammed, palm first, next to the brunette's head, against the door. His mouth opened in protest, his tears continuing to flow down his face, but found that he wasn't able to utter anything coherent because of his hand, which was still firmly placed over his mouth. Slightly embarrassed, he removed his hand so that he could speak. Chazz was leaning close, very close.

"Do you mean that?" was the whispered question. Hidden just beneath those dark eyes, out of sight from the brunette, was a torrent of worry and fear. The brunette wanted to throw himself off the nearest cliff? That couldn't be possible, Jaden was always happy, always overcoming his difficult times with a smile on his face and determination sparkling in his eyes. How could anything make the happy go lucky brunette suicidal?

"Why are you leaning so close? You know what I feel for you now, so why are you doing it? Do you know what it does to me?" asked Jaden softly, dodging the question, and doing his best to not look away from the black Slifer. "If you're still trying to teach me what humiliation feels like, I can tell you now that you've done it. I know what it feels like. I'm sorry I made you feel this way, I never knew that it would feel so bad."

There was a moment of silence, during which Jaden tried to maintain contact with slightly surprised and searching ebony eyes. However keeping eye contact proved to be too much, and the brunette closed his eyes, more tears pouring down his already stained cheeks.

Chazz watched the crying brunette. He was so heart broken, so sad, and he didn't want to see him sad. The black Slifer wanted Jaden happy, like when they'd had the tutoring sessions together, when he duelled someone, or when it was that time of day when they would go eat. Seeing the happy, energetic individual like this tore at his own heart, and made him angry at himself for causing the other so much pain.

His arms wound their way around the weeping brunette, pulling him tightly against his own chest in a tight comforting hug. The black Slifer had no idea what else to do, so he relinquished control and let himself do whatever he felt would help.

"Jaden," he whispered into the other's ear "I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel humiliated; I haven't wanted that in a long time. I may have wanted you to take life more seriously at times, but you aren't that type of person. I don't want you to feel bad. All I want is to see you smile again. To hear you laugh, and be the idiot you always were…. And, if you think that because of this, I'm going to want to end our friendship and start to distance myself from you, then you're wrong."

Jaden pushed himself away, still crying, only now he was blushing as well. The words seeped into his heart making him happy and sad at the same time, the feeling of them being whispered into his ear just made him blush. It was the first time Chazz had ever hugged him properly, and it felt good, so right that the tears running down his cheek were there because he had to pull away. Chazz wasn't in love with him, and was only trying to comfort him, but what the black Slifer didn't seem to get, was that proximity right now was doing just the opposite.

"Stop getting so close to me… it's hard enough knowing you're only doing it because you pity me." mumbled Jaden looking at the floor. "It's in the same category as leaning close."

"What does it do to you?" asked Chazz. He had no idea why he was asking this, or how it had any relevance to the situation. But for some reason or another it seemed like the right thing to ask.

"…It makes want to lean….." said Jaden, wondering why Chazz had asked such an obvious question. "I really wish Syrus hadn't dared you to steal my fired shrimp." he said softly, he had no idea what possessed him to start talking about random stuff like that, but he had to keep talking, so that he could distract himself from the fact that his back was still against the door, and Chazz was still very close to him, despite his attempts at pushing him away. "You were so close, and then you started eating the shrimp and I thought you looked at me in a strange way, but I know now that it must have been my imagination… Gosh I'm desperate…" he trailed off, one hand rising to hide his face, abruptly running out of things to say.

Chazz continued to watch the brunette intently, raising a hand pulling the brunette's arm down and wiping the brunette's tears away with his thumb, before the memory of the entire incident flitted into his head. The shrimp had been better then usual, but he had been yearning to taste something entirely different. He remembered the strange hunger that had seized him, and had him almost meeting the brunette's lips. The memory triggered Chazz to relive the bathroom incident in his head, Jaden had been blushing so cutely, and to his astonishment he remembered thinking the exact same thing at the time, only he was too shocked to notice. The past weeks he hadn't let himself dwell on those memories, too worried about what was hurting the brunette to want to examine his own emotions. Had he had feelings for Jaden the entire time? Was he confusing friendship with something that could possibly be a deeper bond? He'd been so sure that it had been worry that had obscured his feelings for Alexis, but now he suddenly wasn't so sure. Quickly he tried to picture Jaden with someone else, only to be brought out of his thoughts by Jaden squirming uncomfortably under his expressionless and yet penetrating stare, still not looking up at him.

"Can I kiss you?" the words tumbled out before he was even able to fully process what he was thinking. That didn't even make sense. What the hell _was_ he thinking? Jaden was hurting badly over the love he felt for him, and he was thinking about testing his feelings? Was that even what he was thinking? A part of him was waiting for the brunette's answer with something akin to anticipation, while another wished the words had never come tumbling out of his mouth.

Jaden's head shot up, his expression was almost frightened, and showed how vastly he was confused.

"I'd say yes, I really want to say yes… but I want to know why." said Jaden, he steadily stared into the others eyes, waiting for him to say something like 'because I feel bad', or 'I suddenly find you very attractive, which I don't but I want to give you what you want so that you'll be happy again'. At least it seemed, that the black Slifer was willing to let him leave with a kiss, but he couldn't help wondering what on earth was going through the others head. Before, when he had been staring at him, it was like he had completely spaced out. What could possibly do that during such a serious conversation? If he wanted to space out then he could do it just fine without Jaden in the room.

"…because… well…. when you mentioned Syrus' dare, you reminded me of some things I hadn't had the chance to think about after they happened. I was too worried about your emotional well being to examine…" he wanted to say 'my feelings' but couldn't get himself to form the words with his mouth or his voice box to sound them out, so he ended up saying "these events."

"What events?" asked Jaden, sensing that there was something that Chazz had wanted to say at the end, but hadn't.

"Things that happened between us, like for example the day before the festival…" said Chazz, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Jaden about his weird feelings without making him believe that he felt the same way. It could go very badly and he might end up hurting the brunette worse then he had up until now.

"Ok… What about the events?" asked Jaden, now absolutely sure Chazz wanted to tell him something but was unsure about it. The black Slifer kept shifting from one foot to the other nervously, as if not sure if he actually wanted to tell him.

"Alright… well… uh… that l-look I had you said you imagined… during the fried shrimp dare… well…you didn't… imagine it." said Chazz, it was his turn not to be able to look Jaden directly in the eyes, he felt a blush rising to his own cheeks, and dropped his eyes to Jaden's lips.

"What do you mean I didn't imagine it? Chazz, I don't think you know what kind of look I was talking about. It looked… um…" Jaden gulped, unsure of how to word it, and very embarrassed at having to say it.

"Hungry." finished Chazz, his embarrassment dissipating with very move the brunette's lips made, as he decided that it was enough talking for now, looking into the Jaden's deep brown eyes and leaning a fraction closer, slowly tilting his head. His lips were not far from the others, and he could see it affecting the brunette as well as himself. Jaden was blushing very hard, his eyes wide and staring, his lips slightly parted.

The brunette's thought process stopped, his breathing becoming irregular and his heart hammering so hard in his ribcage that he was sure it would burst out any second now. What was the black Slifer doing???

Chazz leaned his left forearm against the door close to Jaden's head, and leaned in closer still, but without touching the others lips, letting his nose rub slightly against the brunett's.

"What's your answer?" he breathed, waiting patiently for the brunette's mind to catch up to him, he was getting impatient, and he could feel the same hunger he'd felt during the midget's dare. His eyes most likely showed exactly how he felt, and he let them. He wanted Jaden to see this look, and the way he was affecting the brunette just made the fire that was suddenly consuming him spike and flare even more, burning its way up from his chest and spreading to the rest of his body.

Jaden's mind sputtered and flickered. He'd been asked a question, a question about what? What was the question he was waiting the answer too? Try as he might Jaden couldn't remember. What was the right answer? What did he have to say to get him to close the distance? He wanted to lean in, but his brain wasn't currently processing commands to the rest of his body. The brunette could feel his mouth hanging a little open, he decided to try and say something, but ended up nodding dumbly. It didn't seem to satisfy the black Slifer, if his command "Say it.", uttered in a low sultry voice, was anything to go by. So he started trying to voice the word 'yes'. He wasn't sure that was the right answer, but he had to be on the right track if his nod had almost satisfied him.

Connection lost, connection lost.

It was like his brain was a malfunctioning computer. Weren't computers supposed to be smart? Yes, but not malfunctioning ones. Desperately he started moving his mouth, but it seemed that the command from his brain to his voice box, had somehow gotten lost somewhere. He tried again, his expression of flushed complete confusion and shock staying the same throughout his struggles.

"……….yes…" it finally came out. The tiny operant in Jaden's head toasted to a job well done.

Chazz smirked as he could visibly see the brunette struggle to form one single word. It was the most endearing sight he had ever seen and it only made him want this even more.

When he heard the response, he descended, eyes falling shut. His mouth coming down on the brunette's gently at first, but almost instantly growing in pressure. He moved his lips against the others, and felt Jaden begin to react almost instantly. This fuelled his growing passion; it was like he couldn't get enough and wanted so much more. He gently began to nip at the brunette's bottom lip, hearing said brunette gasp slightly, before he pulled it into his mouth.

His right hand couldn't stay still by his side, and moved with a mind of its own, up Jaden's thigh, over his hips, up to his chest, before disappearing up the light blue t-shirt he had on, and finding its way to caress the brunette's back. From there, the hand pressed the brunette closer, or maybe it was Chazz that moved. Either way he ended up chest to chest with the brunette, as his tongue began to slide between Jaden's lips. The brunette moaned, opening his mouth, and allowing the questing appendage inside. The hand at Jaden's back moved lower, while its owner pressed the brunette harder against the door. Moving lower and lower the hand came to the brunette's backside, grabbing hold and adding pressure.

The black Slifer running purely on instinct had no idea what he was doing, but he did know he wanted to press in against the other body as much as possible. He wanted to feel everything, as he tilted his head further, and deepened the kiss. Jaden's tongue seemed shy, and Chazz couldn't blame him, he barely knew what he was doing himself, but sliding the two appendages together felt very good, and soon even Jaden realized that. They began pressing against each other, between moans and gasps emitting from the brunette, and grunts and low growls from the black Slifer.

Chazz briefly pulled back, taking a gulp of air, before diving back in, not giving his or Jaden's conscious mind time to react to the temporary break, much less take over and inject some sense into the whole situation.

They're tongues pressed and slid against each other again, before Chazz pulled the other's slick tongue into his own mouth, following a sudden urge to suck on it. Jaden moaned and mewled as the pleasurable ministrations consumed him, his hands, which at some point had wound their way around the black Slifer's neck, moving up into the other's hair, gently massaging the other's scalp, and fisting some of the silky ebony locks.

They finally broke apart for some more, much needed, air. Each panting to regain their breath as they stared into each others glazed passion inflamed eyes. A few more moments, and both their brains came back online.

Jaden was beat red, his eyes wide, and Chazz was also blushing like crazy, wondering what the hell had possessed him to… go that far. Well, he knew what made him go that far; he just couldn't believe he could feel that way from one simple kiss. If they hadn't stopped when they had, Chazz was sure he would have gone further; his body was still humming with liquid fire flowing through his veins. Only now most of that was obscured by his embarrassment, and his brain coming back online. What the heck was he supposed to say to the brunette now? Could he just act like nothing happened? No… if he did that he'd just end up hurting Jaden really badly, and he really didn't want that. Not when the tears had finally stopped flowing. But then what was he supposed to say? 'That felt nice let's do it again sometime'? He still wasn't sure about his feelings… he had definitely liked the kiss, but he wasn't sure what kind of feelings he felt for the brunette.

Silence stretched between them once again, both still looking into each others eyes, which was quite the miracle as they were both very embarrassed and would have liked nothing better then to look away, or perhaps runaway.

Finally Jaden spoke, "So… what did you feel?" he wasn't even sure if he needed to ask. There was no way the black Slifer would have done that, and not felt something; it wasn't in Chazz's nature. He wasn't a sex-crazed playboy. But then, what did he feel? That was a lot of passion, but it wasn't the same as love, and he had the sneaking suspicion that maybe that was what Chazz had been trying to figure out. Apparently he had no idea, if the sudden stiffening of his posture was anything to go by.

Chazz stiffened, what on earth was he going to say? He needed more time! Hmmm… maybe he could tell him that… anyways, they should both be asleep, and by the looks of it neither of them was going to be heading out to classes tomorrow. He wasn't entirely sure that was a bad thing, and was completely sure that he wanted Jaden to stay with him. Now he just needed to see whether Jaden was willing to stay. He knew it must be kind of painful for the brunette, but Chazz couldn't seem to help himself.

"I… I need more time to think, and feel I guess…" said Chazz finally breaking eye contact with the brunette youth. "It felt… good… but I don't know the extent of my feelings."

Jaden stared, hope lighting his eyes. He felt happier then he had in days, even if it wasn't love, the other had still felt something!

"At the haunted house, when I had that conversation with Alexis, even though I was alone with her, I kept thinking about you. I was so... worried." continued Chazz, thinking he might as well tell him about it. He wasn't sure why, he didn't want to get the brunette's hopes too high, the hope and happiness in his eyes already making his heart melt. He felt like he'd do anything to protect that happy smile, especially when he'd had to live 2 weeks without it.

"You were thinking… of… me?" asked Jaden looking at the other, slightly blushing, but feeling his heart flutter and soar.

Chazz nodded and almost backed up when Jaden took a step right into his personal space. He was staring into the black Slifer's eyes with beautiful hopeful brown eyes that were shinning brightly with wonder. Chazz gulped the other looking incredibly cute, almost edible. He wasn't sure what Jaden expected him to do, and had no idea what to do himself, so he merely looked back for a time. Then he stepped away, bringing a hand up to ruffle the brunette's hair, catching the other completely off guard. Why had he ruffled Jaden's hair? Who knows, maybe it was to make sure he didn't take Chazz stepping away badly. He walked back over to the nightstand to find that it was almost time to wake up to go to classes. Like hell they were doing that. He retrieved the fever medicine pills from where he'd left them and turned around to see Jaden looking at him confusedly. He walked back over to the brunette, a playful smile tugging at his lips in reassurance.

"Come on, it's time for you to take your fever medicine, we can talk more later, once we've both had some sleep." said Chazz as he walked over to his bedroom door and unlocked it.

"Why bother sleeping, class is bound to start in a couple hours." said Jaden, watching as Chazz walked through the door before following him, obviously thinking he was going to be leaving for class.

"We're not going. You need your rest, so you're staying with me here." said Chazz as he walked over to his bathroom and got a cup from the cabinet located inside.

"Wha-What do you mean stay with you? Am I gonna sleep on the couch?" he asked eyes wide as he watched Chazz fill the glass up with water from the tap and then pop a pill out of the fever medicine package.

"No, you're sleeping in my bed." stated Chazz noncommittally as he handed Jaden the medicine waiting for him to take it.

"WHAT? I can't sleep in your bed!!" said Jaden instantly turning red again, almost dropping the glass of water.

"Why not? It's huge." said Chazz looking at the medicine in Jaden's hand willing him to take it. "And if you don't take that now, I'll make you."

Jaden sputtered something incomprehensible as he tried to think of something to say, before resolutely taking the pills. How could he possible sleep in the same bed… without snuggling up to the black Slifer? He probably wanted some space, yet was doing everything in his power to make it so that Jaden couldn't give him any.

Chazz walked over and grabbed his arm, dragging the embarrassed brunette back into his room, locking the door once again behind him.

Jaden watched apprehensively as Chazz began to walk towards the closet. He disappeared inside it and after a while walked out in a dark blue t-shirt and black pyjama pants. The black Slifer got into bed, and then waited expectantly for the brunette to move.

Jaden sighed.

"Chazz, I don't understand. I thought you wanted space." he said staring at the other with serious confused eyes.

Chazz merely looked back at him for a moment. "Yes, some space, no invading questions about my feelings for a time. But Jaden, I'm still worried about you. You had a fever, and you're still injured. You're stomach still hurts I can tell, and you haven't slept at all. There is no way you're leaving here, and despite how much I want to figure my feelings, I want you here with me. It was bad enough when I thought you wished you'd never met me….. I felt very alone…. and I don't want to be alone…."

Jaden could just barely make out the pleading look in the others eyes, before he slowly got into the bed. Settling down next to the raven haired teen, he looked over at the black Slifer with a shy blush. A third person could have comfortably slept in between them at this distance. He continued staring until Chazz finally asked him what he wanted.

"I know you want this space… but… c-can I… um…" Jaden blushed harder, but saw Chazz patiently waiting for him to articulate his question. He took a deep breath,

"CanIsnugglewithyou?"

Chazz blinked, the words had been said so fast that it took him a few minutes to decipher what the other had said. He blushed slightly too, but one look at how cute Jaden looked, staring at him like that, had him turning off the lights.

Jaden took this as a sign to mean no, and closed his eyes. After all he'd been expecting it. He felt the bed shift and opened his eyes (only to see nothing but darkness) when he felt something land close to his pillow. A second later, a warm arm wrapped around him, pulling the brunette to the others warm body. Jaden blushed again, before smiling and snuggling closer burying his head into the others chest, just below his chin. He gave a content sigh eyes closed, and listened to the others heartbeat. Soon the black Slifer's breathing evened out, and Jaden smiled contently as he too drifted off to sleep.

**And that's the end! (OF THE CHAPTER!!) Hope you guys liked it! I think it was kind of choppy on some bits, but oh well :P**

**Till next time! Have a good summer:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wonder how many of you were about ready to kill me for taking so long… left for 3 weeks but made u wait for 2 months :P**** I'm so sorry!!**

**YES! I am still alive, still writing and not stopping… no matter how many writer****'s blocks, obsessions with many different animes and weird internet connection problems I go through:D I apologize for how slowly I did this… and the next chapter is probably gonna take a long while as well. Thanks all of you for reviewing and reading this in general and leaving all your wonderful reviews!! XD ( I feel loved :) )**

**Also thanks go to NebuNeferu and Malik's Bunny Mika for PM-ing me to check that I'm alive and so motivating me to get working on the chapter and KumaUesugi for kicking me into gear again and again lol XD**

**Here it is!**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx. I do hope that it has been made clear to all the lawyers who might be spending their free time reading smut.**_

The newly risen sun shone through the window as students entered the classroom wishing they didn't have to get out of bed so early for something as boring as school.

Syrus sat at his usual place staring fixedly at the door with a worried expression on his face. His best friend hadn't come back the night before and he had no idea what had happened to him. He didn't want to anger Jaden again by trying to go look for him when the brunette had told them all to leave it to him and not to get involved, but it did nothing to ease the nagging worry that perhaps his roommate had been caught by the patrolling night security guards and then expelled… or 'insert many nightmarish scenarios here'. Not even a message had come to his PDA from the brunette, no sort of sign what so ever that he was okay and safe and that he had found Chazz. The little bluenette hoped that he hadn't been caught. He'd have to be very careful in class today, and if anyone asked he'd have to tell them that Jaden was in bed with a fever at the dorm. Hopefully the teachers would buy it and leave him alone.

Syrus watched as Alexis entered the classroom, followed by Bastion a couple minutes later. Alexis was looking around the room, her eyes scanning for any sign of the missing brunette whom she hadn't heard from since yesterday. Bastion was doing the same, as he sat down with Alexis and Syrus.

"Have you seen Jaden at all? Have you heard from him?" asked Alexis worriedly before her butt even touched the seat next to Syrus.

"No…" said Syrus equally worried.

"We should go look for him." said Bastion from Syrus' other side.

"No!" Syrus almost shouted. The other two stared at him for a minute. "I… we shouldn't go looking for him. If he was in trouble with the security or getting expelled or something we would already know. He told us to stay out of it… and I don't want him to be mad at us again…" muttered Syrus while looking at the smooth surface of his desk.

"But what if he hurt himself while looking for Chazz in the forest? He didn't even have a flashlight with him." said Alexis as Bastion nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… but… what if he found Chazz but just had to stay hidden somewhere so security wouldn't find them? We can't go over there and blow their cover." said Syrus. He really didn't want to disobey Jaden again. The anger reflected in his best friend's eyes and the rage he heard in the brunette's voice as he shouted at them was etched vividly in his mind. He really didn't want to be faced with such wrath again.

"They wouldn't have a cover to be blown. Its daylight now and there would be no need to continue hiding. They might get in a little trouble for skipping class, but they wouldn't need to hide anymore. Also the fact that Jaden didn't return last night means that something probably happened. Alexis is right you know, he didn't have a torch, and you know perfectly well that it wouldn't stop Jaden from going into the forest to search for Chazz." reasoned Bastion staring curiously at Syrus who started to look increasingly terrified. "Jaden could have stumbled off a cliff for all we know and be in dire need of medical attention."

Syrus was visibly shaken with worry and indecision. He wanted to help his friend, but what if he was alright and was still talking things out with Chazz? Not to mention they still had sleep to consider… they all knew that Jaden would most likely sleep today away if he had managed to find Chazz… or maybe even if he hadn't found him. The brunette simply would not function without sleep.

Just then the teacher walks in, takes attendance, and the lesson starts, Syrus, grateful for something to take his mind off the missing brunette throws himself into the presented school work. Hopefully now that the teacher has taken attendance and they have been marked as present, he could come up with an argument against going to look for Jaden that would convince both Bastion and Alexis, as well as himself.

As the lesson progressed Syrus found himself staring at the door as if expecting his best friend to barge in at any minute with a big carefree grin on his face while he told the teacher some lame excuse for why he was late. Something like; 'Sorry I'm late; I had to finish the duel I was having in my dream against Joey Wheeler!' it would be so like him. However Jaden did not make an appearance and neither did Chazz, although they weren't really expecting him for some reason anyhow. Or maybe it was more that they just didn't care.

By lunchtime Syrus, Alexis, and Bastion decided to set out to look for the brunette as inconspicuously as possible, before having to return to class. There was no way they could alert the teachers to the situation as Jaden would get in trouble for wondering around campus after hours. They split up, Alexis and Bastion heading to search around the forest, heading straight for the cliffs and lake, while Syrus went back to the Slifer red dorm.

The little duellist sighed dejectedly as he clambered up the stairs towards his and Jaden's room. He was sure the brunette wouldn't be in it, and was wondering whether they really should just ditch class and go looking for the brunette. Opening the door he saw the room to be empty, nobody occupied the ill kept chair sitting next to the rickety old desk. The bunk beds were empty, all of them neatly made (Syrus ended up making Jaden's bed in the mornings as well because the brunette seemed to be too lazy to do it himself). Closing the door Syrus sighed again at his lack of success. It seemed that despite himself he had been secretly hoping the brunette to have been snoring peacefully in his bunk bed having just returned from his quest to find Chazz.

As he began to walk down the stairs a sudden thought struck him. None of them had bothered to check Chazz's room. Maybe the brunette had spent the night there… quickly, Syrus began to head in the direction of Chazz's room. Standing in front of the door he knocked, almost timidly. A couple moments passed and not so much as peep was heard from inside. Syrus knocked again, this time harder, still no response. The bluenette decided to jingle the handle in hopes of finding it unlocked. He sighed when he saw that it indeed was locked. It wasn't exactly strange; Chazz always locked the door to his room when he was away. Something about not trusting filthy Slifer slime. Apparently Slifers were more likely to steal then the rest of the student body on the island.

Syrus couldn't help but feel annoyed at the black Slifer as he left to go back to class, if it weren't for him, Jaden wouldn't have been angry at them or missing right now. The bluenette thought he'd been doing the right thing when becoming angry with Chazz for hurting Jaden, but apparently the brunette thought differently. It couldn't be that Jaden liked Chazz as the better friend could it? After all, Syrus had been his faithful friend and roommate and knew the brunette better then anyone did. Jaden always confided everything in him, so there would be no reason for him to like Chazz better…

Syrus shook his head as if to send those thoughts sailing out of his left ear. This was not about who was the better friend, and certainly was no time to be jealous. Something had simply gone wrong between those two and they simply had to talk it out. Syrus prayed they wouldn't find Jaden murdered somewhere in the woods. He didn't know what he'd do if his best friend was killed. Well… he'd probably end up killing Chazz if something like that were to happen. He sat down at a desk in the middle left row and waited for Alexis and Bastion to get back from their search, half hoping they wouldn't find anything, half hoping that they would so they could drag the brunette to the nurse or hospital or whatever and be done with this. The bluenette just wanted to know that the brunette was alright and resting somewhere. He didn't even care where as long as he was safe and sound.

After a few more minutes passed (during which the whole class filled up except for Bastion and Alexis) the other two came running into the classroom panting like they had just run all the way from their respective positions in the forest to class after they noticed that they were going to be late, which, it turned out, was exactly what had happened.

They two had managed to narrowly escape being late, and detention, as Crowler was teaching this period and he seemed to be in a foul mood to boot. As soon as Bastion and Alexis had taken their seats next to Syrus the lesson began, and they were not able to share their finds, or lack there of, with each other. The lesson progressed slowly and Crowler made sure everyone was busy with something school related after his initial lecture.

About half way through, while everyone was busy with… something school related, Crowler pulled Syrus aside looking particularly bad tempered.

"Where is Jaden?" He asked eyeing the little bluenette beadily "Not that he would have stayed awake long enough for him to actually learn something, but as a teacher I want to know his whereabouts. He wasn't in class yesterday, never came to explain himself, and missed today too, he better not be skipping!"

Syrus stiffened slightly under the penetrating and stern stare. He gulped and proceeded to say what he'd spent the whole day rehearsing. He'd been so relieved when he noticed that none of the teachers were demanding he tell them the brunette's whereabouts, but apparently he had spoken too soon.

"Yesterday he went to the nurse, I guess he was too sick to come and tell you, and I forgot." said Syrus trying to sound as truthful and casual as possible. However it being Syrus, he probably sounded extra suspicious, though Crowler looked to be buying it. The duel academy teacher probably too tiered to care that the bluenette most likely lying to him. "He's in bed sick with a fever right now."

Crowler stared at him for a few moments longer, still looking very displeased, while making Syrus sweat and almost tremble with worry about blowing Jaden's cover.

"Very well, see that you don't _forget_ to inform me of these things again, unless you want to spend detention with me as well, do I make myself clear?" said Crowler sternly looking annoyed.

"Y-yes sir!" squeaked Syrus fearfully, he was about to turn around and all but run to his seat when Crowler stopped him.

"What of Chazz, do you have any idea where he is?" asked Crowler "You _are_ in the same dorm, and your rooms are close to each other so you should know."

Syrus looked terrified. He was completely stuck. He hadn't even thought of an excuse for Chazz, hadn't even thought he might need one for the black Slifer. Come to think of it, none of them had been concerned in the slightest for Chazz, all focused on Jaden, but then again it was most likely his fault that the brunette was in this mess in the first place. Hitting Jaden like that.

"I-I Don't know. If he isn't here then he must be sick too." said Syrus, after all if word got out about Chazz being missing they would start to look for him and eventually find out that Jaden is missing as well.

"What?!" yelled Crowler startling the whole class, he glared at them all, a glare promising detention to anyone who didn't get right back to work, then he turned back to Syrus, his voice lowered back to normal volume. "Fine then, next time you see him, tell him to come see me so we can fix a time for all 10 of his detentions. Now get back to your seat and get to work."

With that Syrus scurried back to his seat trying to make himself appear even smaller then he already was, Bastion and Alexis watching him worriedly. Apparently they had heard the words 'come see me' and '10 detentions'. After much careful whispered assurances that he was not on the receiving end of Crowler's 10 detentions, the three of them got back to work without exchanging another word till the end of the lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes opened groggily, the room was bright even with the curtains closed, the light irritating to the now slightly watering eyes that were blinking rapidly so that they were able to focus on the room. The eye's slid shut as the owner groaned remembering the events of last night. Damn, a lot had happened.

'I kissed Jaden… What the hell possessed me to do that?!' but he knew that if he were to try it again, he'd most likely end up with the same result. All his feelings were so confused, it was like he wasn't sure what way was up and what way was down anymore. He may have given up on Alexis but that didn't mean he didn't still have feelings for her, not to mention that he didn't even know what he felt towards the brunette anymore. It could be what he had thought it to be all along, deep caring for a very close friend, and nothing more, but then it could also be just as well denial talking, and he actually did have feelings for him. One thing Chazz knew for sure, there was no way he loved Jaden, not now. Heck he had thought he loved Alexis, but it seemed now that it had all just been a huge crush. Then there were Alexis' feelings to consider. She liked Jaden, a lot, he didn't know how much a lot was as he wasn't her, but he knew that it would hurt her so much if he just decided to see where this thing with Jaden would lead. But then, Jaden apparently was gay… or gay for him… freaky… So it didn't look like he would be returning her feelings any time soon. Then again, nothing would change much if he gave Jaden a chance as everyone from their 'circle of friends' already hated him. Except for Atticus. Atticus didn't hate him. He wouldn't care, although he might if Chazz hurt Alexis by stealing her crush away from her. This thing would just make him lose all the friends that he had just barely managed to make, most only accepting him as a friend at Jaden's insistence. So he owed the brunette a lot, but was he willing to let go of all the brunette had helped him acquire just to please said brunette?

Chazz groaned, too much thinking this early in the morn– afternoon. Well, Jaden had said that he'd give him time and space, so he'd just have to spend the next week pondering. As much as he wanted this all to be solved right now, he knew that only time would bring him the answer, not to mention he needed to take Jaden to the hospital to have him checked over.

Opening his eyes, he glanced over at his nightstand to his alarm clock.16:30 perfect, soon the school day would be over and Jaden's friends would be back. It would be better if they got up now and left soon, Chazz really didn't feel like getting hassled. After yesterday the morons would probably think he murdered the brunette or something. Slowly he started to get up, when he finally noticed his body being heavier than usual, specifically a certain brunette draped over his chest and stomach making him heavier than usual. When the hell had this happened?!

Chazz could feel a barrage of emotions welling up inside of him, the most prominent being embarrassment and impossible warmth. Annoyed the black Slifer pushed his emotions aside and pushed the brunette off him, who rolled onto his side with a grunt, soon to be awake. Deciding to try and avoid the awkwardness that would surely ensue upon the brunette's full awakening, Chazz got out of bed and headed into the closet, where he got dressed. When he came out, it was to find the brunette sitting up, blinking owlishly, looking disoriented and still very much asleep, while staring confusedly at his stomach which his hand was clutching. Obviously his stomach still hurt, and it probably would for the next week. Quickly Chazz flipped out his cell phone and called the chopper. Next he got out his PDA (A/N: Or whatever the little machine is called, I can't remember…) and quickly typed a message explaining that Jaden was ok, and that since he hadn't slept at all last night he would sleep through today and they should not disturb him. He left the location of the brunette undisclosed so that they wouldn't be tempted to come visit, especially seeing as they wouldn't be on the island at all but at the hospital. Chazz had thought it better to leave that little detail out as well as it would only lead them to think that Jaden was on his death bed. Having done that extra fast and sent it to Syrus, Alexis and Bastion, the black Slifer turned back to the confused brunette, who was now sitting there staring at him wide eyed.

"Good morning." said Chazz tentatively wondering what was going on in the brunette's head.

The black Slifer's greeting only caused Jaden to fall back onto his back and hide under the covers. Ooooooooooooooook, he was embarrassed about something. Or maybe he knew what it was, but it was a little late to be embarrassed about having slept in the same bed as him. And it wasn't like _he_ woke up under his slumbering bed-mate. Slowly Chazz walked over to his bed and pulled the covers off of Jaden.

"You'll have plenty of time to be embarrassed of whatever it is you are embarrassed about later, we have to go, _now_." with that he went back into the closet selected some clothing and walked over to the brunette who had pulled the covers back over himself still without saying a word. Chazz sighed impatiently and tugged the blankets back again. "Here." he shoved the clothing at Jaden. "If you aren't going to dress yourself then _I will_."

Jaden seemed to get the message as he opened his eyes and began to sit up again, light blush colouring his cheeks while avoiding eye contact. Chazz's hands and arms immediately went to steady the brunette, and he helped despite the squeaks of protest he received. He wanted this done quickly or they would never get away before the happy brigade of doom showed up.

"Why are you in such a hurry." asked Jaden finally having managed to fend Chazz off _and _managed to make him turn around for some privacy so that he could change pants himself.

"Because I am taking you to the hospital and I want to get the hell away before your friends show up to complicate things." stated Chazz, as he turned around when he deemed it enough time for the brunette to change and fully prepared to help speed up the process if he wasn't ready yet.

"What? Chazz I'm fine! I told you yesterday, I don't need to go see a doctor." said Jaden standing up in Chazz's old obelisk blue uniform, which oddly enough didn't suit him at all.

"Man, that uniform does not suit you at all, but who cares, come on." said Chazz completely ignoring Jaden's outburst. "The chopper's probably already waiting at the harbour."

"Chazz–" Jaden didn't get to protest anymore as the black Slifer had him by the hand and was leading/dragging him out the door (which he had unlocked) and then the other door (which he also unlocked).

"What about breakfast!" Jaden tried again, as he noticed that all his other protests weren't working and the hand that was tightly clamped around his wrist now (he had to forget about holding his hand because Jaden commented on it being couple like, and the brunette was wriggling so much that it really was much easier to drag him by the wrist) wasn't loosening at all in the tiniest bit. Chazz could really be strong (and stubborn) when he wanted to be.

"I'll buy you as much as you want after the check up." snapped Chazz as he noticed they were nearing the harbour and his chopper was in sight.

"But–"

"Shut up." said Chazz without even looking at the other as they were within feet of the flying machine.

"Master Princeton." greeted the pilot.

"Don't call me that! I've been disowned remember, it's just Chazz now thank you. We're going to the hospital, call ahead, tell them I have a patient who fell out of a tall tree who needs to be checked over." with that, the black Slifer unceremoniously shoved Jaden inside the helicopter, and got in himself.

The pilot nodded his understanding and got into the cockpit without question.

Jaden landed on his face after Chazz had shoved him in through the door, and wasn't too happy about it either. He gave a pained yelp, and then his hand went to his stomach again as he began to get up. Gentle hands helped him to his feet as he was then sat down with a whispered apology that he wasn't sure he hadn't imagined. It made him smile all the same when he spied out of the corner of his eye, Chazz looking slightly ashamed for his rough treatment.

They buckled up and took off, Jaden looking out the window nervous of leaving his present home. His embarrassment from this morning had ebbed away, and he felt ridiculously happy at having Chazz fuss over him in his own way. Taking him all the way to the mainland to the hospital, all to make sure he was ok, which to Jaden was pretty obvious that he was, he just had mild pains from his stomach muscles nothing bigger than that.

When the brunette had woken up that morning he had been sure that the whole affair had been one long on going dream. From when Chazz had punched him, to when he'd asked to cuddle with the other boy. Yet it had all been real, and he'd suddenly felt slightly ashamed at all the tears he's shed, he hadn't been acting like himself at all. Jaden had said those unforgivable things to the black Slifer the other night, things so bad he might as well have mortally wounded the other, yet Chazz still had managed to leave easily without breaking down like he had. Thinking about his reactions now almost freaked him out… but at the time he couldn't help it, and it all had seemed so natural. He looked over at the black Slifer out of the corner of his eye, remembering how easily the other had forgiven him. Still feeling ashamed at his behaviour he couldn't help but also feel ridiculously happy again at having received forgiveness. Suddenly something Chazz had said started nagging at him, he had wanted to say something to that particular comment but he couldn't remember what it had been… So he decided to do the only logical thing.

"Chazz… you said something I didn't agree with… but I can't remember what it was anymore… do you?"

Chazz turned to look at him, obviously startled out of his own inner musings by Jaden's sudden and extremely random question.

"Uh…you needing to go to the hospital?" asked Chazz sarcastically. Honestly how the brunette forget that?

"No… something other then that…" said Jaden unaffected by the sarcasm, staring at Chazz pensively.

Raising an eyebrow, Chazz decided to play the game; at least it would pass the time. They couldn't exactly go to any old hospital as they were leaving the DA Island without authorization, so it would take a while for them to get to the hospital they were going to.

"That obelisk blue uniform really not suiting you?" he asked, eyeing his old uniform on the other and with dislike. It really didn't suite him. He looked much too neat, and a neat Jaden, wasn't Jaden. He was always scruffy, just like his… ok _their_ dorm. Plus it the uniform wasn't even his size, and was a little big in some places. Oddly enough the fact that Jaden was wearing his clothes didn't bother him as much as he was sure it should have. It was almost endearing to see that the uniform was loose on the chest area, and the sleeves and pant legs were a little long for the brunette. Though the colour just looked all wrong on him.

"No… it wasn't that either…" said Jaden, still wracking his brain. "Does it really look that bad on me?" he asked as an after thought, his head beginning to hurt.

Without a seconds hesitation Chazz answered with a quick and firm 'Yes'.

"Do you miss being in Obelisk blue?" Jaden asked suddenly. He'd thought Chazz would have begun to like it at the Slifer dorm by now, but he wasn't so sure, he kept looking at the clothes he was wearing as if he, Jaden, were a very disgusting and prominent stain on his otherwise pristine uniform. It kind of hurt his feelings, and was putting a serious damper on his high spirits.

"Of course I do!" said Chazz like it was the most obvious thing in the world, not missing the hurt that briefly flashed in the others eyes. "I miss the room, I miss the service, I miss the respect."

"But why? You have a better room in Slifer red now, and you have friends…" said Jaden cocking his head to the side looking confused. "…and if you don't like me wearing this uniform u shouldn't have lent it to me…" he added in a whisper pouting slightly.

Chazz's expression turned to one of surprise and incomprehension. Jaden looked so cute pouting like that… 'Noooooooooo! What the hell?!" he stared beating down the 'bad' thoughts as he struggled to focus on answering Jaden's question.

"Simply put I miss North Academy more than being in Obelisk blue." he said while attempting to not think of how cute Jaden looked staring at him all confused like that. Confused looked good on Jaden, in fact everything looked good on Jaden! Except that uniform… WHY WAS HE THINKING THIS?! He definitely hadn't been thinking it yesterday before he and Jaden had talked… Why now?

"That… doesn't answer my question… I don't think…" replied Jaden wondering why Chazz wasn't making any sense all of a sudden.

"I don't get any respect around here, I got a lot more when I was in Obelisk blue, heck in North Academy I was practically a god." elaborated Chazz trying to focus on the conversation as Jaden suddenly had his hands dangerously close to his lap, while leaning really close and saying something.

"…..at DA then?"

"What?" asked Chazz realising he had somehow not been listening. How can you miss what someone else is saying when your whole being is practically focused on said person?

"Why did you decide to stay at DA then?" asked Jaden again.

"…because I thought I'd make friends then…" muttered Chazz turning away. That's right, things with Jaden may be alright, but they were far from it with the rest of the group… except for Atticus who probably was not aware of any of this. He actually didn't care about Bastion, and he could certainly not care less about Syrus, but he did feel sadness choking him up at the thought of losing the weak little seedling of friendship he'd managed to cultivate with Alexis. This whole thing with Jaden had made him forget about that, but now that he remembered it, things didn't seem to be looking up anymore as he had thought yesterday. Although when he had thought that he didn't remember, but it had been at some point yesterday.

"That's what I didn't agree with!" exclaimed Jaden happy to have remembered finally.

"What?" said Chazz looking confusedly at the boy who had thankfully (unfortunately) 'Die you stupid thoughts!!' backed away a little.

"Alexis said that they are all still your friends. They just want an explanation to…what's been happening… yeah…" Jaden trailed off. How in the world were they going to tell the others? Oh wait! They weren't! There was no way in hell he could let Chazz tell them what had been going on between them, but then… the others wouldn't forgive Chazz and then he'd be Chazz's only friend. Not only would that be sad but it wouldn't be good either because he was in love with the raven haired teen… He looked up back at Chazz trying to decipher through the others eyes as to what the black Slifer wanted to do.

"… well they aren't going to be my friends then because they aren't getting an explanation." said Chazz looking at the other carefully, he already knew what the other was going to say and could see the guilt swirling in his eyes. "It's not your fault." he added firmly before the other could say anything.

"But it is! And I don't want you to loose friends because of me… we could just make something up!" said Jaden quickly.

"I do have Atticus." said Chazz looking like he didn't care, and he didn't, except for Alexis… but with Jaden being in love with him (god that still felt weird to think) he couldn't expect her to remain friends with him even if he could make something up so she would forgive him.

"Yeah, but what about the others?"

"They're your friends… at least Bastion and that hobbit you call a roommate, and I'm okay with that." said Chazz looking over at Jaden to see him looking startled and confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked cocking his head to the side like a puppy who heard a funny noise.

"They aren't the type of people I get a long with very well anyway, and they don't have any interest in being my friends, and before you say anything, it's ok. That's just how it is with some people. We can get along, but we aren't going to be close friends." explained the raven haired teen wondering if Jaden was getting any of this. Judging from the vacant expression on his face, that would be a no… oh well… at least he'd tried.

"So… then what about Alexis…?"

"You know how I feel" he saw something flash in the others eyes "felt" he amended "about Alexis… I'd like to stay friends with her in the future, but I don't know if that will be possible."

"Why do you say that? Why wouldn't she want to stay friends with you? If it's about explaining this whole thing then… I'll just talk to her so that she won't be mad at you anymore." said Jaden. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy; he could see that even if Chazz wasn't running after the blonde girl anymore, the black Slifer still had feelings for her. Whether they were of friendship or something more he couldn't tell, but it was annoying him. At the same time he didn't want the raven haired teen to lose friends. He loved the guy so he'd do just about anything to preserve his happiness.

Chazz stared into his eyes for a time, as if contemplating on what to say, then he turned away to face forward again. "Nothing, forget it."

"Wha–?" Jaden started, only to be cut off by Chazz after the raven haired teen had taken a quick glance out the window.

"We'll be at the hospital soon. You better not have suffered some sort of internal damage. Though I guess if you had you wouldn't be able to walk properly. Does it still hurt when you move around?"

"Now wait a minute, don't just change the subject what did you mean by Alexis not wanting to be your friend in the future?" asked Jaden unwilling to drop the subject. Something about the way sadness had crept into the others eyes and voice at when he had spoken about the blond girl not wanting to be his friend anymore was telling him that something was wrong. He didn't like the idea of him thinking about that girl, but he couldn't do much about it, and it wasn't right to focus his annoyance and anger at Alexis, she didn't like Chazz that way, never had, and done her best to get the raven haired teen to understand that.

"I said forget it." said Chazz as he stubbornly crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if to say 'end of conversation'.

Jaden shifted so that he was turned all the way over to face the raven haired boy putting a hand on the armrest on the other side of the black Slifer who opened his eyes to watch what the other was doing. He watched as the brunette opened his mouth to say "But–" then shut his mouth again then open it again "That's–" then closed it again looking into his, the black Slifer's, own dark eyes. Chazz's eyes widened as the other suddenly closed his eyes and tilted his head a little, leaning in almost kissing him, before the brunette just as suddenly pulled away looking downwards, hair masking his eyes, before violently getting back into his seat and turning away from the black Slifer completely. A small yelp escaped the brunette's lips as he moved. Chazz could only see his arm move slightly, but he knew the brunette's stomach was hurting him.

The black Slifer reached a hand out to rest on the other teen's arm, but it was shaken off. Just then the pilot informed them that they would landing shortly, and it wasn't long before they were unbuckling themselves from their seats and getting up. Jaden's stomach seemed to still be bothering him, but he shook off any of the black Slifer's attempts at assistance. As they walked into a hospital waiting room, the brunette kept to himself and wouldn't allow the other to even so much as touch him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Chazz having just about enough of this treatment, but before he could say anything else the door to the doctors office opened and out stepped a doctor saying something about expecting them and was this who Chazz wanted checked out, and before anything else could be done the brunette affirmed it being him and had walked into the office followed by the doctor who then shut the door behind them leaving Chazz sitting there with his index finger raised, mouth open, and staring at the empty seat Jaden had been occupying.

'Oh yeah, you showed him.' said a sarcastic voice inside the raven haired teen's head. Chazz merely put away his finger, turned to sit like a normal human being and growled at the voice to 'shut the hell up'.

He sat there for about 15 minutes, before wondering why he hadn't just stepped into the office along with the brunette instead of sitting there gaping like an idiot. And what the hell was going on with the brunette in the first place? First he starts prying into things that really aren't any of his business, then when the black Slifer refuses to answer one of his questions he stutters like a moron and then goes to kiss him only to turn away… almost angrily, and then ignores him like the fool actually had business here on his own and had happened to unexpectedly bump into the raven haired teen here. As opposed to the fact that Chazz had very graciously brought him here instead of making him go see the school nurse again. It angered him to no end and he made a mental note to examine why being ignored by the brunette pissed him off so much, because it was definitely one of the top reasons for his anger right now. Usually he would have been all too happy to get a break from the hyper active loud mouthed bubbly little Slifer slacker, but lately it seemed that he couldn't get enough of the brunette's attention. He kept worrying about him as if he was a child… which he did act like but it certainly wasn't Chazz Princeton's job to baby-sit him. Why the hell did he have to care? Why did he have to try and find out what the hell was wrong with the brunette? Sure they were friends but it wasn't like the others had even noticed anything wrong. And he had found out, and had sorted it out, somewhat for the time being, and now he was being ignored again. Was the brunette PMS-ing or something?

He rose to his feet planning on going to relieve some stress somewhere only to be greeted with the door of the doctor's office opening and the owner of said office poking his head out to tell him to come join them inside. Chazz quickly decided to for stall his inevitable talk with the brunette Slifer slacker in favour of listening to what the doctor had to say. It wasn't like everyone needed to know there was something going on between them and that it was desperately pissing him off.

**Yeah… no end notes really… just that as I said, gonna take a while for me to update, mostly cause I'll be moving to England and starting University at Bolton University in a while :P**

**But the update will come! I promised you a lemon, and a lemon you all shall have!! (when we get to that bit that is - -;;) Oh and if anyone wants to 'bother' me or 'hassle' me about my story then they are welcome to :) I DO NOT mind! Really! I don't:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! I'm SO sorry it took this long!! Argh! Unfortunately university life took up more space then it was supposed to! Not to mention that I have been T-I-E-R-D. Anyway, here's the next chapter… I'm sorry if it's kinda crap… we're at a somewhat boring stage, but things should get interesting again next chapter :D**

**Sorry again for taking so long!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own this series nor am I making any sort of profit off this story._

"So?" asked Chazz as he stood in front of the doctor who was sitting at his desk typing something onto the computer. Behind the doctor was the 'examination table' or the bed thing they make you lie down on when trying to see what's wrong with you. Jaden lay there staring at the ceiling looking very much bored and annoyed about something.

The doctor having finally finished typing whatever it was that he was typing turned to the black Slifer.

"Well, there isn't anything seriously wrong with him but he has irritated his stomach muscles a great deal. This means that while he is in slight pain whenever he moves around today, it'll be worse tomorrow. There's a good deal of swelling and most likely some lightly bruised ribs. Basically he should stay in bed for a while and have someone take care of him, a while being at least for a week, and then after that he should stick to only limited amounts of exercise. However he refuses to stay here at the hospital so he should be taken home. He's refused to tell us where that is but I'm sure you will be able to take him." explained the doctor.

Jaden sat up (with some difficulty) on the bed pouting and looking very stubborn. Apparently the doctor had told him not to move unnecessarily. Chazz remembered the last time he'd seen the brunette bedridden and recalled having to get the brunette lost in his own sheets before he conceded to staying there, a long with a threat that involved bountiful amounts of rope. He could tell Jaden hated to be stuck in bed, and most likely would refuse to stay at the nurse's office and would not go home. Basically he would continue to do everything and irritate his stomach muscles to the point where he wouldn't be able to move at all without screaming out his agony.

"Yeah… sure." said Chazz when he noticed that the doctor was looking for confirmation on whether or not he knew where the brunette lived. Of course he didn't, but he could easily find out with one call. "Take care of him how?"

"I'll be prescribing painkillers. They have the side affect of making him act a bit unlike himself, but just put his head to a pillow and he'll sleep the effects away." said the doctor.

"What do you mean unlike himself?" asked Chazz suspiciously. What the hell was he going to do? Could he really trust that idiot of his roommate to take proper care of Jaden? Maybe he could just simply force the brunette to stay at the nurse's office, but then he'd probably start hearing about 'Jaden's Great Escapes' out of the damn place. He'd irritate his stomach muscles more and decide that duelling will solve the problem and go duel some idiot who'll simply ask 'aren't u supposed to be bedridden?' before agreeing.

"The pain killers are quite… potent." said the doctor pulling Chazz from his frantically concerned mind. "They'll make him sleepy, and basically act drunk in simple layman's terms."

"Fantastic." said Chazz already envisioning Jaden running around duel academy challenging people to duels with his pants tied around his head, his blazer stuck on a stick like some flag and otherwise completely naked. Oh yes, he'd definitely need to order a straightjacket from somewhere as well as confiscate all the rope from inside the PE storage room. Maybe the best thing would really be to take him back to his own home no matter how much he protested. At least for the time being.

"Also he'll need support for when he goes to the bathroom and eats and such." said the doctor, who was once again doing something on the computer only now something was coming out of the printer (A/N: yes paper, paper usually comes out of printers but something printed on the paper is what I'm talking about). Handing the freshly printed piece of paper over to Chazz he explained that they held some simple directions for him to turn over to whoever was to take care of the brunette now. That way the Princeton boy wouldn't have to explain anything in too much detail. It mainly contained the doses of painkillers that were to be administered and when to administer them. Another paper came out of the printer only this time it was the usual health document that described what was wrong and what was to be done, as well as the receipt for the visit, the money already being drawn out of Chazz's account as they spoke. Next the doctor pressed his intercom and asked the nurse to get him a package of the painkillers he'd just prescribed. Chazz thanked the doctor and went to help Jaden off the bed, the brunette tried refusing his help once again but Chazz gave him a very stern warning look that had Jaden complying.

"I'm fine Chazz!" Jaden all but shouted once out of the hospital standing on the sidewalk with Chazz who appeared to be waiting for something. "I won't go back home, and I don't need the nurse! This thing will go away soon enough. I'll just go back to my dorm room and I'll be fine, Syrus will help me."

"I'll make a deal with you," said Chazz as a limo turned onto the road they were standing by. "You be good, and follow the directions the doctor gave you, as in no moving around, no refusing to take the medicine, and no duelling. Just resting for one whole week. You promise to do that and I'll let you go back to your dorm room and I won't force you to go back home or go stay at the infirmary. Ok?"

Jaden looked very reluctant to answer, but as Chazz helped him into the limo, he remembered that he was offended and shook off the help as well as scooted to the other side of the limo. No, he didn't answer the black Slifers question either, but decided to go back to ignoring him for a while. Chazz who simply assumed that Jaden wanted some time to think on it didn't make any move to engage in conversation telling the driver to drive around town for a bit through the intercom (he didn't want to yell at the driver in case he shook Jaden out of his thoughts) until he told him where to go next. He then pushed a button that made the barrier between driver and passengers rise.

After a while Jaden looked around, they had been driving for who knows how long and had yet to stop. Shouldn't they be heading back to Duel Academy anyway? Why hadn't they gone back up to the roof, and back to the helicopter? What was he mad about again? He had been trying to remember but couldn't quite grasp it; all he did remember is that he was supposed to be offended or was it hurt? He looked at the uniform, yeah Chazz really didn't like him wearing it, and still not getting used to being at the Slifer dorms it seemed. Then what? Alexis?

'Oh yeah, something about them not being able to be friends in the future and he's sad about it, and I'm jealous and hurt that he won't tell me why.' thought Jaden resentfully.

But wait! What if they weren't going back to duel academy at all?! What if they were just driving around town stalling for time? What if someone somewhere was under orders to find Jaden's address so that they could take him there and he'd never be able to go back to Duel Academy? What if that had been Chazz's plan all along since yesterday when he confessed his feelings?

……………

Chazz wouldn't do that! Would he? No… he wouldn't. If nothing else he was Jaden's friend and would never do something so mean. He might have tried it back when he was still in Obelisk blue, but the black Slifer wouldn't do something like that now. Jaden would just have to ask the other teen. But then he was supposed to not be talking to him.

"Where are we going?" asked Jaden finally, thinking he would just have to be hurt some other time.

"We're going for breakfast… as soon as you decide to give me an answer." said Chazz.

"An answer to what?" asked Jaden confusedly; he'd already forgotten whatever question or request Chazz had asked of him.

"To my proposition you idiot!" said Chazz exasperatedly turning around completely to face the other teen on the other side of the limo.

"Proposition?" said Jaden still confused while trying his hardest to remember anything of the sort. "Oh yeah! Now I remember."

"Good, and while you're at it you can tell me why your sitting so far from me and giving me the silent treatment again." said Chazz figuring out that the boy this whole time had been thinking about other things that did not concern his proposition in the slightest and also that the brunette had been indeed ignoring him the whole time, expecting to be taken back to Duel Academy. It was miraculous that the gluttonous brunette wasn't complaining about being hungry. Not to mention that they'd be having dinner, not breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah I'll agree to your terms as long as I get to go back to the DA and stay away from hospitals and the infirmary." said Jaden looking back out the window. He couldn't tell Chazz about his jealousy, it was too embarrassing and he didn't really have a right to be jealous as Chazz wasn't exactly his boyfriend. Not to mention that Chazz now valued Alexis' friendship, this was very different from trying to get her to like him. Jaden knew it was a silly thing to get jealous over, but what could he do when he could feel the other still harboured feelings for the beautiful blond. Seriously, he almost wished he'd been born a girl, then maybe Chazz would have actually fallen for him.

"And?" asked Chazz suddenly interrupting the brunette's depressed thought process.

"And what?" asked Jaden slightly irritably not even bothering to look at Chazz through the reflection of the car window, much less turn around to glance at him.

Oh he didn't like the sound of that. Not at all, it was the kind of tone someone adopted when dismissing a conversation, letting the other know they didn't want to talk about it and for everyone to buzz off. It meant that Jaden was planning on going back to giving him the silent treatment, and he didn't even know why. He didn't know what was wrong, but he was sure that this couldn't have all been caused by the fact that he didn't think his obelisk blue uniform suited Jaden. Definitely couldn't be, the brunette was not that sensitive. The black Slifer could feel his anger burst back into life. Oh like hell they were going back to that. If he'd done something then the other was to tell him immediately. He'd had about all he could take of the silent treatment, he wanted things to go back to the way they were before the haunted house or whenever it was that the brunette had started liking him. At least then the other had been happy.

The sound of the seatbelt snapping out of it's buckle was all the warning Jaden had before he felt hands tugging him gently but quickly away from the window so that he was facing forward with Chazz straddling him, arms straight, as pale hands held the brunette's shoulders against the backseat.

And just like that, all thoughts of anything were wiped out of the brunette's mind as his mouth fell open, before snapping shut again. He swallowed audibly recovering quickly from shock before turning three shades of red and pushing at the black Slifer's chest.

"Ch-Chazz! What are you doing!" he cried out embarrassed. "Get off me!—" there was another embarrassed pause which lasted about a split second "I mean get back into your seat, or at least a little further away! This is not what you call space!" His eyes were shut tight, his head turned to the side as he pushed at the other to move, only he didn't, which just made him more embarrassed. It was hard to push Chazz off as it was seeing as he was pinned by the shoulders and Chazz was at arms length already.

"Would you shut up and calm down?" shouted Chazz angrily, although on the inside he was feeling the bizarre need to start laughing his head off. Really, Jaden just looked too cute. This just made Chazz wonder exactly where his sexuality lay. Was he freaking bisexual or something?

Catching the unmistakeable tone of anger Jaden stopped struggling and opened his eyes slowly. Yes, apparently he'd been right. Chazz was angry, and so having remembered himself he calmed down, although he wished Chazz wasn't so damn physical about everything.

"Do you really think I'd ever just suddenly jump you for no reason?" asked Chazz icily.

Jaden turned his head to the side looking down, feeling ashamed of himself. Of course the other wouldn't do something like that, why would he when he still had feelings for Alexis, and nothing for him? Yesterday could just as easily been some stupid little experiment to see how far the other could go. He felt hurt surge through his chest, and tightened his jaw.

The black Slifer realised his mistake too late, and saw the hurt gleam in the others eyes before he lowered his head so that they were hidden by his hair. Chazz mentally berated himself harshly for his stupidity and insensitivity, while taking a steadying breath. His anger having long dissipated at the sight of those wounded brown eyes. He'd done it now. There was no way he could take those words back, no matter how much he wanted to. They were partly true, but he couldn't very well tell Jaden that there could be a possibility of that changing. He had no idea if that was even possible. Strange thoughts about Jaden, yes, he had them. But love was a long way off, and he knew the brunette deserved better. He wasn't even sure he even liked him that way, especially not when he still did occasionally think of Alexis.

He slowly got off the brunette, while sighing again. Then he wrapped his arms around the silent teen, bringing him against his chest in a hug.

"I'm sorry." he whispered gently into Jaden's hair.

Jaden was quite for a time before he gripped the front of Chazz's uniform with quivering hands. "…But it's true isn't it?" said Jaden, his voice quivering almost as much as his hands.

Chazz merely gave him a small squeeze still holding him before sighing for a third time.

"Jaden, I just want you to be happy, and I want to know what I did wrong." he didn't know what else to say, but he couldn't bring himself to confirm what Jaden had just said.

Jaden slowly pulled away. "It's nothing." he said, and he wasn't even trying to lie this time. The whole thing just suddenly felt that way, like nothing. Forget Alexis… it was never going to happen was it? And he let himself hope it would. But all there was to this was friendship. He'd just have to try and give himself time to get over this so that he could stay friends with Chazz.

"It didn't look to be nothing when you were ignoring me on the helicopter and before you went in to get your check up." said Chazz keeping his arm loosely around Jaden's shoulders as he looked down at him. Jaden didn't move keeping his eyes to the black Slifer's chest.

"Well it's nothing now." replied Jaden somewhat stubbornly.

"If it's nothing to you now then why don't you tell me anyway? I'd like to know so I won't upset you like that again." said Chazz hoping this would get their conversation moving away from what had obviously just hurt the brunette.

"It's embarrassing…" said Jaden his cheeks heating up slightly, feeling foolish for his earlier bout of jealousy, then feeling even dumber for letting that slip. "It's nothing really…"

"Did it have anything to do with what I said about the uniform?" asked Chazz trying to think what it could have been.

"No…" said Jaden though he did feel slightly offended at being looked at like he was garbage.

"Because I only said that because you don't look like yourself in it and royal blue is just not your colour." continued Chazz wondering if he was getting anywhere.

Jaden looked up confusedly. As he watched Chazz eyeing his obelisk blue uniform with distaste. So it had been the uniform Chazz hadn't liked all this time, not him! And suddenly he felt better, if not a little happier.

Chazz thought hard, what else could set the brunette off, and suddenly unbidden, the image of when they were at the beach came to mind, how he had been trying to flirt with Alexis and suddenly Jaden was glaring death at them both.

'Of course!' thought Chazz triumphantly, not completely sure but almost that this was the reason. After all, who would have ever thought the winged Kuriboh wielder to be capable of jealousy? The guy obviously hadn't liked the way Chazz had talked about Alexis. Now that the black Slifer knew, and was almost 100 percent sure of being right he just had to figure out what to do about it. Then again there was probably nothing he could do. He valued Alexis, and Jaden loved him… that still felt weird to think, he wasn't sure he believed entirely that it was love. Especially seeing as it was Jaden. But then, that didn't change the fact that the brunette liked him as more then a friend.

Chazz let his eyes flicker to the brunette he was sitting next to and noticed that he was watching him slightly confusedly, but in higher spirits. So the uniform thing had been part of it.

'He must have thought I didn't like him in it, rather then it on him. Another weird thought to add to my growing collection, I can soon begin work on a book entitles "Zaniest Thoughts Ever".' thought Chazz.

Anyway, back to thinking of what exactly to do about Jaden's jealousy. Teasing him about it sounded like fun but things could easily go back to being very serious very fast. Then again, he could always tell the driver to stop making rounds around the city and to take them to some place to eat. But then where would they go exactly? Jaden was wearing clothes nice enough to go into a restaurant with, but he wasn't exactly sure if his manners would quite fit in. Then there was the fact that the word restaurant and Jaden in the same sentence just sounded very, very strange. Ok, yeah, it would do nothing to stop Jaden being jealous over the whole Alexis matter but at least he could get the brunette's mind away from the whole situation with food.

Pressing the intercom button on Jaden's side Chazz decided to tell the driver to take them to the Dreamer's Meal restaurant, which was known to have many private booths all of which were always free. That way they could eat in peace without everyone staring at Jaden's less then civil table manners and at the raven haired teen's torn up old black uniform. Chazz loved his north academy uniform, but he wouldn't wear it into a restaurant, after all he was Chazz Princeton, and while he was disowned, he was still known pretty well among the higher class of society.

Jaden looked on, and became confused again. Did Chazz just tell the driver to go to a restaurant? But weren't they going back yet? Oh yeah… the raven haired teen had promised him breakfast… or in this case, a meal. But why was he ordering the driver to go over there only now, where had they been going before? Now that he thought about it, they had been in the car for a while now. So what had been going on? Jaden pondered this for another 2 seconds before deciding that nothing bad was happening because of it so there was no point in worrying. He'd done enough of that and all he really wanted to do was enjoy Chazz's company. Soon he'd be going back into his own room and into Syrus' care. He just hoped those painkiller pills didn't have a truth serum effect because he definitely didn't want Syrus or the others to know what had been going on between him and Chazz. There was no doubt in his mind that as soon as he got settled and comfortable, Syrus would ask questions, lots of them, and he would have to tell him that he wasn't going to answer them.

Meanwhile, far, far away (not really), on the Duel Academy Island, some 2 hours prior; three people jumped as their PDA's went off from having just received a message.

Alexis, Syrus and Bastion had been packing their things away, class having just ended, talking amongst themselves about going to check the infirmary to see if there'd be any sign of their beloved brunette friend. All three of them looked at each other startled to notice that they had all received a message at the same time, before eagerly pulling out their PDA's to find that it was a message from Chazz.

For once Alexis was not at all displeased to have heard from him rather then Jaden. They all knew how the brunette could get sometimes so it was nice that Chazz at least took the time to inform them of what was going on. While it may have seemed cruel that none of them had cared what had happened to him and were more concerned for Jaden the truth was, at least for Alexis, that the brunette had been the one who had been all panicked. Chazz could take care of himself, but the brunette had a tendency of acting without thinking, thus being very likely to hurt himself. After all, Chazz had left the DA only to later show up as the top duellist in North Academy, and while none of them had ever complimented him, or so much as blinked, it had still been quite the impressive feat. (A/N: Come on people you don't really expect Chazz to have told people about how he had taken so long to get himself to land that his speed boat had run out of fuel and he had been stuck floating around in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a water bottle (which soon emptied) and no land in sight, do you? Especially to Alexis? HAH! Not likely!)

"Jaden's alright!" exclaimed Syrus after reading the message showing on his PDA screen, smiling happily, before suddenly realising that he had no idea _where_ the brunette was. All the raven haired teen had told them in the message was that he was unharmed and sleeping.

"Did anyone else's message neglect to mention Jaden's whereabouts?" asked Bastion looking over the shoulders of both his companions to see that the message they had received was exactly the same as his. "Apparently Chazz really doesn't want us to see him."

Bastion sounded suspicious of the matter, and Syrus began to think that he certainly had a right seeing as Chazz wasn't even telling them where they were. Then again, they could always have been in Chazz's quarters, after all the black Slifer could lock his doors and no-one would be the wiser. Also, the raven haired teen's quarters were so big and well built that they could just as easily have not heard a thing while being sound asleep.

"Let's go check Chazz's room again." said Syrus. "Since he sent the message it must mean that he's at least is awake."

"Good idea, I don't think that there's any other place they could be at or they would have been caught by the night shift." reasoned Bastion as they resumed their walk back to the Slifer dorms, happy in the knowledge that their friend was okay and that he was safely sleeping off his fatigue somewhere hopefully Chazz's quarters.

Arriving at their destination the 3 eager teens knocked on the door, and waited. There was still no answer. They tried again only this time louder. Still no answer. In the end they pummelled the door as hard as they could for a good 5 minutes. No reply.

They all stood their, worry beginning to gnaw at their insides again, some more then others.

"Do you think Chazz lied?" asked Syrus looking nervously at the other two. His big eyes positively pleading for Jaden to just appear out of nowhere, clapping him on the shoulder and declaring that he had spent the day fishing at the academy hot spring. The whole nightmare about his anger and sudden disappearance fading into nothing.

"No, Chazz wouldn't lie. If he says Jaden is okay, then Jaden is okay." said Alexis sure that if something had happened to their precious brunette, the black Slifer would definitely not have dared to contact them unless it was to ask for help. He would not have sent a message claiming that Jaden was fine if he wasn't. They just needed to wait. Although Alexis was finding it seriously annoying that they were left so in the dark about the whole thing. Why on earth wasn't Chazz just telling them where they were? It was strange of him to just leave out important details like that.

"He wouldn't? Seems to me there was a time when he would have done anything to protect himself and his reputation." said Bastion who was looking very suspiciously at the door.

"That's true!" said Syrus his stomach beginning to twist with worry.

"Yes, but that was then. He's changed now, and he's our friend. There's no way he would lie to us if Jaden was hurt or in trouble or needed our help in any way." said Alexis feeling strange for defending the black Slifer. It seemed to be the first time she had ever felt the need to do so. "And I'm sure he has a reason for not telling us where they are right now. A valid one." There was no point in even looking for them anymore as Chazz would then tell them when the time came. For now it was enough to know that Jaden was alright and catching up on his sleep.

The blonde turned away having made her decision and began to walk back towards her own dorm.

"Where are you going?" asked Syrus incredulously. "What about finding Jaden?"

Bastion looked equally surprised as he stood there with the little bluenette.

"I'm going back to my dorm room to do some work. Chazz will tell us where Jaden is when he's ready. He can't exactly hide from us forever even if something was wrong. There's no use worrying about it now. Jaden's safe…. and so is Chazz. So we should just calm down and wait. I'm sure we'll get an explanation soon." with that she started walking again.

Bastion stood there for a while, before deciding that the blond girl was right. All they could do for now was trust Chazz, if something turned out to be wrong in the end then they could deal with the situation then. Turning to the worried looking brunette standing at his side, Bastion also bade him farewell and started walking towards his own room at the Ra yellow dorms. He had equations to solve and homework to do. It would take his mind off his missing friend while he waited.

Syrus watched his two friends walk away, both leaving behind them a sense of calm that in the end worked to relieve some of the knots his stomach had woven itself into in his worry. In the end they were right, and not trusting Chazz was silly. They did seem to have had a fight, but the black Slifer was no murderer, and he would have no reason to lie to them if the brunette wasn't well. Unless of course he was afraid of loosing their friendship for good, which he wouldn't because anything that might have happened would be accidental or maybe even be Jaden's own fault. Chazz was never the type for drastic forms of violence.

….

Or at least so the bluenette had thought. But what about that punch? The two teens in question, or well, at least Jaden (after all he hadn't had a chance to talk to even talk to the black Slifer since the occurrence) seemed keen to keep it between them. That didn't change the fact that Chazz had physically assaulted Jaden. True it was the first time it had ever happened, but it still had. But Jaden seemed to think it was okay. What in the world was going on between those two!! And why wasn't anyone else allowed to know?! Why were they hiding?

Syrus, with his head spinning went back to the empty room he shared with his best friend. Thoughts whirling in his head, the worry induced ones of horror competing with logic and common sense. In the end the little bluenette decided to follow the others' example and go do some homework, and maybe have a nap while he waited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden smiled happily as he sat looking out the window at the ocean below. They were in the helicopter headed back to Duel Academy. Dinner at that restaurant had been delicious and he had gotten to eat as much as he wanted. He felt a little giddy about it all because it almost felt like they were on a date. Again, Jaden found himself having to almost physically wrench himself away from that particular thought path. They were not on a date; Chazz had simply offered to take him for food after they went to the hospital. Jaden had behaved, and so he had gotten his prize. It was stupid to let himself fantasize otherwise. However he was in better spirits. With food in his stomach he felt refreshed. He almost burst out laughing when Chazz had told him not to eat too fast, and then not to eat too much or he'd irritate his stomach muscles some more. It was funny to see Chazz trying to act almost motherly. Not to mention that the image that came to his mind from thinking of a motherly Chazz was just too funny. Picturing the black Slifer wearing a pink frilly apron with matching pink plastic hair curlers in is ebony hair while he threateningly raised the wooden spoon at you.

Chazz shifted somewhat uncomfortably. Taking a peek at Jaden he could see from the smile playing across his lips that he was in much better spirits then earlier. He almost smiled himself at how easily the brunette could forget his worries when he was fed good food. He looked back at his hands that were resting in his lap, fidgeting with the cuffs of his North Academy uniform. Soon they would be back on Duel Academy island, and he'd be handing the brunette back over to his friends. Not only that, but he was sure they would all kill him for not telling them about Jaden's injury and then the hospital visit. How in the world were they going to explain this to the teachers? The doctor had said that Jaden would have to be bedridden for at least a week. Yes he could tell them that Jaden had injured himself and so needed to stay in bed, but they would ask how, and it was the 'how' that he really didn't know how he would explain. He couldn't very well tell them Jaden had jumped off the DA main building's roof in the middle of the night while out looking for him. Of course Chazz could always take full responsibility and deal with the punishment as it came, but he was sure that he even if he tried to do so Jaden would still be punished, if not expelled.

Also they could take Jaden's admission at jumping off the roof as an attempted suicide and send him to some idiot psychiatrist for therapy which he did not need and would do the brunette absolutely no good other then throw him into depression for being thrown out of the DA. No he would have to formulate some believable story of how he got hurt, and then pray to every deity ever thought of for them to believe it. Then there was the matter of Jaden's friends. Should he even tell them what really happened? He was sure if he did he would get blamed for it, though whether he actually cared about that was an entirely different ballgame. However it would be very annoying if they wouldn't let him anywhere near the brunette anymore, and constantly harassed him about how he could do such a thing. As if it was his fault the winged Kuriboh wielder decided to jump off the roof of a building rather then be caught by campus security.

As he thought of all these things, Chazz found himself asking himself how bad he's take it if Alexis started hating him after she learned that Jaden had almost gotten himself killed the other night. He didn't know how she would take it and new that it would hurt him. A lot. As it had always hurt him when he'd seen her mooning over Jaden. But if things took a turn for the worse, by the time today was through she would never want to see him again. He desperately hoped things wouldn't turn out like that, and he comforted himself with the thought that Jaden wouldn't have any of it. The brunette would not allow everyone to abandon him, and focus all their anger at him. If he didn't tell the others how Jaden hurt himself they'd still be mad at him since it happened on the day he'd punched the brunette in the face. Not to mention they all had a right to know. A big thing had happened between him and Jaden, and he had to keep it a secret. But then again, he wasn't bad at keeping secrets, so it didn't really matter in the end now did it.

The helicopter landed, Chazz took out his PDA, flipped it open and began typing as he slowly walked with Jaden. Said person looking curiously at what he was doing.

"Chazz?" said Jaden questioningly.

The other didn't reply simply continuing to type up a message. However, the raven haired teen wasn't making any move to hide the PDA from view, so Jaden decided it must be okay for him to just read what the other was typing.

_I'm sorry to have made you guys worry. We haven't even been on the island in the last couple of hours. Meet up at Jaden's dorm room now, and you will get the explanation you guys have been waiting for._

_Chazz_

"What are you going to tell them?" asked Jaden a small panicky edge to his voice, while Chazz sent the message to their friends.

"Nothing you don't want me to, except about your injury and how you got it." said Chazz stolidly.

For some reason the tone of voice he used worried Jaden, like Chazz was preparing for some great battle that could cost him his life. Then the brunette realized that the raven haired teen was probably expecting everyone to still hate him, despite Jaden's reassurance that the others still considered the black Slifer a friend. Well either way, Jaden wasn't going to have any of it. He would not let the others blame Chazz for his injury and he was not going to let them stop being friends with him. After all it had all been originally Jaden's fault. If he had just tried confiding into Chazz earlier instead of avoiding him and giving him the silent treatment like he had, then maybe Chazz would have never exploded into hitting him, and the others would never have noticed a thing.

Because of Jaden's slow pace it took them a while to get to the Slifer red dorm, and by the time they got to Jaden's room, they could hear by the voices that the others had already managed to gather there. Before Chazz could open the door Jaden stopped his hand, it seemed the others hadn't noticed their arrival, good.

"Before we go in, I just wanted to say thank you," said Jaden, fixing the black Slifer with a warm smile, "for taking care of me."

He would have wanted very much to hug the other, maybe give him a kiss on the cheek, or something, anything he could have offered him in a display of gratitude besides words. But he suppressed it all and continued to smile warmly at the other, taking pleasure at how embarrassed Chazz looked as he fumbled with what to say or do. In the end the black Slifer tousled Jaden's hair trying to cover up his awkwardness with a muttered 'dumb slacker' before finally opening the door.

**Another chapter done… sorry about the spelling and grammar errors present… I was really too tiered to edit this thing properly… I'll probably come back to it later though if I spot anything particularly horrendous.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo everyone and **_**MERRY CHRISTMAS X**_**D I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update… again… -smacks head against wall- But here is a new chapter! For Christmas! Even if it wasn't there in the morning like it was supposed to be (I'M SORRY!! T-T) but yeah… here it is! Enjoy it and enjoy your holidays while you have them!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! Gx**_

**(was half tempted to make a Christmas special… but I wouldn't have made it if I'd tried… I'm sorry!!T-T)**

Three sets of eyes snapped to the door as they heard it beginning to open. Two figures stood in the doorway. One was recognized as Jaden and immediately two of the occupants in the room jumped up to run to him. However their efforts were blocked by Chazz who stepped into their line of fire.

"Sorry, but he's hurt, it wouldn't be good to bowl him over right now, or hug him too roughly either." said Chazz waiting for them to start asking what was wrong with him, and giving him dirty or disapproving looks.

And so they did. Alexis's look was the hardest to bear, not only was it disapproving, it was disappointed as well. She had believed his message completely apparently, that Jaden was alright, and was now angry with him for letting something happen to him.

It was the creek of someone flopping down on the bed, and a small almost suppressed groan that alerted him to the fact that Jaden had left his side and gone to sit on the bed. He hadn't even noticed that he had dropped his eyes to the floor, as if in shame.

"It wasn't his fault." said a voice that sounded strangely stern, and if Chazz hadn't been staring right at the brunette, and seen him speak, he would not have believed it had been him. Immediately the others turned to listen to him, their attention focusing on their friend.

Syrus almost flinched at the tone and those eyes that had a hint of steel to them. He had been ready to jump the black Slifer. The bluenette couldn't believe that the black Slifer had the guts to just show up here with his friend hurt and then confesses that they hadn't even been on the island for a while. Yet Jaden was protecting him, and the bluenette could see that if he tried to blame or hurt Chazz he'd find himself having a second encounter with the enraged Jaden they had met last night. He dropped his baleful stare that had been directed at Chazz and looked to Jaden with a calm, if not apologetic expression, waiting for his explanation. Yet, he could feel a hint of annoyance at the black Slifer remain. It had seemed lately that Jaden had been… not as friendly, he didn't know how to say it, he acted normal, had been normal, but something was off, like they suddenly weren't so close as they had been sometime ago, and here he was almost glaring at them for hurting Chazz, as if the black coated jerk was a closer friend then they were, then Syrus was.

"I hurt myself while I was looking for Chazz yesterday." said Jaden, his frown turning suddenly sheepish, a goofy grin spreading over his face as his right hand came up to rub the back of his head. "I jumped off the roof of the main building."

There was a loud crash as Alexis, Syrus and Bastion all hit the floor. Chazz stood there with an almost amazed expression. How quickly the brunette had managed to turn back into his usual self. Everyone's attention was off him again, and while there was a time when he would have found that close to insulting, he was grateful for now. It was strange, he'd been expecting it to be him standing there explaining to angry glares what had happened. But Jaden had taken it upon himself to explain, which was a very smart thing to do. After all, it was better to hear this story from Jaden, not him. The black Slifer smirked to himself as he took a few steps back and leaned himself up against the door, his arms crossing over his chest as he bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. He's leave this to Jaden for now, though he knew with certainty that the others would ask why they had been fighting, and at that point Chazz would have to step in to save the fumbling brunette. Unless of course Jaden decided to surprise him again.

"Jaden the main building is very tall, you'd have died if you had jumped down from that height." said Bastion, as all three teens started to get up.

"What would possess you to even try jumping off any buildings?! In the dark!" squeaked Syrus.

"Night watch was gonna get me, so I jumped, and it was the main building, I just jumped into the window tree." said Jaden laughing slightly at the memory.

"Window tree?" asked Alexis while Syrus gave a gasp and Bastion just looked confused.

"There's a tree outside just outside the window of room 360. We use it as an emergency escape route when we don't want to be found by Crowler." explained Syrus before turning to shriek "You could have DIED!" at Jaden.

"But I didn't!" said Jaden indignantly.

"But you did get hurt." said Chazz making everyone turn to look at him. "Which is why I took you to the hospital today."

"So you took Jaden to the hospital today?" asked Alexis looking at the black Slifer as if seeing him for the first time. "But how? And why? You could have just taken him to the infirmary."

"He was making a fuss, saying nothing was wrong with him, even though he kept wincing every time he moved. I suggested him going the infirmary but he wouldn't hear of it. So I called a helicopter and then took him to a hospital I know on the mainland." said Chazz

"Why didn't you tell us you were taking Jaden to the hospital? We could have come too." asked Syrus, his tone undecipherable.

"Because then you would have had to come out during class and with me and Jaden already missing that would have not looked good." said Chazz, though of course that was a lie. They had left just as class had ended, they could have easily waited for the others at the docks before taking off in the helicopter. The truth was he didn't know why he hadn't just allowed them to come too. Sure he'd thought they hated him, but things could have easily been explained on the helicopter ride. It was almost as if he had wanted the brunette all to himself. He hadn't thought twice about it when they left, but now… it all just seemed like a confused jumble.

'I probably didn't want to deal with them just then.' thought Chazz. Out from under his lashes the raven haired teen looked over at the brunette and could see the other staring at him, with a kind of thoughtfully wondering expression. As if he had only just noticed that, yes, they could have waited for the others, why hadn't Chazz done that?

"Why didn't you go to the hospital yesterday after you found him? Did he not look injured? And what did the doctor say?" asked Bastion casting a look at Jaden, who promptly made his expression look like everything that had been said was true.

"When Jaden found me he looked like someone who survived a trip through a paper shredder. So I took him to my room and treated him as best I could before making him rest to take him to the hospital the next day. It was only after I was helping him change that I noticed a huge bruise on his stomach, he tells me he hit it on something when he fell through the tree." replied Chazz.

"Actually I landed on my stomach." piped up Jaden.

"Right, well the doctor said that he wasn't in serious condition, otherwise he'd still be in the hospital. He said that he's irritated his stomach muscles and more then likely has a few bruised ribs. I have painkillers for him to take and instructions from the doctor. They would have kept him at the hospital but he wouldn't have it and going home apparently wasn't even an option for him."

"What?! Jaden you should have stayed at the hospital! Chazz why didn't you insist?" cried Syrus.

"So Jaden's going to stay in the infirmary for a while?" asked Alexis.

"Nope!" said Jaden, grinning. "I'm staying right here!"

Chazz sighed. "Yeah… I made a deal with him that if he was good and did exactly as he was told, then he wouldn't have to go to the infirmary or hospital or home. There isn't really any harm in it."

"But we've got classes, who's going to be here to take care of him while we're in class?" asked Bastion.

"He will." said Chazz pointing at Syrus, while Jaden grinned at him. Syrus himself looked surprised but then puffed up his chest and nodded decisively. "The rest of us can bring the days work and notes to them both, it isn't a big deal."

"But what are we going to tell the teachers?" asked Alexis looking a little sceptical, Chazz and Jaden were missing, and then Syrus goes, they could start to get suspicious and then ask the nurse whether the students had been in. Well Jaden had, there was no problem there but Chazz hadn't and neither had Syrus.

"Simply that Jaden's sick and he gave whatever he had to Syrus as well so now he's sick too." stated Chazz "I'm just going to go to class tomorrow."

"Everything's working out." interjected Jaden happily. Exhaustion was catching up to him, and sitting on this bed was making him feel sleepy, but it was good to see that things were getting sorted, not to mention that everyone was being nice to Chazz again. Hopefully he'd realise that he was still everyone's friend and that he didn't have to feel friendless.

"O-oh… About that… Chazz, you uh, need to go see Crowler. He wasn't too impressed by your escape routine during class. He wants you to go meet him so that you can… um, schedule your 10 detentions…" said Syrus nervously. He was afraid of how the black Slifer may react.

"I'm not surprised." was all Chazz said, he really couldn't care less of suddenly damaging his unblemished record and getting 10 detentions. He'd probably gripe about it later, but right now too much had happened for him to care about something so meaningless. Besides, one hour of extra work was all a detention was, sometimes they didn't even give you work so you could happily do all your homework without any distractions. What he did need to do now was change the subject to something else, and quick before they started asking him why he'd hit Jaden in the first place and what their fight was about. "Anyway, here are the instructions on administering the painkillers and dosage." he said stepping away from the door he had been previously leaning on and shoving the paper the doctor had given him at Syrus along with the prescribed drugs.

The short little duellist took the proffered sheet as well as the meds and began reading over the paper quickly, Alexis and Bastion having a look at it from over the bluenette's shoulder.

"Oh, and I should tell you that the doctor warned me that they'll make Jaden act kind of crazy." added Chazz offhandedly.

"Wait a moment you guys! Just telling them that Syrus got sick with what Jaden has is all fun and dandy, but they're both going to be away for a whole week. You need a doctor's note for being away that long." said Alexis.

"Indeed. If he isn't seen for a week they're going to ask the nurse if Jaden and Syrus have been in." added Bastion.

Syrus' widened in understanding and worry.

"I've got it covered." said Chazz calmly waiving his hand at them as if batting their worries away. "I can simply forge fake doctor's notes for both of them. The school never goes so far as to actually check that they're real, not when there's a virus of some sort going around and so many others are sick too."

"You can forge documents?" asked Bastion sceptically.

"I can have them forged easy, and sent here quickly too." replied the black Slifer with a scoff.

"So this'll work?" asked the little bluenette.

"Most definitely."

"Wow Chazz, that's great!" said Alexis as she walked over to the black Slifer who smirked at the complement. "You're doing so much to help, thank you." she smiled warmly before hugging him.

So many times the black Slifer had wondered what he would do if such a thing ever happened. He had always expected himself to happily return the hug, or start smiling like a madman, or throw a smug look of triumph at the clueless Slifer slacker. But now, now he stiffened, feeling very awkward and at a loss. His eyes almost immediately went to Jaden, managing to catch his gaze before the Winged Kuriboh wielder began staring determinedly at the poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon on the opposite wall.

Though he only caught a glimpse of the emotions churning in those gentle brown depths, Chazz could tell the other didn't like what was happening one bit. However it seemed that by turning his head away, he was allowing the raven haired teen time to enjoy it.

Well he wasn't enjoying it. How in the world could he with all that had happened the past few days? Confused and completely uncomfortable, Chazz gave a small 'you're welcome' while shifting uncomfortably when Alexis let go. She merely smiled, taking his obvious discomfort as embarrassment. The others doing the same, except Jaden who refused to even look in his direction. The black Slifer could see the brunette's fists were clenched. Yeah, he didn't approve at all.

Chazz wanted to tell him to stop sulking. But he couldn't very well do that in front of everyone. Especially as the other would not take to it kindly. So instead he said his goodbyes, saying he needed to make a call, and left, closing the door gently behind him. The others would take care of Jaden, and he just needed to go to sleep now. Exhaustion almost made him trip as he entered his own room, locking the door behind him and proceeding to his spacious bedroom.

He walked in to find the place in shambles. Party confetti all over the place and music being played from some unknown location to which the duel spirits were all dancing too. He couldn't even look round to see where the music was coming from as his vision was obscured by every duel spirit present in the cards he owned.

"Hiya boss!" cried the Ojama trio as they hovered in front of his face trying to hug him as he automatically tried swatting them away.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" asked Chazz in a very dangerous tone. Dangerous enough to stop the music and make the rest of the duel spirits say hurried goodbyes before disappearing.

"Ummm…" All 3 of the spirits sweat dropped as they desperately tried to think of ways to placate their obviously exhausted master.

"We're sorry! But we just haven't had a party in so long. And we haven't even come out in a long while. You haven't been even duelling very much lately, we got bored!" said Ojama Yellow apologetically while his brothers nodded and bowed.

They'd thought it was alright to come out tonight because things seemed to have been resolved between Chazz and Jaden and their master wasn't suffering anymore, but apparently he was still almost just as tiered and stressed as he was before. At least he wasn't miserable anymore.

Chazz stood there for a minute. The words ringing true, and he suddenly felt guilt for treating them all so poorly. Annoying nuisances or not, they had been there and stayed away when he had really needed it. All he had done was just worry about his own problems without giving a thought to how his duel spirits were doing. It wasn't like he treated them particularly well, and he wasn't about to change that, but he still did take care of them, somewhat, and he did interact with them a lot more.

Chazz sighed as he ran a hand over his eyes, rubbing at his sinuses while taking a deep breath. The Ojama's began to back away thinking he was very mad.

"You guys shouldn't be cooped up all day long… and you have stayed out of my way a lot. You haven't asked questions, and have left me alone and been there when I really needed it. I'd say you've earned a party." said Chazz slowly. "But," he continued before the 3 spirits as well as the rest of them all could bombard him with kisses and hugs. "Could you please wait till I've gotten into bed and put my earplugs in? I am very tiered."

"Sure!" yelled all the duel spirits happily.

Chazz merely sighed as he changed and got into bed. He was extremely exhausted, but he could tell that sleep wouldn't come easy. Alexis hugging him should have been a dream come true, but instead he felt bad because Jaden was there to see it. As if he'd been caught cheating on someone unintentionally. Was this because he'd managed to figure out the brunette was jealous of him? But then, it could be just because he knew that Jaden liked him, it wasn't like he'd _seen_ his friends since the other had confessed his love. So much had happened, and even now all he could think about was that stupid Slifer slacker and his injuries and whether or not he was alright and would be alright with Syrus taking care of him, and how he could make it up to him.

…Wait, make it up to him? Why make it up to him? What was 'it'? It certainly wasn't Chazz's fault Alexis hugged him in gratitude. There was no reason to feel guilty for it.

Oh great! He actually felt guilty! A couple of weeks ago he couldn't of cared less as long as it meant Alexis was beginning to warm up to the idea of liking the black Slifer back.

Frustrated with his restless train of thought Chazz tossed and turned in his bed before finally opening his eyes to look up at his spirit roommates. Roommates that were supposed to be partying, but instead were watching him with worried expressions. Ojama Yellow floated over to him and began to say something. Annoyed, the raven haired teen removed his earplugs and asked the little duel spirit to please repeat what he'd been trying to say. He tried saying it as nicely as possible, though he could only feel his annoyance spiking. Hello? Earplugs! It means that person who has them in their ears won't _hear_ anything!

"Maybe this isn't the right time to be having a party after all. Is there something wrong Chazz?" repeated the yellow little duel spirit, he was clearly concerned, and so were the others it seemed.

"Since when is it your job to worry about me?" snapped Chazz. He'd given them permission to have a party and now all they wanted to do was bug him about how he was doing. Annoying bunch that they were, why in seven hells had he allowed them all to stay here?

"You were so down last night, when you went to the well…" replied the yellow menace unfazed.

"Last time it had something to do with that Jaden kid." stated Ojama Black waspishly, as if mad at the red jacketed duellist.

"Which would be why we didn't let that winged furball of a Kuriboh try to find you when Jaden asked him to." put in Ojama Green who also looked a bit like he was offended at the very idea of talking about someone who had rendered Chazz as miserable as Jaden had then.

"But you two seemed to have resolved that, so what's wrong now? You look really bothered…" said Yellow a frown on his horrendous and oversized lips, as he and his brothers hovered over to sit on his stomach, while the other duel spirits quietly gathered on and around his bed.

Chazz stared at them all, before sitting up and watching with some amusement as the Ojama trio tumbled down into his lap in a pile he was very happy not to be a part of.

"Whatcha do that for?!" asked Black, being the one with the shortest temper.

"Listen here, I don't know what you guys think you're doing, but it isn't helping. Now, if you're not going to have that party of yours then buzz off."

With that the black Slifer got up and went over to rummage around for his cell phone, he'd forgotten to call the doctor that still owed him for that time he bailed him out of trouble by buying out a lawyer.

"But boss!"

"If it's that Jaden kid again I'll murder him!" yelled Black waving his fist in the air, all 3 of the brothers still sitting on the bed.

"Please, your such a weak spirit even Winged Kuriboh could beat you." said Chazz smirking despite himself. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call."

Having found his cell phone in the recesses of some part of his room, the black Slifer walked out his room, leaving all the disappointed looking duel spirits behind. Flipping open the phone he paused before entering the number. He'd treated his duel spirits like crap again, after everything they tried doing for him. It wasn't like he didn't know they were just trying to help, and he almost would have welcomed it this time, but something about the idea of having to explain to those idiots that another idiot had fallen for him, and that he was completely confused and out of depths stopped him. The youngest Princeton had always demonstrated an excellent ability to understand his situation and react to it without even batting an eye (Like for example when he got shot out of that submarine and found himself at North Academy). Yet here comes this dumb Slifer slacker who manages to destroy that with 3 simple words. Words that were supposed to only have such power in soppy romance novels. Not that they'd had that big of an impact, or perhaps it was rather that they did; only it was in a different way.

Sighing, Chazz entered the number in, and began to make the call for the doctor's note documents to be forged. After this, it was finally time for him to start thinking upon what Jaden had said, and how as well as why he had reacted in such a way.

Meanwhile behind the closed door of Chazz's bedroom the duel spirits all watched, some looking sad, other still disappointed, and the remaining with sympathy. What the black Slifer didn't seem to have understood was that in accepting them, they were all his spirit partners. Whether he wanted it or not. As such they were bound to his soul, and so could feel and see everything he did. It was how they'd known to protect their master and reluctant friend from being found by Winged Kuriboh. This, along with the added bonus of being able to watch over and watch out for the raven haired teen. Also they could see the whole situation as if they were spectators watching a play, they heard Jaden's confession, and could all clearly see what Chazz himself had felt and was feeling now. They all wanted so desperately to help, but knew they couldn't not to mention that Chazz wouldn't let them. And so they just sat and waited and watched as the whole ordeal continued.

"That stupid kid! If he hadn't said those things and messed the Boss up so badly he wouldn't be feeling like this right now!" grouched Ojama black crossly.

"Well, it could lead to him being happy in the end, don't you think?" piped up Ojama Yellow, ever the positive thinker of the bunch.

"How would having his human friends turn on him make him happy? You know how he feels for that Alexis girl." said Ojama Green.

"Well, after that!" returned Yellow uncertainly, slightly sweat dropping.

"I think we should do our best to make sure that Jaden kid stays away from the Boss! He's nothing but trouble that knucklehead." said Black waving tiny fists in the air as if he was beating on an imaginary 4 inch tall Jaden.

"Green talk to him! We can't interfere in this even if we wanted to, the Boss has got to make up his own mind, and decide on his own." pleaded the yellow one of the bunch looking fearfully at his short tempered black brother.

"He is right you know." said Green turning to Black, who had put his fists down looking annoyed that he wouldn't be allowed to hurt the red jacketed brunette. (A/N: 'Cause you know Jaden would be in _real_ _danger_ if Ojama Black was let loose on him (-sarcasm-))

"Ah, phooey! Can't we even 'help' the Boss decide?"

"No!" cried Yellow and Green together.

Black pouted. He'd been out voted this time.

Just then Chazz came back into the room, pleased with himself that he had gotten things sorted and the forged medical sheet for Syrus and Jaden would be sent over to him by special delivery airmail.

He crawled back under the sheets of his bed, sending the Ojama trio onto the floor, before turning to all his duel spirits, all of whom had been silently listening to the Ojama trio's conversation.

"Right, now I'm really going to go to sleep, so have the party or whatever, I don't care. Good night." with that announced the black Slifer put in his earplugs, flicked out the lights using the switch that was situated above his bedside table, and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden couldn't even look in the general direction when he heard Chazz leave. He was burning inside. Not with anger, though that was in the mix of emotions too, but pain. He was on fire from the inside, cooking and burning in a way that was altogether unbearable. Burning from the inside out had happened when Chazz had kissed and touched him too, but it had been in a strangely good way, but this… it was suffocating and hurt so much.

'Oh yes, it was great of him to have helped Jaden, so nice of you to notice!' thought Jaden savagely at Alexis. 'Especially when you barely even acknowledged his existence before.'

He turned his head to regard the others, hoping they hadn't noticed his strange behaviour. Syrus, Bastion, and Alexis were all looking after the black Slifer with smiles on their faces, happy enough that the raven haired teen was finally beginning to warm up to them all, most of all Jaden. Then they all turned to Jaden, who plastered a fake smile into place as if he was not having increasingly murderous thoughts about his only female friend.

"Hey Syrus, read out Jaden's prescription and dosage, it'll be good if we all know it, that way if Syrus isn't here to administer it, one of us can." said Bastion.

"That's a really good idea!" said Alexis clapping her hands.

"Yeah, it is guys, but I'm kind of tiered, and I want to go sleep, so can you wait until tomorrow?" asked Jaden in his usual happy tone, only adding a touch of tiredness to it.

Everyone snapped their heads over to look at the Winged Kuriboh wielder, who yawned to further his point in case they wanted to argue. At this Alexis and Bastion immediately conceded and with many goodbye's and a hug from Alexis and were out the door. Jaden knew she'd hugged him out of concern since he'd been missing close to 24hours, but he still had to forcibly relax himself in her arms. The brunette wished Chazz had hugged him before he left, or at least clapped him on the shoulder, or something. But of course he wouldn't do that, least of all in front of Alexis, Syrus and Bastion.

It was a good thing he'd managed to get Alexis and Bastion out. He really wasn't in the mood to dealing with them interrogating him about what had been going on between him the black Slifer, especially when Chazz had left him, though he wasn't really mad at the other for doing that. The guy hadn't had any time alone since Jaden had told him about his feelings; the poor guy was probably just dieing to get away from him so that he could do some thinking. That particular thought saddened him a little, but he understood how much the other probably needed it. In fact, the brunette was surprised the other had gone through all the trouble of taking him to the hospital when he could have very well forced him to go to the nurse.

"Jaden?"

The injured brunette turned to look at his little roommate, who had sat himself down on the rickety old chair opposite the bunk beds.

"You're not going to tell us what was going on between you and Chazz are you?" It wasn't really a question, more a statement of facts, although Syrus' big eyes were filled with worry and disappointment. He obviously thought that the brunette didn't trust him because of what he'd done and said about the black Slifer.

Jaden sighed, now he was really tiered.

"No." was the simple answer as he took his shoes off and carefully laid himself down, only then remembering that he was still in the Obelisk blue uniform and yet no-one had asked or commented about it.

"You look weird in blue."

Ok, he'd spoken too soon.

"Can you at least tell me why you're wearing Chazz's old uniform? What happened to your clothes?"

Jaden blushed at the last question as he turned to face away from Syrus to hide it. For some reason or other his mind was conjuring answers that weren't in the least bit true, (even if he had shared his bed last night) and decidedly perverted.

"Umm… well, when I jumped off the roof into the tree my uniform got pretty ripped up, so instead of making me go see the doctor in my ripped up clothes Chazz decided to lend me his old uniform." only after saying that out loud did Jaden realize how much care the black Slifer had shown him. The other hadn't needed to do that at all, Jaden's uniform hadn't been that torn up that he wouldn't have been able to wear it anymore. Heck, the guys North Academy uniform wasn't that much better with its tattered bottom of the jacket and pants. The only thing missing was making the brunette take a shower before they'd left, and the probable reason behind that was they were in a hurry, and they still hadn't been sure of Jaden's condition.

"He really did take good care of you." said Syrus pensively. "That's weird… it's like you two have gotten so much closer."

Jaden blushed some more.

'You have no idea.'

"Should I be worried about my position as best friend?" asked Syrus jokingly.

Jaden's ears immediately perked at that. His roommate may have said it jokingly, but he could hear a note of worry in it all the same. Was Syrus worried about their friendship? Did he think Chazz was coming between them? Well it was true that Chazz was closer to his heart then his bluenette friend, but that was for a different reason, and not because he considered him a better friend. No way. But then, Syrus didn't know that did he? All he'd seen was Chazz be really angry at him, Chazz running away and Jaden being desperate to find him, both missing for a long while, and then Jaden defending Chazz for some unknown reason when it appeared to be the black Slifer's fault to begin with. It probably really looked like he was getting to be really close friends with him, and while that did make Jaden happy a little he still couldn't help but feel bad for having to keep everything from his friends for a while. He wasn't really sure what they'd think if he announced to them all that he was in love with Chazz and they'd spent the last 24 hours discussing it…kind of. The brunette wasn't even sure he wanted to know how they'd react. Not when he wasn't even sure whether he was gay or not (though he didn't really care about that anyway because all that really mattered to him was that he was in love with Chazz).

"Jaden? Jaden don't go to sleep! You need to take your painkillers first. It says here 2 tablets 4 times a day, preferably after you've eaten."

Jaden immediately snapped out of his inner musings, feeling genuinely sorry for having to worry his best friend like this.

"Ok… sorry Sy, I'm just really tiered. We'll talk more in the morning." said Jaden apologetically but sleepily, turning around to face Syrus. The little bluenette was already going mother hen on him, and it was fine with him for now.

With that, Syrus gave him his pills with some water and the brunette almost immediately fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, still clad in Chazz's Obelisk blue uniform. Syrus looked on pensively. He shouldn't be so jealous or possessive of Jaden, but he was the only person who really thought much of him. While he did have more friends now, he was, for some reason or other, deathly scared of losing his most important friend. It, of course, was Jaden's business whether he wanted to tell him what happened or not, and it was also his business who's friendship he decided to value more, but he couldn't help feeling the need to do something, anything, just to make sure that at the very least they would stay friends no matter what.

**Right… I was wrong… it's next chapter. --;; Excuse the mistake. Anyways, (again) have a Merry Christmas everyone!!!! And a **_**HAPPY**_** New Year:)**

**FANART!!!! http:// nebuneferuyaoi. deviantart. com/ two fabulouse pieces of fan art for my story by nebuneferu!! YAY!! XD CHACK THEM OUT!! (remove the spaces up there when u copy the link in:))**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMFG!! I actually updated!! YAY!**

**I'm so sorry everyone it took this long. Again life and procrastination got in the way. More about that later for those who actually care to know more. Sit back and enjoy the chapter! Even if it bores you to tears!**

_Disclaimer: I __**still**__ do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, the Gx manga is by Naoyuki Kageyama. Blah blah!_

Chazz groggily opened his eyes as his alarm clock rang. It was Thursday, He'd been to school just the day before yesterday, yet it felt like an eternity since he'd sat down to take notes and do homework. Speaking of which, he hadn't done any of the stuff that had been assigned to him on Tuesday, which meant, that unless he could completely convince Crowler that he really had been sick, he would end up in even more trouble then before. Not to mention that Crowler was already extremely mad at him as it was for using the class desks as stepping stones to make his escape. The black Slifer groaned, he was going to have an extremely long day ahead of him. Did he really have to get up?

'That would be a yes.' said a voice in the black Slifer's head.

Slowly, he got up; stretching and yawning as he did remembering that he should be getting the forged doctor's note documents soon. He'd also need one for himself just in case.

Getting dressed and going about his morning rituals was a lot harder then it should have been. He still felt absolutely exhausted. What had the blue shrimp said? 10 detentions from Crowler? Oh joy. At least if he managed to finish his homework he'd be free to think about everything.

Ever so slowly, having managed to successfully complete all of his morning routines including properly dressing himself, the raven haired teen walked out of his room, yawning widely. He cursed internally for not being his usual sharp self. Never before had sleepiness been so unwilling to lift the weights on his eyelids. As it was he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Into class, and to his seat Chazz stumbled, remembering only then that he needed to check whether he'd gotten any important forged documents disguised as mail yet. Funny how he'd remembered it while getting dressed and then forgotten all about it till now. Oh well, it wasn't like the Slacker and his roomy really needed them now. He was almost late for the lesson anyway with how sluggish he'd been.

Blearily looking around he spotted both Alexis and Bastion somewhere on the other side of the room giving him curious glances and partially concealed waves (Crowler had just stepped into class).

The black Slifer groaned as he saw his teacher imperiously scanning the room looking for something until his eyes settled on him. How could he have forgotten that first period on Thursdays was 2 hours of Crowler lecture? No doubt the transvestite was expecting homework from the last time he saw him as well as from yesterday's missed lesson. Crap. His almost perfect record was ruined.

Crowler was shooting him glares as if to say 'How dare you jump around on desks and then not show up the next day to take your punishment'. Chazz simply avoided the teacher's eyes and got his notebook out to take notes. He was most definitely in no condition to be listening to a lecture and taking notes, not when Mr. Sleep still refused to leave him alone and stop muddling up his mind.

Valiantly the raven haired teen tried to stay awake through the grueling 2 hour lecture, doing everything he could to stay awake, keeping his eyes open, writing down things that actually made sense in his notes, and above all understanding what was being said. His efforts weren't all wasted as he managed to stay awake through the whole lecture, unfortunately for him though, his concentration did not stay with him, and thus he was unable to understand what was being taught as well as unable to take notes. Crowler didn't look impressed at all as he saw this display of no academic discipline. Not that there weren't other students doing it, and if Jaden were here he'd be quite certainly asleep, but the point was, this was Chazz Princeton. A good student who did not slack off or almost nod off in his class or stare at him with vacant eyes as if his brain had been switched off. Also, the Princeton boy, unlike his classmates was already facing 10 detentions. Presenting himself tired like that and not even able to take notes was not the best way of going about making peace with Dr. Crowler.

Class ended and sure enough Crowler was gesturing at him to come over.

Chazz gave a great big sigh as he fervently wished he had simply not gotten up in the morning and pretended to be sick for at least one more day. As it happened he needed to be allowed to move around school freely so he could go to the letterbox without being questioned about it later.

Walking with as much composure as he could, he came to a stop in front of Crowler, who was surveying him with reproachful beady eyes as well as something that could have been either worry or the black Slifer's imagination playing tricks on him.

"When entering my class it would be advisable to have your brain with you Mr. Princeton." said Crowler still watching him beadily. "When leaving my classroom however, it would be advisable to _never do what you did again_."

The man with the PHD degree in dueling glared down at the boy with more intensity as the anger he had wanted to release yesterday came out now.

"How dare you use my classroom as some sort of jungle gym! It is utterly inexcusable conduct especially for an ex-Obelisk blue such as you! I have never seen such behavior not even from that insolent slacking Jaden who should really still be in kindergarten!"

The tirade went on for a few more minutes while Chazz pretended as best he could that he was listening and actually cared about what was being said. Although being compared to Jaden like that did sting his pride a little. However he had more important matters at hand and this completely pointless lecture on educate was a waste of his time. He already had enough trouble staying awake as it was.

"And for this serious affront I will be awarding you 10 detentions!" concluded Crowler angrily.

Chazz had the sense to bow his head and mutter an apology accepting said detentions.

Crowler simply nodded. "Your first detention will be today after your last lesson. 3 hours should do it for this time, and don't you dare let this happen again."

With that said, Chazz was allowed to go. Gloomily he walked to his next class knowing that it was going to be a very long day. Still his apology should work its magic in due time and the angry Obelisk Blue house head was sure to make his next detentions shorter.

--

Jaden woke up the feeling like his head was full of lead. For a while he lay still staring at the roof of his bunk bed wondering why he felt this way and what in the world was going on. He couldn't really think, and his stomach hurt a little. Trying his hardest he still wasn't able to remember why. It was right at the tip of his tongue too, it was like a cork was loosely stuck on a test tube that was sitting over a Bunsen burner. It was going to blow and overflow any minute.

Slowly the brunette attempted to get up, the memories he was waiting for were there just beneath the surface but they weren't coming out yet. Sharp pain made him stop and he curiously looked down at his stomach wondering what in the hell was going on. He went to lift up his shirt when he saw he was wearing a uniform. Not just any uniform, but an Obelisk Blue one. What in the world was he wearing one of these for? And why wasn't it even the proper size? He wasn't planning on leaving the Slifer red dorm any time soon at all, and even if he had why was he still here rather then in some ritzy Obelisk blue dorm? Deciding to ignore the uniform for the moment seeing as he couldn't remember, the Winged Kuriboh wielder undid the top blue portion of his uniform and lifted up his under shirt to have a look at his stomach. He saw a huge dark blue and purple bruise that spread itself over most of his stomach. Jaden stared in wonder, giving it a gentle prod and almost flinching. It was still tender. What the heck did he do last night? Just then, the door banged open and Syrus came stumbling in holding a tray of eggs and bacon with some juice while attempting to stay balanced on one leg as he fought with the stubborn creaky door to their room.

Immediately the brunette got up to help his roommate. Syrus' eyes widened and he protested as Jaden helped him.

"What are you doing Jay? You're hurt remember? Get back into bed! The doctor said u weren't supposed to move!"

The other stood there staring for a bit before laughing it off as was his custom and declaring loudly and happily that he was 'just fine'.

"Jaden you jumped off a building to escape the night patrol! Of course you're not alright! Now get back into bed." reprimanded the little bluenette setting down the tray on the rickety old desk and pointing in a commanding fashion at the bunks.

"I did? That's so cool! I was like a secret agent!"

"What? Jaden? Oh never mind, just get into bed." said Syrus before going off to hunt for the brunette's medicine. Did the side effects include memory loss?

The brunette just shrugged his shoulders, deciding on giving his friend a break, and headed obediently towards his bed. He'd sat down and had one leg under the covers when his eyes drifted onto the poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Something was different about it… wait… WHY THE HELL WAS IT TALKING TO HIM?

Jaden stared, his eyes wide as saucers as Slifer the dragon continued to move its jaw as if speaking to him. Only Jaden couldn't hear what he was saying. The eyes were moving too, and they were looking him up and down, and then letting out what probably would have been, a very loud roar.

"You do not belong here!" it seemed to mouth at him, staring angrily at the uniform Jaden was wearing.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do." said Jaden laughing it off as he usually would only he could feel fear building up inside of him. Never mind that the thing was a poster and therefore couldn't speak let alone hurt him. It seemed like he couldn't think anymore. Thoughts in his head made no sense. He was scared and desperate to get away from that angry god, it was moving, it looked threatening. The brunette tried to jump out of bed, but he ended up hitting his head against the bottom of Syrus' bed instead. The little bluenette was already at his side trying to calm him down, yet somehow Jaden had only just noticed him.

'The uniform!' Jaden yelled at himself in his mind, he needed to get it off. It was making Slifer angry, if only Syrus would let go of him so he could pull it off. What was going on with his roommate anyway? Why was he acting as if he, Jaden, were crazy? Alright he wasn't completely normal but he certainly wasn't a nutcase. He glanced at Slifer again who seemed to be roaring at him, his eyes rolling and blinking at him angrily. His panic escalated. The uniform needed to come off, and he started struggling against the little bluenette that was trying to force him down. What the hell did Syrus think he was doing? If he didn't get this off soon Slifer would eat him or something.

Somehow though, in his moment of inattentiveness while he had been glancing at Slifer, Syrus had managed to force him to lie down on the bed. He flayed his arms out and struggled to get up again, until one of his arms was pinned above his head while the other was pinned over his face. He couldn't see and he couldn't breathe very well. The sudden inability to see the things around him caused his other senses to suddenly become heightened. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears, his lungs struggling for breath, and Slifer was going to eat him!

Something smelled familiar. What was it? Was it Slifer? No… Slifer would smell like his dorm. It was called the Slifer red dorm after all. Was it himself… no… he'd be so used to his own scent that he wouldn't be able to smell it right? Who was it?

It took him several minutes to realize it was the uniform, the sleeve of which was being held over his eyes and nose at the moment. Though not hard enough so that it would cut off all breathing. His struggling lessened as he concentrated on the scent. He was wearing someone else's Obelisk Blue uniform. Would Obelisk come to save him from Slifer?

Chazz

The cork flew off. He was suddenly filled with all the memories he had somehow forgotten. He remembered everything now. It was scary he'd even forgotten he'd fallen for the black Slifer. Finally, he remembered why he was in this uniform to begin with. His heartbeat slowed, his struggles ceased and his breathing evened out. The smell of the other boy was comforting; he remembered how nice it felt when he slept next to him that night, how he'd been allowed to snuggle up close. A pang rang through his heart as he missed the heat and closeness dearly. Closing his eyes he began to relax as he felt the weight of his roommate shift and could suddenly hear him muttering 'calm down' in a soothing voice that held an edge of fear.

His stomach hurt very badly now.

Syrus let his chant of 'calm down, Jaden calm down' die down to a whisper before it faded from him completely. Shaken, he slowly released his friend and sat up watching him for a minute. He was slightly trembling from the exertion of holding down a frantically struggling Jaden. In the end it had been the bottom of his own bunk that had helped him hold the brunette down. His friend seemed to be breathing evenly now, and wasn't moving, but what had just happened had scared the life out of him. Why had he suddenly started struggling against him like that? It was like he couldn't hear him. When he'd asked the brunette what was wrong he'd just kept struggling, trying to get up in a state of panic that could have only come from fear. What had Jaden been scared of in his own dorm room? He wanted to go get the brunette's pills again so that he could read over the list of side effects again, but wasn't sure whether it would be wise of him to leave Jaden's side.

A few more moments passed then Syrus quietly asked "Jaden? Are you alright now?'

His voice was a quiet soft whisper as if he were talking to an extremely nervous horse that could suddenly bolt at the slightest noise.

Jaden slowly removed his arm from over his eyes, but kept it at the side of his head so that it was in the way of the Slifer poster. He was sure that if he looked at it again, he would freak out.

"I'm alright now… I think." replied Jaden after opening his eyes to see if he could look at Syrus without seeing Slifer.

"What happened?" asked Syrus desperately as he made the decision to stay close to Jaden for a little longer, kneeling down next to the bed and peering down at him.

"I… I don't know. I feel all crazy. Slifer was going to eat me. I couldn't remember where I got the bruise or anything from yesterday or the day before that really. I'm wearing Chazz's uniform; I didn't remember it was his or why I had it. Slifer doesn't like it, he said so. He was going to eat me." It all came out as random babble even to his own ears. He sounded so unfocused and distracted.

Syrus stared at him worriedly for a minute. Was this normal? Would he have to call the others over? They were on lunch break so he was sure they wouldn't mind getting over here to check on Jaden. It sounded like he was having hallucinations, well no, he _was_ having hallucinations. What was he supposed to do? Would he be making too much of a big fuss if he called the others over?

'What I really need to do right now is feed him and then have a look at his pills to see if this is normal.' thought Syrus quickly. If it wasn't normal then he'd call Bastion. He was the most knowledgeable out of the group in the little bluenette's opinion and he could easily depend on him.

'I've decided then, I'm not going to call anyone just yet. Otherwise if it ends up being a normal thing they're going to think I can't take care of Jaden by myself. I am not useless!' thought Syrus as he looked back at Jaden who seemed to be contemplating the roof of his bunk.

"Slifer the sky dragon is a poster, you don't need to be scared of him." said Syrus soothingly after the silence had stretched for some time, each in their own world.

"I know… but… he talks to me now. I should probably change into my pajamas." said Jaden turning to face the wall and then attempting to get up.

He did a masterful job of falling forward and hitting his head against the wall. With that, Syrus hurried to his aid helping him back to a sitting position and diving under the bunk to find the brunette's pajamas. They always managed to get under there no matter where they put them.

Meanwhile Jaden was determinedly staring at his covers avoiding the wall where Slifer was at all costs. There was no way in heck he was looking up because he somehow knew that the god would still be snarling at him.

After some difficulty, the Winged Kuriboh wielder was dressed in his own sleeping wear and under his covers once more, only this time he'd drawn them all the way over his head so that he wouldn't have to be afraid of letting his eyes accidentally stray to the object of his current irrational fear. He loved dueling, he loved his duel monsters… but he was currently not feeling like himself and was definitely not up to facing a big scary god that was snarling at him from across the room. In fact any other time it was safe to say that he would have been happy beyond belief to have one of the god cards talking to him even if it was snarling at him in a scary way.

"Umm… Jaden?" called Syrus, he received a muffled grunt as a reply, "You need to have breakfast and take your medicine. Would you come out for a little bit? You won't have to worry about Slifer I'll stand in the way so you won't see him."

The little bluenette received another grunt and his roommate hauled himself up back to a sitting position, the upper half of his body uncovered by the blanket, staring determinedly at the wall to his left (Slifer's on the wall to the right). Smiling to himself in victory, the other occupant of the room retrieved his roommates breakfast from the table he'd set it down on and then placed it in Jaden's lap making absolute sure that he was in the way of the Slifer poster the whole time he watched his friend eat and then take his medicine.

As Syrus took the dishes away, he saw Jaden lay down, with the covers drawn over his head once again. After coming back from the returning the dishes to the Slifer cafeteria, the little bluenette found his best friend sound asleep, breathing deeply in peace. He smiled happily and then, remembering the hallucinations, went to check the painkiller package to see the full details of the side affects. Apparently it could cause some hallucinations as a side affect but nothing serious if the patient was in a familiar and safe environment.

Syrus furrowed his brow, what in the world was that supposed to mean? Could these drugs be harmful then? Maybe he'd have to lower the dosage; he didn't want Jaden to start seeing threatening monsters everywhere. But then… Slifer the Sky Dragon wasn't a complete hallucination. He was a poster. But what if the fun loving brunette started to think that they were out to hurt him like the poster? Worried, Syrus set about trying to temporarily cover the Slifer poster with some sheets pinned to the wall with thumb tacks, before writing a message asking if Bastion and Alexis were coming to visit after school, just so he'd know. He didn't want to sound worried after all, he couldn't let himself panic over everything especially when it had been a doctor working at a private hospital that had prescribed the drug for Jaden, one that was at the service of the Princeton family no less.

--

Chazz was tired; he'd done his detentions in doubles over the passed 5 days, yesterday and the day before being Sunday and Monday. It was now Tuesday, his first detention free day, and was quite happy to see class end. He hadn't been to see anyone, but cooped up in either his room or a classroom doing work of some kind. Crowler seemed to find it just that he assign him extra work to do to keep him busy. The teacher wasn't to be disappointed either, the workload kept the black Slifer busy enough to barely do anything else.

Of course the others had checked on him, Bastion asking if he needed any help with the extra work, and just generally feeling bad that he'd been stuck with this immense punishment. Thankfully Chazz always managed to get them to go away before they could bring up the subject of the punch to the face he had delivered to Jaden. By now the bruise on the bedridden brunette's eye should have disappeared for the most part if not completely. Idly, the black Slifer wondered how things were going with the slacker; a thought that had strayed through his mind more times then he cared to admit over the past couple of days. Of course he'd heard random snippets from the others, mainly that he was always asleep, and something about side affects, but nothing more concrete and he hadn't the energy to ask when he was faced with the amount of work he had to get through.

He still had homework now, but he would get it done quickly enough and then he could enjoy himself and rest. Not wanting to be inside doing work he decided to head for the beach, it was a beautiful sunny day after all and he wasn't wasting any more of those cooped up inside. Sand got into his shoes as the raven haired teen made his way along the beach searching for a place to settle down. After some searching he found a tree that would shade him well enough and he took his black uniform coat off and spread it out onto the sand like a blanket. Taking his books out, work began with the sea breeze slightly ruffling his hair. Oh the breeze was so fresh, Chazz smiled, he was finally going to relax.

With all his work done, the black Slifer laid down on his back and watched the seagulls glide through the sky above him, taking in the scent of fresh air, and the soothing sounds of the waves hitting the shore. Thoroughly enjoying his well earned rest, and the peace that was spreading through him, he allowed his eyes to slide shut. When next he woke up he found the sun hadn't moved much and that there was someone talking to him, clearly under the impression that he was listening. Grumpily he opened his eyes and squinted at the person kneeling next to him.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, I was asleep and now just woke up; I have no idea what you're talking about. Start over." said Chazz lazily, the usual sarcasm and edge to his voice temporarily gone as he still felt so very comfortable and warm on the beach.

"Ah sorry, sorry. I just thought we should have a talk since I haven't seen ya in a while." said Atticus grinning like he wasn't sorry at all in a red Hawaiian shirt and blue swimming trunks. "So how have you been? I hear you haven't been up to visit Jaden since you brought him back from the hospital, something about detentions. You look really relaxed, finish all the days work? Maybe you should go up and visit, you know, to score more points with my sister; I heard she gave you a hug when you brought Jaden back, good job!" He gave a playful punch to Chazz's shoulder. "You may have her in the bag soon if you keep playing you're cards right. Me? Of course, I've been busy with practicing my vocals and going on a date or two with some girls. If your interest for my sister drops you can come to me, I'll introduce you to some hot chicks I think you might like. It sure is great to help others; it makes you fell all great and proud of yourself."

Chazz sat staring at the rambling brunette incredulously.

"I need to go now." said Chazz choosing to escape the other rather then to attempt a conversation. He just wasn't feeling up to it. Sometimes, no matter how much he respected him, Chazz found the other to be just as annoying, if not more so then his trio of demented duel spirits.

Atticus looked slightly disappointed, "Ah, I see, well I'll see you some other time then." he said, as he watched Chazz get up, get his bag and walk off towards the Slifer dorm with a wave over his shoulder.

Yes, it was true that Chazz hadn't gone to see Jaden once since he left the brunette in his roommate's not so capable hands, and it was also true that being busy with homework wasn't the only thing that had kept him away. He was still struggling with the strange thoughts and things he'd done since this whole thing had started. The huge amount of worry he'd felt for him that had even clouded his usual feelings for Alexis, the fact that he hadn't been totally disgusted when he'd kissed him (on the contrary he'd liked it), and then the leaving the island without telling the others when it would have probably been acceptable to bring them along. It was all very confusing. Though he would have had to treat the whole lot of them to dinner then, but that hadn't exactly been outside of his budget or anything. So what in the world was going on?

It couldn't be that he liked Jaden back; it was a completely ridiculous notion. He did however value their friendship above all else. But then, wasn't the only reason Jaden was friends with him now because the brunette was infatuated with him? After all, they'd only started being proper friends after he'd stopped tutoring the slacker… Could it be that the brunette had already liked him then? And if so… then was that the only reason why he wanted to be friends with Chazz? Because he liked him? And even so… did that have any bearing on the matter? After all the brunette had liked being in his company so much that he was sad when Chazz had decided that it was enough tutoring. And he was back to how exactly did he feel about all this. The black Slifer still wasn't sure. All he knew was that he valued the air-headed Slifer slacker as a rival and as a friend.

So what were the things he liked about the brunette? Maybe listing these could help him understand his feelings better.

His ability to believe in everyone. He liked that very much.

Jaden put his whole heart in almost anything that he was doing, except for studying. Studying was definitely not one of his strong points. Chazz smiled to himself.

He didn't usually let anything get to him, things mainly just bounced off his empty head, though now, things that Chazz said affected him, sometimes profoundly. The raven haired teen found himself liking that he had such power over him, that he was close enough to have a proper effect on him now.

His smile.

This startled him a little as an image of a brightly smiling Jaden passed through his head. He loved it. Seeing him miserable or upset was one of the saddest things in the world. The memory of the look the brunette had when he told him he loved him played itself in the black Slifer's mind, and he felt himself want to reach out and draw the Slacker into a comforting hug.

Briefly he came out of his deep thoughts to notice he was standing in front of the door to his quarters. As he unlocked and opened the door he sank back to thinking why it was that he wanted to keep Jaden happy so badly when–

"Boss! You're home! How come you left us here!! We were _so_ lonely!!" shouted Ojama Yellow and his brothers as they floated over their respective cards that Chazz had left on the table.

He'd left his entire deck behind today because they weren't needed and he had become increasingly annoyed with them trying to 'help' him do his homework, the tests in class and finally 'please' Crowler.

"You know you should never leave us behind like this! What kind of way to treat us is that! After all we did to help you!" said Black looking very offended.

They began to soar towards him. Chazz slammed the door shut.

'I really haven't visited Jaden in a while, and I should probably do that now since I'm free. Yes.' thought Chazz with a bored expression, as if he hadn't just slammed the door on his duel spirits.

As he walked up the stairs towards Jaden's and Syrus' room, he came to a conclusion. He simply cared about Jaden so much because they were now good friends, and no-one would ever want to see their friends as distraught as the brunette had been the last couple times he'd come in contact with him.

Just as the black Slifer was about to knock he heard a crash from the inside and raised voices. They were slightly muffled behind the door as whatever argument or discussion that was taking place inside hadn't reached the 'shouting match' mark yet.

Calmly he tried the door, as quietly as possible. It was unlocked, as usual. Well… it wasn't like either of those two idiots had anything worth stealing, not even the cards within they're decks.

It sounded like the fight or whatever was escalating as he heard one of the voices rise in volume and something heavy fall.

He pushed the door handle down and watched as the room was revealed to him.

"-ke it!!"

Syrus was on the floor rubbing his head.

"You have to Jaden! Come on! The teacher came in and said we weren't allowed to tack things up on the wall so you'll just have to not look at it. Now take your medicine!"

It seemed that the little bluenette was very frustrated. Good. He'd known that the roommate wasn't the best choice in caretaker even if he'd said otherwise. After all the little hobbit looked up to Jaden too much and wasn't able to exert any kind of authority on him.

"NO!" Came the yell from Jaden who was hiding under the covers and huddling against the wall.

"Well, I can see things here a completely under control." said Chazz lazily, smirking as he leaned against the door he had just closed behind him.

**My goodness I can't believe it really took me this long, or that i'm up to chapter 15 O.o. I shall take the opportunity to thank ALL my reviewers, I love you! Thanks for supporting my story :)**

**Also thanks go to NebuNeferu for providing lovely artwork as motivation and kicking me into gear on at least different 3 occasions. I love your artwork, I really do. XD**

**And of course to my dear friend KumaUesugi for also keeping up a constant stream of butt kicking. :D**

**Thank you all, I love you!**

**As for the**_NEXT CHAPTER _**it shall be out within a week of this one. I am not joking, and I am not gonna be missing the deadline. It will be out. Sooner or later, but within 1 week. So YAY! You don't have to wait another 4 months (I AM SOOOO SORRY!! -sinks into many bows-, I AM A WORM!).**

**See ya next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**As promised here is another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did the last one :) Once again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys r awesom!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-GI-Oh! Gx._

The room suddenly grew quiet as Syrus turned to look at him, but the black Slifer didn't notice this as he watched the shape that was probably Jaden's head under the covers perk up and turn towards him. As he watched, the covers were pulled a little back to reveal incredibly messy brown hair and twinkling brown eyes. Even from this distance and with only that much of his face revealed, Chazz could tell he was smiling. He hadn't been expecting it, and it hit him so hard he could have sworn it'd knocked the air right out of his lungs.

Feeling slightly disconcerted Chazz turned to the ignored roommate.

"Would you mind if I gave it a try? You can go into my room and watch TV for a while. After all, you need some rest of your own." said the black Slifer smoothly. His words were polite but his eyes were mocking.

Syrus colored, "It isn't easy or anything, Jaden just doesn't want to take his medicine!" he shouted.

"Well, of course it isn't easy… for you. Now run along and let me take care of this." replied Chazz smirking while his voice remained as polite as possible.

Meanwhile Jaden had hidden his head under the covers again. He didn't exactly like the way Chazz was treating his roommate at the moment but then again as far as he was concerned they were both traitors. They wanted to feed him that nasty painkiller medicine that made him afraid of Slifer and all messed up. He was absolutely sure, that was it not for the medicine, he would have been enjoying himself immensely. This was not to say that the medicine wasn't working. On the contrary it was working very well, he felt no pain emanating from his stomach every time he moved; he just felt twinges every now and then, like right now, which probably meant that it was because he hadn't taken his medicine yet. Syrus had been trying to feed it to him all day, and he had somehow managed to avoid it every time by either pretending he took it and then spitting it out somewhere or just all out refusing.

He knew he was acting childish, but as far as Jaden was concerned he _was_ still a child and so it wasn't that much of a big deal anyway.

The door slammed bringing Jaden out of his thoughts of whether or not to stick up for Syrus right now, of course sticking up for his best friend would have also involved in maybe involuntarily glancing at the poster and seeing Slifer snarl at him.

"Finally." said a calm almost bored voice Jaden recognized to be Chazz's. Syrus had stormed out? Oh no! This meant Chazz had just made him angry, which meant they just had a fight, and the black Slifer didn't even seem to care.

"That wasn't very nice you know." said Jaden suddenly from under his covers.

Chazz didn't answer right away as he watched the lump in bed that was Jaden huddled against the wall. What in the world was wrong with him?

He picked up the medicine packet which lay on the floor next to the chair and desk, reading the back while answering casually, "If you had a problem with it then you should have spoken up. I expect the hobbit was a bit disappointed that you didn't." he frowned at the back of the painkiller package.

"He's not a hobbit."

The black Slifer looked over at Jaden now, walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So how come you won't take your medicine anymore?" he asked ignoring Jaden's last reply. "You do remember our deal? You be a good boy and you get to stay here? 'Cause if you don't start acting like that again I am going to send you to the infirmary, or better yet, home."

He of course didn't really mean that last part. The brunette only had 2 more days to go on the medication and it would do no good to send him home for 2-3 days, but he knew that Jaden wouldn't think about that. It was so easy to trick him sometimes… well all the time, but that was beyond the point.

Chazz watched as Jaden stiffened under the covers and then huddled more into himself and the wall. He waited for some sort of an answer for more then 10 minutes, but nothing came. The brunette remained silent underneath his blankets, stiff as a board and not moving a muscle. Well that wasn't the reaction he'd expected… but then, Jaden had seen and experienced first hand how much the raven haired teen hated it when he was ignored or given 'the silent treatment'.

Chazz gave a sigh.

"So why don't you want to take your medicine?" he asked gently.

"It's evil!" came the immediate response from under the covers.

Chazz raised an eyebrow, and then remembered that Jaden wasn't looking at him and therefore could not see the gesture.

"How is it evil?" he asked again sighing. Stupid doctor, he hadn't told him about half the things these painkillers could cause. Hallucinations, that's a pretty big side effect and a very good thing to know about when administering the medicine. Stupid man.

"Because it's messing with my head and making me afraid of Slifer the Sky Dragon! I mean it's great that when I'm taking it, he talks to me, but I don't like being afraid of him! He's a god card after all, one of the coolest cards in duel monsters." replied Jaden in a rush, sitting up and letting the cover fall off him so he could speak to Chazz face to face.

The youngest of the Princeton brothers stared at the brunette with his eyes not quite as wide as dinner plates, but getting there.

"………Right, so it makes you hallucinate." said Chazz after a short pause of silence. "But you'll only have to take it for another 2 days, you should take the medicine, it makes you sleep the days away anyway so it'll be over before you know it."

"You don't get it I–"

Chazz didn't get to hear the rest of what Jaden was about to say. Instead the brunette froze his eyes on the Slifer poster.

Before Chazz could do anything else except realize what Jaden was looking at, he was dragged down onto the bunk bed so that he was laying on his back with the brunette on top of him and the blankets drawn over them both so that neither could see the poster. It was dark, and smelled slightly of sweat as Jaden had not been allowed to leave for 5 days now. Still despite the smell, it was inexplicably warm and comfortable. He stayed still for a while longer, wondering what in the world was going on and whether or not there was any point to this.

"…….."

"….Jaden? _What_ are you doing?" asked Chazz in the most patient tone he could master, though he could feel his annoyance rising after no explanation was received for this more then a little odd behavior.

"Slifer's mad that you're in black and not wearing the red uniform. He wants to kill you. I don't want him to kill you." answered Jaden in a small voice. His hands were on either side of the raven haired teen, holding onto the sleeves up near the shoulders, the grip on them tightening with what was just said.

Chazz blinked up at the blanket covering his head in surprise.

'Ooooooooooook. You know something weird is going on when someone tells you a god card is out to kill you.' he thought as he felt Jaden nuzzle closer to his neck, tucking his head under Chazz's chin.

"It's not going to kill me." said Chazz in the tone of voice one uses to explain something very simple to a slow child that stubbornly refuses to learn. "Poster's aren't known to do any damage to people, not even posters of the god cards. Unless we're talking about papercuts."

"But I don't want him to kill you stay hidden so he won't see you!"

The brunette sounded so desperate that it sparked off an idea in the other's head.

"I'll tell you what; I'll stay a little longer if you take your medicine right now." said Chazz in business like manner.

"No way! That medicine is what started this whole thing." said Jaden raising himself off the black Slifer and going back to huddling against the wall.

Chazz sighed half relieved half in annoyance (which of course was because Jaden still refused to take his medicine and was in no way related to the fact that he had moved off him! Nothing to do with it what so ever!).

"Jaden, take the medicine or I'll force it down your throat. And you know I will. I have ways to deal with your kind of stubbornness." said Chazz in a dangerous, but calm voice.

The brunette shook his head, "No, no no no no no no no no!" he chanted at the other.

"You _will_" snapped Chazz losing his patience as he popped a pill out of the package and then pulled the stupid stubborn slacker into a sitting position. As he did so, the Winged Kuriboh wielder did not put up any resistance, though he had his eyes shut tightly and mouth firmly shut. Once the black Slifer had prized his mouth open, the pill was shoved in. Jaden pretended to swallow, and waited for the black Slifer to move away smirking at him saying 'that wasn't so hard now was it?'. But he didn't.

"Swallow."

It was an all out command. Uttered in a whisper into his ear, it was so… well, commanding, that it was as if Jaden's throat worked of its own accord and the pill went down.

The brunette's eyes widened, he hadn't meant to do that! What the hell?? Now he had to endure more of the pills side affects, and sleep more days away. He wanted to go outside! It was boring, he hadn't even been able to duel anyone for so long, not even for practice because all his friends were afraid of him hurting himself and the rest of the academy was supposed to remain under the impression that he was sick. NO FAIR!!

Soon after that Jaden's train of thought began to trail away as Chazz made him lay down and put his head to his pillow. He could hear him saying something but it started to sound really messed up and fuzzy once he'd laid down, all he knew was that the other was smirking.

The black Slifer was about to turn and leave satisfied that he'd managed to make the rebellious slacker take his medicine when a hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Could you stay? I don't want to be alone with Slifer." said a tired wispy voice that sounded like the owner of which was already half way off to dream land.

The raven haired teen turned to him, seriously annoyed, about to sternly tell him that Slifer was a poster and could not hurt him, only to find that Jaden was already asleep, his hand still clutching Chazz's sleeve. Another sigh escaped the youngest Princeton as he decided that it simply couldn't be helped. He pulled the old beat-up chair from its position near the equally badly maintained desk, over and sat next to the bed watching the drugged up brunette sleep. Checking his watch he decided he'd stay for 10 minutes, and then be out of here. It was getting close to evening and he had to find where the bluenette had gone off to. Hopefully he wasn't scaling the active volcano on the island in hopes of proving that he wasn't completely useless. Truth be told he wasn't, but old habits die hard, and Chazz sometimes found it very difficult to suppress the will to insult and further degrade people with the amount of confidence the little smurf displayed.

Gently, Chazz prized Jaden's hand from his sleeve and found it slowly closing around his own hand instead. He pulled it off with his other hand by the wrist. Jaden's hand stayed limp, and harmless looking. Chazz sighed again, he was bored already. He placed the Winged Kuriboh wielder's hand onto the bed. It did not move, didn't even twitch. Jaden himself lay on his right side, his hands close to his face, and the covers somewhere around his waist. The black Slifer pulled them up to his shoulders; it wouldn't do for the other to actually get sick when he had 2 more days of sick leave to go.

He checked his watch, 2 minutes had passed, and he didn't want to think about anything important. His brain had been overworked with so many things already. There should have been a switch installed for this. He idly wondered why his brothers hadn't done that; it would have made him a lot more obedient of a pawn to their plans to dominate the world. Gosh he was glad to be rid of those assholes. It had been nice the way the slacker that lay before him had stood up for him then. He'd been the only one to care enough to do so. Had he chosen not to do anything then the raven haired teen would surely have suffered considerably more at the hands of his two older brothers.

Absentmindedly he leaned his elbow on the edge of the other's bed and let his hand tickle the palm of Jaden's other hand. It was palm up, and twitched as Chazz caressed non-essential patterns and circles on it with his index finger. He smiled affectionately watching the hand twitch some more. This guy was probably the only guy (with the possible exception of Atticus) who would really care if anything bad were to ever happen to him again. Funny how he only attracted real friends in the form of mentally challenged brunettes.

Jaden's hand suddenly closed, trapping the black Slifer's finger within its grasp. He quickly looked at the brunette's face to check that he was still asleep, listening to the even breathing issuing from the other. Jaden hadn't woken up, but apparently in his sleep he had decided he was not letting go of whatever it was he had caught with his hand. Chazz watched the sleeping occupant of the bed, wondering what he was going to do next, if anything. Gradually, the hand started to move towards the brunette's face, dragging the black Slifer's hand with it.

'Oh great, he thinks my finger's food.' thought Chazz half amused, contemplating whether he should pull his hand away now before the brunette decided to eat it.

Instead of pulling away, Chazz curiously watched as Jaden's hand dragged his closer to his face, and then gently started to nuzzle it.

Shock shot from the limb and up to his brain, he froze. That shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have been such a big surprise seeing as Jaden had already told him about his feelings, but then again, the brunette was supposed to be asleep for god's sake! He could've thought the black Slifer's hand to be anything in the world, yet the other guy had recognized it somehow. Or maybe he was overreacting.

Hastily he pulled away, standing up so quickly that the chair toppled over with a loud clatter. The raven haired teen hissed as he snapped his eyes once again to Jaden's face to see him stirring. Slowly, hazy brown eyes opened up to look at him.

'Drat!' thought Chazz waiting for the misty look to clear from the other's eyes. He'd have to put him to sleep again and he didn't know how hard or easy that would be. However the look didn't clear from his eyes. It was strange seeing the brunette's eyes focus on him, but at the same time look utterly unfocused. Wondering whether or not he should do anything, the black Slifer continued to watch. The slacker looked like he was still asleep, and wasn't really aware of what was going on. Maybe he would soon lay himself back down and resume his slumber without any further effort required.

However, the raven haired teen cursed his luck as Jaden smiled, a kind of drunk smile, and uttered a soft and calling 'Chazz'.

He rose slightly, and then beckoned to the black Slifer with a hand gesture, telling him to come closer.

Not quite sure what was the proper way to act when your friend was tripped up on pain killers, Chazz decided to humor him in hopes that soon he would be able to lull him back to sleep in some way.

As he leaned closer, a sense of foreboding settled into the pit of his stomach as the dreamy smile on Jaden's lips widened. The brunette raised himself some more, and Chazz was just about to tell/force him to lay back down, when he suddenly found himself once again on the bed on his back with Jaden on top of him with hands on either side preventing escape. Only this time, Jaden wasn't doing it to protect him from being murdered by a poster. If the fact that they weren't both being covered by the blankets again was any indication.

"What do you–?" started Chazz, his eyes stormy and his hands flying up to the brunette's shoulders about to push him off, but stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of the other's face.

His eyes were dark, so very dark, gleaming strangely in their half lidded state, the dreamy smile, no longer so dreamy, but more concretely happy. His whole expression seemed more focused, as if he was coming out of the drug and sleep induced haze.

"I love you."

It hung in the air, said with such emotion behind it that Chazz felt his eyes widen and his heart flutter. The whole experience was so different to how he had heard those words the first time. There was no crying, no utter sadness and longing, and no fear. Just… love. Chazz still hadn't been sure he believed the other was really in love with him; it could easily have been deep affection. But there was no denying it now. If Jaden didn't love him, then it was damn close.

The glowing brown eyes, already half lidded, began to close, and suddenly Chazz felt himself gasp as warm soft lips pressed onto his. He was being kissed! Without his explicit permission! But unlike the kiss he had initiated himself; this one was soft, loving, and slow. It wasn't meant to do anything else except further the brunette's point.

Jaden's lips pushed, and pulled, and melded with his own. It felt good, so good the black Slifer found his eyes to have closed themselves of their own accord and his lips already responding. He felt the other's body press down on him further. The arm that was supporting the brunette's weight near Chazz's right shoulder bent at the elbow allowing him to lower himself closer and also allowing his other hand to move over the raven haired teen's left side.

He drew back, once again smiling down at the other with half lidded eyes. Chazz almost whined at the loss, his eyes also half lidded. Distantly he noticed that Jaden's pupils were dilated, which is probably what made them look so dark in the first place.

"I love you." he said again.

The black Slifer felt the hands he had resolutely kept still on the others shoulders tighten their hold, almost itching to pull him back down. It felt so good to be in his arms, to be gazed at so adoringly. He was strongly reminded of that time Jaden had hugged him outside this very room, only the happiness, the comfort, everything, was magnified tenfold.

Before he could think of much else, Jaden's mouth was back on his, only more insisting this time. Chazz found he was very pleased it was back, and responded in kind, having half a mind to flip them over so he could really–

Wait… what?! The black Slifer's eyes flew open again, his hands suddenly pushing the brunette back. What in the world was he thinking?! He didn't like the brunette this way, he'd already told himself it had been worry and new found friendship that had driven him to care so much. The only reason he had kissed him last time had been a mixture of experimenting (it sounded bad, but it was true) because of his reaction during the fried shrimp dare, and want to give Jaden what he wanted just so he'd be happy again. There wasn't more, there couldn't be! He'd been completely head over heels for Alexis. What would she say if she saw him now? She'd hate him and he'd lose her friendship for sure! And Jaden, he could get over this thing he had for him! He was strong, and he wasn't necessarily gay. In fact, maybe if he gave Alexis a chance he'd find himself very happy with her. Who wouldn't?

Pain swelled up at his train of thought, he told himself because he was now completely forgetting about Alexis, but in truth not sure whether it was because he'd lose Jaden or Alexis. Lose Jaden's friendship, he told himself firmly.

He didn't love Jaden, and he didn't even like him that way.

Chazz came back to himself to find that the brunette was still kissing him, and he in fact was still responding half heartedly, only his hands were being held above his head by Jaden's, and his mouth was open, the brunette taking full advantage.

Again he felt himself lulled by the love and now passion behind it, unable to get himself to stop kissing and start to properly refuse. His eyes were still closed.

It felt so nice to be loved like this; he was giving in again… unable to fight whatever magic this idiotic food dispenser was weaving upon him.

Then he heard something, something that made his heart almost stop.

Footsteps.

--

Syrus fumed at the black Slifer's behavior as he left his room. He wasn't completely useless and he could have taken care of it himself. It hurt to be treated like that; it was like the old Obelisk blue Chazz had suddenly decided to come back from the dead and pay them a visit. Oh how he had disliked him back then for being so haughty and annoying. Treating everyone like scum and walking around the Academy like he was Seto Kaiba.

'HA! He couldn't even compare!' thought the bluenette savagely. And now just because he was close friends with Jaden he thought he could just order him out and tell him he needed rest. He was fine! It had just been a little frustrating just now is all!

Still fuming he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs wondering where he should go. The sun wasn't too high above the horizon anymore, in an hours time it would be dark. With Chazz's patience he knew he shouldn't stay away long in case he attempted to kill the stubborn brunette for not taking the medicine. After all he was all about saving face. He spent another moment wondering where he should go before grudgingly heading towards Chazz's room. Severely annoyed by the fact that he did exactly what the black Slifer had told him to do. Syrus opened the door to the immensely ritzy part of the building that belonged to Chazz vaguely surprised that the door had indeed been unlocked. He slammed the door shut behind him and moodily threw himself on the couch in front of the TV, contemplating whether or not to destroy some of the furniture in the room.

In the end he decided against it as first, Chazz would kill him, and second because Jaden most likely wouldn't react too well either, with them suddenly being so close and all. Grabbing the remote from its perch on one of the armrests of the couch, the little angry and slightly jealous bluenette turned on the TV. As he watched the screen come to life without really seeing it a thought occurred to him. What if, because it was Chazz feeding it to him, Jaden took the medicine without too many complaints and then was peacefully asleep by the time he came back? He didn't think he'd be able to stand Chazz smugly smirking at him telling him there was nothing to it. Besides, he was just as good a friend to Jaden as he was; he was in fact supposed to be his best friend. There was no way that Jaden would be so accommodating because he preferred Chazz's company over his.

But then… maybe Jaden valued the black Slifer more because he was a better duelist, and actually quite smart and good with school work. Generally when duels to decide the fate of the world/people's souls broke out, Jaden had only been able to count on Syrus as a cheerleader rather then actual back up. Plus the black Slifer had always been able to take care of himself; he didn't need Jaden worrying about whether or not he was going to be ok all the time. It might actually be that his best friend was really quite bored of him and was happy to be able to hang out with the raven haired teen.

Syrus shook his head, no way! That couldn't be right. If they were such good buddies then why in the world did Chazz punch Jaden in the face? And why in the hell wasn't either of them explaining themselves. It hurt and frustrated the little bluenette to no end that he and Jaden had once had no secrets whatsoever. The brunette always telling him about anything and everything, always confiding in him anything and then suddenly he draws away and hides, and shuts him out. All the trust that they had built up suddenly thrown back at his face. It was like saying, hey, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be friends anymore, I'm bored of you. One way or another… everything was Chazz's fault, at least so Syrus thought.

Oh yeah! And if they were such close friends then how come Chazz hadn't come to visit at all in the last 5 days? Yes he had homework to do, but then again he also had the extra detentions to actually do the extra work in. He lived really close by anyway; he could've dropped by at any time for 5 minutes to see how Jaden was doing. Instead not one wisp of black uniform had been seen.

'I bet he hasn't even so much as asked about him.' thought Syrus glaring at the TV screen he was still not quite aware of.

Muttering to himself he finally allowed himself to focus properly on the TV only to find it to be some crazy horror movie where people were being slashed up and eaten by zombies. The little bluenette yelped and dived for the remote, trying in vain to change channels as quickly as possible while attempting to block out all the horrible sounds of screaming, growling, chewing, more screaming, and scary mood setting music. Such was his hurry that the remote fell to the floor and then to his utter horror went under the sofa. The couch was too heavy for him to lift, too low to stick his hand under to fish the remote out, and was on a carpet so moving it away from the wall was going to be a hard task. A particularly gruesome scene came on as he peeked up at the screen as it had suddenly gone eerily quiet, and Syrus was left with running around Chazz's place joining in with the screams every now and then as he in his panicked state tried to think of some way to change channel or turn it off without looking at the screen.

A very bloody scene where bits and pieces of people were scattered everywhere and more victims being devoured had the terrified bespectacled boy at the front door of Chazz's quarters half way through pressing down the handle intending on getting the heck out, before he suddenly thought of what Chazz and possibly the others would say if they ever got wind of him running out of someone's home because of a horror movie. Slowly Syrus let go of the door handle, and then turned around with a determined expression on his face.

After much screaming, jumping, and great exertion, Syrus finally managed to, move the couch, get the remote, change channel to a music channel, and then move the couch back into place. He sprawled himself back onto the couch, feeling tired from all the screaming and terror he had undergone. Veering his attention back to the TV screen he aimed the remote and flipped the channel to another one where a documentary on the history of duel monsters was running. He contently settled down to watch it, momentarily forgetting that he should probably be getting back to Jaden and Chazz. As the commentary went on, his eyes suddenly began to droop, and he was lulled away from what was happening on screen to dreams that didn't much make sense but seemed to involve giant dueling rubber ducks attempting to take over the world.

Syrus awoke with a start as he managed to save the world, but in the process of celebration when everyone was tossing him into the air, the grateful people had accidentally let him drop to the ground. Looking slightly disoriented around the room, the bluenette noticed he was not in his room, and was in fact in Chazz's.

'I must have fallen asleep.' thought the bespectacled boy as he turned his attention to the TV screen. It was at commercials, so he wasn't too sure if the documentary was still on or not. It felt like it should be, but as he looked out a window he noticed it the sky outside bright with oranges and reds as the sun was setting. He'd spent an hour or more away, he never was good at estimating how long before sunset, usually his estimates falling short of the actual time.

Lifting himself up, he turned the TV off and briskly walked out of Chazz's quarters, shutting the door behind him. If the black Slifer hadn't managed to make Jaden take the medicine by now, he could laugh full out and let out a stream of 'I told you so's, if he had, then he could burst out with a tirade as to why he hadn't come and gotten him.

Admittedly the nap he'd had made him feel great now, and he wasn't so tired. So maybe he had needed a rest, but he wasn't going to admit it to that arrogant best friend stealing prick. As he neared the door to his and Jaden's room he heard noises from within. They were too faint to tell what they were, but it could be Chazz killing his best friend for not taking his medicine. With that in mind Syrus sped up.

--

Chazz began to properly struggle as he heard the footsteps get closer. The probability that it was that smurf of a roommate coming back was too high to pass up. And if it wasn't him then it could just as easily have been someone else coming over to visit the 'sick' brunette who was supposed to be asleep.

Said brunette informed him that he was not enjoying the black Slifer's struggles by moaning into his mouth. By this time Chazz had stopped kissing, and with some more effort managed to turn his head away and break the kiss. Jaden moaned again, and instead latched onto the raven haired teen's neck.

"Stop that you moronic slacker!" the owner of the neck in question almost yelled. Someone was getting progressively closer to the room and he really did not want to be discovered in this position. Especially when he was the dominant one not Jaden. Wait, no that had nothing to do with it! He wasn't gay and so did not want to be discovered in this position with someone who he supposed to only be friends with.

The tripped up brunette merely continued his administrations while still doing his best to keep Chazz's arms pinned where they were above his head.

'Oh god if he leaves a mark!' thought Chazz letting out an involuntary gasp and a hiss as he scrunched his eyes shut as tightly as they'd go while Jaden gently bit down on one of his sensitive spots.

What in the world was he going to do??

He heard the footsteps stop behind the door. Redoubling his efforts Chazz began to arch his body in an attempt to buck the brunette off, only to find that Jaden was using that as a way to further tangle himself up with him.

The black Slifer's panic increased as he saw the door handle move. With stupendous effort, he managed to pull his hands free turn on his side so that Jaden fell between himself and the wall, and then push away. All this so fast that he fell onto the floor with a loud thump. He lay there slightly dazed on his back, with the brunette peering curiously at him over the side of his bed. The door opened and Syrus walked in to find Chazz on the floor.

"Umm… what are you doing?" he asked, his expression just as curious as Jaden's.

The idiotic, moronic, _perverted_, Slifer slacker had apparently not understood why Chazz had forced himself away and onto the floor.

At the sound of Syrus' voice, Jaden turned his head to regard Syrus with another curious look as if he was not quite sure what the little bluenette was or why he was here.

Chazz looked on in horror momentarily forgetting he'd been addressed while as discretely as possible trying to regain his breath as Jaden opened his mouth to speak.

"We're in the middle of something--?"

The last bit could not be heard as Chazz chose to roar 'YOU STUBBORN IDIOTIC MORONIC GORMLESS SLACKERING IMBECIL!' in a most Chazz-like way over it.

Startled, the brunette turned to regard the black Slifer clearly confused as to why he was being yelled at as the raven haired teen ignored the look and turned away from him facing Syrus instead.

"It's taken me this long to make him take the stupid medicine the freaking stubborn idiot! I have never seen anyone so scared of a freaking poster in my life! I am out of here! Have fun putting him to sleep." huffing like he'd wasted the most precious hour of his entire life on absolutely nothing, he stomped out the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jaden continued to look confused and uncomprehending; while Syrus let a big grin spread itself on his face. He didn't get to rub it into Chazz's face that it wasn't that easy and even he couldn't do it any better then the bluenette himself, but he was still quite pleased with the outcome all the same. He turned to the confused looking brunette, too happy with what had just happened to ask what the other had been trying to say before the black Slifer had interrupted, or to ask what it was that was confusing him so.

"Time for bed Jaden!" said the shorter of the two cheerily, as he helped Jaden lay back down and covered him up with the covers.

The bedridden brunette turned to face the wall and within minutes was asleep again.

This made the little bluenette even more pleased and so he didn't even notice that Jaden wasn't freaking out about the poster as usual. Then again it wasn't like he'd looked at it either, too focused on… ahem… other activities, and then on the apparently angry and leaving Chazz.

**The next chapter will most likely take its sweet time in being written and then uploaded again. I'm sorry, by it working on these last two chapter's I've ignored and shoved aside a lot of my uni work so I'll have to catch up on those :P**

**I'll try my hardest not to make you wait 4 months again though… that was too much, and of course reviews always do help the creative process. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my! Here I am again! Though it took me 3 months… I'm sorry guys. T-T**

**All I have to say in my defense is, homework, 2 moves, and summer job. Plus a some lazyness and procrastination too. Anyway, here is the next chapter for those of you who are still with me, thank you for your patience (or lack of lol), it's a long one just for you. So... er... eyedrops would be good to have on hand for those who aren't used to staring at a computer screen for prolonged amounts of time. --;;**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, nor am I making a profit from this story._

Chazz sighed as he opened the door to his room. What wouldn't he do to protect Jaden's secret and his own pride? He knew that Syrus wasn't going to let him hear the end of 'not being able to feed Jaden the medicine any better then he'. Now he would have to endure being set onto the same level as the stupid little bluenette when he had successfully made the brunette take his medicine a while ago, but simply had to stay to watch over him while he slept.

And how dare that stupid Slifer slacker do… _that_… to him!

_You weren't exactly fighting it._ Said a voice in his head.

'Shut up! I was too!'

_Yeah right. Not as hard as you could though._

'Hard enough so that I should have been able to get a drugged up teenager off me!' thought Chazz furiously.

_Yeah, so how come when you noticed it wasn't enough you didn't fight harder?_

'Shut UP!"

Oh great, and now he was arguing with himself like some psycho ward patient. Brilliant, this really was the best day of his life.

_In a way it was with what Jaden was doing to you._

'I thought I told you to SHUT THE -- UP!'

"Boss! Boss! Someone came in here and it wasn't you! It was that Syrus kid!" said an annoying voice he knew all too well.

At least it had interrupted another round of arguing with himself. God, he was going nuts, but pleasantly surprised to realize the stupid little hobbit had done exactly what he had told him to do. How utterly obedient of him. The black Slifer was pissed and annoyed and he desperately needed someone to abuse. Syrus was proving to be not only an easy target, but an easily accessible one at that. Practically presenting himself to be ridiculed on a silver platter.

"Let me guess, he watched TV." he said dryly to his very own 3 duel monster stooges. Really, did they think he would leave the front door unlocked if he _didn't want_ anybody in here?

"Yeah, he was staring at it for quite a while though. It looked like he wasn't really watching." said Ojama Green.

"But you should have seen him when he noticed what he was watching!" said Ojama Black chuckling.

"I didn't like it at all, he should have noticed earlier if he was going be as scared as I was." admonished Ojama Yellow, huddling into himself like something had really scared him.

Chazz raised a brow. They certainly had his attention now, and if it was something embarrassing like he thought it sounded then he'd have something with which to shut Syrus' gloating up. He smirked at the thought of taking the micro-kid's victory gloat away from him. Then again, the little bluenette wasn't the type to gloat. However Chazz had learnt through experience that it always pays to be prepared in case a 'friend' decides to show their true colors. It felt slightly idiotic thinking of Syrus as someone who might viciously turn on him. It wasn't like the kid really had it in him to actually full out hate anyone. Yes, he could get mad at someone, and be at odds with them for days, weeks, and months, but he never crossed over to hatred. Just thinking of the midget actually hating someone made him want to either laugh or cautiously ask who and how. Still, these days the blue headed dwarf had seemed to be stretched a little thin, so it probably wasn't too nice of him to pick at him. Now whether it was alright of him or not it didn't really matter anymore since he'd done it already and he wasn't about to apologize. Making concessions for Jaden was one thing, making them for Syrus was an entirely different ball game. Briefly he wondered whether the same would apply to Alexis, but found that he'd be unable to pick at her in the same way. His feelings for her had pretty much disappeared now, but he still couldn't help but treat her slightly differently. She was still special to him anyway, and keeping her as a friend was something he desperately wanted.

During and after the Ojama trio's tale of what happened to Syrus Chazz had laughed many times outright and loudly. He couldn't help himself, and found the whole idea of the little midget running around this particular room extremely funny. Another laugh at the bluenette's expense… ah well. He wouldn't know about this one anyway. After all, he wouldn't need to recount this one unless it was at the bluenette's birthday, wedding, or funeral. Not that he thought he'd get invited to any wedding the bluenette might have, and birthdays were tricky because you had to wait for the right one… like his 21st. That one would do nicely. Well, if he was around and/or invited to it.

--

It had been a week. A whole week since Chazz's visit on Tuesday. Well to be more precise it had been 10 days. It wasn't enough to get over the mortification that day had brought him, but it certainly was enough to make one wonder what exactly was going on. After Chazz's visit Jaden had woken up the next morning to having had a very pleasant and well rested sleep. Then realizing that what he had taken to be another of his dreams had actually been real and that he really had attacked Chazz, kissed him, and almost been caught by Syrus, he'd almost died of shock. He couldn't believe he had attempted to tell his short roommate to leave. Not that he didn't wish that Syrus had stayed away for a little longer, he remembered that Chazz had been kissing him back and hadn't really tried to push him away until right before Syrus had shown up. The black Slifer had probably heard the bluenette's approach while he'd been too busy with… yeah… that. He blushed again at the memory. It was hard to believe he'd been so daring, especially with someone as prone to using violence as a means to resolve conflict as his short tempered love. The drugs had really been affecting him then. Yep, affecting _him_, not Chazz. So why had he kissed back? Why had he even let him do it? That had to mean something! It just had to! You don't go kissing other guys, or letting other guys kiss you when you aren't gay or at least like the one particular guy. At least Jaden didn't think so. But then, he wasn't exactly the most experienced at this sort of thing. Was it usual for things like this to happen? It certainly didn't make sense to him and this whole experience seemed beyond bizarre anyway. There was no way this could be normal!

Getting back to the actual problem at hand, why was Chazz now avoiding _him_? It had been a little over a week since he'd stopped taking his medicine and started attending classes again. While they still saw each other regularly in class, even spoke to each other, he couldn't help but find that he never had the chance to get him alone to apologize, or ask about what he felt toward him. Not only that but he constantly seemed to find himself with Alexis, mostly because Chazz was constantly found in her company, and then once the 3 of them were together, the black Slifer would excuse himself somehow or go off to the bathroom or something else and he'd find himself alone with the blonde. Yes he liked her as a friend but he wanted to talk to Chazz. And it was clear by now that the other was determinedly avoiding him. What the hell? Was he mad at him for what had happened? He hadn't been in his right state of mind, and the raven haired teen hadn't been exactly complaining until the very end.

Jaden sighed in frustration. If anything else at least this showed him exactly what it felt like to be avoided by someone you cared very much about and wanted desperately to talk to. It felt like forever since he'd last hung out with Chazz, just properly hung out with him. First he got a whole over dose of his company by being with him for almost 24 hours, and then suddenly he gets bedridden and he doesn't get so much as a visit until almost the last day of his painkiller treatment. After which; Poof! no more one on one. Whatever reason Chazz had to avoid him, he could have made it more bearable by either, explaining what was going on, or at least not acting distant when they were all together. After all they'd been through he'd thought they'd gained some ground and were closer as friends, if not as anything else, but instead it was as if nothing had ever happened. As if Chazz had never completely accepted his friendship. Though there was some difference to that now. He actually hung out with the others, talked when the group was together, acted like he was part of it, but he would always walk with others, and not address him as much as the black Slifer did the others.

What the heck was with the whole 'hanging out with Alexis so much' business anyway?? Why was he constantly with her now? Had he managed to drive him off back to her with his last stunt? It couldn't have been that bad and he was supposed to have gotten over her! Well… almost at any rate! And, yeah, alright, so he wasn't running after her, or asking her out, or acting all amorous as he had used to, but he was still _always_ with her! It was like he was using her as a shield! No… it seemed it was exactly like that! If alone, he hung out with her so that no matter what if Jaden found him he'd be with her, but once the brunette joined them in an effort to wait until Alexis decided to go home, and he and Chazz could have some alone time to talk things through, the black Slifer would make some weird excuse and disappear, leaving him alone with Alexis. In addition to that, on some of these occasions, the black Slifer had tricked him into revealing that he was completely free for the rest of the night before leaving so that he wouldn't have any reason or excuse to ditch Alexis and attempt to go after Chazz. Plus he was beginning to get strange vibes from the blonde girl. She was a good friend but sometimes he got the strangest feeling of being uncomfortable around her. There didn't seem to be any reason for it, as hugging was usual, grabbing on to him wasn't exactly abnormal, and everything just seemed ordinary. Somehow, however he still wanted to get away from her sometimes. He attributed this to his jealousy of Chazz having liked her, and perhaps that the black Slifer may have gone back to liking her. They certainly were spending more time together then ever before.

Something had to be done! But it didn't look like he could manage to do anything other then keep trying to corner Chazz on his own. He'd even tried the 'I need to talk to you for a minute' thing, and in front of the others too, but the raven haired teen had still managed to weasel himself out of it. He was getting increasingly frustrated, and he missed the warmer more caring Chazz terribly.

It was another beautiful and extremely hot day. Completely frustrated and annoyed with the black Slifer's elusiveness as he was, and not really wanting to hang with anyone else, he decided to go off to his secret spot near the well. He was beginning to feel more and more attached to the place for its frequent use as sanctuary. The next couple hours or so were spent on ranting and raving about the raven haired teen to the slightly reluctant but ever willing listener, Winged Kuriboh.

The youngest Princeton brother was becoming a very common subject that the fuzzy duel spirit tried his best to offer words of wisdom on. However human relationships, were human relationships, and apparently the one his spirit partner was sort of almost maybe-ish in now was also an abnormal one, or somehow forbidden. It confused the duel spirit a bit, but he tried not to think about it and simply focused on the fact that the Princeton boy was now avoiding Jaden.

The ranting wasn't great, but it did help Jaden relieve some of his frustration and stopped him from being in a perpetual bad mood. Then there was also the whole dueling thing. While there had been plenty of things to distract him from it, he still loved it, and played whenever he could. Attempting to make up all the time he had spent bedridden and unable to play. He blushed again as he remembered what he'd done. It really couldn't be helped; his mind just kept drifting back to that evening. He'd told Chazz he loved him, twice, and probably would've many more times had they continued and Syrus hadn't interrupted. Then there was that other dangerous thought trail.

What if Syrus hadn't interrupted?

What if no-one had?

They would have been alone with each other, and maybe continued kissing… but would it have progressed from there? How far would they have gone? Surely they wouldn't have gone all the way… right? (especially as he hadn't exactly been in his right state of mind.)

Yes, he knew it was useless to dwell on the 'if's, 'but's, and 'maybe's, but he really couldn't help himself. His mind just kept drifting to it. This of course was driving him nuts seeing as what had happened had happened and daydreaming about it wasn't going to change anything. While just thinking about how far they may or may not have gone was getting him crazy on embarrassment. If only he could talk to Chazz, or keep his mind occupied with fun and interesting things at all times, then he wouldn't have to deal with his rebellious mind thinking stupid thoughts.

One thing that had brought him a great amount of relief (and he suspected to Syrus as well) was that once he'd gone a couple days without the painkiller, Slifer had stopped talking to him… or mouthing at him threateningly. Either way that hallucinating had stopped, and it felt great. He was immensely pleased at being able to look at the poster all he liked and find that he wasn't the least bit afraid of it anymore, rather had become even more affectionate of it.

Speaking of his dorm room, in his closet hung Chazz's old Obelisk blue uniform washed and ready to be given back, only it just hung there as another reminder of how the black Slifer had been avoiding him of late. He hadn't even been able to so much as give it to him. Extremely aggravated, he wondered whether he's have to hide somewhere and wait for the raven haired teen to either emerge from or come back to his room so that he could jump out at him and shove the uniform into his arms. That, and maybe even have the first one on one conversation in 10 days. After all, certain things really needed to be discussed.

Jaden walked back to his dorm room deciding to seek out the roommate he'd left there in an effort to distract himself from his thoughts. It had been difficult to hide the dark mood that these thoughts inspired in him, but thankfully he didn't usually have to hide it for long as he'd have a duel to concentrate on or some other equally fun event. However in the beginning when he'd realized that Chazz was distancing himself Syrus had noticed his bad moods. Fortunately he'd managed to pass it off as indigestion and side effects of those painkillers that still had yet to work out of his system.

Opening the door he found his roomy where he had left him, looking over his notes to see what he'd gotten wrong on today's duel exam. He was sitting at the old battered table his notes plastered on the top of the desk in an arch-like shape. Most of his deck lay in a pile to his right on the outskirts of the arch while some cards had been taken out and lay on top of the notes in random areas. The little bluenette had a look of intense concentration upon his face, telling Jaden that he hadn't noticed the door open, or that his best friend had returned.

"Hey now, come on Syrus you're still doing that?" exclaimed Jaden rather loudly, making his small roommate jump a mile high and smack his deck into the air.

As he tried to recapture all his cards he turned to regard him with big indignant and worried eyes.

"Jaden! Don't scare me like that!" said the little bluenette gathering his cards.

"Sorry. Anyway, weren't we supposed go to something… or was it do something now?"

"What time is it?" asked Syrus while putting his gathered deck on the table.

"Umm… about 5." was the reply.

"Ah! We need to get going! We could miss the important assembly in the DA duel stadium!"

"Assembly? We have an assembly? Let's go!"

And both ran out the door as had been their custom to do during the mornings.

After hurrying over to the DA duel arena, found seats with the rest of their friends (Chazz sitting well away from Jaden), they settled down to listen as Chancellor Sheapard walked onto the arena with a microphone. The jolly bald man was talking to Crowler asking him if all the students had arrived yet. Once he got a nod confirming that all the students were indeed present, he turned to his vast audience with a big smile on his face.

"Good afternoon everyone! We have a special announcement today. Our annual fieldtrip is coming up, and this year we've decided to take the whole school out at the same time. First off we will split the school into 3 groups, and then assign each to one of the locations we've already picked before hand. Make no mistake; we are not sorting you by year! By the doors you will find lists for groups A, B, and C. Find your name on the lists and memorize your group letter. I'm afraid that there will be no switching, not that there should be any reason to as we have done our utmost so that all students are among friends. Now, before you go check the lists, I shall leave the floor to Dr. Crowler who will make a short presentation on each fieldtrip location and go over rules. Please give him your full attention for if you fail to comply with the rules set forth 'I didn't know' won't be tolerated as an excuse, the individual in question would then be expelled from the fieldtrip, and receive 2 months worth of detentions. And now, please give your full attention to Dr. Crowler." with an elegant wave of his hand towards Crowler who had thus far been setting up his presentation, the DA Chancellor walked off the arena to stand back and watch Crowler's presentation along with everyone else.

"Alright, listen up! The theme for the fieldtrips this year is foreign countries. Thanks to a generous contribution from the families of some students who shall remain nameless, this has been possible. The 3 destinations are; Disney World in the USA, Finland's capital city Helsinki, and Rio de Janeiro in Brazil."

This part of Crowler's speech was greeted with a deafening roar from the students excited right out of their minds to be going to such fabulous places for a school fieldtrip.

"I hope we get Rio!" whispered someone.

"Disney World!" whispered another.

It appeared that not many really wanted to go to Finland as it was an unknown country none of the students new very much of. Truly, the only European country one could go to, and they picked one that definitely wasn't known as a great vacation spot, or known to have anything interesting about it.

"Settle down! I haven't finished yet!" roared Crowler, completely annoyed at the level of disrespect he was receiving. "The rules." he started again, hearing a collective groan from his audience.

"First off, no underage student is to go anywhere outside the hotel alone after 9 o'clock in the evening." continued Crowler, eyeing his students beadily. "No, it won't be required that a teacher is fetched, but an older student that is of age will do. Seeing as we are mixing all years together to form these groups, we are also counting on 3rd years to be responsible for themselves and also help the chaperones keep an eye on the underaged students. This of course includes 2nd years that are also of age. Every student shall be supplied with a schedule, you will all have plenty of free time, but it is for departure and arrival dates and times, as well as tours, breakfast, lunch and dinner purposes."

There was murmuring from the students again, but it was hard to tell whether it was all excited murmurings or discontent murmurings as some older students seemed less then thrilled to know that they had to be responsible chaperones. Others on the other hand seemed quite happy with it, giving evil looks at younger students as if planning on abusing their power, or planning something else equally as evil.

Next Crowler went on to explain about each fieldtrip destination, first showing where the location was on a map of the world which then got more detailed until it showed just the destination and nothing more. The geographical details were detailed, the population count, what sort of activities there would be to enjoy, as well as what hotel the students and chaperones would be staying at.

When the presentation was finally over Crowler dismissed his audience and let them go about finding out what group they were all going to be in. The huge mass of students scrambled out their seats, each wanting to be the first to get a good look at the lists.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaden could see Chazz remaining seated looking like he didn't have the slightest intention of moving. Their eyes met briefly before contact was broken, the black Slifer turning his eyes to a long haired blonde, catching Alexis' wrist, and stopping her from getting up. She looked back at the owner of the hand that was holding her back, and then words were exchanged. A look of understanding passed her face and she sat down again.

Meanwhile Syrus was attempting to get Jaden to move, saying something about going to look at the lists as Bastion hung back to wait for them. After a few moments of watching Syrus tug Jaden, the yellow coated math genius shrugged his shoulders and proceeded for the lists that looked the least crowded.

Jaden felt anger once again flare up inside of him. He'd never felt so sure that Chazz was using Alexis as a wall to put between them, it made him all the angrier to have seen the blatantly obvious way he was planning to keep avoiding him. Having had enough of this, he was just about to shake Syrus off and tell him he'd be going later when he saw Atticus appear out of nowhere. The older Brunette sat himself down on the other side of Chazz, and began gibbering something with a broad smile. Alexis didn't seem to look amused, and the black Slifer himself seemed to be avoiding looking directly into Atticus' eyes.

Before Jaden could decide whether he wanted to still go over there and forcefully drag Chazz somewhere where they could finally talk this through, Atticus grabbed both Alexis and the black Slifer and then disappeared into the crowd of students. The frustrated brunette sighed, and when he turned around he was mildly surprised to find he was alone. It seemed Syrus had given up on trying to get him to go look at the lists with him and had gone on without him. Slightly befuddled with being alone, Jaden sat back down in his previous seat and waited for someone to get back to him. He was tired of always being annoyed and so pushed it all to the back of his head and started thinking about all the fun he'd be having on the upcoming fieldtrip. Based on the presentation, all fieldtrip destinations seemed places outside of Japan and therefore equally interesting to him. Not ever having been outside Japan, it seemed to have endless possibilities for fun and adventure.

Disney World was a foreign amusement park, so that of course would be great to see, he'd have so much fun going on all the rides, and there was bound to be ample opportunities to finally catch Chazz on his own (if he didn't manage to do so before then). Not to mention that the rides and most importantly foreign food, would keep him busy enough to occasionally forget about his problematic social life (he wasn't sure whether his love life was existent or not).

Finland was a country he'd never even heard of. He found it a little strange that out of all the countries in Europe, many of them famous for their culture and foods, the school administration had picked to send them to a small country no-one seemed to know much about, or, in his case, even knew it existed. However, it seemed that not only would they be learning about the city and Finnish culture, but they'd also be going for nature hikes. It was mind boggling to think that they could go and come back from a nature hike in one day. The hotel they were going to be staying in was one in the middle of the city yet a bus ride would get out of the city within 1 hour. The cities in that country were obviously smaller then they seemed to be in Japan. All that would be interesting, and definitely keep him occupied.

Then there was Rio de Janeiro, a city in Brazil known for its beautiful white sandy beaches, and coconut rinks with the little umbrellas that looked so fun to play with. It probably had plenty of stuff to explore in the city as well most likely. Of course now it was still summer, getting close to autumn, but in Brazil it would be winter, but still warm enough for going to the beach apparently. He still didn't really understand how that was possible. Crowler had said something about stuff being upside down and so the whether there was different. He hadn't really paid much attention to that part of the speech. But then again, even if he had, he doubted he'd have understood anything anyway.

He wished he could ask Chazz to explain it to him, but tutoring wasn't being done anymore, and apparently he'd become 'the thing to avoid'. Alright so he was exaggerating a little as they did actually talk to each other. And no, it wasn't like he needed Chazz to be tutoring him to be able to ask him about stuff like that, but then they'd been alone, and had talked a lot. It had been the time when he'd really started falling for the black Slifer, he missed it dearly. Things then at least had been simpler.

And he was doing it again dammit!!

'STOP THINKING ABOUT CHAZZ YOU STUPID BRAIN!!' thought Jaden almost angrily as he again tried to force the black Slifer to the back of his mind. If he really wanted to know why the stupid weather was different in Brazil he could always ask Bastion, he was smart too and would probably know all about it. Plus that explanation would come without snide comments on how stupid he was for not knowing, or understanding, or listening.

Thankfully at that moment, Syrus decided to show up again along with Bastion.

"Jaden what's wrong?" asked the little bluenette upon seeing Jaden's expression.

"Oh, uh, nothing, was just making faces!" said Jaden looking at Syrus while laughing awkwardly, a hand behind his head. Slifer the Sky Dragon, he hoped Syrus would believe him or at least drop the subject.

"Making faces?" said Bastion with a raised brow, an expression that was mirrored by Syrus.

"Yeah, everyone left in different directions so I got left alone and decided to make faces that I don't use very much! Like the brooding face:" he posed with one elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his fist, his faces lightly inclined on looking downwards, with what would have been a contemplating expression except he furrowed his brows a little and narrowed his eyes. "And then my annoyed face, I used Chazz for reference on this one," he grinned at them before crossing his arms, adopting a petulant look onto his face, turning his head to the side, and looking diagonally upward.

After the two examples he turned to the others grinning again, "See? They're pretty good aren't they?"

Bastion and Syrus exchanged a look of uncertainty before chuckling and turning back to the brunette who kept grinning.

"Anyways, so what group are you guys in? Are we all in the same one? Which one is it?" asked Jaden sounding almost too excited, with an expression that could have been considered eerily happy.

"We're all in the same group." said Bastion.

"And its group C, we'll be going to Finland…" said Syrus in a voice that was half disappointed.

"Don't worry Sy! We'll have plenty of fun!" said Jaden cheerily. "Nature walks are great!"

"Yeah, we could easily do that here." said a dry voice behind the brunette. Spinning around he saw Chazz plunk himself down in a seat looking slightly annoyed with Alexis sitting down next to him with a teasing expression. Atticus sat down next to his sister looking excited and happy in his own world occasionally waving to a girl screaming she was in the same group he was in.

"Oh come on Chazz, you've got money, you could go to Rio de Janeiro whenever you wanted!" she said poking him in the side.

Chazz harrumphed defiantly and turned to her "Yes, you're right I can, but I'd be going alone, and that's not really as much fun."

"Rio de Janeiro? I think Disney world would have been the way to go." said Syrus joining in on the conversation.

Meanwhile Jaden felt incredibly left out of the fun. How had Chazz and Alexis managed to get to be such close friends all of a sudden? He'd thought that even if Chazz could never love him back, he would have been alright if he at least managed to stay the black Slifer's closest friend. Instead it seemed Alexis had taken that away from him, and if Chazz's actions the past 10 days were anything to go by, he didn't love him, or want much to do with him. It seemed he just wanted to be completely normal friends, not good friends, not best friends… just friends. Chazz could have at least told him this face to face instead of leaving him hanging here to figure it all out for himself.

Alexis could easily have gone back to being more then a friend to the black Slifer, it wouldn't be that strange, in fact this time around at least the black Slifer might be even more serious then last time, who was he to stand in the way? Apparently he wasn't even worthy of any explanations from the guy he'd confessed his love to. He was so tired and longed to let it all go. The whole issue had not only been costing him emotional energy, but sleep too. It was enough.

Suddenly he didn't want to talk to the raven haired teen anymore, he didn't want to see him, and he bitterly wished Crowler had decided to be angry at him for no reason and placed him into a group separate from his friends. He needed a holiday from everything that reminded him of Chazz… except duel monsters. That he'd never give up no matter what. And how the hell had Alexis managed to get so damn close! It had taken Jaden a while to break through the raven haired teen's walls! Even after he'd joined the Slifer red dorm, and hung out it had still taken time before he'd accepted his friendship and then they'd become good friends. Ten freaking days and they were always together.

"Jaden? Are you alright? You don't look so good, did you sleep last night? Is everything alright?"

He looked up to see Alexis looking at him rather worriedly, quickly he flicked his eyes to look at the others (avoiding Chazz all together) to confirm his fears, he was now the center of attention. Quickly he focused on calming down and wiping the mental rant he'd been on out of his mind. How was he going to slip out of this one? He didn't care anymore, and because he didn't really care anymore, it was so much easier to figure out what to say next. No panic muddling his mind into an incomprehensible knot of thoughts and emotions, just indifference. He should have tried this from the beginning. It made things so much easier. To lock away thoughts of Chazz he simply had to lock away all emotions and be indifferent. Ok so he wasn't the type to be able to do this, but the hurt he felt at this moment helped him lock it all away for the time being. After all, he'd been getting plenty of practice at this.

Plastering a sheepish grin onto his face he looked Alexis in the eyes and replied to her earlier questions.

"I think some bug has been trying to get me sick for a while, I'm tired and not feeling well so I think I might be getting sick. Looks like I'll have to go to the nurse after all."

"Why didn't you tell me you haven't been feeling well?!" asked Syrus alarmed.

"Oh, because I'd just come out of that bed rest period, I don't wanna go back to that again! But you know, I'll just go get some medicine from the nurse now. I'm sure she'll give me something that'll get me good as new in hours! I can't miss this fieldtrip! No way!" he grinned at them all broadly and reassuringly, this time letting his eyes pass over Chazz as well, but blinking halfway passing over him so he didn't get a chance to see Chazz's expression and he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye.

Quickly he got up and walked away, waving off everyone wanting to come with him with the excuse that he'd be right back anyway, and he'd meet everyone at the spot a ways away from the Slifer dorm so they could all have dinner and discuss as well as make plans for the upcoming fieldtrip.

Chazz watched him, a sense of deep foreboding settling into the pit of his stomach like heavy lead bricks. It felt like he was standing in the middle of very important crossroads, each direction as equally life changing as the other, only taking the wrong one might lose him something more precious then any treasure in the whole world. Jaden didn't even look at him, and he had that look in his eyes. The same look he'd had in the days before the brunette had confessed, which meant emotional pain. Had he just broken him? Surely not, Jaden was unbreakable. But why did it feel like the other had just given up on something very important to him. Had the brunette given up on him? If so it was what he'd wanted… right? He'd been trying to push Alexis on him this whole time. But… he didn't want their friendship to end, and he didn't want… he didn't want to see his friend like that. Not again.

"Looks to me like there's more wrong with him then some 'bug' he might be getting." whispered an unexpected voice from behind Chazz. It had been so quiet no-one else appeared to have heard it and he almost started staring wide eyed at the person this particular observation had come from.

Atticus merely shrugged his shoulders as Chazz turned minutely to watch him out the corner of his eye, ears straining to hear whether the older brunette had somehow miraculously managed to figure out what was really up with Jaden.

"Ah well, not my business, and I don't know him that well so I'm probably wrong" he grinned his usual dopey grin and then met Chazz's eyes opening his mouth to say something to him in what was most likely at normal voice volume level.

The raven haired teen got up. Jaden had probably been right in seeking to talk to him. And Chazz should have had a long serious talk with him the very next day. But he'd been afraid, he wasn't sure of what, and it seemed he'd taken the cowards route and avoided him. Rather then helping his friend as he thought he'd been doing, he'd caused more damage.

'Dammit!' thought Chazz angrily.

"I'm going to the bathroom, and… to uh… check my e-mail, I'm expecting a reply from my parents on something, see you guys at dinner." said Chazz as he all but began to charge down the row, away from the others, not even giving anyone time to question him.

Of course the whole thing was utter crap. He didn't need the bathroom, and was not expecting anything from those negligent fools he was supposed to call parents.

As soon as he was outside the big dueling arena, and out of sight to his group of friends, he began to run flat out towards the nurse's office, sprinting as fast as he could. Soon he was at the door of the medical bay; thankfully it was quite close to the arena. Throwing open the door he found no-one in the waiting room. He knocked on the office door, and didn't wait to be invited in before opening the door. The nurse looked up at him, from her desk in the middle of saying 'come in'. She was the only one there.

Cursing, Chazz turned tail and left, leaving a very affronted and confused nurse behind. The roof! He'd go up there next. He was going to check the entire DA building first before heading back to the dorm and checking Jaden's room. As he followed through with his plan of action he hoped dearly, Jaden had not decided to do that usual vanishing act that rendered him impossible to find for hours. It just couldn't happen, he couldn't lose this chance to try and make things right before it was too late. It didn't make much sense as he could easily talk to him later most likely, but his gut seemed to be telling him that it was imperative that he talked to the brunette now.

Chazz was panting hard, his lungs heaving for air as he leaned against the DA main building's main entrance doors. He didn't care that he might be in the way of people who wished to get out; he was too damn tired from running around the huge building, searching every nook and cranny for the errant brunette. Narrowly he had avoided bumping into the others as he didn't really want to explain that he was looking for Jaden. It wasn't that it would be anything hard, and he could certainly shake them off pretty quickly if he so pleased, it was just that he did not want to deal with them. He wanted to keep them out of this, and protect Jaden's little secret for as long as it took for the boy to fall for Alexis.

Still panting quite frantically, Chazz hauled himself off the doors and began walking for the last place Jaden could be. Well, second to last if you counted the hiding place he'd found himself ages ago. The black Slifer proceeded with an attempt at a brisk walk, it was easier to breathe that way, and didn't aggravate the stitch in his side as much as the running surely would have.

'And to think, I could have stayed in North Academy, rather then return here. I would have been treated like a god over there, worshipped by everyone. Been the absolute best without even breaking a sweat, and not had to worry about anything else except beating Jaden and anyone else who stood in my way.' thought the raven haired teen distantly. But then, he wouldn't have made any true friends, his brothers would still be ruling his life and pressuring him to follow 'the plan'. He knew things would have been worse if he stayed at the other school.

Slowly he plodded on, cursing and complaining to himself about the extensive distance there was to cover to actually get back to the dorm. He'd managed to get to the stairs, legs aching (stairs were officially evil and would not have a place in his future house), stitch abating slightly, and breathing mostly back to normal. Though he was still sweating quite a lot. Up the stairs he dragged himself, and then toward the door to Jaden's room. The lights were on and he could hear voices inside. His heart leapt in elation, the stupid brunette hadn't disappeared but had simply come to mope in his room all along. He reached out a hand to turn the handle when he realized there was more then one voice coming from the inner confines of the room. Not only were there multiple voices but none were Jaden's. Heart sinking the black Slifer let his hand fall and snarled softly in anger.

Great, he'd done the stupid disappearing act again. Most likely, he wouldn't be able to see the brunette until dinner, and then, it seemed very likely that the brunette may start avoiding _him_. Of course, he wasn't 100 percent sure about that, but it was very likely, and his gut told him that it was probably going to be so, if the way Jaden had acted before leaving was anything to go by. It had been a sure sign of how angry and hurt the brunette was with him, the brunette hadn't even looked at him as he'd been leaving.

Walking away from the door, Chazz sat down on the steps wondering what was going to happen now. Was his friendship with the brunette over? If so, did that mean that everyone else was going to leave him too? It wasn't that he didn't care if Jaden stopped being his friend as long as the others stayed, not at all, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they'd turn against him too. After all, Jaden wouldn't be able to hide his coldness toward him forever, and eventually the others would find out, maybe even find out the whole story. In which case he didn't see how anyone was ever going to even want to look at him. Well, maybe Atticus would stay by his side… sort of, he wasn't really there much as they were in different years and he had a horde of fangirls to run away from, and other girls to go out on dates with.

Sighing, Chazz wondered why everything had to become so complicated, and when it had suddenly reverted to becoming so. He'd vowed to Jaden that nothing would change no matter who the brunette liked. Yet, things had changed. Drastically so. He realized they hadn't even hung out (just the two of them) for the longest time. Always something happening that made them stay away from each other. They'd spent most of the time after the summer festival avoiding each other. It was completely ridiculous. And as hard as he tried squashing the thought and hiding it in a small crevice at the back of his mind, he missed the happy go lucky, sometimes absolutely infuriatingly idiotic boy.

He remembered the night they'd fought, and he'd left to hide somewhere to nurse his loneliness. Everyone at the time had hated him, and he felt a thrill of fear at the thought of maybe having to face that again. Then he remembered how the other had found him, and apologized over and over again as if the brunette had killed someone important to Chazz.

Something clicked. The raven haired teen suddenly sat up, his back stiff as a board as another memory hit him.

_Hey Chazz… about that place I disappear off too…_

_Yeah?_

_It's close to the well._

The well!!

Without any further thought, he was running flat out toward the location of the well. He didn't know what he was going to come up with once he got there as the 'secret place' wasn't _at_ the well, but it was _close_ therefore he might have a chance at finding him. Renewed pain burst forth from the stitch in his side, as his whole body protested at running again without even being provided water during the short repose. Instead he did his best not to let the pain affect his stride and kept on going, soon finding the very path he'd taken to the well the night he'd done his one disappearing act.

A distracting thought occurred to him as he made sure not to let himself trip over any roots. How had Jaden managed to find him that night? Alright that he'd probably ran all over the place looking for him, randomly diving into the forest to search for him, but how had the brunette managed to stumble onto him? The woods were huge! The red jacketed fool had been without a flash light, and… and… the woods were _huge_! A one man search party should have had almost 0 chances of finding him unless the Slifer slacker had somehow known where he was, which he hadn't, and couldn't have known. Sighing Chazz simply concluded that the love struck brunette was simply too lucky for his own good.

The black Slifer tried quickening his pace, he felt energy depleting from his body at the knowledge that he simply wasn't that lucky. And seeing as fate, or whatever omniscient being that lived out there and secretly pulled the strings to the world didn't seem to like him very much, it was obvious that he would most likely not find his missing brunette when he finally got to the well. Still he kept up his pace (though he had slowed down considerably, no-one can resist the pain of a stitch on the side for too long).

Finally he reached the clearing with the well in the middle. The first time he'd come here it had been with Jaden, searching for the weak cards rumored to be at the bottom of the well. God, professor Banner had had his creepy moments, and how the heck had he known about this place anyway?? He'd never even heard mentions of a card dumping ground before he'd told them about it, and why in the hell had Jaden insisted on coming along that time? He could have easily done the deed on his own.

He sighed, where the crap was that guy?!

Walking at a comfortable pace he started to circle the clearing looking for recently disturbed undergrowth. He wasn't a tracker, but if there was a path somewhere, he'd take it. A path other then the one leading him back towards DA of course. Not really finding anything, he made a few more rounds trying to look for any recently trodden grass. It was taking all the self restraint he had not to just stomp his foot and yell, as everything looked the same and as natural as it was supposed to. He stopped at one spot with a low hanging branch blocking the way into the forest. Acting on nothing but a fleeting thought, he pushed the branch out of the way, and found some grass that looked partially flattened trailing further into the forest in what looked suspiciously like footprints.

Chazz shrugged his shoulders, he might as well follow this thing that could maybe be a trail or not. It wasn't like he had anything better to go on at the moment. He walked on for a while, repeatedly checking his watch to see how much time he'd been wasting following a trail that may very well be weirdly growing grass. Or maybe it had been an animal of some kind. Either way, he felt like he was taking ages, and he constantly thought of stopping and simply turning around to maybe find something more concrete to follow.

He continued on, when he had to stop because of a large tree blocking his way. It was the biggest tree he'd seen by far on the Island. Not that he'd spent much of his time traipsing around the forest finding and documenting various tree sizes. He sighed, as he looked up the tree trunk, seeing the various over hanging branches that blocked the view to the axes where the tree trunk divided itself into the branches. Moving around the enormous trunk the black Slifer tried to go around it and maybe proceed for a little longer before turning back. However, the forest turned so thick that it would have been impossible for someone (especially a guy that wasn't brought up in the middle of a forest) to get through without leaving behind an obvious trail of disturbed undergrowth. Sighing in frustration, Chazz was ready to turn around when he heard something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded like something had moved close by. Standing stock still, he listened hard for any more noise. After a few moments he was rewarded with what he thought was a sigh. Where it was coming from however, he had absolutely no idea, but he intended to find out. Especially if it could maybe be Jaden. He hoped dearly it wasn't that weirdo kid who liked to pretend he was Tarzan and had started living in the wild because he thought it helped his drawing skills. There was no telling what he'd do to the guy if he showed up out of a tree somewhere telling him to either leave or challenging him to a duel. It was however very likely that he'd beat the crap out of 'Tarzan'.

"Who's there?" he called loudly, still looking around him trying to identify the source of the noise.

He heard more shuffling, and then what sounded like a thump. Pinpointing the direction the sound was coming from he looked upwards, and scanned the tree tops. A vein was pulsing at his temple as he was sure 'Tarzan' was going to show up any moment, and then Chazz would kill him. However, instead of keeping his mind focused on that particular trail of thought, he lost all focus after seeing a flash of read. That Tarzan guy barely wore any clothes, not to mention nothing of it was red. He stepped closer to the huge tree trunk and began to climb. There was more shuffling and soon Chazz heard the noise stop. Slowly, and as quietly as he could, he reached the junction at where the branches began, and peeked around to see Jaden nervously looking around, huddled with his knees to his chest, clearly trying to keep as quiet as possible. He'd finally found the stupid boy! The black Slifer felt his heart lift; he'd talk, and hopefully, maybe find a way to undo some pain. Although he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to do that when he was going to have to tell Jaden that there wasn't going to be anything but friendship, and that he should go for Alexis in order to get over him.

Pulling himself up fully, he watched Jaden flinch and stare at him, an unreadable expression on his face. It wasn't unreadable because he had an indifferent mask on, it just looked like there were so many emotions wanting to twist his face into an expression that it just came out a messy mix between them all.

The black Slifer took his time in looking around, it was very cozy and obviously the hiding place the other had been disappearing off to all those times. It was quite impressive; the branches provided perfect cover to anyone who walked by below. If Jaden hadn't moved around so much and given away his position, Chazz would never have known he was up there, and just turned around to try and look for another route to follow.

"How- how'd you find me?"

Finally having been addressed by the other occupant of the tree, Chazz turned his dark eyes on him. It still looked like the brunette was having trouble deciding what expression to adopt, it was almost cute.

"You told me your hiding place was close to the well, I did some poking around." he replied simply.

"Ok." Jaden's voice was steely now; he seemed to have decided what emotion he was going to go with.

The expression on the others face was that of hurt, and anger. Not full out anger, it was still very restrained, but it made it clear that the sudden visit and discovery of his hiding place was not welcome, Chazz wasn't welcome.

"Why are you here? Why did you come find me?" asked Jaden, his eyes mistrusting. "Get bored of pretending I barely exist?"

Those words, the look he was getting, it stung. It stung him more then it would have had it been any other person, and he knew he deserved it all. He wished he hadn't made these mistakes, he wished he'd just (gently) rejected Jaden that night, making sure the other knew they were still friends. But no, he'd had to kiss him, and he'd just had to give the other hope. Of all things in the world, torturing a friend was one of the things the black Slifer never wanted to be responsible for, ever. However, it was just what he'd been doing to Jaden, and he'd been doing it for a while.

Pulling himself the rest of the way into the tree, he sat down with his legs crossed. With a hand on each knee, Chazz bent his elbows, and leaned forward in a bow. He didn't move but stayed that way.

"I came to apologize. I'm really sorry Jaden. I really am." he said in a soft voice as honestly as he could, head still bowed and otherwise unmoving, waiting for a sign to continue, whether it was prolonged silence, or something said to him by the hurt brunette.

Jaden's eyes widened, he stared at the other for a few moments. The black Slifer was bowing to him! He never bowed to anyone! Not even when he was apologizing! He sounded honest, and he wasn't moving. His anger ebbed, and instead he was just sad, but the old frustration that had been haunting him since the other first started avoiding him resurfaced and made his voice sound just a bit harsher then he'd meant it to.

"If you're sorry then why'd you do it?"

Chazz took a steadying breath, then released it in a sigh as he sat up straight again, his back twinging slightly.

"I–"

"Like Alexis again only this time you're more serious about her?" snapped Jaden before he could stop himself, misinterpreting the sigh as one someone emitted when they were stuck with something extremely bothersome. The jealous thoughts had been bottled up inside him too long, making his voice sound snappish, but his expression held a pang of despair.

"No, I–"

"She just makes a good shield?" snapped the Winged Kuriboh wielder again.

"No. That isn't it at all, and I'm sorry. I should have come to talk to you sooner." Chazz could have beat himself with something heavy as he was unable to continue suddenly, unwilling to say out loud that he had in fact, in part, been using Alexis as a shield, and been avoiding him. Choosing to save that part for later in the conversation (as the brunette was bound to want to discuss that bit), he continued on, bypassing that part. He looked at the ground in veiled shame at not being able to bring it up himself. "I've been with Alexis so much because of another reason. You see, I'm sure you haven't noticed because of… um… things that have been happening, but Alexis, well, she's also been having some problems. I've been with her because I noticed, and figured out what was wrong, and have been trying to help."

All of the anger, hurt, and sadness drained from Jaden's face. A look of almost horror appeared instead to replace the other emotions, quickly, it turned into an apologetic look with copious amounts of worry shining through as well.

"Chazz…"

The raven haired teen looked on, somewhat confused by the radical change.

"I'm so sorry! I've been so selfish! I had no idea there was something going on with Alexis!"

Startled, the black Slifer attempted to get a word in. He didn't want the brunette to misunderstand, he wasn't being selfish at all! It was the raven haired teen that had been avoiding him this whole time, simply convincing himself that he knew best without giving his friend a chance to put a word in.

"No! That's not what I–" started Chazz waving his arms in the air as if to bat the misunderstanding away.

"You don't have to explain, its ok Chazz. You're so nice; I should have known that something was going on and that you wouldn't just purposely ignore me like that. I'm sorry." interrupted Jaden holding a hand up to stop Chazz's stuttered protests while moving slightly closer, now on his knees.

Chazz felt huge pangs of guilt strike him in the heart as he kept waving his arms in a gesture of denial as well as making noises that were no longer distinguishable as words.

"No, wait– " started the black Slifer again.

"It's alright… you're right, I have been really wrapped up in myself lately. I didn't even notice that one of my friends was feeling down. So what's up with Alexis? Is there any way I can help?"

Jaden's posture and smile left no room for Chazz to argue. The idiot wouldn't listen, he'd already made up his mind that he'd been in the wrong and the raven haired teen had apparently been right to ignore him like that.

He sighed.

"I can't really tell you what's eating Alexis. I figured it out on my own, and she'd probably rather tell others herself then have them find out. Sorry." said Chazz somewhat sheepishly, hating the way he was just letting this misunderstanding slide. However, he couldn't help but smile a bit at watching Jaden suddenly acting like himself again. A misunderstanding that brought that about couldn't be that bad a thing right?

"Oh, well I do know what that feels like." said Jaden a small sad smile curving his lips.

Seeing an opportunity to get things going for the best, Chazz spoke again.

"But you know there is something you can do, even if you don't know what's going on. You know I've been with Alexis a lot and the leaving when you came along, well that was cause I think you're more the one who can help her."

"What?" said Jaden slightly startled. "But you guys are close and friends too, how could it be that you're not able to help her?"

Chazz sighed, racking his brain for a way to explain without giving the situation away. Not that he was too sure the brunette would notice either way. He seemed determined to believe that the black Slifer had not been an immense idiot and avoided him on purpose. Also Alexis had liked him for ages yet he had never noticed a thing. But then, he wasn't sure if she'd ever seriously tried to make a pass at the airheaded brunette. He hadn't really been watching to see any of that, the black Slifer being too busy trying to get her attention on him and away from the brunette.

"Umm… for certain problems it may take a specific type of friend, or friend type, to help. I'm not the right one and you are; only you hadn't noticed anything so I've been doing my best to help her. I guess I should have come to you straight away, but I didn't want to betray Alexis' trust, and well… I couldn't not do anything now because you seemed really upset with me, which is perfectly reasonably seeing as I– "

He didn't get to finish his sentence again, only this time because there was a bird, a big bird. It landed really close on a nearby branch, making both boys jump at the sudden noise. They're jumping of course caused the bird to get scared too and it left squawking at them angrily.

"Wow! That was a big bird!" said Jaden getting up and walking to the edge of the tree to get a better look.

Chazz merely snarled at being interrupted _again_ and this time by some giant crow (he wasn't sure what it had been but it looked like a really big crow to him). What in the world did he have to do to explain himself?

"Anyway, as I was saying– DON'T LEAN SO FAR YOU'LL FALL!"

It was too late, the yelling more then anything made Jaden slip and the next thing he knew, he was on the forest ground staring up at the canopy. He could hear Chazz cursing and asking if he was alright, his voice drifting closer. The youngest Princeton was probably climbing down the tree.

"You idiotic fuzz ball wielding monkey! Didn't jumping off the DA building teach you about how bad you are with high places?!" the black Slifer was yelling.

Jaden easily got up, he wasn't hurt, at least not in any bad way. He laughed outright when he caught sight of Chazz's face, he could hear it in his voice but seeing it on his face made it all seem funnier. For how ever much Chazz was insulting his intelligence he could clearly see the worry behind it all. He laughed even harder when the other started trying to check him over.

"I'm fine! Nothing broken, I'll just have some bruises is all!" he grinned.

Chazz glared, the damn brunette was going to be the death of him, and why in hell was he laughing?? Falling out of a tree did not warrant laughter!!

"Stop laughing you total moron!" growled the raven haired teen as he grabbed the brunette in a headlock digging his knuckled into his victim's skull in what is commonly called a noogie. "You think it's funny to fall from a tree! You could have broken something! I'llteach you to scare me like that!"

"Ow! Chazz! That hurts!" said the brunette in between bouts of laughter.

"It should! As falling from a tree should too you idiot!" shouted Chazz releasing the brunette, and grabbing the front of his uniform instead, and pulling him close, shaking him slightly.

The brunette merely kept grinning broadly, happiness positively ebbing from him like warmth from the sun.

For a moment, Chazz found he couldn't breath, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't help but smile too if only a little. This was the most normal they'd been with each other in a long time.

Without even thinking Jaden grinned even wider and closed the distance between their faces. Eyes closed, he touched his lips to the black Slifer's. As soon as contact was initiated the brunette pulled away, his cheeks heating up as he took a few steps back, eyes wide.

Well that was the end of that.

Equally wide eyed, the black Slifer put a hand to his lips.

'Oh no! What did I do (again)!' thought Jaden watching the black Slifer cautiously. He wasn't moving, he wasn't saying anything, and his expression was unreadable. 'What to do? What to do? What to do?'

"Oh! look at the time!" he suddenly heard himself say, while looking at his none existent watch. "We got to go meet the others for dinner!' he laughed awkwardly, and then turned around and ran. "Come on or we'll be late! We don't want to make Alexis worry! I'll do my best to help her now!" he yelled at the other not even turning his head around to do so, merely hoping desperately that it would distract Chazz from what he'd just done and cause him to at least follow.

Chazz watched his blushing friend go. Only one thought going through his head as he subconsciously began to walk after him.

'Damn, he got me again.'

--

**Well that was the end of this one. Once again I'm nervous as to what you guys will think, especially about Chazz… I think I may have accidentally turned him into a coward. I'll probably change it if enough people hate it. --;;**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! __Gx_

_--_

The plane ride to Finland was long and boring for most. Jaden spent it playing cards, the normal kind as well as the occasional duel with a student from school. They'd ended up flying with a whole plane to themselves, mostly because there were so many students.

The brunette was sat in the isle seat; the middle was occupied by Syrus and the window by some Obelisk blue student who wasn't very happy at being seated there. The window seat had originally been Syrus' but the snobby Obelisk had refused to be seated anywhere else.

It wasn't like there wasn't anyone who didn't want to swap with him; it was more that the DA administration had issued the order to not let students do that to avoid chaos on the plane with everyone trying to find a seat they liked. This worked pretty well in keeping order, but it also caused many students to be deeply inhappy.

Chazz spent the flight asleep, well most of the time anyway. The on flight food wasn't much to his liking, and neither was the fact that he was in the middle seat in between two of his old lackeys from Obelisk blue. His two acquaintances weren't all that happy about his presence either, but they got by fairly well ignoring each other the whole trip.

Bastion sat behind Chazz, which helped the black Slifer keep himself occupied when he was awake. The Ra yellow was feeling a little airsick, so Chazz had given him some pills he'd brought along for himself (he also suffered minor airsickness when on flights that were longer then 4 hours). Both slept quite well during the 10 hour flight.

Alexis was also sat in a middle seat, the window was taken up by her good friend Mindy, and Atticus was sitting on his sister's other side. Jasmine sat behind Mindy, all 3 girls chattering the flight away, occasionally joined by Atticus, who was very interested in seeing outside the window whenever the ground or sea was visible.

"It's mini world!" he exclaimed the at the first sight of the cities below. Alexis later explained that it was something he'd done since he was a 5 year old, and he wasn't aware that he did it every time he was on a plane.

When the plain landed at Helsinki airport it was evening, they were all herded like sheep to the luggage claim area and after everyone collected their bags they were lead out the airport exit by the chaperones. Outside there was a light blue bus with a stylized Finnish flag on the side waiting to take them to their hotel.

"Wow! Look how bright it still is!" Jaden all but yelled to his group of friends as they made their way onto the bus.

"I did some research back at school before we left" said Bastion who seated himself next to Jaden on the bus while the others sat around them. "In the summer the sun barely sets, the days are really long, and in the winter it's the nights that are really long."

"Great, how on earth are we supposed to sleep with the sun up early in the mornings?" asked a grumpy Chazz. Jetlag and the youngest Princeton brother did not mix.

"I think we're supposed to get up pretty early anyway for the activities, like at 7 or something." said Alexis yawning slightly.

"Oh, the sun will be up by then," put in Bastion. "It can rise as early as 4am"

"That's so cool!" yelled Jaden, excited and just as energetic as usual, despite the fact that he'd barely slept a wink during the flight and was also jetlagged.

After all the students had got on, their attention was called to the front. There stood their lead chaperone which was the Slifer dorm leader (and Banner's replacement) who began explaining what was going to happen when they reached the hotel.

First off everyone was to quietly wait in the lobby while the lead chaperone checked everyone in. Then they would be handed their room keys, everyone was to head to the room number present on their key tag, and drop off their luggage before meeting in the dining area for dinner.

The bus took off shortly after the chaperone had finished talking (no one seemed to have any questions), and it was half an hour before they arrived at their destination, during which time almost everyone managed to fall asleep, even Jaden.

Thus when the bus came to a stop at destination and their arrival was announced, several bystanders watched in covert amusement as a bus load of half-asleep Japanese zombies tried to find their luggage and then get into the hotel. However everyone started waking up pretty quickly as they got into the spacious lobby. Somewhere to the right was a bar with dark read mood lighting coming from behind the bar where all the bottles stood on shelves. Some guests could be seen sitting there enjoying drinks as they watched the newly arrived students walk by.

"This is classy!" said Jaden excitedly as the huge group came to a stop a ways away from the check-in desk.

"Yeah!" breathed Alexis happily standing by his side. "This is going to be great."

"At least we'll have luxury to come back to after the nature hikes." put in Syrus form behind the two.

It took a little longer then what most students would have liked to check-in and to distribute the keys, but it couldn't really be avoided when there was so many of them.

When Jaden's name and room number were called, he happily walked over to the person handing out room keys. He'd ended up being one of the last people to get sorted.

"Hey! We're in the same room Jaden!"

After getting his key from a chaperone, the brunette turned to regard his new roommate as everyone else left for their rooms. He didn't know Shay Lon but he did know Atticus.

Jaden grinned at the older brunette. He didn't know the elder brunette too well, but the 3rd year student was Alexis' brother, and friends with Chazz. All the same he was glad of the friendly face, he didn't know what the other student sharing their room would be like, but it definitely could have been worse considering Crowler had been the one sorting the students into rooms. He could have easily ended up in a room with 2 very unfriendly Obelisks, which wouldn't have been all that pleasant, even if there was nothing in the world they could do to properly affect his mood.

"You look pretty tired, so why don't you give me your bag and I'll take it to our room? You can just head on to dinner." said Atticus reaching out a hand for the bag in question.

Grinning, the younger of the two replied with an overly happy 'Hey thanks man!', and handed his stuff over. Alexis' brother sure was nice, it was a shame he wasn't usually hanging out with them.

During dinner the whole group sat together, Alexis somehow ending up next to Jaden, which wasn't too bad seeing as he was supposed to be close to her so he could be there when she needed him. Interestingly enough she seemed quite happy with the attention he was giving her, and so felt that he was going in the right direction and that Chazz had indeed been right about him being able to cheer her up. The brunette hadn't seen her smile at the black Slifer quite the way she did when Jaden spoke to her.

Chazz on the other hand still seemed to be acting strange and was seemingly having a very in depth conversation about something with Atticus. Seeing the black Slifer talking to the bubbly older brunette wasn't the odd thing, moreover it seemed like he was tense about something. His posture was rigid and the muscles of his cheeks twitched rather oddly when he smiled, as if he was holding something in. But then, maybe he hadn't liked his room, or who he was rooming with.

He knew Alexis was happily staying in a three bed room with her friends Mindy and Jasmine, but he hadn't gotten around to asking the others.

The conversation shifted, and he found his opening to ask, and found that Chazz was staying with Bastion and Syrus.

'Well that's not bad.' thought Jaden wonderingly as Chazz continued to look like he was sat on something not very comfortable. 'Ah! Maybe his butt hurts from sitting down so long! I know mine was beginning to go numb.'

With that he decided to put it out of his mind, besides he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Chazz's butt, or any other parts of him, but of Alexis… and more importantly what she was talking about.

For once he didn't feel his cheeks heat up at the implications the previous thought held. He was really starting to get used to liking the other, and thinking about his body, though he still wasn't sure whether it had been ok of him to steal that kiss from Chazz when at his special place in the forest. However it seemed kisses were a topic the black Slifer did not want to talk about, so he decided not to even try apologizing. Especially seeing as he wasn't truly sorry he'd done it either.

That thought did make him blush a little, and he quickly decided to comment on something random and focus on the blonde sitting next to him.

Dinner ended a short while later, after the students were instructed on what time to get up the next morning for breakfast, and at what time they'd be then leaving for the tour, they were all free to wonder off to their rooms (everyone was to stay away from the bar).

The hotel management had been nice enough to give them 2 entire floors, one for boys, one for girls. Jaden decided to walk with Alexis to her room, just in case she felt like telling him anything, like about her problem so he could get to helping her properly. Mindy and Jasmine met up with them at her room, and he was invited inside for some snacks they'd bought at the airport. The little piece of chocolate that had come with their food on the plane had been really good and so the girls had bought some at the airport.

After staying for an undefined amount of time, Jaden decided to excuse himself so he could get settled into his and Atticus' room and get to know this other roommate.

He left giving a wave over his shoulder and smiling brightly, it was returned by the girls, though Alexis' smile was a little brighter then usual. She looked very pretty doing it, yet it caused him to feel the strangest sensation of unease, which he definitely didn't understand. It wasn't embarrassment, it was just… unease, like he wasn't sure he wanted her smiling at him that way, which was just plain stupid seeing as she was a great friend, and had all the right in the world to smile at him any way she pleased.

Going up to the floor above, Jaden managed to find his room. Using his key he unlocked the door and entered. Despite it being late evening/early night, the lights were off, and sunlight could still be seen shining through the two big glass doors at the end of the room, these, he could see, leading out to a balcony. Immediately to his left was a door that lead to the bathroom, and next to that was a reasonably large wardrobe. As the younger brunette pulled off his shoes, he could see Atticus sitting on the bed closest to the balcony doors, unpacking some things from his hefty rucksack. Because of the placement of the bathroom and wardrobe, it made the entrance to the room look like a short narrow hallway that then opened up to a spacious room. Jaden knew there were 3 beds in here as there was supposed to be 3 people staying in it, but because of the position of the bathroom and wardrobe, he could only see 2 beds, and the middle bed was partially hidden by the wardrobe.

"Thanks for bringing my bag up." said Jaden walking forward.

Atticus turned around and grinned.

"Hey, no prob! My pleasure. Sorry, but you took so long that we already picked what beds we wanted." the elder Rhodes sibling's grin turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head before gesturing to the bed next to his. "The middle one's yours."

"That's fine, I don't mind at all." said Jaden smiling. He turned to his bed when he caught sight of his other new roommate.

"Jaden, this is Shay Lon, he's from my year," said Atticus feeling the need to make proper introductions. "Shay, this is Jaden Yuki."

The Winged Kuriboh wielder stood there frozen, feeling like all the air in his lungs had been knocked out. He was shocked to say the least. The new roommate, a good looking and slightly messy haired blond, with stone grey eyes, gave him a nod and a smirk as greeting. Jaden however seemed to suddenly lack the etiquette to return the welcoming gesture, as flashes of memory of the abandoned dorm turned haunted house flashed through his head.

_Two guys were on the ground, one on top of the other._

_--_

_After a few more whimpers and moans, the blonde inserted another finger to join the first, continuing the pumping motion…_

_Both were sweating profusely, the blonde looking like he was either in pain or in heaven as he watched his lover buck against his fingers._

_--_

_The aquamarine haired teen still on his back watched in half lidded anticipation bucking his hips slightly. It only dawned on Jaden now, what was about to happen. He swallowed slightly uncomfortably as he watched the blonde push into his lover._

As the whole memory played out in full detail Jaden felt a fierce blush flare and spread over his face, completely mortified. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Well now," said a voice. It sounded teasing, and slightly seductive. "I know I'm hot, but I haven't gotten such a nice reaction in quite some time." It took another second for the brain fried brunette to register that the voice was coming from the blond 3rd year. "Would you like us to kick Atticus out and have some fun?"

That served to further embarrass and shock Jaden, which did nothing to change his current inability to move. He simply stood there like a deer caught in headlights, as the blond began to move closer. A hand reached up to Jaden's face, he flinched away, and another hand came to bat the first away.

The brunette looked up and was mildly surprised to see Atticus now standing between him and the blond.

"Hey! Sorry bro but he's not for you." said the older brunette, in a kind of big brother protecting younger sibling sort of voice. If Jaden had had any presence of mind at the moment he would have smiled at the gesture.

However instead the younger brunette quickly snapped into himself and with a speed he'd only seen himself possess on few occasions, he was away from the 2 teens.

"I call bathroom!" he called in a rather high voice, as he slammed the door shut behind him and locked it.

Atticus curiously looked on after him, before looking back at Shay.

"You haven't met before have you?" he asked the blond.

Shay was also looking after the young brunette, smirking broadly, he turned back to Atticus.

"Nope, don't remember ever seeing him on campus either, though I have naturally heard of him. The whole beating Crowler and all those other people got around DA pretty fast." he answered as he glanced towards the bathroom again, eyes glinting.

"You sure? I've never seen him act like this, and I wouldn't put it past you to have done something to him." said Atticus wearing an expression of innocent confusion. There was no malice in his voice, or anything even resembling an accusatory tone. It was like he was flippantly commenting on the weather and slightly confused about it.

"Hey, I know I have a rep for going after younger guys… or older guys… come to think of it I'll go after anyone within a 5 year age difference… But I'm not a huge jerk about it."

Atticus gave him a slightly disbelieving look.

"Alright, I can be, but I'm telling you I haven't met him before, let alone seen him. Plus I don't go too far in molesting anyone unless they like it." said Shay grinning. "Something tells me he'd like it and I can't wait to test that theory out." he added more to himself, while looking towards the bathroom again.

"I don't think he would." stated Atticus with a smile as he turned back to unpacking.

"He still sleeps in the middle right?" asked Shay, eyes twinkling, his grin smoothly sliding into a sly smirk.

Meanwhile Jaden was holed up in the bathroom.

His face was still red, his heartbeat was still elevated, and his breathing was still rapid. It didn't help that he could hear every word of the conversation taking place outside.

'It's-- It's-- He's the gu-- g-- guy--……..' he couldn't form a thought. All he could do was remember what he'd witnessed, seeing the whole scene play out in his head over and over again.

He wished it would stop. There was no way he could even explain his behavior… and apparently he'd given Shay the impression he was gay. That of course was something Jaden himself wasn't even sure about seeing as he was head over heels for Chazz and had never really experienced any sort of romantic feelings towards anyone else, male or female.

He flinched rather violently when he heard Atticus affirm to the blonde that Jaden would still be sleeping in the middle, unless the young Slifer himself decided he wanted to switch. Yes it would be great to switch, but he also didn't want to draw any more attention to the fact that he was sensitive to the blonde's presence especially as he was afraid he'd end up blurting the reason out to someone, and he really rather would avoid that. The embarrassed teen couldn't think of what to say if he tried to face them, and he couldn't think of what else to do except for one thing. He waited for a few more moments to try and think of any other solution before deciding he might as well go with this particular course of action.

The bathroom door opened and he made a beeline for the front door.

"Atticus I'm going to go see what Syrus' room is like!" and without waiting for a reply, Jaden was out the door. Yeah… that didn't draw attention to how weird he was acting at all.

Its funny how memory can work sometimes; usually Jaden didn't remember things like room numbers or phone numbers or any sort of numbers until he'd been told at least 5 times, and those were the easy short number sequences. Yet now, somehow, while he was still reeling with embarrassment and utterly distressed, Syrus' room number appeared in his mind, completely crystal clear.

He walked down the hall, past the elevator, round the corner and came to his friend's room. No, he didn't really want to see what Syrus' room was like, he really couldn't care less in fact, but he wanted to be in a place where he couldn't hear or see Shay. It was a matter of needing to calm down and pull himself together, which couldn't be done very well with the blond 3rd year student in the same room.

There was however one person he did want to see as he knocked on the door and that was Chazz. He didn't know why he wanted to see him so badly; all he did know was that it would help calm him down.

As he waited, it suddenly occurred to him that everyone was jetlagged, everyone was tired, and so everyone was most likely asleep. If Chazz wasn't already asleep, he was definitely getting ready to go to sleep. The brunette hoped he was just going, and not already gone. Seeing Chazz in his pajamas never bothered him and it definitely wouldn't start to now… which wasn't the point of the matter, he just wanted to see him and talk to him. It wouldn't work if the other was asleep.

'I need a hug from him.' thought the distressed brunette, suddenly feeling lonely. If he could just get a hug, everything would be alright, and he could go back to face his two roommates.

The door finally opened, and there stood Bastion. He'd never felt so disappointed to see someone in all his life. Somehow his brain had failed to inform him that while the black Slifer was currently staying in this room, it didn't necessarily mean that he'd be the one to answer the door.

Jaden fixed a big grin on his face, and made his usual rather loud greeting; Bastion smiled back, and let him in. The room was exactly the same as his, bathroom, wardrobe, 3 beds, 3 chairs, 3 nightstands, a TV opposite the beds, and a desk in between a bed and the glass doors to the balcony.

Bastion apparently slept nearest to the glass doors (which had the curtains drawn to block out most of the sunlight), Syrus in the middle and then Chazz. Jaden hadn't really noticed himself ask about the sleeping arrangements but apparently he had. However it seemed he was too distracted as it was to properly focus on anything but using his eyes to search out the black Slifer's whereabouts in the room. Thanking his luck, he was happy to hear that Syrus was the one in the bathroom, the little bluenette calling a 'Hey Jay!' through the door. The youngest Princeton brother was sitting on the edge of his bed having just finished buttoning his nightshirt. Jaden was very happy to see him, and proved as much by launching himself at the other boy in a tackle-and-hug, half yelling (he was trying to be considerate towards everyone else staying on the same floor) the other's name.

Chazz found himself on his back, on his bed with Jaden half on top of him, squeezing the air out of his lungs. In quick procession, the raven haired teen whacked the clingy brunette over the head, sat up, and asked the question that didn't really need to be asked (as it was Jaden and therefore what he did didn't always make sense), but asked anyway.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" he shouted, not the least bit concerned for the comfort of the other occupants of the hotel.

"Owww… Chazz that hurt…" whined Jaden, clutching his head, eyes squinted shut and completely ignoring the yelled question. He wasn't sure but he was fairly certain it was meant to be hypothetical.

Opening an eye and peeking back at the annoyed looking black Slifer, he was quite happy to find that he hadn't really moved away and was still close. Remembering that Bastion was in the room, Jaden turned to face him grinning broadly, and discarding several ideas that would involve snuggling up to the black Slifer again, as well as maybe stealing another kiss. Still, it was very comforting to know the other was near, and he could feel himself beginning to calm down.

"Of course it's supposed to hurt! You can't go jumping people and then try to crush their ribs in!" Chazz was saying, or really yelling. "Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!" he growled and pulled Jaden back, bringing his arm around the brunette's neck in his customary headlock, this time attempting to choke him.

"Chazz, quiet down! There are people trying to sleep on this floor." said Bastion trying to calm the volatile tempered Princeton boy. "And for goodness sake, let the poor bloke breath! I think he was about to tell us what brings him here and why he isn't asleep like he ought to be."

The bathroom door opened and out came a very tired looking little bluenette.

"Chazz let him go." said Syrus tiredly, his eyes half lidded, managing to give Jaden a smile, before yawning his way towards his own bed.

'I don't want him to let me go.' thought Jaden, while clutching the arm that was at his neck, he was keeping it from strangling him and also from letting go. He could feel the warmth of Chazz's body against his back, and he didn't want the comforting feeling to go away.

"I'm not that tired. Your room is the same as mine is. I was kind of wondering if yours would be any different." said Jaden while pretending to be still wrestling with Chazz.

Only Chazz wasn't trying to choke the insane brunette anymore. More then anything he was growing panicky by the fact that Jaden was holding his arm in place. If they stayed in this position for much longer it would start to look fishy, and weird questions would be asked. He didn't want to deal with that. And no, he didn't like this at all, not the weight of the brunette against his body, or the way he seemed to smell good despite the fact that they'd been in an airplane with recycled air for around 10 hours. Nope! None of that, and he certainly didn't want to wrap his other hand around the brunette's waist to then pull him into his lap. Nu-uh! He especially didn't like it when he was supposed to be trying to get him hooked up with Alexis. She was supposed to have Jaden, not him. And he didn't want him either!

"Well Hotel rooms aren't usually different unless you're paying for a suite of some sort." Bastion was saying as he watched Syrus climb into bed, wondering to himself how to best get Jaden to leave. The brunette was a valuable friend to be sure, but he was tired, Syrus was tired, and Chazz was most likely tired… his temper even worse then usual if the prolonged strangling was any indication. They all needed to get some sleep, and Jaden needed to as well. Then again worrying about hurting the brunette's feelings was quite silly seeing as he was pretty thick skinned.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to have to say this Jaden but I for one, am completely knackered. I'd like to go to sleep, so is there anything you need?" asked Bastion giving a yawn of his own, while heading towards his bed.

Jaden smiled, he knew they'd most likely all be going to bed if not already asleep. Still he wished he could stay a little longer. Or maybe just stay, he was stiffening just at the thought of seeing Shay again, not to mention blush. He loosened his grip and let Chazz pull his hand away.

Chuckling the brunette stood up from the bed. "Don't let me keep you awake, I just came here to see your room, I'm not tired at all and just thought I'd visit before you went to sleep on me."

"You can stay a little longer…" said Syrus, who sounded like he was already asleep, only his eyes were open (barely), and he was still smiling. "It's weird not rooming with you, you should stay." he added.

"He's not allowed." snorted Chazz also getting up. "Now head for the door slacker before I have to beat you up again."

Jaden gave a laugh, and said goodbye to Bastion (who was sat on his bed removing his shirt), and Syrus, who managed a small sleepy scowl in Chazz's general direction before his eyes fell shut.

Taking his room key off his nightstand Chazz escorted Jaden to the door, and then came out with him, closing the door behind him, it locked automatically. He didn't know why he was doing this but he had the sneaking suspicion that something was up. He'd felt it when the brunette's body suddenly went rigid after Bastion had asked him to leave.

"Anything wrong?" he asked simply, as direct as always when he got the brunette alone.

Jaden, who'd been looking rather confused at the black Slifer following him outside promptly looked surprised and looked away.

"I'll take it that's a yes."

Chazz waited, and the brunette returned his eyes to his, putting his hands up in a defensive fashion waving them from side to side.

"No, not really, I just wanted to see you-- guys." he stumbled; he didn't want to draw out a talk about their relationship here, not when he was depriving the other of sleep.

Despite the brunette's attempt to gloss things over, the pause between the words 'you' and 'guys' did not go unnoticed. Chazz felt his heartbeat pick up in pace, and tried his best to ignore it, dismissing it as nervousness.

"Right... So what prompted the visit? Is the other roommate a jerk?" asked the black Slifer as he leaned on his right leg, and crossed his arms, tilting his head minutely to the left, in a 'I'm not buying it' pose. He knew perfectly well that the insane person standing in front of him didn't let people get to him (other then Chazz himself apparently), so it couldn't have anything to do with a new roommate.

"Like I said, just wanted to see you guys." said Jaden smiling. It was ironic really that the guy who'd disliked him so much when they'd first met, ended up turning into the person who could read him the best out of everyone.

"Alright, so what was up with not letting me pull away back there?" he prodded some more, raising an eyebrow this time as well.

"Oh… uh… well…"

"Did you come all this way to get a hug from me or something?" he didn't really believe that to have been Jaden's objective, but he threw it out there just to try and get the other to say what he'd really wanted. He hadn't forgotten that the brunette still had feelings for him; he'd been hoping they'd die down once he'd hung out with Alexis enough, but not enough time had passed, so Jaden wanting to be physically close to him wasn't to be surprising…even though it still kind of was to him.

The brunette suddenly froze; the deer-in-headlights look suddenly back with a vengeance.

Chazz's eyes widened as well as he saw the others reaction.

"You wanted a hug?" he asked completely thrown.

Jaden blushed, his head lowered as he stared at a point that was waist level somewhere behind the black Slifer. Ok, so maybe he could go back now, no in fact he was completely ready to go back now. He was about to turn away and go, when the other stopped him by speaking again.

"Was it enough?" he couldn't believe he was asking this, but something had been wrong, and it seemed Jaden had sought him out because of it. So maybe he should just let the brunette have his way. It could very well be the last time he'd ever need comfort like this from Chazz again.

"E-enough? What do you mean?" asked Jaden startled, startled beyond all reason.

Chazz sighed… feeling very awkward but plowing though it anyway. He could feel his own cheeks heating up slightly.

"I mean, was that weird one armed stranglehold enough, or do you want a proper hug?"

The pajama clad Princeton brother leaned his back against the wall next to his room door, arms crossed, watching the other stutter some sort of response.

"Um… well… uh…" the now red faced brunette looked into his love's eyes for a moment more. "No…?"

That was the wrong word. He'd meant to say yes, he'd said 'yes' in his head. But his mouth had answered 'no' anyway. Why hadn't his mouth listened to his head??

Chazz opened his arms up, looking his cheeks colored and he was looking at a spot on the floor,

"Then come here." he said mustering enough courage to quickly meet the bewildered brunette's. An alarm bell was going off in his head; he forced himself to ignore it. Even though he was, of his own free volition, offering the brunette a hug like some…. person…. he full out refused to admit that he was doing this for any additional reason other then that the other needed it.

Jaden's mouth fell ajar, it took him a moment to get himself to move he was so shocked, but he managed it in the end. This of course would only add to his confusion on what the hell the black Slifer felt for him, but he decided he'd puzzle that some other time, and enjoy himself now.

The brunette slid in between Chazz's outstretched arms, and pressed himself against him till they were chest to chest. His arms went around the other's neck, and his head went to rest on the raven haired teen's right shoulder. As he closed his eyes he felt one arm settle on his back, the hand holding him close by pressing in between his scapulas, while the other arm wrapped itself around his waist, bringing him closer still.

Erratic heartbeat against erratic heartbeat they stayed like that, allowing themselves to relax into the embrace, neither trying to move away.

Jaden sighed in utter contentment, feeling all worries melt away like snow under the sun. He turned his head so his nose was close the black Slifer's neck. Inhaling deeply the other's scent, he had to exercise all the restraint he could muster in order to not take advantage of Chazz's giving mood and nuzzle the his neck.

Slowly Chazz began loosening his hold on the brunette, and Jaden, feeling the loss of pressure at his back, began removing his arms from around the black Slifer's neck. As the brunette began to ease back, away from his love, he found that while the embrace was loose it wasn't broken, so he could only lean back enough to look Chazz in the face.

"Better?"

Jaden looked up to pleasantly surprised and felt his face begin to color again. Unable to form words as he desperately tried to suppress the whirlwind of confusion and happiness that was again growing inside him and threatening to spill out of his mouth, the brunette simply nodded while giving a warm smile.

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong are you?" asked Chazz, experiencing déjà vu.

"I can handle it on my own." replied Jaden, smiling softly at the concern on the others face, eyes sliding from the black Slifer's before pulling out of the hug completely.

"Mmhmm, that's why you came to me." returned the raven haired teen sarcastically, feeling slightly annoyed that he was being shut out along with everyone else, and kind of cold. He liked feeling special to Jaden, even though that was because of the feelings that were beyond friendship that the brunette was feeling for him. It was a foolish of him to think things would stay the same even when they were growing apart, he knew that, but it seemed he couldn't help but want Jaden to share all thoughts and problems with him anyway.

The brunette looked up at the slight edge in the others voice, carefully looking the other in the eye. He couldn't understand what was going on, the other seemed to keep pushing him away and then pulling him back. Was this what a yo-yo felt like? It was so frustrating.

A thought struck him, and he almost gasped out loud at how much sense it made.

Chazz himself was probably confused; he most likely didn't really know what he wanted. It seemed to fit, but what he was confused about, Jaden wasn't sure, or maybe he just didn't dare think it. But confusion was something he could relate to, and he felt like the answer was dancing just outside his grasp smiling at him mischievously. Understanding the confusion of the feelings that were warring within the black Slifer was probably what was keeping their relationship so uncertain and lacking in communication. He'd just have to patiently wait, and help when he could, until the raven haired teen figured things out.

Taking a steadying breath, Jaden tried his best to choose his next words carefully.

"Yeah, it doesn't really make that much sense, but somehow it still does to me. I don't need, or really want to tell you what made me come see you. Just know that you helped."

Seeing Chazz open his mouth to say something, the brown eyed teen raise his hand to signal that he hadn't finished, causing the black Slifer to swallow what he had to say for the moment.

"Things between us aren't completely ok. Everything's actually pretty confused, it's a mess. I don't understand what you want, and I'm not sure you do either. So… don't expect me to talk to you like I did before, or act like I did before. I can't do it. It drives me insane but I have no idea what you're thinking in that head of yours, and things have happened that we haven't talked about. So I'm sorry, but until I know where I stand, I won't know how to act around you, so I'm going to be a bit distant."

Chazz blinked, he didn't know what to say, and he felt… almost abandoned of all things. Anger flared up within him, confusion whirling around his brain once again. Why the hell was he so confused about everything, how had Jaden confused him so? He'd been perfectly clear on… everything a while ago. He hadn't been confused like this at all!

"What, so everything's clear as crystal on your side? And what do mean distant? You pouncing on me on the bed is anything but distant." he spat, much more harshly then he'd intended. He knew the other was right, and knew that all of the weirdness between them was his fault, heck he'd instigated it so he could create some distance so the other could fall for Alexis. But it almost seemed like that wasn't what he wanted all of a sudden. Frustrated with his own confusion, he couldn't help but vent on the source of it all. Jaden.

It was the brunette's turn to blink, taken aback, like he'd been asked a very stupid question by someone he knew to be very intelligent.

"Crystal clear? Of course it is. I know what I want, there isn't much more to it. I love—"

He was unable to continue due to the hand over his mouth.

"Is it really wise to be saying things like that when your friends are on the other side of this door?" whispered Chazz heatedly, ears straining to hear any movement coming from the room within.

Sighing, Jaden removed the other's hand from his mouth. Rather then letting it go however, he continued to hold on to it.

"You know, I don't care anymore. I'd tell them right now, tell them everything that's happened and that I love you and then I'd yell it to the world. The only reason I'm not is because I don't think it would sit well with you. Even though it is my decision, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Chazz's eyes widened in astonishment at the revelation; he felt the hand that had been held by Jaden's fall back to his side after the other had let it go. The brunette gave a sad smile, before turning away.

"Goodnight." said Jaden over his shoulder, as he continued to walk away. "I'll be waiting… though I hope you know that I don't have the strength to do it forever."

And with that, he disappeared around the corner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here i am again… the evil author who hasn't updated in 4 months again even when she said she'd never wait that long again**** to do so. ….Yeah, sorry about that. Not much else I can really say. Moving into a house with people you don't like is a bad idea, and it takes ages to settle down. Even longer to regain the ability to concentrate enough to actually write. Oh and life bla bla, homework bla bla, other obsessions, bla bla distracting people bla… The usual excuses apply. I'm sorry it's so late, and it's a bit rushed… like most of the chapters I've posted lately, but I'm hoping it's good enough.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, all credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi._

To Shay's dismay, when Jaden returned to their room, he firmly ignored his suggestive remarks and gestures. It was almost like he wasn't really in the hotel room as he got into bed, and fell asleep. The boy had been consciences enough to return Atticus' smile and respond to anything he said, but he still seemed like he was a million miles away. He hadn't really ever come across anyone who'd react to him the way the young brunette had, and then ignored him like that right after, he wondered what had happened when the younger brunette had left the room.

The next morning saw the rise of the sun at 4am, and the rise of the Japanese tourist/student group at 8am. No-one seemed thrilled, and there were complaints about how they should have had a free day to try and deal with their jetlag. Unfortunately the chaperones, who felt much the same way, merely reacted with shortened tempers, and turned a deaf ear to such complaints.

The first trip of the day would be a 'refreshing' hike through some of Finland's wilderness where they would learn about the flora and fauna. Needless to say most students were even more disgruntled. There was nothing refreshing about traipsing around a forest learning about useless things no-one cared about first thing in the morning. Dr. Crowler was evil, and it was all his fault. He'd been the one to make the event schedule for all 3 groups.

As the students piled off the bus they'd taken to the location of their nature hike, Jaden surreptitiously placed himself directly next to Alexis. When she looked round and saw him she smiled, he smiled back. It was all very normal, nothing unusual about it; friends did that all the time. Complete strangers did it sometimes as well, smiles are said to be infectious after all, and yet, something in Alexis' smile didn't sit well with him.

Ignoring the strange feeling he looked around. They were standing in front of a large white building. It stood alone, with an ample garden that was then ringed with forest. Listening to snips of what one of the chaperones was announcing to the other students, he caught that the place was some sort of university… or research facility… or was it both. Anyway, it had a strange name he couldn't remember or pronounce, and they would be taking one of the trails at the outskirts of the university's garden to go on their hike. Some university/research facility official would be guiding them.

Despite the lack of enthusiasm before, once the guide joined the group, everyone cleaned up their attitudes and were as polite as possible. It seemed the chaperones had threatened to tell Dr. Crowler if they acted displeasingly in front of the newcomer. Also the students had already previously had to endure countless lectures on being ambassadors of sorts, representing Japan, and were not to embarrass their country.

As they walked the expanse of the garden Jaden saw various berry bushes and apple trees dotting the place. They weren't placed in any particular order, which was fine as it looked more natural. He recognized the red-violet of raspberries in one of the bushes, and came to another with small clusters of lighter red berries he hadn't ever seen before. The brunette couldn't help but think of how fun it would be to play hide and seek around here. It seemed perfect, each bush was lush, and some of the trees were big enough to climb up.

His musings on hide and seek were interrupted as his stomach growled to attention, he heard Alexis giggle next to him and couldn't help but smile sheepishly at her and ask if she thought they'd let him eat some of the berries. She smiled at him, her eyes shining with laughter, shaking her head slightly as if to say that the situation was just so like him.

"Apparently they have blueberries growing in the forest; they don't belong to anyone so you're free to go for them."

Jaden smiled brightly at that.

The path they took was riddled with roots from trees making the terrain uneven and putting those walking distractedly in very serious danger of tripping. Winding up a small hill the path carried on, but the guide stopped the group near a boulder. Unlike the forests in Japan, (A/N: this, folks, is where I make stuff up. I have never been to Japan and so I don't know exactly what the forests there are like. Also, I'm too lazy to do proper research and this chapter is late as it is. Please bear with me, and my apologies for any inaccuracies conveyed) the Finnish ones were full of rocks and small boulders. All of them scattered around in no particular pattern, covered in moss of more then one type.

The guide turned to them, earning everyone's instant attention (even though nobody really cared). Gesturing around him, the guide began to explain about the different types of soil and how it affected plant growth in the forests. Jaden tuned most of out, enjoying listening to the wind rustle through the leaves of the trees and the relaxing tune of a nearby stream flowing its way through the forest. There were different types of trees, but the most common that he could see (and recognize) were pine, spruce and paper white birch trees.

Suddenly Jaden felt someone poke him in the side. It almost made him jump, but when he looked around he saw Alexis who inclined her head to her left side with a slightly sympathetic expression. The brunette looked past her, and saw one of the chaperones positively glaring at him disapprovingly. As his right hand went up to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture, the brunette put on an apologetic expression and tried to tune back into what the guide was saying.

"…and so when the ice age came to an end and the ice melted, the sheer force of the water flow tore up the bedrock and scattered pieces all through the country. Any questions?"

There was a stretch of silence as people shook their heads while Jaden hopelessly tried to puzzle out what exactly the guide had been talking about.

'Bedrock? What? Was he talking about the Flintstones? Hmm… I don't remember an episode where a huge wave destroyed Bedrock… Maybe it was a movie?' pondered the clueless brunette before he suddenly found his arm to have been captured by Alexis.

He snapped out of his musings puzzled even more, before he realized the group was on the move, and she was making sure he wasn't being left behind. Quickening his pace, he caught up to the blonde's side. She did not release his arm, and Jaden didn't really care, it wasn't like he needed it at the moment. He turned his head to his other side and saw a very bored looking Syrus plodding on next to him like a zombie, every now and then tripping over a root, or stone.

Catching his eye, Syrus gave him a mournful 'I'm _so_ bored and tired' look, before he stumbled again and almost fell flat on his face.

"Looks like Syrus isn't fairing too well." the brunette said to Alexis, grinning amusedly as he saw that many were in a similar condition as the little bluenette.

Alexis chuckled back. It seemed she wasn't very jetlagged at all, though she didn't reach the brunette's level in energy, she still yawned every now and then (though she tried to hide it), but was still doing pretty well all things considered.

"You looked really thoughtful before, are you interested in geology?" asked Alexis, remembering how far away Jaden looked after he focused on what the guide was saying again. She herself hadn't been able to help herself, and let her attention stray, but she had managed to gather that they'd moved on from soil to rocks.

"Eh? I don't know what that is… but it doesn't sound like the Flintstones." replied the brunette, blinking a couple times accentuating his lack of understanding.

"F-Flinstones?" stuttered Alexis while she shook with mirth, before she was unable to hold it in and burst into a small fit laughter.

Jaden's confusion only deepened, as his brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.

Behind the two, Chazz tried suppressed a snort of his own, and shook his head. From boring Finnish geology to some crazy American cartoon. Only Jaden.

Alexis was laughing, and Chazz couldn't help but feel a prick of sadness to know that she'd never laughed like that in his company and never would. Yes he was over his infatuation by now, minus some small lingering feelings of affection (she'd always be special to him), but he couldn't help but still feel some of his old jealousy prick him. Taking a deep breath, he quelled it. He'd been the one to wish that Jaden and Alexis would get closer, and right now it looked like things were progressing well. Pride was the emotion he was meant to feeling right now, or at least happiness, but somehow when Jaden's laugh began to meld with Alexis' he only felt his stomach knot, and something that was probably loneliness clenching at his heart, only he wasn't completely sure that was it.

"H-he wasn't talking a-about the F-Flintstones." said Alexis through the giggles that remained after her laughter had subsided a little.

"But he was talking about Bedrock." countered Jaden frowning a little in confusion, his eyes glowing with amusement. Alexis seemed to be having fun, and he loved hearing his friends laugh like that.

"He was talking about something else called bedrock." explained the blonde female.

"Oh." said the brunette, scratching the back of his head again. "Oops."

The hike continued for some time, until they came to the bank of the stream Jaden had heard earlier. There was a brief explanation about how 10% of Finland was covered in lakes, and then the whole group settled down for lunch.

"Couldn't we at least go back to the university cafeteria?" mumbled Chazz slightly annoyed, staring at the forest floor, unwilling to sit down.

"Tell me about it." responded Syrus, plunking himself down, only to begin squirming around to find a less uncomfortable spot.

"Oh come on guys it's like a picnic!" said Jaden cheerfully, gleefully unwrapping his lunch. He'd managed to find a flattened semi even slab of rock to sit on, Alexis perched next to him.

"Try saying that when your butt is full of gravel." growled Chazz, still trying to get comfortable.

"Want to switch places?" the brunette offered good-naturedly.

"No." said the black Slifer, a little too quickly, earning him a look from Jaden, before the brunette shrugged and went to devouring his lunch.

"A picnic is supposed be on soft green grass on top of a blanket, not on a rocky streamside." grumbled Syrus, "And definitely not near those plants!" he gasped pointing at some tall stalks of plant with large palm sized leaves whose edges looked like a serrated knife, with a tiny grapevine of white poofy balls growing from in between the leaves.

Chazz looked over and also squirmed away. "Alright, that's it, come on Syrus, lets find a better place to sit."

"Huh? What's wrong with those plants?" asked Jaden reaching out a hand to touch one.

"Oh no, don't Jaden!" said Alexis, puling his hand away. "They're called… umm… something I can't really pronounce, but they're supposed to kind of sting you if you touch them."

"Eh? Really? How'd you all know that? We don't have them in Japan do we?" questioned Jaden looking from Alexis to… Chazz's and Syrus' retreating backs. Well they left pretty quick.

"No, we don't have them there, the guide told us about them." said Bastion amused as he also got up, and followed the other two. He wasn't very comfortable himself, and decided that to go farther from the stream bank was a good idea. "I'm going to find my own rock to sit on, se you later."

Jaden watched slightly disappointed as they all went before turning back to his lunch. Was it just him, or was Chazz oddly avoiding him again? No… that couldn't be… but it somehow felt as if he was. Also it was strange that he'd told Syrus to come with him. The black Slifer usually just got up and went to do whatever it was he wanted expecting people to follow if they wanted to or stay where they were. He'd certainly never commanded Syrus to come with him. It wasn't that strange a thing but something was not sitting with him right and he wasn't sure what it was.

"You want to go with them?" asked the brunette turning hopefully to the female youth.

"It's so pretty here that I think I'll just sit here. The water sounds so calming." replied Alexis gazing half fascinated at the water flowing by in the stream. "If you want to go, you can. I'll be fine here." she smiled.

"Nah, that's alright, I'm staying here too. Besides I've already opened my lunch!" and with that the brunette was digging into his food again. He was a little disappointed, but he didn't want to leave Alexis sitting here alone, although there was a good chance that Jasmine and Mindy would soon join her. Still, the streams ever flowing water made him feel peaceful; he allowed the soothing sounds to lull away his previous troubled thoughts and enjoyed the rare quite moment, which strangely wasn't very quiet at all as the rest of the students were all around them noisily chattering away and squealing as well as shouting every now and then.

Crunching footsteps that strayed very close to his current sitting spot broke Jaden away from his lunch, making him look up in disguised hopefulness that Chazz or maybe one of the others had decided to come back and sit with him and Alexis. He was disappointed to see Shay looming over him wearing a smirk. His usual smirk. How could that be his usual smirk? He'd known the guy less then a day and already he was getting the feeling that this expression was the one that he mostly wore. Also that look made him feel uncomfortable and uneasy, like he was being stalked by a very hungry Blue Eyes White Dragon. However if he were ever to see Chazz looking at him like that he was sure he'd blush to high heavens while wishing he'd just pounce already. Just thinking about it made him flush a little.

Shay noticed it, and taking it the wrong way attempted to settle in between him and Alexis.

"Hello Jaden, nice day we're having." he purred, leaning in close.

The brunette abruptly snapped out of his thoughts or fantasies as it were, and quickly tried to scoot away, almost ending up falling off the rock.

"Excuse me but do you mind?" asked a very annoyed voice from behind Shay, who then looked around slightly surprised as if he'd only just noticed Alexis was there. "Leave him alone Shay, he's not like that." she snapped again, glaring at the older blond.

Jaden blinked in surprise, he had very rarely seen Alexis quite so bothered by someone, Shay on the other hand looked down on her as if she were an annoying mosquito disrupting his sleep.

"How do you even know Jaden?" continued the irate female growing even more annoyed by the look she was receiving from the intruder.

"He's my roommate right now," said Jaden, sitting up a little straighter. He wasn't quite sure why Alexis was getting so angry at Shay, but he didn't want a fight, and quickly attempted to diffuse the situation. "You know, along with Atticus."

He didn't receive a response as she kept glaring.

"That's right, we're acquainted, so I have all the right in the world to talk to him." added Shay smoothly, his face shifting back into its superior smirk as he saw the girl bristle.

"You know as well as I do that you're not here just for a chat." she said scathingly. "Leave. Him. Alone."

"Oh, come now you silly girl, be reasonable. Do you really think I'd try anything here?" was the innocent reply, but Shay's eyes danced with amusement.

'Try what?' thought Jaden. What in the world was going on? Ok so the guy was being a bit forward, but he could defend himself it need be. There wasn't any reason for Alexis to get so fired up. Heck, he wasn't even sure there was any cause for alarm. Shay had a boyfriend, at least he thought he still did, and even so it didn't mean that he was necessarily after him, more likely just playing. Or so the brunette thought at least.

"I wouldn't put it past you." she admonished. "You're reputation speaks for itself."

"Alexis it's alright." piped up Jaden again deciding it was time for another go at diffusing the situation again. "Shay if you wanna drop by to say hello or have lunch with me and my friends you're welcome to, but please don't be rude about it." he tried to utter all this as calmly and happily as he could, as if he hadn't just listened to the rather heated exchange the two blonds were having.

Shay turned his eyes back to Jaden, giving him a quick predatory smirk, before turning back to Alexis and inclining his said to say as if he'd won the argument.

It almost seemed he had, for anyone could see from the look on Alexis' face that in her opinion Shay was not 'welcome' to have lunch within 10 miles of her, let alone with her. She flashed a glance at Jaden who was frowning at her slightly in confusion. Looking down quickly after that, her cheeks tinted a light pink. She knew she was being overly annoyed with Shay, but she didn't appreciate a guy trying to hit on the person she was currently crushing on. It would have been equally annoying had the offender been a woman, but Shay of all people, the guy who went after other guys treating them all like conquests… she didn't want him anywhere near the happy brunette. Jaden was far too good for some stuck up, sexist playboy like him.

Seeing her reaction the male blonde's eyes widened a small fraction, understanding flitting through his smirking face, and the amusement in his eyes increased tenfold. That was just funny, the poor girl seemed to have a crush on the cute clueless brunette, and she didn't even know that he batted for the other team. Unable to resist being cruel to the annoying wench he stood up before stepping over closer to her, leaning down and whispering to her ear. To his delight she didn't back away to glare at him, but merely stood, or sat, as the case was, her ground.

"You like him do you?" he whispered lowly so only she could hear.

The younger blond stiffened slightly and shifted her eyes to once again glare at him, only this time holding a bit of defiance in them.

"You know, he'll never want you, you're not his type. It pretty sad really. Such a pathetic little girl for not noticing that out of the two of us I'd be the one who'd get him in the end. He's gay my dear. Chasing after him is completely futile for you, and would render you even more pathetic."

Quick as a rattle snake she whipped around, her hand rising to strike him across the face as hard as she could. Instead her hand was caught, and Shay looked her in the eye and laughed. Laughed loud and cruelly.

"It's true." he said between laughs. Eyes glinting in delight at the disbelief he found in hers. How pathetic, couldn't even take the truth, women really were contemptuous creatures.

"Shay," interrupted another voice. Both blonds focused on the brunette in question. He hadn't heard anything of what was being said except the 'it's true.' part that Shay had uttered at the end. But he didn't like what was happening.

To the surprise of the other two people present, he was sitting there glaring coldly at the older blond.

"I don't know what you said, but she doesn't like it, so I don't like it either. Leave." his voice was unexpectedly cold, as cold as his eyes, and there wasn't even the ghost of a grin present anywhere on his face. What he said hadn't been a request either, it had been an order, a demand.

Taken slightly aback Shay pulled away from the blond, his laughter long since died.

"Hey now Jaden, I was just kidding around with her." he tried to amend, even though he himself knew that he'd be better off doing as the brunette asked. 'Did I misunderstand him?' he thought quickly, wondering whether he truly was interested in the girl, or reciprocated her feelings in some way. The thought was brief, and he quickly decided that no, he wasn't wrong about the brunette, and that he'd probably just offended him for being a bit mean to his friend. But really, he hadn't been able to resist, and he'd been on the receiving end of many a female who was just as mean to him for being gay. As far as he was concerned they were all like that, and Jaden would soon learn it to.

The Winged Kuriboh wielder merely narrowed his eyes; it earned him a nod and a playful grin from Shay, before he was gone.

After the disappearance of the third party, the brunette turned worried eyes on Alexis who looked suitably shocked but very warmly grateful.

"I'm sorry Alexis, are you alright? I don't know what that was about but I'm really sorry, I didn't think he could be that much of a jerk."

The blond gave him a radiant smile, shaking her head. "I'm fine, thank you, don't worry about it." after a slight pause she spoke again. "Your lunch is falling out your lap, I'd catch it if I were you."

The brunette snapped his head down, the movement causing his lunch to lose its already precarious balance. He made a wild dive for it and managed to save it only because there was very little left in the small box as it was.

Alexis laughed, and he laughed with her.

The hike progressed but he never asked Alexis what Shay had been whispering to her. He didn't want to pry, nor did he want to upset her as what the older student had said seemed to have done. She'd tell him if she thought he needed to know.

The group soon got moving again and Chazz noticed something had changed. Jaden and Alexis weren't exactly talking more or acting too differently, but they seemed to have somehow gotten a little closer. Their glances towards each other were warmer, and Jaden's behavior slightly more attentive. Alexis looked really happy, and it made Chazz smile slightly, before it disappeared and he smothered the impending emotions welling up within him again. He didn't want to feel them, he had an inclination as to what they were but he didn't want them to come to the surface. It would only confuse him, and he was getting tired of being confused all the time. His own head, own mind and he couldn't figure it out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening saw Jaden once again in Alexis' room along with Jasmine and Mindy. However it seemed both Jasmine and Mindy had other places to be. Or so they tried to pretend.

"Why are you guys leaving?" asked the brunette quizzically as the girls got up trying to think of excuses to utter.

"We um… we need to… uh…"

"Oh come on you two, its fine, you don't have to go anywhere." said Alexis dismissively, her cheeks dusting a light pink again.

"Are you sure?" asked Jasmine, while Mindy was still moving towards the door.

"Why would you need to leave?" asked Jaden again, blinking in confusion. "It's your room, and I really don't have to be here if you don't want to."

"Oh no, no! We don't mind you being here!" said Mindy waving her arms around hastily as if by waving them, Jaden's earlier statement would be erased.

"Plus if you leave and go back to your room now you'll have to deal with Shay on your own. My big brothers on some date again." added Alexis. Even if it did seem that Jaden wasn't on the best of terms with the sexist pig right now, and seemed to be able to take care of himself just fine, she still didn't want to leave him alone. There hadn't been any cases or rumors of it, but she felt Shay was very dangerous, and he might go too far in his games if he got too angry at someone. That and she really didn't like him, previous events doing nothing to help that, so she really didn't want Jaden alone with the guy.

The brunette turned to her puzzled, about to open his mouth to question her faith in his ability to take care of himself when Mindy interrupted with a squeal.

"You're rooming with Shay?? You mean Shay Lon?!" she wailed, instantly sitting on the bed next to the puzzled, and now startled brunette, her attention completely caught.

"U-um… yeah" stuttered the only boy in the room taken aback by the sudden amount of interest.

"He's so good looking! Shame he plays for the other team!" squealed Mindy again, her eyes twinkly dreamily while her hands flew up to clasp each other at the base of her neck.

"Shame? He's a complete jerk Mindy! I get the feeling he hates girls." sighed Jasmine exasperatedly. Mindy never failed to go all heart eyes and fan-girly over any slightly good looking guy. It probably wouldn't have mattered to the airhead even if the guy were a completely evil psychotic serial killer as long as he looked good.

"Maybe, but he's damn gorgeous, you can't argue that!" she shot back.

"Yeah well he has a new guy he's after almost every week." stated Jasmine, "He's a real playboy and he barely has any regard for his conquests."

"Plays for the other team?" asked Jaden not comprehending what it meant.

"He's gay!" clarified Mindy with a wink. "So I'd be careful, I think you're his type."

"Wh-what??" cried Jaden feeling embarrassment tint his cheeks. This was more to the statement about him being Shay's 'type' then to him being gay. He'd already found that out long ago.

"You mean you didn't notice from the way he was flirting with you?" asked Alexis almost incredulous.

"He was flirting with Jaden??" asked Jasmine.

"No way! Is he his new target??"

"Jaden you should stay here for the night… we should try and get someone to switch rooms with you."

"Yeah definitely! Maybe Syrus!"

"Syrus? You kidding me Mindy? He'd be in great danger even if he wasn't this week's target!"

"Oh yeah… think you might be right Jas… Oh! Then maybe Bastion? You know someone from that room so Jaden could then be with friends."

"Yeah, maybe Bastion… he might be able to repel him with numbers." Giggled Jasmine.

"Come on guys he doesn't just talk about his formulas. He's smart and very considerate, he doesn't like being boring to people." defended Alexis.

"Well, he could still use that to keep the flirting jerk at bay."

"I know!! Chazz!! He'd be great!"

"Heck no!!" exclaimed Jaden suddenly, a lot louder then he'd meant. His hands having come up and smacking down onto the covers as hard as he could.

The three girls looked at him in shock surprised by his sudden join into the conversation as previously he'd been resembling a fish out of water.

After a moment of shocked quiet, Jaden quickly added, his cheeks flushing into a full out blush.

"He'd kill him." in what was suddenly a rather small voice.

"That's true!" laughed Jasmine, all three girls bursting into laughter.

"It wouldn't be fun if he got charged with murder, he'd probably be expelled from Duel Academy." put in Alexis, happily visualizing Chazz gruesomely murdering the arrogant jerk of a playboy for something like squeezing his butt.

"Well the Princeton's are a pretty powerful family I'm sure they could win the case and keep the whole thing quiet." stated Jasmine pensively.

"And it'd be a shame to lose such a pretty man." added Mindy. Everyone ignored her comment.

"Oh that wouldn't work, he's been disowned." said Alexis.

"There isn't really anyone left after that." said Jasmine.

"Zane would have been great to have around right now." sighed Alexis, her eyes still twinkling with mirth.

"Oh yeah! I remember when Shay tried hitting on him! It was so funny! Zane was so cold to him I bet he felt like an ice cube!" laughed Jasmine starting another bout of laughter in the room.

Girls were really scary sometimes. Thought Jaden having to assist the whole thing, but he tried his best to join in. He wasn't the type to just quietly sit there listening and laughing.

"When'd this happen?" he asked trying to steer the conversation away from making him switch rooms in order to avoid being in contact with Shay, although the news that the older blond might be after him as some sort of conquest was disconcerting. It felt wrong to think some other guy liked him like that, and he was ashamed to say he felt something akin to disgust at the thought. Apparently he was gay too, so it wasn't right for him to be disgusted of someone of his own sexuality… It also felt wrong.

"Oh, it happened at the start of Zane's second year." said Alexis waving a hand signaling it was old news. It couldn't really be anything else as Zane had graduated the previous year and was no longer anywhere near DA students.

"He must be pretty versatile if he was willing to be uke for someone." said Mindy thoughtfully. "But I think he likes being the seme more."

"Umm… that's nice…" said Jaden in a tone that could only be described as helpless. He wasn't really sure what 'uke' and 'seme' meant, but either way they were still on the subject of Shay and he really would rather just move onto something else.

For his comment he received many giggles and apologies from the girls. Apparently they now understood that he wasn't the most comfortable with the current subject and he was grateful when they moved on to talking about the nature hike. Apparently the tour guide hadn't been the funniest or most entertaining person to take people on a nature hike, but he had very nice cheekbones and eyes.

Jaden vaguely wondered if he'd be making such comments on men too later on in his life. He stopped his thought process there; he needed to keep clear of the future as a thought subject, it would inevitably bring him to thoughts of what was going to happen with Chazz. He might have been calm when he said all he had that night, but it was all so uncertain he was more then a little worried about how it would all turn out. It was better to not think about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days passed during which they went to visit art museums and the Kansallismuseo (the Finnish National Museum). One of the nights saw the group go to a bar/club place with Atticus. It had been quite the interesting experience, though Jaden found that he still preferred dueling over watching people get drunk and randomly laughing at everything. Of course not anyone in their group really got too drunk… only Syrus who seemed especially weak to the stuff. Jaden himself couldn't really drink much because he found the bitter taste of alcohol to be rather repelling. Atticus laughed when he told him, and said it took some getting used to, but he found he wasn't in the slightest inclined in trying that.

Drink had made Chazz rather moody, and Alexis very clingy. Whenever reminded of how she was pretty much on top of Jaden at one point while they were all sitting around a table on a couch seat, she'd go very red and very quiet. The brunette found that rather endearing and so did, it seemed, everyone else, especially Atticus. He'd mercilessly tease her about it every chance he got until Alexis had no choice but to get violent, chasing him around the room shouting after him while he laughed and teased some more.

Syrus had fallen asleep. They ended up carrying the little bluenette home and depositing him in bed. The poor boy slept soundly till morning and then woke up complaining about a splitting head ache. Fortunately Bastion had brought pills for that, and the matter was resolved in that manner. Syrus vowed never to drink again, and Jaden privately agreed that was a good idea, as well as also promising himself he'd never drink himself into that state even if he did somehow get used to the alcoholic aftertaste of every drink.

Bastion had handled his alcohol the best, sitting at their table sipping at his drink looking very classy. After his third bottle of… something, he was giggling at everything and anything along with Jasmine, Mindy and Atticus. They all found it extremely funny when Syrus fell asleep, and while this was all well and good Jaden decided it wasn't very fun to be the only fully sober person in a group of tipsy friends. He'd gone out onto the dance floor with Alexis and spent most of that time discretely trying to put some distance between himself and the female duelist as she seemed to keep dancing closer and closer to him till it became extremely uncomfortable. Mindy and Jasmine seemed to be dancing in much the same way with Bastion and Atticus, laughing as they did so, having the time of their lives. Looking at them it seemed the whole thing was very normal. Still Jaden found himself praying they'd start to sober up soon.

Chazz had remained in his corner, with his drink watching them rather moodily. He'd become very withdrawn and had snapped at anyone who'd tried to move him from his spot. Jaden had seen him knock back a lot more drinks then any of the others, but he was told the next day that all of the last ones had actually been water and fruit juice, which apparently meant that by the time they'd all gone back to the hotel, he'd been completely sober. Yet the black Slifer had continued to be bad tempered and brooding throughout the night. Atticus hadn't commented on the matter at all, which Jaden found strange as he treated Chazz almost like a little brother, and would most certainly teased him a little. Instead it wasn't mentioned at all and even though Jaden found that strange he decided that it had probably been the after effect of the drinks. He wasn't sure how alcohol affected people after all; he was still too new to it to fully understand, so he decided that it was some weird side affect. After all he'd heard that alcohol affected people I different ways. Even Atticus had said it when he warned everyone that yes he would allow them to drink, but to be careful.

The encounters with Shay had been few and short. The older blond had been polite and nice, seemingly trying to get back onto Jaden's good side, even though the brunette didn't really have a bad side to begin with. Still he was being very nice to everyone, and also quite harmless. However, ever since the girls had said that the blond was possibly after him, he'd tensed up at every encounter and gotten more flustered then he should have. He didn't really understand how he hadn't noticed the other male's advances on his own when he'd imagined Chazz staring at him with one of the expressions Shay had worn and blushed profusely at that as well as thought of how hot he looked. He'd never considered himself stupid but it was hard not to after that one.

Today they were abandoning their 5 star hotel to go spend the night at a dorm like hut, much like the Slifer red dorm back at DA Island, only there wasn't any running water, only a limited amount of electricity, gas powered stoves, and firewood powered central heating as well as ovens. The whole set up located somewhere in the middle of no-where, in a forest. All quite a big step back from the luxurious hotel they'd previously stayed at, with its room service (only for the students who could afford to pay it themselves) and nearby shops.

"This is how Finnish people like to spend their holidays?? Are they mad?" someone commented upon arrival.

It seemed that the tradition to go to '_mökki_' (cabin), as the Finnish called it, wasn't just something annual like a camping trip, but something to be done at every opportune moment, especially during the summer. Kind of like getting drunk, only to do it at a _mökki_, or even better, in a sauna. That was another thing they were going to experience. The sauna that is, not the getting drunk in one. The _mökki_ was close to a large lake.

Closer to the lake, almost at the very shore with a pier connected to it, stood another building. This was the sauna building, most of it was the sauna, but there was also an indoor area for leisure time where a fire could be lit and sausages could be toasted in true Finnish tradition. The tradition was to go into the sauna, make it as hot as possible, and then run out, down the pier and jump into the lake, then come out and repeat the process a couple times. They were all going to experience this in swim suits but it was very common for the Finnish to do this naked, and in the dead of winter (they'd carve a hole in the ice and jump in there, maybe swim a little before returning to the sauna).

"The Finnish are crazy." admonished Chazz, watching the calm lake with distrustful eyes; the water was cold enough as it was without having to resort to winter.

The room arrangements were the same as before to avoid any unnecessary confusion. Jaden found Shay making sly comments about how if he was cold he was welcome to crawl into the older blonde's bed. After a very nervous laugh, Jaden declined the offer pointing out that while it wasn't a blisteringly hot summer, it wasn't exactly cold either. After that the brunette was very thankful when Atticus came in, clapping Jaden on the shoulder and telling him which rooms the others were in.

So that evening all the students headed down to the building with the pier attached, to get their first completely Finnish sauna experience.

Jaden found it to be really comfortable, and managed to endure the hottest of temperatures. It seemed Mindy didn't like the sauna as she didn't really enjoy the idea of sitting in a very hot room with everyone and sweating. Instead she opted to spend the rest of her time (after the first experience) in the lake, with Jasmine, who shared her sentiments on the whole thing. Alexis on the other hand stayed with Jaden and the others. Jumping into the water when they got as hot as they could in the sauna, and then returning out of the cold water of the lake to warm themselves up again. It wasn't just invigorating it was really fun.

Syrus almost fainted once, and so did Chazz and Bastion (Alexis wasn't stubborn enough to try and stay in the sauna that long), but Jaden managed to endure the heat, and always won the game of who can stay in the sauna for the longest time. Of course after everyone else left he'd just get up and join them even if he could still stay longer, he wanted to be where his friends were.

The evening soon progressed into night and most people were done with using the sauna and the lake and were in the leisure area roasting sausages, some having left to go back to sleep in their rooms.

Jaden was proud of himself, he hadn't thought of anything the entire time… except now, when he was having this quiet alone moment, sitting on the end of the pier looking out at the lake and the night sky, the lake completely empty of human life. Yes, the night sky (or as close to one as it could get during this time of year), the sun had finally set, even though Jaden was pretty sure it was past 2 am, and the sky was still pretty bright, so he was half expecting it to rise again. It was really strange seeing the sky like that, and as he thought this, he allowed his mind to wonder into bad territory, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Chazz in the sauna… yeah, the thought alone seemed to explain all. He's been sitting there his body slick with sweat, glistening in the low light of the sauna, his hair falling over his eyes more then usual, attempting to outstay him, panting, every now and answering to a taunt, the fire of determination burning in his eyes. It was utterly hot, and Jaden felt his heart skip and warm flush sweep its way through his body originating from his chest. He knew that if he didn't stop thinking about that soon he'd start blushing and… umm… other things would happen that wouldn't be good… and that had frequently happened after *ahem* dreams…

His cheeks heated even more, and the brunette knew he was now officially blushing. He looked back down into the calm water of the lake, and considered breaking the surface of the dark depths with his stupid thought thinking head. It would hopefully put an end to the blushing at least, if not the thinking of… bad thoughts. Taking deep breaths, he smiled to himself as he thought of how much fun he'd been having while here. The blush eased off his features, and he splashed some water to his face for good measure.

Then, unbidden the memory of Chazz's appearance in the sauna reappeared into his mind, the black Slifer was leaving, grunting in annoyance at having failed to beat Jaden again. A little voice in his head reminded him that he liked seeing Chazz like that and the memory of the grunt did nothing to abate his sudden embarrassment. That time the raven haired teen had been the last to leave, so the Jaden had managed to hide his guilty flush behind his hand, pretending to wipe sweat off his face. He wasn't sure if he'd managed to pull it off as Chazz could sometimes be very perceptive, but he hoped he'd been too foggy minded with heat to notice.

His cheeks burned, and he knew he was blushing again, worse then before. Slightly panicked and afraid that someone would come join him any minute, he lay on his stomach, and began shoveling water at his face at a frantic pace.

"Jaden? Are you alright?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright, another chaper done… pretty good length one too (15 pages!). **

**If you wish to kill me please form an orderly line at the door to my apartment in Finland. **

**The next chapter shall be posted on Christmas. I'm waiting till midnight in Finland to post it.**** (If you want to know what time that is please search it up with google).**

**Also for those of you who care enough to want to know, I picked Finland as the location for them to be in not because of comedic value or because I love my country. I picked it because it's the country I know best… sorta. I know what the culture is like there better then in any country I've ever been (or at least feel like I do), and also know what sites the tourists would actually go see. More so then other countries at least. So since I know it the best it makes it a little more realistic then trying to describe a place I've never been to or one I haven't been anywhere near in almost 10 years (that being Brazil).**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and until next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**And here it is as promised! A couple minutes late… but yeah, family celebration, you can't blame me. XD Enjoy the chapter!**

_Discalimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx_

His whole body stiffened as he listened to the clonking sound of approaching sandals on the worn pier wood. He'd frozen mid act and looked up at his new companion with an expression identical to a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar just before dinner. Quickly, he turned away again, wiping his face before raising himself into a sitting position, petting his legs dangle over the edge of the pier, his feet skimming the water and causing ripples.

"Oh, I'm fine Alexis!" he laughed nervously looking back at her over his shoulder with a grin that was supposed to be his usual one, but looked rather sheepish.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if Jaden really was blushing or was it a trick of the light, and why he was acting so weird.

"You've been out here for a while, it's starting to get a little chilly, shouldn't you put a shirt on instead of sitting there in your swimming trunks?" said Alexis settling herself next to the strangely acting brunette. She was wearing a light blue short sleeved top with dark blue denim shorts. "Are those even dry? You could catch a cold." she said again peering over at the brunette's lower half.

"Oh don't worry! I'll be fine! I was going to come back in soon, just wanted to look at the sky. Isn't it weird? It's so light, but the sun's gone down. It's supposed to be night, but it looks like the sun will start to rise again any minute!"

Alexis looked up at the sky, smiling at the brunette's sudden burst in enthusiasm, feeling him acting like himself again and loving it. She really loved that part of him; indeed there didn't seem any part of him that she didn't like. He was always cheerful and mindful of his friends. Except that one time when he'd gone looking for Chazz. She'd never heard him raise his voice like that, especially at any of them. What had happened between them? Chazz had punched the brunette and then the other had gone missing in the same day. Had Chazz been hiding from Jaden who'd been mad at him for getting punched? Or had they talked and something else had happened?

She didn't ponder these events often, but she couldn't help but be a bit curious. Especially after getting to know Chazz better as a friend, after all the time they'd spent together she could safely say the black Slifer wouldn't have hit Jaden without a valid reason.

Speaking of strange, the haunted house episode had been pretty bad too. No matter what Jaden had said on the matter, she couldn't shake the feeling that he'd truly just ditched them rather then being really scared of the haunted house. Still, things had settled down from then, and things had gone back to normal. Jaden had started acting like himself again. Her smile widened into a grin as she recalled the conversation she'd had with Chazz. She never had figured out who had caught his eye enough to make him stop liking her.

"It's beautiful." she sighed focusing her thoughts back on the present and letting the calm of the moment wash over her. A warm smile lit her face and she turned towards Jaden putting all the feelings she had for him into it, hoping that maybe he'd notice.

As expected she only received a grin back, along with an enthusiastic 'yeah'. She silently gathered her courage as she looked out over the lake; it was time to tell him. This was the closest she'd ever felt to him, and if she wanted to be even closer she'd have to tell him. Now was as good a time as any.

She cleared her throat.

"Uh… Jaden… there's something… uh…" She swallowed, mentally beating herself up for using the most cliché line ever when confessing. Biting her lip she wondered if she could somehow remedy it.

Taking a peek at the duelist next to her she ascertained that she had the brunette's full attention. He was watching her with a curious look. Their eyes met and he gave her an encouraging nod.

"Go on." he said.

"Well… uh… I…" she blushed. Honestly it was so embarrassing she just wanted to physically hurt herself and then go hide under a rock somewhere. It was turning out to be so difficult she couldn't even properly look him in the eye. Would he return her feelings? Chazz had been kind enough to help her by telling Jaden to spend a little more time with her. She was surprised the brunette had complied without asking why, so maybe he did like her. Or maybe, he was just being Jaden. Still, she'd never get anywhere by hiding it for the rest of her life. She only hoped Atticus wouldn't walk over to them right now, or be somewhere nearby with a tape recorder.

"I don't think you've noticed some things… about me. Even though I have been trying to make you notice." she glanced at him again, seeing more confusion, and guilt mixing in. "N-not that I'm mad at you or anything." she stuttered looking away again, turning quiet for the moment, trying to find words that didn't make her sound like a complete moron brought forth from some idiotic teen romance book.

"But it was important." said Jaden, breaking the silence, his eyes searching, but gentle, and a little worried.

She turned away after seeing this, her hands fidgeting with a stray thread from her shorts.

"Uh… well I guess… but it's just the way you are. I-I don't blame you for not noticing. I mean I did try and want you to, but really I should have just told you. B-but it's not something easy, a-and…" her stuttered babble trailed off, as she sighed, then took a deep breath. She turned her head and looked the brunette in the eyes, concentrating on the words she wanted to say, willing herself to just come out with it and say them.

"I like you. I mean more then just as friends." she felt her cheeks burned but determinedly kept eye contact. "I've liked you for… a while now… a long while. And it started already last year. I only realized it at the beginning of this year."

She stopped there, watching the brunette's expression change.

Behind them a door could be heard quietly opening and then swinging shut again, as Chazz pulled Syrus back into the building before he went to disturb the two on the pier.

'Like hell I'm going to let any idiots wonder out there now! This is Alexis' chance dammit and no-one's going to ruin it!' thought the black Slifer angrily pulling Syrus further into the room.

"What are you doing?" yelped Syrus in surprise as he almost fell on his butt.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm stopping you from going out there! Can't you tell what the atmosphere is like out there between those two?? Like hell I'm going to let you go ruin it!" growled Chazz glaring down annoyed at the bluenette.

"Eh? Oh! Wait a minute! I thought you liked Alexis! You going to let that happen?" asked Syrus completely confused, he didn't even let the possibility of Alexis and Jaden getting together affect him as he'd noticed the bond females affection for his best friend some time ago.

Chazz's eyes narrowed, exasperated. He resisted the urge to call the other a moron for noticing so little of what had been happening around of late.

"Well, it doesn't look like she likes me back now does it?" he replied icily, before marching towards the door. 'If anyone's going to interrupt the two at the pier it's going to be me! I mean, no… no-ones going to interrupt them!' What in the world was going on in his head, and for that matter, what in the heck was his body doing? He snatched back the hand that was going for the handle, as if to turn it so he could go outside. But he didn't want to go; he wanted to stop people from going there. This was what he wanted! Alexis would get the chance that she needed. He didn't want to take it away from her.

He disguised his obvious movements towards the door handle, by beginning to scoff in bad temperament that there was no lock on the door with which to lock people in. After glaring death at the doorknob, angry that the urge to open the door and go interrupt what was happening didn't leave him, he spun himself around and leaned his back against it. His menacing glares kept people at bay.

Meanwhile, back at the pier, Jaden twitched at the sound of the door, before focusing back on the situation at hand. He didn't hear any footsteps so the noise didn't matter.

Did he just hear right? Had Alexis just said what he thought she'd said? He'd wanted there to be some sort of mistake, wanted it with all his might but instead she'd destroyed that hope by clarifying that she liked him as more then friends. This couldn't be happening! He was in love with Chazz! No-one was supposed to like him! Only Chazz! And here he had to take advances from Shay, and get a love confession off Alexis. None of this had been happening when he hadn't been in love with Chazz! Just because he suddenly found love, did that set some sort of chain reaction off? Did his forehead now read 'available'?

Ok… so maybe that was exaggerating… after all Alexis had said she'd liked him since year 1. No wonder Chazz had been so jealous. But wait, did that mean he'd known?? Did that mean he'd known she liked him? More importantly was that why he wanted him to hang out with Alexis??

_I can't really tell you what's eating Alexis. I figured it out on my own, and she'd probably rather tell others herself then have them find out._

_You know I've been with Alexis a lot and the leaving when you came along, well that was cause I think you're more the one who can help her._

_Umm… for certain problems it may take a specific type of friend, or friend type, to help. I'm not the right one and you are; only you hadn't noticed anything so I've been doing my best to help her. I guess I should have come to you straight away…_

He had known. This must have been it… unless he decided to completely weird Alexis and everything else out by suddenly asking if she had anything else, like any problems she needed to tell him about. Also, he was pretty sure that would hurt her feelings. Looking up he pushed his thoughts on Chazz aside, Alexis had just exposed her heart out to him, and she needed an answer. It was his turn to take a big breath, closing his eyes.

"Alexis… I'm sorry… I really am, but…" his throat clenched against his will at her sad smile, and he looked away, the brief flash of hurt in her eyes piercing him, pain and guilt lacing their way through him, applying pressure to his stomach, lungs and throat.

"It's alright, I kind of expected it. No biggie." she said, with a smile. It was forced; he could almost feel the tears welling up behind those blue eyes. She seemed to be getting up.

He caught her by the arm before she'd even managed to get her legs under her.

"Wait! Please…"

She looked at him, her smile staying just barely, but her eyes were begging him to let go, she couldn't hold her tears back for long and she didn't want him to see her crying. He felt he should tell her and so did not release his grip. She'd be the first to know, and really she deserved it for confessing all on her own without her secret being pried out from her. That had been difficult enough, he should know.

"Alexis, really I'm sorry… but I'm weird. I mean if I was normal… I don't know, but I'm not. I'm already in love with someone."

From her expression, this didn't seem to be helping, though it did seem to confuse her a bit.

"That isn't weird Jaden." she said softly, her voice trembling slightly.

"It is… because I'm in love with another guy… I think I'm gay." said Jaden, his voice a diminuendo throughout the sentence, the last word barely above a whisper.

Her expression froze, hurt clearly flaring in her eyes, she looked away.

The brunette felt his heart drop; it felt like it fell right out of him into the cold waters of the lake. He suddenly whipped his hand away, as if the appendage had been burned, putting it down in his between his legs to rest on the pier along with the other one. His head bowed. Though all his doubts, he hadn't expected that reaction. Not deep down, even though he'd worried that maybe his friends wouldn't accept him when he told them. He felt disgusting. She'd had to face rejection and then on top of that he'd just decided on a whim to go right ahead and tell her he was gay too. As if it had been a good idea, salt to her wounds more like. He kept telling himself over and over again that he was an idiot, that he shouldn't have done that, all the while mentally kicking himself.

He felt Alexis settle back down next to him, he'd expected her to leave. Was she planning on hitting him? Saying how disgusting and stupid he was? He found himself wanting desperately to just get up and run away, honestly feeling like a piece of trash for being so completely inconsiderate to his friend's feelings like that. And because he'd hurt her, he stayed, because he deserved whatever cruel things she said or did to him.

"So he was telling the truth." whispered Alexis finally, after a long period of silence.

Despite himself Jaden couldn't help but look up at her. Had Chazz told her? Had he told her he was gay and she just hadn't believed him?

"Who?" he asked, turning away again, there was only one possibility of who could have told her. He wasn't even sure how he felt about this unexpected thing Chazz had pulled. But maybe the other had tried to explain to Alexis that there was no point in liking him as more then friends. The thought comforted him somehow.

"Shay." she replied. "The first day when we were having that nature hike, when we stopped by for lunch. He told me I was wasting my time and it was pathetic that I couldn't see it myself."

Surprise once again hit Jaden like a bat to the head. He swiveled his whole body around so fast that he fell off the pier.

Alexis let out a cry of surprise, her arms coming up to shield herself from the water that sprayed her way, her body instinctively leaning back as far as it would go without her being on her back. She leaned forward again a split second later looking into the lake watching in surprise as Jaden resurfaced, pulling himself back onto the pier, exclaiming a loud 'what?!'.

He was on his hands and knees beside her, facing towards her, dripping water all over the worn wood of the pier.

"WHAT???" he asked again. Surprise gave way to incredulity, which then gave way to anger. Anger that was very similar to what he had felt for Syrus when he'd told the others who'd punched him, only this was more intense. The bluenette was his best friend, this guy wasn't, and he couldn't believe he'd said such cruel things to his friend right in front of him.

"He better not be the one you're in love with." said Alexis tartly.

"HE ISN'T!" yelled Jaden, feeling for the first time in his life, like killing someone, Shay to be specific. "I'd never! And I can't believe he said those things!"

"Well it's true isn't it?" asked Alexis crossing her arms, looking away again.

"Yes, I'm gay… I think… I've only ever had feelings for one person, but I guess I am for now. But you aren't pathetic for not noticing! I hid it from everyone! Only one person found out, and he's just perceptive like that. I didn't want anyone to know! At least not before… I've wanted to tell you guys, but there hasn't been a right time. Besides I don't feel anything for any other guy except the one, how could anyone possibly be able to tell?"

"Shay was able." said Alexis, but her eyes had brightened slightly.

"_Shay_ got the wrong idea." said Jaden flaring slightly as he looked at the lake as if it was the one who had hurt one of his friends.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis, slightly confused. The older blond had said Jaden was gay, he'd just confirmed it, and now he was telling her Shay got it wrong?

"Uh… well… umm…" his face exploded in red. Oh Ra did he really have to tell her? "I-I… umm… k-kind of almost w-walked in on him w-with another g-guy… u-um… he didn't notice. Neither did the other guy… too wrapped up in…. t-things…"

She still looked confused for a moment, then a look of understanding, her hands came up to her mouth, and she was shaking. Her hands were suppressing her laughter in part, and also hiding a portion of her face. She was blushing now too.

"Y-yeah… so anyway, w-when I saw him i-in my room… I got embarrassed, and locked myself in the bathroom."

"O-oh, my!" was all she managed to say, shocked, embarrassed, and giggling. The range of emotions she'd just gone through was making her head spin.

"It's been messing with my head a little, but not nearly as much as when I first started to fall for the one I'm in love with. I've been spending more time completely lost and confused then dueling." he chuckled sheepishly.

She coughed. "Umm… it's no wonder he's gotten the wrong impression then." she turned to him, her expression growing more serious once again. "But, so, who's the one you're in love with?"

Jaden stared at the surface if the lake again, watching as his feet made ripples in the water as the skimmed the surface. He didn't know how to answer that or even if he could. Of course he still had the option of not telling her, after all he'd just come out to her and that was a big enough thing to have told her. But then, he wanted to finally confide in someone else, tell her the whole story, but was this a bad time to want to tell her about these things? She'd just confessed to him, and from the looks of things Chazz had been pushing her on him, knowing full well that Jaden had feelings for him. Was this the answer he was waiting for? Why in the world couldn't he have just spoken to him in private and simply told him that he didn't want to be more then friends?

"I'm in love with Chazz." sighed Jaden, not looking up until the next words passed his lips. "I've already told him awhile ago." He didn't know if he was right in telling Alexis this now, but the fewer secrets he had to keep the better, especially now that she was involved in this mess. Really, Chazz was an idiot for pulling her into this.

Predictably the blond was shocked again, then a look of disbelief, and then very unpredictably; a look of anger.

"I see." she said lowly, turning away from meeting the other's eyes and simple staring at her left hand, which was clenched into a tight fist.

A short pause of silence passed before she turned back to him.

"Why would he do this?" she asked softly, hurt and anger shining in her eyes. She couldn't believe that someone she'd come to trust the way she had come to trust Chazz had done this. Had he done it out of some petty revenge because she hadn't returned his stupid crush? It certainly sounded like the old Chazz, the Obelisk blue Chazz, but he had supposedly changed and matured a little since then. So what the heck was the meaning of this? How could he do something like that to both herself, _and_ Jaden? Did he just secretly hate them both? He had known about her crush on the brunette, and known about Jaden's on him… it wouldn't be that big of a stretch to imagine he hated them both and was simply playing games with them.

"I don't know." whispered Jaden, feeling a weight settle in his heart, which had risen from its watery grave but was back at the bottom of the lake. "But… he cares a lot for both of us, so he has to have a reason."

"You sure he doesn't just hate us both?" she replied voicing her earlier thoughts, her voice suddenly jarringly load in the still night air.

Jaden flinched. "Of course he doesn't!" he exclaimed, appalled that she was thinking such things. "He cares a lot for us, especially you."

"How do you know?" she asked again, turning away and glaring at the water below.

"He told me so."

"Sure he didn't just lie?" she snapped. "He would have before when he was in Obelisk blue."

"Alexis, Chazz has changed since then. You know that. He'd never want to hurt you on purpose." he was trying to calm her down, but her expression told him she wasn't completely convinced, and it wasn't like he himself didn't have his doubts. But there was one thing he did not doubt, and that was how much the black Slifer cared for his friends.

Alexis opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted as the door to the sauna building was banged open, and out came Atticus with a camera.

"Where are the two love birds at? You guys have been sitting out here for an hour and a half!" he yelled happily, and upon spotting them, ran towards them.

Alexis hurriedly got up, and walked towards her brother, he stopped and grinned and was about snap a picture when he spotted her expression.

"Sisi, what's wrong?" he asked, but she merely walked past him.

"I'm going back to my room, tell the girls for me."

"Do you want me to come too?" he asked quickly, following her, but she shook her head and kept on going.

"I want to be alone." she whispered.

Jaden got up too, and wondered what he was supposed to do. The mess had become bigger. Maybe it had been a bad idea to wait for Chazz to tell him how he felt about him. Or maybe he'd been an idiot for telling her. He didn't know anymore. Both choices had felt right at the time, now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just completely destroyed Chazz's friendship with Alexis, or rather, the black Slifer had done so himself. Everything was so confusing and messed up it felt like he was in the middle of a giant tangled ball of unbreakable yarn with no hope of getting out. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything anymore.

"What happened?" asked Atticus, abruptly breaking the younger brunette out of his thoughts.

He looked up at Atticus' usually smiling face to find it serious for once, and worried. There was no way he was spilling everything to Atticus, but he supposed he could tell him about his rejection of his little sister. He still felt bad for hurting her, and wouldn't really have minded it so much if Atticus decided to hit him, or yell at him.

More people were coming out of the sauna building, and as he watched them go by with blank eyes he failed to see Chazz grumpily exiting the building with Syrus and Bastion.

The black Slifer cast a look towards the 2 brunettes and from the expression on Jaden's face it seemed things had not gone well. Sighing he continued up towards their rooms along with everyone else. He wanted to go see if Alexis was ok, but thought better of it as she'd probably want some time alone. He'd see her tomorrow.

"Alexis told me she liked me… as more then a friend." started Jaden slowly wondering how the older brunette was going to take it. "But I kind of like someone else… so I had to reject her. I really wish there had been a way to do that without hurting her… but… there wasn't." he looked at the ground as a fresh wave of guilt and doubt swept over him. Had he really considered all possible ways? Had there been a way to reject her without hurting her, and he just hadn't seen it?

"Oh." said Atticus looking at the other, before he smiled gently and patted him on the head. "She'll get over it Jaden, don't worry about it. She's strong, and really, I'm sure you did the best you could. After all you're not used to having to turn away any ladies."

Jaden blushed at that, but did not raise his eyes to look at his companion. No, he wasn't used to this kind of stuff, and it would have been nicer if things simply reverted back to the simpler times. Like the ones last year. Sure, he wouldn't have gained Chazz's friendship, but as the seeds of doubts spawned from what Alexis had said settled, he was starting to doubt whether he'd ever truly managed to secure his friendship at all. Or maybe he had in the beginning but after that when he'd made his confession things had gone all wrong. Maybe Chazz had simply been unable to say it but after kissing him he'd just felt really disgusted. But then why hadn't the raven haired teen resisted when Jaden had been under the influence of those painkillers?

He sighed again… things were just too complicated.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." said Atticus gently rubbing his back. "Come on, lets get you to bed, you'll feel better after some sleep."

Jaden allowed himself to be led back to their room. He found himself to be immensely grateful to Atticus' kindness; it stopped his thought process and assured him he'd done right with Alexis. Being an only child and all he'd never experienced what it was like to have an older brother, but he felt that Alexis had been right to miss him so much. He was kind and gentle, and very good at making one feel better when bad times were all around.

After getting him settled into his bed, Jaden watched the older brunette leave again promising to be back soon but needing to carry out his sister's request to warn the girls that Alexis was back in her room. The bed was soft, but not too much so, his pillow not the best of quality but still not lumpy in the least unlike his pillow back on DA island. The Slifer red dorm beds were hard and creaky, some of the planks of wood holding the mattress in the bed frame broken and un-replaced. Despite how uncomfortable the beds seemed to be at his DA room, he still couldn't help but miss them now. He felt it hard to fall asleep without the familiar scent of musty mold.

"Something bad happen?"

Jaden jumped before looking over at Shay's bed, which he previously thought had been empty. He and Atticus had entered in the dark and he'd quickly changed under his blankets into his pajamas, the curtains were drawn and neither, it seemed, had noticed Shay lying in his bed watching them.

"It's nothing." mumbled Jaden shortly before pulling his blanket right over his head.

"Instead of cocooning yourself in there and dwelling on whatever, would you like me to help you forget about it for a while?" asked Shay smiling at how cute the other was acting. Really he couldn't wait to get this one. "I promise you, you'll stop feeling sad and feel real good instead." he continued, voice dropping into more sultry tones.

Jaden felt his anger get the better of him. He was confused beyond anything and Atticus' attentions had been working just fine before Shay had to make himself known and remind him of everything. And he hadn't forgotten how he'd treated Alexis either.

"I'd rather keep being sad then have anything to do with you." snapped Jaden, his voice lacking most of its usual warmth. "Thanks."

"Cranky." said Shay amused beginning to get up. "Sure you don't want to work some of that off? We can go somewhere else if you're afraid Atticus will come back too soon."

Rather then getting flustered as he usually did, Jaden felt nausea permeate his senses and resisted the sudden urge to gag. He was beginning to understand what Shay was getting at, and the tone of his voice felt slimy.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied evenly. "I really wish Atticus would get back soon, I was starting to feel better when he was around. He's got a way of making you feel at ease with him."

Shay stopped. Blinked, and his face expressed his annoyance. He settled back down in his bed, why was the kid being so un-cute all of a sudden? The guy had been flustered around him before when he made his moves and he'd been thinking he was getting somewhere. Maybe something worse then he was letting on had happened and the brunette simply didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. Still it seemed odd that he'd been so cranky with him all of a sudden.

"Well he's into girls, so he wouldn't be able to comfort you the way I could." he stated matter-of-factly. It wouldn't do if his target went for Atticus.

"Hmm? I don't really know what you're talking about but he's comforting me just fine." said Jaden not noticing the disappearance of the sultriness in the other's voice. He was slowly falling asleep.

Shay was about to say something more, but the door opened and Atticus stepped in. He made his way over to the younger brunette's bed.

"Hey Jaden? You still awake?" he whispered softly.

The Winged Kuriboh wielder's response was to uncover his head and look up at him blearily. He'd been right on the edge, despite is current disgust with Shay and general bad feelings.

Atticus chuckled ruffling his hair gently. "I got the clothes you'd left down at the sauna; want me to put them in your bag?"

He got a nod, before honey-brown eyes closed, and then a whispered 'thank you' that could barely be heard.

The other smiled and put the younger teen's clothes away before changing into his own night clothes.

"What in the world is up with him?" asked Shay watching with a slight pout at how cute Jaden had been with the older brunette.

"Oh nothing much, he'll be back to himself tomorrow after some sleep." answered Atticus with a smile before getting into bed.

The blond wasn't sure if he was all that satisfied with that answer but he decided to leave it be. It wasn't really any of his business he supposed, and as long as Jade started to act like himself again soon, he wouldn't really care. He still had some days to get into the brunette's pants, and if not here he could always continue to work on him back at DA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Chazz was once again the first to get up. Despite the curtains, the sun was still able to significantly light up the room in a way that didn't allow him to sleep anymore. It was really annoying. He woke the other two up and they packed up their things ready to leave to go back to the hotel. They had to first drop off their things there, after which they'd have a few hours of leisure time before they'd all go out to the Finnish natural history museum.

Upon arriving back at the hotel Syrus raced down to the hotel restaurant which was open at all times of the day to get some 5 star food, slowly followed by Bastion, who before leaving asked Chazz if he'd wanted anything. The black Slifer declined and after his roommates left, immediately gathered up his tooth brush and a clean set of clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower and other morning activities. This was not to say he hadn't already done the things in the morning… he just didn't feel clean since there hadn't been any actual running water to use.

Everything in the hotel room was definitely 5 stars, he was certain that it hadn't been mislabeled as some other hotels he'd been to in the past had. The beds were comfortable and always smelled of clean sheets, and the bathroom was of acceptable size and décor. He quickly stripped and stepped into the bathtub, pulling the shower curtains shut before turning on the shower.

As he let the water run down his body he poured a small portion of the hotel shower gel into the palm of his hand, setting to work on rubbing it into a lather all over himself. His mind quickly wondered to Alexis and how things seemed to have gone very badly last night. He knew without question that whatever answer Jaden had given her (presumably the rejection one) had been given in the most gentle way possible. There was simply no way the kind hearted brunette could ever have been harsh with her.

He frowned down at his body as he rinsed himself of the shower gel, watching the suds run down him, wondering if he'd done the right thing. It probably would have hurt her more if Jaden came out to everyone before she had a chance to confess and at the rate she'd been going it had looked like the day would never have come. Of course, he probably should have just told Jaden he didn't have feelings for him. It might have made the brunette change his mind and accept Alexis… maybe the idiot had been waiting for his answer and simply rejected the blond because he hadn't given him the answer yet.

He sighed again, closing his eyes as he applied the hotel shampoo to his hair, dimly thinking that he preferred his own despite its good quality. Whether the rejection had occurred because Jaden truly hadn't fallen for her, or because he was still waiting for an answer, Chazz couldn't shake off the feeling that it had still been his fault and he had put them both through unnecessary pain.

Remembering the expression Alexis had worn he wondered how exactly it had all happened. Sure she was sad, as to be expected when rejected by someone you love, but there seemed to have been something darker there as well… something like anger, and he truly could not fathom where that kind of emotion could have come from. She wasn't one to be prejudice against anyone unless it was their fashion sense, or unless they deserved it and he knew Jaden didn't and that she wasn't the type to just be angry at him for not liking her back. But then, if she wasn't angry because of the rejection then the only other logical thought was that Jaden had done something, and again, that was just ridiculous.

He cut his thoughts off there, again managing to dance around the subject of his feelings. No, he still hadn't analyzed them properly; he'd been trying too stubbornly to get Jaden with Alexis to go let himself think of those. Besides, now he was too busy wondering why Alexis was mad at him. But, seeing as thinking about it would just result in continued ongoing circles of thought at this point, he decided it was much easier to just ask Alexis when he'd next get the chance. The day was still at the beginning and full of possibilities.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was unnaturally cold and doomed to fail in every way. At least for him. No it wasn't the weather, although he did at first wonder if winter had come back to Finland early. But no, that wasn't it. Being around Alexis was it. He'd tried to strike up a conversation but found that he'd either get a frigid and short reply or be ignored. Also she took care in staying the heck away from him while mostly being her normal self around everyone else. Mostly meaning you could tell she was slightly down, and she couldn't look Jaden directly in the eye too many times. Still, she didn't avoid anyone else, and she certainly didn't cause them to feel like they were being frozen from the inside out.

And so, Chazz was perplexed and rather confused. No two ways about it. He had no idea how Jaden and Alexis talking equaled her being inexplicably mad at him and seeing as she wasn't even willing to talk to him, Chazz resigned himself to the company of others, mainly Atticus. For once, he wasn't asking him for tips on how to handle his sister or get girls or anything, he was just hanging out with him as friends tend to do, and he found that he rather liked. He felt a little guilt well up in him for having pretty much ignored him for the past couple months. Too many things had happened and he'd had too much on his mind.

He dearly hoped that Alexis didn't get even angrier at him thinking he was only using her brother to try and get answers, because really he was letting his head take a break.

They were all now at the natural history museum having listened to their guide and then gone around on their own. The museum was pretty close by to the hotel and the center of Helsinki so as soon as they were done looking at stuffed animals of every shape and size they'd all be taken back in front of the hotel (as in walk back) and then given free reign to wonder and shop as they pleased. It was a rather strange to everyone that Crowler had allowed them to have a free day, but perhaps he'd been running out of ideas on what other boring activities he could send them all on.

"Had fun on your trip so far?" asked Atticus as they stood in front of a case containing models of fish neither had ever seen.

"Yeah." answered Chazz, although he felt it wasn't entirely an honest answer, but he wasn't about to open up about all that had been buzzing around in his head.

"Alright, hey look at that one!! It has some kind of antenna coming out of its head!" he grabbed the black Slifer and dragged him to another display case.

"You've been kind of moody and distant. And I think Alexis is mad at you for some reason."

Chazz, who had been staring at something he recognized to be a pilot fish, tensed abruptly. Alright so out of everyone around him he hadn't quite expected Atticus to be the one to notice or at least approach him about what had been going on. Yes, he realized that things hadn't stayed quite so secret anymore, but he still hadn't expected Atticus to approach him. But then again, it was Alexis, so of course her brother would notice, and of course he'd ask him about it.

"I don't know why Alexis is mad at me yet, but when I get her alone I'm pretty sure I'll find out." said Chazz softly, leaving the question about his odd behavior unanswered.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! But I don't think Alexis is… I guess you should go be around her, it might make her a little happier. Apparently I just make her want to hurt things right now."

"Nah… If I did that you'd be the one that's alone again. Plus I don't think Alexis is really in the mood to enjoy the exhibit with me." he turned and grinned his usual goofy grin, before seeing something else and promptly grabbing Chazz so they could go get a closer look.

The black Slifer found himself so surprised and touched by those words that he didn't protest to being dragged all over the place or trying on that stupid hat at the gift shop afterwards.

He was even more determined to find out why Alexis was so mad so when they arrived at the hotel and he heard her tell Jasmine she was going up to get something before they could go shopping, he seized his chance and made to follow her. Unfortunately for him Mindy insisted on accompanying her, which made Jasmine come along, which left Chazz with not much opportunity to get her alone. Yes, he could always ask to have a word, but there was always the chance she'd simply refuse the request.

He followed the girls to their room anyway, before making his presence known with a cough. Mindy had just been fiddling to get the door open when all 3 girls turned to regard him.

"Alexis, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jasmine and Mindy looked at each other, both thinking maybe the Black Slifer had become interested in Alexis again.

"….Alone?" said Chazz noticing that the girls weren't moving.

The blond he'd been addressing didn't answer right away, instead choosing to look at him in a cold calculating fashion. She turned to the door and used Mindy's key to get it open.

"Girls, could you get whatever you came up here with me for and go down and wait for me? I'll be there soon." she didn't bother to hide all of her displeasure at having to talk to the black Slifer who'd betrayed her.

Mindy and Jasmine exchanged looks again thinking something was wrong but decided to ask about it later. They hadn't really come up to get anything, so they retreated and went on their way to the front of the hotel to wait, leaving Alexis going to her suitcase to rummage for something, and Chazz standing at the doorway to the room, unsure of whether he should step in and close the door or not.

He waited for a few minutes, watching Alexis pull out her duel monsters deck from within the mess of her bag and tucking it safely into her handbag. She turned around and glared at him expectantly.

What in heck had he done to piss her off so much?

"Well?" she asked when he still didn't speak.

"What in the world is going on, and why are you so angry at me?" He asked, there wasn't really any other way of wording it; he was the only one being treated this way out of everyone.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're an inconsiderate jerk looking for revenge and having fun playing me?"

"What?" asked Chazz completely taken aback, staring at her with confused eyes.

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about! How could you! I trusted you! I thought we were friends. I thought you'd changed and weren't after me anymore. But you were just pretending weren't you? Couldn't take rejection so you decided to have some fun at mine and Jaden's expense!"

"I- what?? What in the _heck_ are you talking about? I haven't betrayed anyone!"

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about?" her voice rose in volume, her anger clearly shown. She looked so angry Chazz would have wagered she was a step away from slapping him. Or five if you wanted to be exact, her needing to walk across the room and all. "I'm talking about Jaden being IN LOVE with you and you knowing about it!!" she screamed. "I'm talking about how you cheered me on to go and confess to him and kept trying to get us alone together, you ASSHOLE!"

Chazz's eyes widened a look dawning settling on his face. Oh… so that was it, they'd talked about everything had they?

"Not only did I have to endure the slap in the face of _Shay_ being right, but I also got to discover that I'd been set up to look like a total idiot!" she continued taking a couple steps towards him.

Chazz took a deep breath, he was calm, and he knew he shouldn't get agitated over this. It would only make things worse. Still he was a little shocked that his blond friend had come to the conclusion that he'd done all this to hurt her and Jaden.

"How the hell could you do this?! To me? To _Jaden_?"

"Alexis. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you with Jaden. I was hoping it would."

"Like hell you were! He's gay you idiot!! How could it have worked out?!"

"I wasn't so sure. Besides, you liked him, and I thought maybe he'd find that he likes you back if you'd spent more time together, and if you'd confessed to him."

"Jaden's gay, you don't like him, so instead of dealing with it you throw me at him?! Oh yeah, Chazz, that makes sense! Shove a girl at the gay guy!" Her voice was trembling, but it wasn't only because of anger. Reminding herself of how Jaden would never come to like her made the hurt she'd felt yesterday surge up inside of her, attempting to spill down her cheeks in her tears.

The black Slifer almost flinched, stung by what she'd said. Yeah, he hadn't handled this all that well, he knew that already. Just add it to the long list of stupid mistakes he'd made in his young life. But he'd be damned if he was going to get blamed for the rejection she'd suffered. As bad as he felt that Jaden hadn't liked her back, it wasn't fair to blame it all on him.

He walked to the middle bed of the room, past Alexis who glared angrily wondering where in the hell the bastard thought he was going. Calmly taking a seat on the bed, the raven haired teen gestured at the angry blond to sit as well. She didn't, opening her mouth to yell at him some more.

Chazz sighed again.

"Alexis. I'm the first person Jaden has ever actually liked." he interrupted, raising a hand as she looked at him angrily about to shout again. What the heck did she think? He was boasting? "Think about it, and no, I'm not trying to hurt you more. I don't hate you or Jaden, please try to believe that." he paused looking as sincerely as he could into her eyes, doing all he could to convey with his expression that he was telling the truth. "I'm the first, as I said. So it's really hard to tell if he really does love me. How could he possibly know? He's told me he's never liked anyone else. You liked him, so I wanted you to have your shot at him anyway. I wasn't setting you up, and I'm not trying to take my revenge on you for not returning my feelings. I _have_ changed. Especially from back then, and I'd never want to hurt you like that. We're friends now."

"What you thought he's bi? Or liking you was some sort of fluke?" snapped Alexis her eyes still untrusting, but her voice wasn't raised anymore.

Again, the words stung, and he looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap. He felt guilt sweep over him once again. He'd handled it very badly indeed.

"Maybe… I would have been really happy with you, so I thought he would too if given the chance. I don't feel that way about you anymore Alexis, and I was hoping to make both of you happy. I didn't handle it very well, that much is true, and I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, but you got your chance with him and you told him how you felt. His rejection had nothing to do with me, and at least you were able to tell him how you felt before you got to know about him possibly being gay. Now you don't have to live with the regret of never being able to tell him."

"It had everything to do with you Chazz!" exclaimed Alexis, tears finally beginning to trickle down her face. Her hand clenched into a fist began wiping them away.

"It wasn't my fault. The only one I really owe an apology to is Jaden." said Chazz calmly, sadly watching her cry. 'Because this must have really hurt him… if you told him about how I told you to go for it despite knowing what I did.' he added in his head.

'_If the plan had worked and Jaden would have fallen in love with Alexis everything would have been handled just fine!_' said a voice in his head. '_You didn't even want to plan to work!_' countered another, and with a jolt he realized that was true.

He looked down from Alexis to his hands; she continued to sob, trying to stop herself from crying anymore. Chazz got up and walked to her, pulling her to him and holding her. He knew very well what rejection felt like, but at least she had people on whose shoulders to cry on. No matter how much he'd looked up to Atticus before, or even now, he'd never allow himself to cry in front of him, or anyone if he could help it. Perhaps the only person whose shoulder he'd ever even consider crying on may never want to talk to him again.

He didn't want to lose Jaden, and he hadn't really wanted to lose him to Alexis either, even though he'd thought at the time that it was for the best. He'd never pushed him away when he kissed him, not once really felt any disgust, just surprise. Stubbornly he'd suppressed thoughts and run with others, not once letting himself examine his feelings. He'd kissed Jaden for goodness sake. All on his own too. Their first kiss had happened by him asking for permission, and there was no denying that he'd been that one to want it. Well, Jaden may have wanted it too, for longer then him, but he'd never voiced it. He had. He'd acted on it.

"Chazz, you're a really, really big prick." came a muffled voice from his chest.

She tried pushing herself away, but didn't really accomplish much as her half hearted shoves were so weak, the black Slifer could barely feel them.

"I know…" he mumbled back. "I guess I really need to find Jaden and apologize to him." he said sorrowfully.

Her eyes widened and she regained strength enough to push herself away and stare at him incredulously.

"You're an asshole!" she said her voice no longer a muffled whisper, but clear and sharp as a tack.

He merely bowed his head, smiling sadly in agreement. "I know."

"You're completely unbelievable!" she said again, her voice rising in volume slightly.

"I know." said the black Slifer again in the same voice. There was no way he could argue with her, he felt awful.

"You like him!!" she all but yelled.

"Yeah… Wait– What?!" Chazz's head snapped up quick enough to give him whiplash.

"You like him!!" she shouted, eyes burning with incredulity.

"Where–? What–? No I–"

She slapped him. He was too startled to register the hit immediately only that he'd gone from facing the angry blond to looking at the wall. Hello wall, why am I staring at you?

"You do!!" she roared, grabbing a pillow off her bed and whomping the poor shocked teen a good dozen times as hard as she could. It all clicked, the sudden closeness she began to sense between them, the worried looks the black Slifer would cast his way, the conversation at the haunted house, the whole ordeal in general! She was almost 100% sure the guy had been thinking about Jaden that whole time during their conversation and he'd been f***ing blushing too! How dare he not have noticed! How dare he like him! He could have saved them all a heck of a load of drama if the idiot would stop being so freaking stubborn!

"Alexis– Ooof! Plea­–umf! Sto–ow! That–umf! I–ack!" he didn't get much more out, she just kept hitting him, his arms up and waving around him trying to fend her off.

With a final blow to the face with which she used all the force she could muster, the raven haired teen fell down on his back on the center bed he'd been sitting on earlier in their talk. She let the pillow drop next to her and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow– OW!!! Alexis! What the heck–?!"

"-do I think I'm doing? I'm hitting you! I have every right to hit you! You're the one who holds the heart of the guy I like, and not only that, you like him back!! You like him back and you're too much of a stubborn moron to even notice!" She yelled again, giving Chazz a good hard shove so he was back on his back again as he tried to get up and off the bed.

"Uoof… Look Alexis I really don–" started the black Slifer, panic slightly visible in his eyes.

"Don't give me any of that! I saw that expression you just had!" she growled climbing up to straddle his legs, while he propped himself up on one elbow, suddenly feeling very exposed even though he was wearing a pair of black jeans and navy-blue T-shirt. "I know that look, I've had it, so I know! Don't you dare deny it!"

"But I–"

She was on all fours on the bed, straddling him; she raised her right hand fist, holding it up in threat. "Think about it. Think about what you feel for him."

"B-but Alexis–" Stuttered the pinned boy feeling like he was getting an autopsy done on him while he was still alive but completely paralyzed.

"Now." her voice was more threatening still, containing a certain finality he knew meant business, her eyes narrowed in a piercing glare.

"Yes ma'Am." he gulped and turned his thoughts inward, his heart strangely racing.

Was it possible he liked the other back? He wasn't sure, but his heart rate sped up at the thought, and he'd been displeased to see Alexis with him… and it hadn't been his old jealousy for her, but it was now for Jaden... he admitted grudgingly in lew of the threat to his life Alexis presented. Which yeah… it was really strange. But it had been like that for a while. The feelings he hadn't wanted to examine because of their confusion, the sense of hurt and loss he felt when the brunette and blond had been together. Maybe he'd just become very possessive of his friend… but how possessive could one really be of a friend they knew to be gay and in love with them? The situation would be too awkward to stay possessive that way, it just couldn't happen… Not unless… And there were the kisses, each of which had been stolen, except the first one. Again, he hadn't resisted. He'd also…. enjoyed… them. He had. He'd wanted it and remembering when Jaden had attacked him high on painkillers he recalled to have been feeling good. To have… wanted him.

A blush spread across his cheeks. Oh Ra he was thinking these things… and Alexis was there… his head was bowed but he she was too close and was bound to see him blushing, and oh Osiris he just the thought of wanting Jaden made his body respond with a hot tingly flush of warmth and he wanted to get up now and go find him. He had to apologize first and holy mother of cow he was thinking bad thoughts. What the hell had Alexis done to him? He felt like she'd uncorked something, things were rushing and swirling all in his head and it all suddenly made sense. He… He… He really couldn't admit this even in his head yet.

"Well?" snapped the girl still hovering above him.

It jarred him back into himself properly and he suddenly found that his eyes were closed shut and his face was on fire, and his body was too… only with another type of fire.

"Do you like him?" she asked slowly but still in the same angry tone.

"I– uh… think? Maybe?" stuttered the flustered boy glancing up at her and really wishing to disappear now.

"You THINK?? MAYBE??" she snarled angrily.

What kind of answer could she possibly want?! It seemed like she was going to kill him either way!

He took a big gulp of air, yet it still seemed like it wasn't enough and his mouth suddenly felt unbelievably dry. His heart was racing and he could feel his hands had become sweaty, fisted in the sheets as they were. When in the heck had he begun to grip the sheets like that?? His face continued to feel hot with embarrassment as he took another deep breath.

"I… like… hi– Mindy?"

"Hi!"

"Alexis what the heck is going on?!"

The door had been opened, and there stood Mindy Jasmine, and horror of horror's Jaden. What the f*** was he doing here?? Couldn't the boy go wonder around a foreign city when he was supposed to?

Alexis and Chazz stayed frozen for several moments, before Alexis suddenly got off the still blushing and wide eyed black Slifer. Upon realizing that yes, he had a functioning brain, and yes, he could move, the black Slifer properly sat up, his mind flying at a million miles per second. They'd just come in, but Alexis was shouting, had they heard? Had Jaden heard? Holy flippin' monkeys on a stick he'd just barely managed to admit it to himself he didn't want Jaden to have heard, he wasn't ready for him to have heard yet.

What the heck was he so worried about anyway? He couldn't exactly be rejected! Except that he could… he'd hurt the brunette so many times at almost every turn in this messed up tangled demented thing of a relationship that maybe he'd decided it was time to move on and nothing Chazz said or did would change the other's mind. He could have already lost him. Panic rose in him like the water level during a monsoon.

"You could have knocked." said Alexis, a hint of nervousness in her voice. She was embarrassed, but tried her best to remain calm. It looked bad; she could see it did from Jaden's expression. He'd remained quite, he looked shocked and hurt. No disbelief in his expression, looks like he had less faith in the black Slifer then he'd let on. She could almost see a countdown timer appear next to him; it was clear from his expression that there was only a limited amount of time he could take standing there before he'd have to leave. While she could barely stand the look of hurt he was sending her and Chazz's way, she didn't feel the urge to correct the situation. Yes she wanted him to be happy, but she'd been rejected only yesterday, it would take more time then that for her to properly get over it, and right now she wanted to be at least a little bit selfish and let them both suffer a bit.

No matter how much she knew it'd be the right thing; she didn't want to make it too easy for them. Even though Chazz had been complicating things on his own just fine, and if this thing had been going on as long as since the haunted house, then it was probably time to just let them get together. Still she felt like she'd be making it too easy for them.

"Could have…" trailed off Jasmine completely speechless once again.

"You took so long we came up to check if you were alright." said Mindy just as flabbergasted after her initial inability to comprehend the position the two had previously been in.

"What's going on?" asked Jasmine.

Jaden remained silent, but his eyes begged someone to answer Jasmine's question.

Alexis sighed, walking to the window and glancing outside at the people running around the streets of Helsinki.

"Why don't you tell them Chazz." she said not turning back to the people in the room.

The guy in question had only managed to accomplish standing up off the bed. His mouth had been shut, his brain being extremely unhelpful with coming up with something to say in the situation. He hadn't even properly noticed the position he and Alexis had been in until the others came in and started talking and now he was expected to explain what was going on here?

Glancing quickly at Alexis his cheeks flushed again as he thought of trying to explain everything that had just happened, most especially the 'bad' thoughts involving Jaden now racing through his head. He kept them at bay for now, but they were still there and seeing the brunette standing before him only served to intensify his emotions.

Slowly, he lowered his head, there was no way he could come out and explain everything… not yet, he wasn't ready, and like heck he'd be able to do it with Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis in the freaking room.

Then there was movement, and then it was gone. Chazz's head snapped up and to his horror Jaden wasn't there anymore. He knew the brunette had misinterpreted his actions; the girls both had their hands over their mouths. Alexis had simply turned around her arms crossed; her expression unreadable as she regarded the doorway through which Jaden had disappeared.

Despite the giant misunderstand Chazz couldn't get himself to move, and simply stood there. What was he supposed to do? He had to apologize for sure, and clear the new mess up as well before it became too big and bad but he couldn't say it yet. He just couldn't. And would the other even want to see him after he was done explaining? Maybe they weren't even going to be friends anymore after this. He didn't want that to happen. Though he wasn't sure how he'd handle just being friends now… would he be able to when he finally realized his feelings?

_You could _show_ him how you feel._

He wished he could re-cork his feelings for a bit. They were getting in the way, confusing him and blocking his mind from thinking clearly. It probably wasn't a very wise idea to bottle things up again though… He'd done so many things that could only be taken to mean he didn't like Jaden back and here he was feeling completely opposite and he needed to go after him now! How could he possibly face him after all the shit he'd put him through though?

"You should go after him you know." said Alexis steadily.

He snapped his head to look at her and found her glaring, as if saying 'why the f*** are you not gone yet?'. She was sad, heartbroken and mad… could he really just go? Was it ok?

"I know you're used to everything being handed to you on a silver platter, but I didn't want to make this too easy for you. But I did practically hand you that chance."

At that moment he understood. No she wasn't ok now but she would be, and she'd most certainly kill him if he messed things up now.

His legs moved and he was racing down the hallway. One elevator was on the ground floor, the other just reached it, and Jaden was going to be outside before he managed to get to the bottom floor. In a crazed haze of panic he jammed the elevator button repeatedly then looked around wondering where the stairs were, he briefly considered throwing himself out the window. He'd definitely catch up to the other then!

He shook himself out of it and gratefully got in when the elevator doors opened, pressing the ground level button a dozen times in quick succession, as if it would make the lift reach the ground floor faster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alexis! What the heck is happening??" asked Jasmine again.

"Nothing happened between me and Chazz. I was just beating him up. I can't tell you anything else. Let's go shopping." with that she waved off her friends protests and walked out the door as well. The other two exchanged puzzled worried looks and then followed, locking their shared room as they went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What had happened? Oh yeah, he'd seen Alexis be mad and cold to Chazz all day. He hadn't really been too warm himself, but apparently Alexis being mad at him made the black Slifer blind to everything else, including him. Well, still at least that meant the raven haired teen would be explaining his reasons soon. But here was the decision he had to make. Did he want to be around when he explained them to Alexis? Or rather, did he want Alexis to be around when youngest Princeton brother explained his reasoning for his actions? He felt bad for wanting to exclude the blond, she deserved to know as much as he did, but he was feeling jealous now, so he could beat himself up for thinking mean thoughts later.

So yeah, he'd been cold, Alexis had been colder, the black Slifer only noticed Alexis, and now Chazz was following Alexis and her friends into the hotel. He briefly entertained the idea of going as well, but thought, no, he wasn't going to go up there, he was going to go around town with Syrus Bastion and Atticus. Which was why he was just as perplexed as the others were when he told them to go on without him and that he'd catch up later because he wanted to rest his eyes a bit. He didn't even remember properly _how_ he'd gotten them to go on without him, but they had, and he stayed where he was wondering whether to go in or not.

It was then that he noticed Jasmine and Mindy came had come back out. Both looked worried and were whispering to each other while looking up at the hotel frequently. They probably had been sent down so Chazz and Alexis could talk in private. He hoped the reasons were good and that Alexis would accept them. She could then heal herself in peace. Perhaps if he stood here long enough the two would come out soon and then Chazz would see him and pull him aside to explain everything to him as well. One thing was for sure though… he didn't think the other felt the same way for him, and this, in a way, had been his answer.

'Sorry, no, I don't think of you that way, but Alexis does, so here, have her.'

It sounded very stupid and not very forgivable that way… but maybe there was another reason he was ignorant of. Or maybe the black Slifer hadn't considered his feelings at all and had simply been completely focused on trying to get Alexis what she wanted.

That sounded a lot like he liked her. Like he was really in love with her again. Chazz had said he wasn't… but maybe he'd lied to spare his feelings? There wasn't really any logical reason for lying about it… at least none that he could think of. But it seemed very likely he had.

So anyway, he'd waited, gotten impatient and gone to talk to Mindy and Jasmine, simply stating he'd seen how Alexis had been treating Chazz and was concerned. They nodded and shared some ridiculous theories about the two in the hotel. None of them had stayed in his head; they had been so far from the truth. Neither, it seemed, had been told why Alexis was angry with Chazz.

So they waited, and waited, and waited some more. Then became worried. They decided to go in and make sure everything was alright. Things seemed to be taking too long, and as Mindy had pointed out, time to wander and shop around was running out.

Up they went, and Mindy and Jasmine were the first to step outside the lift to hear a raised voice. Quickly they all went down the hall, Mindy for some reason in the lead, towards the room Alexis' voice was coming from.

They all stepped in, and sound died for Jaden. Temporarily. Alexis was on top of Chazz. He was completely red, and she was on top of him. Everything froze, or at least the people did. Jaden felt his heart freeze.

He never… He'd thought Alexis might have been a little angry with him, but he'd never have expected for it to be this far and by all accounts it looked very much like she'd been the instigator. The other had looked embarrassed, now more then before, but perhaps he hadn't been completely willing. But he could have refused her, he was stronger then her after all. However, he hadn't exactly refused Jaden's advances either. Was Chazz simply not capable of defending himself from people who wanted to molest him?? Man or woman?? He was hurt, angry, confused, and more then anything in unbearable pain that Alexis would do this when he'd just told her yesterday that he was in love with Chazz. Not that he 'like' him, LOVED him. How could she? Why would she betray him like that? Or had she counted on him never knowing? Chazz was good at keeping secrets after all. But that would mean she'd simply have been using the black Slifer, and despite how upset he was with him, he still felt angry at her for maybe doing that.

Jasmine asked the question he wanted answered. He looked at them beseechingly, hoping they'd just reply with something like they'd tripped. But Alexis's expression wasn't that of embarrassment, she'd made no effort to even correct the misunderstanding in anything she said, and Chazz was simply standing there like a very red statue. He'd never seen the young Princeton boy blush like that… jealousy came up for air before disappearing back into the melting pot of emotions again.

"Why don't you tell them Chazz." Alexis said her back to everyone while continuing to look out the window.

Jaden focused his attention wholly on the black Slifer. He watched him glance at Alexis, renew the blush on his face and then slowly lower his head. Well, that was that then, admittance of guilt, unable to say it out loud. He didn't need to see or hear more. Out he walked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside!! He was finally outside!! He looked right, looked left. No-one he even remotely recognized was anywhere to be seen. Where in the world could he have gone?? Oh for the love of Gilgamesh why couldn't he have been standing there waiting for him so the brunette could have come over and punched him out in public? It would have been great! Then he could have kidnapped the brunette back up to his room and cleared everything up! It was painfully clear that him not being ready to admit his feelings to Jaden was now nothing more then a stupid small flimsy excuse thinner then rice paper. In other words, the sooner he told him the better for them all.

So which way had he to run??? Maybe straight… you could cross the street from here and… umm…. not get run over by trams or cars… and possibly get over to the other side… and then….

…..

Shit.

He had no idea where the heck the brunette could have run off to. The guy could've flown to the moon for all he knew. Sighing in frustration he tried to think of where Syrus and Bastion would be. He didn't come up with much so he decided he'd run to the closest mall, gathering of shops, whatever it was they had here.

And so he spent the day trying to find the rest of the gang, he did manage to find Syrus and Bastion who were looking around in 'Akateeminen Kirjakappa' translated as the Academic Bookstore. Bastion being the smart guy he was enjoyed books as well as dueling and there was much to be found at such a store for it had 4 floors and covered a variety of subjects, including dueling.

Syrus was found in the manga section and to the raven haired teen's dismay he hadn't seen Jaden all day. They then went up to the 2nd floor to find Bastion who was in the mathematics section. Jaden wasn't there and Bastion hadn't seen him either. The bluenette and math genius asked him why he was looking for Jaden, and if something had happened. The black Slifer adopted his usual snappish sarcastic tone and told them he'd asked them where the brunette was because he didn't _know_ where he was and no, nothing had happened. They bought it and he left the store to go look for him some more.

Apparently Syrus and Bastion had agreed before hand that the bookstore was the last place they were going to visit and after that they were going to go back to the hotel to find Jaden since that was where they'd last seen him. They also told Chazz that Atticus was inside the Stockmann mall thing, on the bottom floor still looking at CD's.

He didn't go look for the older brunette; he didn't think Jaden would run over to hang out with him at a time like this. It wasn't like him to worry his friends like this, but then again… he was completely and utterly hurt. He sighed as he continued his search.

In the end it was all to no avail, and at the allotted time, Chazz returned to the hotel, hoping desperately that the brunette had returned to his room and that all was well. However, he didn't see him gathered in front of the hotel as everyone else, nor did he see him at dinner.

He played with his food, and poked at it feeling very worried and very miserable sitting at the hotel restaurant. What if he'd gotten lost out there? He couldn't speak the language and not many, it seemed, spoke good enough English for them to understand at least not from what he'd heard. What if no-one could find him? What if something really bad happened to him?

He dropped his fork into his full plate of food and got up. Syrus, Bastion and Atticus looked at him perplexed, but he excused himself by saying he wasn't feeling too well and had eaten something that probably hadn't agreed with him earlier.

"Oh, Jaden's not feeling too well either. He's been in bed all day since after the natural history museum." said Atticus casually, watching the raven haired teen go with a frown.

Chazz stopped abruptly, almost mid step, and slowly turned surprised eyes on the older brunette on the other side of the table.

"H-he's been in bed? All day?" he asked, trying his hardest to look and sound casually surprised. He leaned against a neighboring (thankfully empty) table for support. He'd been so worried… and the guy had been at the hotel the whole time?? But… elevator… ground floor…

They did all room on the same floor. So he could have simply briskly walked to his room and he wouldn't have known… But he'd been so sure the brunette would have headed outside, to his friends to at least let them know he wasn't feeling well or something.

"Yeah." replied Atticus simply.

"Hmm… well see you later." said Chazz as he turned and tried to walk on.

His relief was so great it made his legs weak and he was shaking.

Suddenly the arm that was hanging limply at his side was hoisted up behind someone's neck and an arm drew around his waist to support him. He looked up startled at Atticus.

"Easy there, I'll help you to your room." he said looking worried, but smiling all the same. He was always smiling at him, yet he didn't really feel like he deserved it. He'd wasted all of today running around the city of Helsinki worried out of his mind without once thinking he should just go back to the hotel and make sure Jaden wasn't there. Still he allowed himself to lean into Atticus and gave an exhausted sigh. He'd shake him off and then go see Jaden.

"I could take him. It's our room anyway." offered Bastion also getting up.

"Oh that's alright." said Atticus cheerily over his shoulder as he took a step forward. "You haven't finished eating. We'll be alright, I know where you guys crash." he grinned. "See you later, goodnight."

The others said goodnight and Atticus helped Chazz up to the elevator. Once in, the black Slifer pulled away and leaned against the wall, his strength returning, the shaking long since subsided.

"I'm alright now, thanks." he said giving Atticus a small grateful smile.

"Umm... You're welcome, but are you sure you're alright?" said Atticus not all that convinced.

"Yeah I'm sure. I didn't know Jaden was sick; no wonder I didn't see him around today. Mind if come to your room with you to see how he's doing?" asked Chazz wondering how in the world he was going to talk to Jaden alone. They'd most certainly have to leave the room because he didn't want to try and send Atticus away.

"Well… alright, but if you start to feel unwell again I'm taking you back to your room ok?"

Chazz nodded smiling, playfully rolling his eyes at how motherly the older brunette was being, Atticus grinned back at him.

They exited the elevator, Chazz still pondering on how he was going to get his talk alone with Jaden, especially if the brunette refused to go with him. When they arrived at Atticus' room, he still hadn't come up with anything. However as the older brunette quietly opened the room, they found it was dark, and Jaden was lying still in his bed, breathing deeply, already off in dreamland.

They both watched him for a moment, Chazz half wondering if he should wake the object of his affection up.

"Ah… finally asleep. He looked really tired when I got back." whispered Atticus.

Chazz remained quite for a time, spying some tissues littering the floor next to the brunette's bed. He probably claimed it to be cold or something… but the black Slifer couldn't help feel like his heart was being tightly wrapped in barbed wire. The brunette had been crying.

"Yeah…" he finally replied. "Well, I'll go back to my room and follow his example and get some rest." he said unable to keep the sadness completely out of his voice.

He turned and left before Atticus had a chance to stop him, saying a quick goodnight as he quietly closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Jaden creaked open his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." said Atticus in dismay. "Chazz came to see you. I think he was a little worried about you."

"Oh…" croaked the 'sick' brunette tiredly. "Well, I'll see him tomorrow." Though he didn't really want to. He closed his eyes again, and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

**There you go! Hope you've enjoyed! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!**

**Sorry, but I'll be pretty busy, so the next update won't be for a while, but I hope I can get back to it soon. The end is in sight! Don't ask me how many chapters are left though cause I really don't know. :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all!**

**Yes, I****'ve been a really naughty writer. Unfortunately there's been a long gap between these chapters when I thought there'd be a short one. It's very sad but university killed my inspiration. Twice. And after that I really had to work at it to get it back. It's most unfortunate but it's been a while since I've kind of dropped out of this fandom. This not to say that I don't like Chazz/Jaden anymore, but more that I've kind of moved on to other things outside Gx, and so it's been hard to get myself back into this story. I am however finishing it, so no worries there… just doing it kind of slowly, again I apollogize.**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own yugioh gx, frankly I don't really wish to either, just wish Chazz and Jaden would hook up. :/_

Jaden sighed in annoyance as once again he felt Chazz's eyes on him. The students were on a bus heading somewhere or other and there were still 3 more days of the fieldtrip to go.

Confusion reigned in the group of friends as Syrus and Bastion had absolutely no idea what was going on. Simply put, no-one wanted to explain things to them. They did, however, manage to figure some things out for themselves.

Alexis wasn't hanging out with them anymore, sticking with Mindy and Jasmine, always shying away when Jaden approached. Whether this was because she wanted some space between her and the brunette on account of her heartbreak or because Jaden really didn't want anything to do with her at the moment, the brunette didn't know. It wasn't really important either. He was still angry with her; even more so then he needed to be seeing as she hadn't attempted to explain herself or the situation he'd found her in with Chazz.

As for Chazz, Jaden just didn't want to talk to him. He felt more betrayed and hurt by the black Slifer then he'd ever experienced in his whole life (not that there were many times during which he felt hurt and betrayed). The, no doubt, garbled excuses and please for forgiveness the other would most likely offer him were of no use to the brunette. All that was needed was time, time for him to heal and get over the whole thing. He could tell just by how desperate the black Slifer seemed in wanting to talk to him that he was sorry and wished to amend things between them. That was fine, and it was entirely possible for it to happen after some time. However for now he wished not to talk to him, heck he was pretty sure he didn't even want to see him, but that wasn't really possible so he left it at ignoring and shunning the Princeton boy every time he attempted to get close.

Both Bastion and Syrus had noticed that Chazz was no longer allowed near the brunette, and whenever they tried to ask about it, Jaden ignored the question either by changing the subject or going quiet and refusing to say anything until they gave up on asking him. Of course Mindy hadn't kept quiet so they knew about what had happened with Alexis, but they had no idea why in the world Jaden would be angry when he'd rejected the blond and Chazz liked the girl anyway. It was possible that maybe Alexis had been trying to use the raven haired teen to comfort herself in misery taking advantage of the teen's feelings… maybe… (They weren't entirely sure Alexis was even capable of _thinking_ of doing something like that, let alone doing it). But that would only explain why Alexis was being distant, and it certainly didn't explain why their brunette friend wouldn't tolerate the black Slifer's company anymore.

A rumor had started to spread that Chazz had tried raping Alexis and making it look like she was seeking comfort. It was kept quiet from the chaperones (somehow) but it did have a slight effect on the rest of the student body on the fieldtrip. Most people stayed away from the raven haired teen while others nettled the youngest Princeton brother with insults and whispers of 'rapist' murmured in an undertone while walking passed him.

Everyone had heard the rumor but Jaden was too wrapped up in his own betrayal to notice it. Bastion and Syrus didn't know what to believe as the black Slifer never defended himself against any of the insults or accusations thrown at him and Alexis, while knowing the whole thing was false, couldn't find it in herself to intervene, it was only a rumor so it would die down after a while anyway.

Jaden ignored Chazz's eyes on him and turned to Syrus who was sitting at his side, beginning a conversation on duel strategies with some of the cards that were popular in this part of the world. Despite trying hard to ignore the black Slifer's intense gaze he couldn't help but silently count down the seconds before he heard an annoyed growl softly float up to him from Chazz's direction. It was oddly satisfying to hear the noise.

The brunette discretely shook his head. He needed to stop being so sensitive about what the stupid moron staring at him was doing. In order to ignore him properly he had to make believe he wasn't there, and that wasn't really happening when he was waiting to hear noises of disappointment and/or annoyance from the other. Still, on the first occasion the black Slifer had tried to approach him, which had been after breakfast that morning, Jaden had made it very clear that he didn't want to talk. Mustering up all the anger he could, the brunette had acted as cold as possible in his speech and posture while promising to hear the other out after some time had passed. Unfortunately he hadn't specified how long 'some time' was and it seemed Chazz hadn't taken it to mean more then 2 hours. Either that or the other was purposely acting stupid. That wasn't really possible as the black Slifer didn't need to _act_ to be stupid. From what he could gather from the others actions of late, the guy was plenty stupid all on his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of another day of being educated on the Finnish culture. Who would have thought that the national sport was hockey? Alright… so it did make a lot of sense once you thought about it, but it was still pretty cool to find out. The bus had taken them all to an ice skating ring, only it wasn't really used just for ice skating, but hokey too. After learning the rules of the game, the whole student body was divided into two groups and then teams. A prize had been up for grabs and everyone got to play. Of course there had been those who didn't know how to ice skate, and fortunately there'd been a separate ring for them to practice on.

Jaden had not known how to skate… he'd just never had the chance to even try. Heck, before duel monsters he'd been an avid baseball fan. The baseball team at his old school had been happy to have him when he'd joined, and he'd had so much fun there, running from base to base after hitting a homerun that the thought of trying a sport that involved sliding across ice on shoes with blades attached to them hadn't ever even crossed his mind. Or anyone else's on the team for that matter.

So he didn't skate, and was put in the 'kiddy ring' as the snooty Obelisks (every one of them knew how to skate for some reason) had named it. But that hadn't bothered him in the least. It kept Chazz away from him, (the black Slifer was playing hokey) while he, Syrus, and Bastion enjoyed their new learning experience. Bastion could skate but he pretended he couldn't so he could help Jaden and Syrus. The day had passed pleasantly and Jaden had more fun then he thought it possible with his current state mind.

Chazz was annoyed, but somehow he didn't manage to be too annoyed. He knew Jaden didn't want to see him, knew the other wanted time, but the thing was the brunette wanted it because of the misunderstanding. He would have given the other his space, if only the brunette would first hear him out. Unfortunately the other wouldn't hear of it, and the black Slifer was stuck trying over and over to get the brunette to listen. Today he'd been successfully avoided, just like the day before, but at least it seemed that Jaden had fun. The other had seemed pretty happy, and despite all his worry, the black Slifer couldn't help but be a bit relieved.

One of the things that kept nagging at him though was his disappointment at not being able to have spent the time on the ice with Jaden. For all his worry, Chazz found that he'd have liked nothing better then to have been in the practice ring, catching the brunette every time he fell and helping him learn how to skate. He could imagine perfectly pulling the brunette up against him off his butt, helping him learn his balance, being close, and then the weight of him in his arms when the other would inevitably lose his balance again. The longing he'd felt that day through watching the other had torn at his heart deeply while fanning his determination further. No matter how much the brunette would resist, Chazz wasn't going to give up, he was going to tell him at some point even if he'd have to do it in front of everyone.

It was evening now, and the raven haired teen was walking down the hall towards the elevators for a late dinner. Bastion and Syrus were being awkward with him (he couldn't blame them) and he hadn't wanted to deal with it. He'd told them to go down without him that he needed to use the bathroom first. So they had and Chazz had unintentionally spent half an hour sitting on the edge of the bathtub daydreaming about teaching Jaden to ice skate and then a further 15 minutes berating himself for having an idiotic sappy daydream about teaching Jaden to ice skate. It would do him no good to imagine something like that especially when he had better things to do with his time, like actually tell the brunette how he felt about him… and then maybe plan a trip over the next vacation to Greenland or something and teach the brunette to ice skate….

Stupid brain.

He was abruptly knocked from his thoughts as someone knocked into his shoulder, causing him to spin around.

Reflexively he uttered a short apology, not even properly looking at who he'd bumped into, as he turned to continue on his way.

"Hey, aren't you the so called rapist?"

He didn't stay to listen, just kept walking. It was no-ones business what happened between him and Alexis, calling him names and needling him about it wouldn't yield anyone any answers either. What anyone else thought of him didn't bother the raven haired teen in the slightest, as long as the two key people involved knew the truth the rest of the world was free to form their own opinions. The rest of the school and god knew a good size portion of the rest of the planet was made up of senseless fools anyway.

"Hey, wait up a minute!" the voice persisted.

Chazz didn't wait. He didn't care. Whatever this person had to say he'd say it whether he wanted to hear it or not and they had the time it took for him to get into the elevator to go down to dinner to do it.

"You didn't really try to rape her did you?"

The black Slifer came to a stop in front of one of the elevator doors. One of the lifts was pretty close by, he pushed the call button.

"Nah, I don't think you did." continued the voice. It was a confident kind of drawling voice, but seemed to hold something else in it now. It sounded like the person was working themselves up to something.

Well whatever, the elevator was here, and the doors started opening for him.

The voice chuckled after him as he walked in, pressing the ground floor button as he did.

"I bet the slut came on to you. Decided to take advantage of the torch you were holding for her. I think she's a disgustingly sad little bitch, but hey, you're just as sad for letting her do anything."

Chazz whirled around, the elevator doors already closing, angrily seeking out the son of a bitch who dared to speak of Alexis in such a manner.

A handsome blond guy stood waving at him lazily with one hand in his pocket. Blue eyes were flashing with malice while his lips were twisted into a smug smirk. The guy looked to be a third year maybe and looked like the kind of guy who smoked. The raven haired teen could just imagine a lit cigarette hanging loosely from those arrogant lips.

The doors were already closed, the previous observations made so quickly he barely noticed they'd been made. Chazz found himself glaring death at the doors with his fists slightly raised, both clenched and his shoulders tense. If the guy had said those things while they'd still been out in the hallway he was sure he would have decked him good and hard. Twice.

Storming out of the elevator fuming, his mood as black as his school uniform (that he wasn't wearing), he startled a small group of hotel guests who had been waiting for the elevator. Not even noticing them, he kept walking into the hotel restaurant and found himself an empty table to sit at. He noticed he'd cut his time kind of short, but didn't care since he didn't even have much of an appetite anymore and all he really wanted to do was go back upstairs and beat the living shit out of that asshole blonde. Whoever he was.

"Hey Chazz, you're down here pretty late, boy do you look mad. You should rearrange your face; you'll scare all the girls out of the hotel."

Atticus. The black Slifer sighed trying to ease himself out of his murderous mood.

"And maybe some of the guys too…" he heard the other add as an afterthought. He couldn't help it, and gave in to a rough exhale of amusement and a small smile that barely curved his lips.

Looking up he saw the other grinning at him like he always did, he soon found himself smiling back at him.

"You better get to eating, the buffet's going to close soon, we're all having a pretty late dinner as it is today." said Atticus as he looked towards the tables still laden with some food.

"I'm not very hungry." stated Chazz also directing his eyes towards the food, though he found he wouldn't mind having something small in the end.

"Well you should! Not saying this cause I'm trying to be your mom or something, but you really should get something in your stomach."

The raven haired teen raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly in an inquiring fashion. Atticus opened his mouth to answer the inquiring look, but he soon closed it as he spotted a pretty blond Finnish girl sit down at a table on her own. He looked back at Chazz, winked and was gone.

The black Slifer sighed, but a grin quirked his lips all the same. Atticus was Atticus, and right now, he felt he wouldn't change him for the world. He meandered his way to the buffet table and picked out something small to eat, he decided on a 'karjalanpiirakka'. Some type of small rice pasty type thing served with egg paste. He piled three of the things on to his plate, adding some of the egg paste on top of each before heading back to his table. As he ate he found his hunger returning enough to devour all 3. The grin had diminished to a small smile, but it stayed on his face. Lately Atticus had proved himself over and over to be a very special kind of person and he found that he felt very privileged to be someone the older brunette called 'friend'.

Sometime between his first and second karjalanpiirakka Chazz felt eyes on him. It wasn't an unusual occurrence since the rumor started so he ignored it and didn't let it spoil his contented thoughts. He took his time eating and half-smiling as he went along, ignoring whoever it was that was staring at him. If he was lucky, the staring would stop, if he was even luckier, it was the bastard from upstairs having come downstairs to bad mouth Alexis some more. That way, if it was him he'd come over and Chazz could beat him into the next century. Yes, that would be a most pleasing development.

However, no-one came to his table and the feeling of being stared at persisted. Having finished his meal, the black Slifer wiped his mouth on a napkin, finished off his water, and just as he was about to glare up in the direction the stare was coming from, he felt it stop. He looked up around, finding that the number of people dining in the restaurant had decreased. Scanning the room, all thoughts of finding the culprit who dared to gawk at him while he was eating flew straight out of his mind.

Quickly he got up, following the already retreating figure out of the restaurant, cursing at himself for not looking up sooner. Jaden was there, and he was alone for once. Alone! There was no way he'd get another chance like this for a good long time! Unless he camped out in front of the outdoor toilets at the Slifer red dorm every night, and even then he still might not get another chance as good as this.

The second elevator was already in use and Chazz could only hope that Jaden was actually in it this time and hadn't just randomly walked out of the hotel… or taken the stairs. Quickly, he got into the second one and impatiently growled at the contraption as it slowly closed its doors before beginning to take him up. He could swear the elevator he was in was a good measure slower then the other one was. The stupid thing.

Then he felt the elevator stop and he all but ran out before he recognized that it was the wrong floor. Looking at the number glowing above the elevator doors, he saw that it was the floor just below his. He let loose a barrage of choice words that in their vehemence managed to startle a small child and mother who'd just emerged from their room a little way down the hall. Chazz continued to curse uncaring as he pelted himself back into the elevator and smashed at his floor button. Stupid bastard elevator… stopping at other floors when he was using it.

Finally arriving at his floor the black Slifer pushed his way through the slowly opening doors and headed towards Jaden's room as fast as he could, hoping he could catch the guy before he got to his room (if he could).

And there he was, the brunette was walking calmly having almost reached his room about 5 paces away. They both stopped, as Jaden turned slightly to regard the new arrival over his shoulder. He looked tired, fed up, and exasperated.

Chazz took a step forward, slightly worried the other would throw a scathing remark his way and then continue on to his room. Not that the room would stop him, he was determined to pound on it all night if he had to or even seeking out Atticus for the room key.

To his surprise, the brunette turned the rest of the way around to face him, an almost resigned look on his face. Chazz didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Yes he'd done stupid things and made idiotic mistakes but he was trying to fix things god dammit! Or at the very least apologize properly and from the heart even if it turned out that the other no longer held any feelings for him. It didn't matter anymore as long as he was able to tell Jaden how he felt and apologize. Heck he'd be perfectly happy to transfer back to North Academy if he had to after this, as long as he got to freaking do it!

The black Slifer took another step forward, opening his mouth to speak. He was beaten to it by the brunette though.

"Look, I know you're sorry about what happened." he said in a level if not slightly annoyed tone, passing a hand through to briefly clutch at the right side of his bangs.

Dark eyes widened slightly, his breath catching in his throat as he listened.

"I don't get what was going on in your head at all, but I can tell you never really meant to hurt me. Or Alexis for that matter. I mean… instead of just saying you don't like me or you just want to stay friends you… well you went and did all that, and still expected me to not be hurt in the end, I really don't get it."

Their eyes met briefly, Jaden's voice trembling slightly for the smallest instance at the end.

"No look–"

"I understand that you're sorry Chazz. I do." said the brunette cutting the other off once again, this time quite curtly. "But I need some time to heal."

The finality in that last statement was clear, and Jaden once again began turning back to his own room.

"Wait a goddamn minute!"

Jaden froze despite himself, caught off guard by the anger in Chazz's voice. He turned stormy eyes on the former Obelisk blue student wondering how the heck the other thought he had any right to be angry at him.

Chazz's brain willed him to walk, Chazz opening his mouth once again to speak not giving a damn this time if he had to raise his voice and talk over the brunette. He wasn't letting him get away.

"There you are Chazz! I finally found you!"

The teen in question had managed to take only one more step before his whole thought process was interrupted by none other then Atticus Rhodes.

Jaden looked at his current roommate with an unreadable expression as if he wasn't sure exactly what to be feeling right then. He wanted to be relieved, but he was still irritated that the black Slifer didn't seem to want to leave him alone _and_ had spoken to him in a tone the brunette was sure he did not deserve in the least.

"Oh… hey, weren't you with that girl? You can come find me some other time, you should go back to her." said Chazz regarding the other over his shoulder trying with all his might not to glare or give away even the slightest fraction of the frustrated anger that was bubbling just below the surface. Seriously, the next person to interrupt him was likely to get their ass catapulted out of a window. 'Please just go back to the girl, don't feel bad about me being alone now, just go back to the girl…' he pleaded silently in his head.

"What are you talking about? You're coming out with me tonight! Just the two of us!" said the older brunette tilting his head to the side, slightly confused.

Jaden twitched.

"I am?" said Chazz looking slightly taken aback, before mentally kicking himself. It was not the time to be touched by the elder brunette's concern!!

"Well yeah, you've been having a rough time and moping for days so I thought the 2 of us should go out and pick up some girls! You know, to cheer you up and reenergize you!" answered his friend cheerily.

Chazz cringed, taking a quick glance at Jaden who was looking at him unimpressed with his arms crossed.

'Darn it Jaden don't look at me like that, I didn't plan any of this!!' growled the black Slifer in his head as he struggled for a sentence that would simultaneously make the brunette stay where he was and Atticus go away.

"Umm… yeah, sorry Atticus but I don't think–"

The sound of a door unlocking and opening, made Chazz snap his head back to Jaden, finding him still standing where he'd left him, he was relieved. But it was Jaden's and Atticus' room door that opened.

Great. Someone else interrupting him, although he had to say he didn't really mind this interruption as much. Soon he'd just jump the brunette and take him to the roof or something, or maybe a broom closet. It wouldn't really matter in the end where as long as he'd manage to be alone with the brunette for 5 entire minutes without any interruptions.

**Here's a fun fact: the following chapter is part of the one that I've spent the last 8 moths writing. It was coming out rather long like the last one so I decided to split it into two. I'm still writing the second part but I was pretty close to finishing so it should be out soon. **

**The next should be the last chapter, if I can make that stick, and then afterwards will be an epilogue containing the lemon I rated this fic M for ;) and then it'll be over. About time too seeing as it's been 2 whole years! o.O**


	22. Chapter 22

**Right here's the second part! Sorry for the wait! I ended up having to rewrite a couple parts while editing and I've just had 4 wisdom teeth removed at once. Not really in any pain but I did spend a day kind of dazed and just watching things off tv.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, I simply enjoy playing cupid with Chazz and Jaden._

"What's all this?" said the individual that immerged from the room.

Chazz's eyes widened… It was the blonde asshole from before!! He was sharing a room with Jaden and Atticus?! That jerk?? How had he not heard about this?!

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Jaden greeted the new comer. It wasn't the usual happy warm Jaden greeting either… not that it would have been anyway given the situation, but somehow it still felt… distant somehow, like he was throwing up walls or something. The black Slifer raised an eyebrow, his attention completely caught and having totally forgotten about his response to Atticus. God he wanted to go over there and hit the blond asshole.

"Hey Jaden." returned the blonde smoothly, giving Jaden a very obvious once over and making the boy in question narrow his eyes ever so slightly.

Aaaww… the cute Slifer red was in a bad mood, poor thing. His grey eyes twinkled in mischief. He didn't really understand what the atmosphere was all about but he could tell that something was up. Looking at the others he saw the Princeton boy he'd been talking to earlier, the look in the others eyes showed curiosity, and oooooh, that was good, jealousy.

Shay smirked to himself. So he had a rival did he? Well… wasn't that interesting. He deliberately went and caught Chazz's gaze, smirking at him superiorly making the other growl.

Jaden watched as the blonde came close to him standing his ground. He wasn't really in the mood to endure any of the older teens teasing but he also was not in the mood to let himself get pushed around by anyone today.

The blonde seemed to be on a new tactic because he was getting unbearably close to his face. So close until he felt lips on his own, brown eyes widening impossibly reflected in grey, a variety of emotions along the lines of shock, and disgust flooding through Jaden, and then, just as suddenly the lips that had been hard and insisting were gone.

Dimly, Jaden was aware that his fist was raised, arm extended, and that his knuckles were stinging. Slowly, while lowering his fist he looked over at Shay, who was sitting on his ass on the floor, holding his cheek. They're eyes met again, the brunette only then noticing that his other hand was covering his mouth rubbing insistently; he wanted to gag on the taste lingering on his lips and consciously tried hard to keep his tongue far away at the back of his mouth.

"Heh, feisty today aren't we?" said the blonde his eyes flashing in challenge while the ever present smirk became that much more intense.

And that was all that was needed. Shock had been the most common emotion in the hallway after the series of exchanges but now it was no more. It turned fast into horror.

Chazz wasn't aware of himself moving, very much like Jaden before hand, his mind simply went blank and the next thing anyone knew Shay was sent flying onto his back with a muffled yowl of pain and a sharp crack as his skull connected with the floor.

Instantly Atticus was at the black Slifer's side trying to restrain him by putting an arm around his neck while the other took hold of one of Chazz's arms.

"Chazz! What are you doing?! Stop!"

But the raven haired teen didn't want to stop, he didn't want anyone touching him right now, and he definitely didn't want someone asking him stupid questions. It was obvious what he wanted to do for crying out loud! He wanted to kill that son of a bitch, he wanted to beat that idiotic shitty blonde's face in and then set to work on destroying the rest of him. How dare that _fucktard_ say those horrible things about Alexis and then do _that_ to _his_ brunette right fucking in front of him!!

"Get _off_ me." he seethed at the one restraining him.

"Chazz you _kicked_ him in the face!! You're in big trouble already as it is!! You could get expelled! Heck you will if we don't find a way to cover this up!" whispered Atticus urgently in his ear, again doing his best to hold the other back.

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" yelled Chazz, trying to struggle in earnest now, never taking his eyes off the astonished blond light headedly propping himself up on his elbows on the floor trying to staring right back at him.

"What the hell is your problem!?" shouted Shay having finally managed to gather his bearings, before cringing from the rather acute pain coming from his jaw and head. He wiped the small trickle of blood from his torn lip away before going to the back of his head to try and check how his skull was doing.

"Oh yes, I already want to kill you, why not annoy me some more by asking me stupid questions?" snarled the black Slifer managing to finally throw Atticus off, making to advance on the blonde again, his eyes flashing with rage.

Said blonde flinched and looked about ready to start scrambling away when the raven haired teen's vision was obscured by messy auburn hair and glowing confused brown eyes.

"Chazz, it was just a kiss, calm down!" said Jaden taking hold of the others shoulders in an effort to keep him still. "You're really, really overreacting! Besides, I already–"

The words died in his throat as dark enraged eyes turned their full wrath on him. He almost let go of the other, almost, and almost took a step back, but he was too afraid that if he did so, he'd be pushed out of the way and Shay would be killed.

"Oh?" whispered the black Slifer, his eyes narrowing making his glare that much more intense.

Jaden gulped his stomach dropping as he felt something very bad was going to be happening to him now.

Slapping the hands off his shoulders, Chazz grabbed one of the startled brunette's wrists and started dragging the other down the hall passed Shay.

"Atticus, if you're still going out, take that asshole with you, if not then please do me a favor and keep him far, far away from me for the duration of this evening. In fact, it'd help if you could make sure you both find some other place to spend the night." called the Princeton boy over his shoulder, the dark edge to his voice raising the hairs on the back of Jaden's neck.

The elder teen in question merely nodded wide eyed before going over to help the blonde up, trying to get the injured 3rd year away from this particular hallway as fast as he could. It was a good thing he knew of one of a student that was on this trip that could check the blond over to make sure he was alright.

Shay didn't say anything either, wisely deciding not to attract the infuriated black Slifer's attention back onto himself, despite the fact that his head was spinning and his body was shaking from the sudden blow. However he understood the look he'd given the cute second year, he knew what it meant, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Even though it wasn't something to really be thinking about now, he couldn't ignore that he'd just lost whatever chances he'd had with the feisty young brunette. It annoyed him, but at the same time he'd decided to let it go, if only to ensure his survival. He didn't really feel like being on the receiving end of one of those powerful blows again, and he knew from the look in the Princeton boy's eyes that somehow, even getting him expelled wasn't likely to faze him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chazz, where are we going?" inquired Jaden trying to pull his wrist out of the vice like grip the afore mentioned teen had it in. Again, so many emotions were racing around inside him he didn't know what to feel; behind him he could hear Atticus and Shay's already retreating footsteps. He was immensely astounded to have been on the receiving end of such an angry glare from someone who had been attempting to apologize to him just minutes ago. It just seemed completely nuts. He was also shocked that the other would fly into such a rage over some guy kissing him. That really didn't make much sense to him especially when Chazz obviously didn't even like him.

'There must have been something else to that…' he thought briefly, still struggling.

His anger with the other wasn't completely forgotten either, but that emotion had blended into the background with all the confusion, especially from a glare like that. He'd never seen him so angry… ok well that one time when he'd been avoiding Chazz and the black Slifer had ended up punching him, but no other times, and he certainly never thought it would happen again, especially in this situation.

Astonishment and confusion, how he wished he could get through a day without being completely overwhelmed by them in relation to Chazz Princeton. How the hell had this all played out as it had? When had he been hurled into the Twilight Zone?? It just made no sense! There wasn't an ounce of logic to be found anywhere. Not to mention he was feeling an added spike of outrage from one thing some small part of his brain kept telling him.

'I must have done something wrong.'

What?! No he freaking hadn't!! He'd done nothing wrong!! Why was he even thinking that? And why couldn't he shake the feeling that he had even when everything in him told him he hadn't?! Shay kissed him… alright! He hadn't liked it, and he'd already punched the guy out himself. His hand hurt, so he knew he'd done it! But then Chazz goes and kicks him like that! Seriously, that had scared him so much he was beginning to shake just thinking about it. God's sake that hit looked like it could have killed the blonde! What had Chazz been _thinking_?! It was just a freaking kiss! It wasn't something to go get _expelled_ for much less go to _jail_!! And then he turns around and _glares_ at him? Like what he'd said had been the greatest sin ever. What the hell?! Chazz needed to go to some anger management classes or something, AND go take some logic lessons because he obviously had none. Had his confession of love made the black Slifer just go completely bat-shit insane? Because if it was, he was damn near regretting ever telling this stupid dunderhead, not a singles thing had changed much since he'd told him, he was still hurting and the bonehead was making things worse. Oh wait, wasn't that what he'd been afraid of happening in the first place?

Abruptly Jaden felt his struggles cut short as he was yanked forward and then slammed against a door. He yelped in pain and surprise as the back of his head connected with the door behind him before his eyes snapped open in alarm as he felt a warm hand sliding down to the front of his pants. Chazz was close, he was practically pressed up against him, and all he could do was look up at the ceiling as blood began to rush places. Damn him!

Unable to help the blush that quickly spread itself across his face or the squeak that left his lips, he became aware that the other was leaning most of his weight on the arm that was pinning his left shoulder to the door. It didn't really hurt, but he couldn't move either, and he was now struggling to do so. He was supposed to be mad for crying out loud and here he was letting Chazz molest him??

….Once again that didn't make sense…

"Chazz what the hell?" he yelped, bright red, hoping insanely that Shay and Atticus were not still in the hallway watching this exchange. He didn't dare look to see if they were, opting instead to clamp his eyes shut, his struggling seeming suddenly quite weak.

As he continued to struggle one hand on the other's chest trying to push him away (the other was clutching at the wrist of the hand that was currently in his front pants pocket), he felt the intruding hand begin to remove itself along with something else.

A faint jingle reached his ears and Jaden opened his eyes to see the other dangling room keys in front of him, a faint smirk on the raven haired youth's face. It took the brunette another second to realize what had been done, and then Chazz was reaching behind him with the keys unlocking what he now figured out to be his hotel room with his keys.

Jaden could have hit him. He really could have, but the door swung open depriving him of the support he'd thrown most of his weight on and causing him to stumble backwards, the black Slifer following him in without invitation. The brunette was still blushing only now it was also from outrage as well; he glared at the other communicating his resentment. Again, WHAT THE HELL?!

Chazz met the dark glare with lighter eyes. He'd been so angry, but he was calming down pretty quickly.

What, was he going to burst into tears next too just to add to Jaden's bewilderment? The dick.

'_Nothing like almost molesting Jaden to calm a guy down.'_ said the pestering voice in Chazz's head.

'Shut up…' he thought suddenly wanting to kick himself. Still slightly angry at what Shay had done and in no way a jealous kind of angry, but a righteous kind of angry because of the assault on Jaden's pers– Alright! Fine! He was jealous too damn it! It was completely stupid to keep denying emotions that were so obviously there, especially when he'd already accepted his feelings for Jaden.

He went and sat himself down at the foot of the middle bed of the room. Looking back at the brunette he saw the other was still glaring at him and had crossed his arms, making absolutely no move to sit down. Still he was silent, so this may mean he had a chance to finally explain everything. However it didn't hurt to make sure.

"Am I allowed to speak now or are you or someone else going to interrupt me for the 4th time?" he asked slowly, the tone of his voice not quite matching the harsh way he phrased the question.

Jaden looked at him for a moment, before sighing and dropping both arms to hang at his sides again, looking away for a moment he turned back.

"No, I'm not going to interrupt you, just as long as you explain everything. Doesn't look like I'd be able to make you leave anyway." stated the brunette eyeing Chazz with a contemplative look, the old confusion rising to the foreground of his mind again dampening the outrage still burning in him. He wanted to know what was going on in that head, but at the same time, he didn't. Not to mention he kind of wished Chazz was still pressed against him, only not fishing keys from his pocket but kissing him, caressing him and—NO MORE THINKING! He was supposed to be mad for Ra's sake! He'd just punched a guy out for kissing him and here he was wishing Chazz was doing it, why couldn't his emotions and hormones just die and leave him alone? FRUSTRATION WASN'T FUN FOR ANYBODY!!

"hmm… thanks." murmured the black Slifer taking a moment to collect his thoughts. He knew _where_ to start, just didn't know _how_ to go about starting. Oh well. He'd just jump in, not like he could really make things sound worse then they already were. "I don't like Alexis, I've said it before and I'll say it again."

The statement was met with a snort on the brunette's part, a slightly bitter look crossing his still lightly flushed face as brown eyes turned to look out towards the balcony, leaning back on the desk that was situated behind him, his hands grabbing the edge for extra support or maybe to keep himself from attacking, whichever. He made no move to speak or interrupt though, so Chazz continued.

"What you walked in on wasn't really what you and obviously everyone else thought it was."

"Oh?" interrupted the brunette despite himself… anger flaring up again, staring incredulously at the other occupant of the room. "I suppose you weren't trying to set me up with Alexis either!" he growled.

Chazz shrunk back at that, he didn't have an explanation to that one, or at least not one that Jaden would find acceptable.

"I won't deny the setting you guys up part. I have my reasons–"

"Reasons?!" he yelled pushing himself off of the desk. "Reasons that include why you couldn't just tell me you didn't feel the same way and just wanted to be friends? Reasons that would include _why_ when _I_ was the one on drugs _you_ were the one that didn't resist when I kissed you!? I LOVE YOU, you idiotic prick! How dare you lead me on like that!"

Chazz watched as the other seethed at him, anger and hurt positively emanating from him. The brunette clenched and unclenched his fists, before opening his mouth for another tirade and then, for once, Chazz cut him off.

"Sort of but I know those reasons are nowhere near acceptable." he stated simply, quietly, before plowing on. "And as I was saying, Alexis was beating me really hard with a pillow, and probably getting ready to smother me with it. She was really angry."

"What?" brown eyes widened into incredulity, his eyebrows rising to almost disappear under his hair, and his mouth momentarily clenching. "You expect me to believe that?!"

"It's the truth." he took a deep breath. "I confronted her in her room. She'd clearly been very mad at me and I wanted to know the reason. I had my suspicions of course, but I wouldn't know for sure until I talked to her. So I went up, and she told me just how angry she was and why."

"Oh, and that sparked off a pillow fight?" the other snapped, eyes flashing, crossing his arms disbelievingly leaning back against the desk again, the action giving him away.

Chazz inwardly sighed in relief at that, he was gaining some ground despite the other's disbelief, at least he was being allowed to continue his explanation.

"I think she would have hit me with whatever was handy. A pillow was the closest thing to her at that moment, and I'm really lucky it was or I'd be at the hospital with a concussion, or dead with my head beat in."

"You'd deserve it. Why'd you set us up? You knew exactly how I felt about you! _And_ how Alexis felt about _me_! What made you think it was a good idea?!"

"I'm a coward. Of course I thought it was a good idea at the time. Though I expected a very different outcome." he said, no longer able to maintain eye contact and looking down at his fidgeting hands. It gave away weakness to fidget like that, and as old habits die hard, he forced them to still before clasping his hands together.

"Well, you're making all kinds of sense today." scoffed Jaden, unwilling to follow where this was going.

"I didn't want to outright reject you; I was afraid of hurting you and also I didn't want to believe your feelings were as genuine as you said they were, I was afraid you were simply confused and when you'd cleared your head, been embarrassed about the whole affair."

"You thought I didn't know what I was feeling and you knew better? That's pretty conceited of you! How arrogant can you get?"

"Yes, it was."

"So that's why you set me up with Alexis? Because you thought I was confused and being with her would change that?"

"In a word, yes. Not to mention she'd really liked you for a fair amount of time, she'd been really obvious about it too, but you kept being too thickheaded to see it. I wanted her to get her chance to at least tell you how she felt about you."

There was a brief pause of silence as both contemplated the insides of their heads.

"Also, I thought maybe it'd work out and you'd like her back, I liked her so much that I failed to see how anyone could not fall for her."

"This coming from someone who's gotten over his crush?" asked the brunette curtly narrowing his eyes.

"I don't, I liked her a lot, but my feelings since then have... kind of faded away. She hasn't changed, the things I found attractive about her are still there and I can still appreciate them, I just don't feel the same anymore. There's no reason for me to lie. I mean I still want your forgiveness but if you can't give it then I understand. I'll just go transfer back to North Academy."

"You can't do that!" shouted the brunette abruptly, angry and worried all at once taking two steps and attempting to tower over the black Slifer in an intimidating fashion. He was mad, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be having this conversation, but there was no way in hell he'd let the other leave. Angry or not he loved this idiot and he was definitely against him leaving.

Chazz looked up slightly startled by the other's sudden approach but otherwise remaining unaffected. He let a small sad smile grace his features as he lowered his head to stare past Jaden at the desk on the opposite wall.

"Well, after what I pulled out in the hallway I wouldn't be surprised at all if I had to," he closed his eyes, speaking calmly like they were discussing something trivial like buttons on their school uniforms, "though it'd be hard to get in there let alone anywhere with that particular stain on my record."

"First of all," snapped Jaden jabbing his index finger into Chazz's chest. "_you_ aren't going anywhere! We'll work something out if we have to. And while we're on the subject, what the hell got into you out there?! I've never seen you overreact so badly before!"

The black Slifer caught the brunette's hand, eyes narrowing as he stared at the other down intensely.

"He deserved it, and more. If I'd known he was your roommate I would have made arrangements for you to switch with me immediately." he ground out.

"Right, so you could be with Atticus," 'That's not the important part here!' "a-and no he didn't! Why on earth would he deserve an almost fatal kick to the face?"

Chazz raised an eyebrow at the mention of what he considered to be his best friend but decided to ignore that as he felt he was getting to his big finish.

"Because I'm quite a big moron and really slow when it comes to emotions, but I'm also very possessive of what's mine… even if it's not mine yet. And he had no right to do that at all and one punch was definitely not enough punishment either."

There was a heavy thump as Jaden flopped onto the bed next to him, falling back onto his back with a long drawn out exasperated sigh.

"Chazz, for the love of Osiris why can't you ever make _sense_?" asked a very disgruntled brunette. Seriously he was beginning to give up on trying to understand the guy. He just didn't make a lick of sense anymore these days and the past events all the way from when he had his first strange dream had worn his patience and nerves to a frazzle. There was no more energy inside him and little by little he would probably start to shut off his emotions just so he could get some peace in his own head. Granted it did seem like a nice gesture to give Alexis the chance to tell him how she felt about him, but all it had resulted on Jaden's side was guilt, pain and a whole load of awkwardness. It was also incredibly insensitive for the black Slifer to have just assumed he was confused and that none of the feelings he'd expressed to him at least 3 times was true.

"Alright. I- well technically I wouldn't know seeing as I've never experienced it properly before, but if it's clarity you want. I love you."

"Say what?" the tone wasn't that of hopeful incredulity, it was of someone hearing something utterly ridiculous and asking again hoping that they'd misheard something intelligent. You know, like hearing president Obama say "My predecessor George W. Bush was the best president the United States has ever had, and I will be trying to emulate him in every way possible, starting with an operation to make me and my family white." He didn't even move from his position on the bed, merely put his arms under his head and opened the eyes he previously kept closed.

It wasn't exactly what Chazz had expected, but he had foreseen the likelihood of the other not believing his confession.

"I said I love you. I wanted to kill blondey because he kissed you, when I want you." He blushed. "…And for all the crap he'd said about Alexis while I was coming down for dinner, but mostly because of him touching you."

"I don't believe you. Why the heck are doing this to me? I mean seriously you're more likely to be in love with Atticus, he made you smile so easily at dinner after all and I've never done anything like that." said the brunette as he stared at the ceiling, his tone betraying a sliver of hopefulness despite his resolve to keep it bitter and disbelieving.

'Atticus again?' wondered Chazz, before once again pushing it aside as he twisted his body around so he could comfortably look down at Jaden while extending a hand out so he could use it to support his weight and keep from falling onto his side. He resolutely stared at the brunette on his back, desperately hoping he'd be able to keep from diverting his eyes away during what he'd be saying next. His blush intensified. "Why else would I let you kiss me and even kiss back when I wasn't the one completely delirious on painkillers?"

Brown eyes turned to finally regard the raven haired speaker his eyes lighting up at the blush coloring the black Slifer's pale complexion, the nervous embarrassed gaze that was sweeping from the wall to the other bed to the floor to the sheets and just about anywhere else they could go without directly looking at the brunette.

Alright so he'd failed… but he was embarrassed!

Taking the silence to mean continued disbelief Chazz took a deep breath and tried to continue with his persuasion, although he felt that what he was about to say was a much too direct view into things he didn't really want to have to voice to others. At least not just yet.

"You know… if I hadn't heard Syrus coming back I can pretty much guarantee the situation when you, I mean… we were… kissing, could have gone in any direction you'd have wanted it. Though I'd like to think I would have gotten control of myself before………………. going……. all the w-way." 'Though I would have flipped us over so I was on top.'

Chazz could feel his face flaming now, completely beat red right down to his chest, everything in him telling him to go crawl into a nice dark hole, or perhaps even under a rock or at least run the heck away. However despite all that he still managed to hold his position. Just barely. He really wanted to at least pull away and sit up straight so he could have his back to the brunette again.

Jaden was blushing too now, he'd wondered what would have happened, and now he pretty much had an answer. He let his eyes drop from the other's face down to the hand Chazz was supporting most of his weight on, to see it desperately clutching the sheets below. It was kind of cute seeing him this embarrassed and shy, but at the same time he was at a loss. Before the incident with Alexis he would have been so happy and accepted everything in a heartbeat. But now he didn't know, it had all hurt, and Chazz had been so stupid with his decisions behaving exactly like the arrogant spoilt rich kid he was. It didn't really matter seeing as he loved that part of the black Slifer too, but the hurt he'd been put through stayed and he wasn't so sure it was entirely fair to forgive him so quickly. He just didn't feel like he could.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't figure it out before I did… I mean after I let that happen I was really confused. I didn't think I liked you that way, and I didn't want to start liking you just because you liked me."

Jaden gave an amused snort raising himself on his elbows. "Yeah, 'cause that would have made too much sense and would've been way too straight forward."

"That's not what I mean." said Chazz sternly as he finally managed to look at the brunette again. "You deserve someone who likes you for you and not because they're settling for you or swept up in the moment."

The brunette gave a chuckle, it was almost hysterical "Chazz, you've been thinking too much."

"What do you mean?" stated the other looking troubled.

"I mean you've wanted to kiss me before I told you about my feelings if what you told me about that shrimp dare thing was true." his eyes flicked to the others face to see the raven haired teen blink and his cheeks dust pink again. "That isn't being 'swept up in the moment', and if you'd accepted your feelings then it would have been a quicker way to fall for me, but you refused, then put us both through loads of confusion, stress, and pain neither of us needed _and then_ fell for me. Basically sounds to me like you took the long way 'round. Stubborn dodo." He rubbed a hand over his forehead, sighing tiredly again while from under his lashes he watched the black Slifer squirm guiltily. It looked like he realized that what the brunette had just said could very possibly be true.

"You know you are wrong about one thing in there." he uttered after a pause.

Jaden opened his eyes and looked up inquisitively; he very seriously doubted it but listened anyway.

"The confusion, pain and stress… I needed them. I'm sorry I had to put you through it too, I really am, but I don't regret it, I needed it to develop my feelings more and then accept them. If I hadn't given myself time to see you as anything other then a friend, then I doubt I would have ended up falling for you."

The other blinked perplexed. Alright so that partly made sense, but he was pretty darn sure that stubbornness had played a very dominant role in the ordeal as well. If they'd talked about the kisses shared after he was on drugs, he was pretty sure Chazz would have realized his feelings a lot sooner and this Alexis business could have been avoided entirely. Although... Maybe Alexis would have gotten hurt a little worse if she found out that she liked a guy who was in love with another guy. Maybe especially since the guy he was in love with was Chazz.

The silence progressed on, Jaden felt himself getting increasingly tired, too tired to remain hostile for now anyways, and allowed himself to perhaps believe in the black Slifer, just for now. A small smile quirking the corners of his mouth. He dragged himself completely on the bed and laid on his right side, arm on the slight bump where his pillow was situated under the covers, and his head pillowed on that arm.

"Are you starting to believe me?" asked the black Slifer in a level voice after another laps of silence. 'Is he starting to forgive me too?'

"Maybe." said the brunette with a soft smile, the desperate look that kept crossing Chazz's face was quite cute, and he didn't think it was feigned either. He sighed again as he cradled his head on his right arm and closed his eyes. He was too tired to think properly, he'd been through enough for one day.

Chazz watched him, suddenly feeling inexplicably tired himself, that smile melting away some of the tension in him. Slowly he slid up the bed too, keeping his legs off the side of the bed. He wanted to stay, lay down next to the brunette and sleep, but he wasn't sure it was entirely appropriate. Jaden was probably really tired and didn't want to deal with all that they'd talked about right now. It kind of was a lot to take in he guessed. The brunette probably just wanted to go to sleep, get up in the morning and have sometime to think about what Chazz had said as well as what had happened. Also there was the matter of what to say/do when Atticus returned, if he was by some miracle allowed to stay. It wasn't that he was afraid of Atticus spreading it all over to the rest of the student body, he just knew that when the older brunette returned so would that asshole blonde, and he was definitely not trustworthy. They'd end up with having to deal with everyone's reaction at the same time, rather then come out to the small circle of close friends first and then to the rest of the school, if that was even needed in the end.

He watched Jaden's relaxed face, watched his breathing even as his eyes remained closed. Guilt swelled in the pit of his stomach as worry pricked at him, he pushed the worry aside, one thing at a time. Of course logic told him to give the brunette time, just like he'd given him time, but emotions weren't rational and he couldn't help but wish he could get the brunette believing him _now_ so he'd have a better reason for staying other then his own selfishness. But, he'd have to wait, wait and hope that Jaden would in time accept him and stay in love with him. He really had a lot to make up for.

Continuing to watch, the brunette gave a rougher exhale and rolled onto his back, cracking open an eye to see Chazz watching him. They didn't speak and Chazz sunk into his mind again thinking about what he could do, what would make him worthy of kissing those lips again. He didn't think it would be right of him to do so now, but the more he tried to push away the yearning he felt for those lips on his and of the soft noises Jaden had made on the other occasions, the more he wanted to lean over to kiss him, and then some.

Unbidden he suddenly remembered that blond kissing Jaden, that guy whose name he still didn't know, although he really didn't care what his name was. Jaden was his, or he wanted him to be anyway, and he suddenly felt himself wanting to completely erase all traces that the asshole had left on what should be his. The onslaught of those possessive thoughts caused him to start leaning in without noticing.

Jaden watched him, he didn't move, and his facial expression remained neutral, he just blinked, slowly and lazily like he wasn't aware of what Chazz was doing.

The black Slifer continued getting closer, doing it slowly in some vague attempt to give Jaden plenty of time to push him away or say something. He wasn't really that conscious of doing it, but it was in the back of his mind. His advance remained unhindered, he didn't get pushed away, he didn't get so much as a vocal protest, the brunette simply continued to do nothing.

Chazz was a centimeters away, before pausing, his eyes half lidded, some rational part of his mind still trying to tell him that he had no right to do this yet. His eyes mirrored brown, which were suddenly more alert as if just realizing how close the other was. Waiting another moment, Chazz leaned in the last bit, pressing a feather light kiss on the other's lips.

Of course it wasn't enough, not to erase that blonde's touch, not to his satisfaction at least. He pulled away just enough to open his eyes and see the brunette's face again. Jaden said nothing; he hadn't even had time to react to the kiss before it had already ended. Instead his eyes seemed to shine just a bit, searchingly staring back into his as if looking for something. Maybe he was wondering why it was so short, or maybe what in the heck Chazz thought he was doing… well it didn't look like he'd done anything wrong, so he closed his eyes and leaned in again to erase all traces of that blonde eyesore.

This time he pressed in harder, but stayed gentle, pulling at the other's lips attempting to coax a response. He pressed down again and felt the other move, Jaden was kissing him back. He felt relief sweep through him and immense happiness at being allowed to do this. He didn't get punched like that asshole blond, and as the image swept through him he couldn't help but give a nip at the brunette's bottom lip. Jaden responded with a gasp of surprise, Chazz taking advantage and sweeping his tongue over the other's lips, darting in, before reining himself back and returning to gentle pressing and pulling.

He felt his pulse flutter and skip as happiness raced through him, he wanted so much more contact, but was also content with what he was getting now, it was more then he'd hoped for anyway. All thoughts of erasing the traces left by the stupid blonde had disappeared. Pulling back he was mildly surprised to see Jaden's lips following him until it wasn't possible anymore, chocolate eyes opening, much brighter then before. Then he simply got up on an elbow before hooking an arm around Chazz's neck and then pulling him back down.

Chazz felt warmth burst through his chest and a chill dance up his spine as he felt the brunette's other arm join the first around his neck. They were both silent, Jaden not saying a word. Alright so he was supposed to be resisting and not giving in, but he just couldn't. He didn't feel disgusted when Chazz touched him. His kisses felt way different to the one Shay had tried to force on him, and he'd craved this. All he wanted to was to enjoy the feelings this was invoking in him, the feelings he could feel ebbing from the black Slifer as he kissed him. He just wanted to feel, and not think. It felt so good so it couldn't be bad right? It wasn't wrong that he'd caved so easily… right? He held on, his decision made, luxuriating in the warmth and comfort he felt from the body on top of him.

Chazz took a deep breath briefly enjoying the feel of the body below him as he was practically laying on top of him, smiling happily with his head buried in the crook of Jaden's neck. Then he moved, still smiling only it was more then that, he'd just decided to let Jaden tell him exactly where the line he wasn't to cross was.

He raised himself slightly looking down at the other who took in his expression. With their chests so close he could feel the brunette's heart skip, he was quite sure Jaden felt his do the same. The look on his face and in his eyes almost made him audibly gulp in nervousness. It was just Jaden, but the look of longing he was showing so outright would have made him stagger if he wasn't already sitting/laying down. He moved his body so he was completely over him, Jaden's eyes widening a fraction and waiting.

"I thought you didn't believe me, that you needed more time. Are you sure this is what you want?" he couldn't help but voice. It wasn't really to make sure if Jaden was ok, but more to distract himself from going crazy. He could already feel his blood turning into fire under the gaze of those darkened chocolate eyes.

"You started it didn't you?" was the reply, there was no way the black Slifer could read his expression and think anything other then 'yes, he's sure'. If he thought things were going too far he'd just let Chazz know and that would be the end of that.

"Yeah." he answered, eyes darkening, running the fingertips of his right hand up Jaden's side.

It elicited a sharp intake of breath, color to the brunette's cheeks, an elevated heart rate, and arms loosening from around the black Slifer's neck.

Taking the last to mean Jaden had changed his mind; he quickly stole another kiss before starting to draw back.

"I… don't stop." gleaming brown eyes positively demanded, as a blush quickly bloomed on the brunette's face again.

Chazz looked down surprised, before smiling warmly again. "As you wish."

Quickly, he lowered himself back down and kissed him, letting loose some of his control as he felt warmth begin to flare out from his chest, spreading through in all direction burning him and making him burn. He pushed down harder opening his mouth and flicking his tongue with purpose at the seam of Jaden's lips. The brunette weaved a hand in raven locks and slowly opened up, before closing his mouth again as soon as Chazz had given a tentative flick in before retreating.

Jaden opened his eyes and gave Chazz a quick kiss on the lips to signify he didn't want to stop but he didn't want to go too far, just enough to feel the warmth, the love, and the happiness. The black Slifer grunted his understanding, he set himself back to Jaden's mouth for another moment before nipping and mouthing down his jaw to the brunette's pulse. He lightly sucked on that before slowly roving his teeth over it, feeling a moan reverberate through from Jaden's throat. He bit down and felt fingers dance up and down the side of his neck, while the hand in his hair stroked at his scalp. Slowly he released the skin in between his teeth and trailed his lips down the side of Jaden's neck, using one of his hands to pull the other's shirt collar down a little further and lap at the brunette's collarbone.

His reward was another moan as the hand in his hair slipped down to the black Slifer's shoulder while the other slid its way to the base of Chazz's neck. Chazz growled lowly in return before he pulled back and kissed the brunette's forehead. Then he unhurriedly removed himself from on top of the brunette and laid down next to him. Jaden had a split second of looking at him through hazy confused eyes before he was pulled to lay on Chazz's chest, an arm wrapping around his waist while the other caught a hand interlocking their fingers. They made themselves comfortable both sighing in contentment while Chazz thoughtfully massaged at one of Jaden's hips.

"I have a small problem." stated the raven haired teen lazily, catching his breath. He'd had to stop there; he'd have lost too much control otherwise.

"Hm?" asked Jaden feeling much too comfortable to move to even look up at the other's face.

"I want to sleep here, with you."

"And?" the brunette wondered if he was waiting for permission of something. It would make sense and he felt a smile tug at how gently and preciously he was being treated.

"Well… Atticus and that other guy are bound to come back in here for some sleep sometime, it's kind of their room too."

"They've got their own beds." stated the brunette, again feeling much too comfortable to even want to think about his living pillow having to leave, or listen to the nagging voices telling him that Chazz was right.

"I don't like that the blond guy's in your room, don't make me have a heart attack thinking about him sharing a bed with you. Besides, I don't think it would be nice for them to find us like this. Plus Bastion and Syrus have no idea where I am."

Jaden groaned in annoyance, whining about how he didn't want to move, nuzzling the other's neck to further his point. "You can call Bastion and Syrus; tell them you're with me."

"And Attics and Blond jerk?"

"They can go sleep in their beds, I don't care."

Chazz chuckled finding himself unable to do anything but agree especially when feeling the other nuzzling into him like that. Unfortunately the rational part of his mind knew better, and was ruining the moment for him accordingly.

"I think I'm going to have to leave." he finally spoke, getting ready to move his cute brunette a little so he could get up.

"You're going to leave me alone with Shay?"

The black Slifer growled pulling the other closer and renewing his grip on the brunette's hand. Ok so he didn't know for sure who 'Shay' was but he was pretty certain it was the blonde jerk seeing as he'd just been mentioned.

"Well… but aren't you giving in a little too easily? Cause I'd be happy to stay and do _other stuff_ too but I thought you were still mad and disbelieving."

At this, Jaden unthreaded his hand from Chazz's and rolled off onto his back.

"I was going to think and ponder everything tomorrow and just enjoy the now, but if that's the way you feel then maybe you _should_ leave." he said, with his hands on his stomach staring up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression.

A few moments passed and Chazz didn't move a muscle. Instead he looked completely panicked. It was completely honest, and Jaden loved it. After all that he'd been put through he reserved the right to be able to tease the black Slifer for causing so much misery.

"Well, you know where the door is." continued Jaden trying his hardest not to grin at the obvious war being raged inside Chazz's head, and at the helpless small movements his arms kept making as if to reach out for him.

"Goodnight!" he turned his back to the conflicted black Slifer, this more to hide the big grin that then spilled forth, it was a huge effort to continue keeping the laughter at bay too.

Chazz sat up staring down at the messy brown haired youth's back trying very hard to remember why exactly he was going to leave.

The morning would most likely be awkward for more reasons then one. Jaden would go back to not trusting him and that meant distance… Atticus would wonder what was going on but maybe not really care that much so it would be fine in the end… but wait! No, no, no, no… There was still the blonde asshole that'd probably go spread the news all over and everyone would know at once and the few people who deserved explanations would need them and he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with all that just yet. However, he found himself perfectly content with crossing that bridge tomorrow.

Well he didn't care about what the blonde thought, heck he'd probably have to restrain himself from flaunting the fact that Jaden didn't punch him out. Atticus would probably understand… he was just too mellow to go nuts over whether Chazz liked girls or guys… though he'd probably be a little shocked at the very least but he could deal with that.

This left everyone else knowing because he was 100 percent sure that ass-wipe blonde would spread the news far and wide. But… but they'd all find out eventually anyway… they'd have to go through that at sometime or another and if they managed to keep it under wraps there'd always be rumors. Wouldn't it be good to just get it all over with?

'Oh screw it all.' Chazz sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Jaden stole a peek over his shoulder, had his teasing gone too far?

"Get changed into your pajamas I'm staying." he said roughly while grabbing a hold of the phone to let Bastion and Syrus know he wasn't coming back tonight.

Jaden grinned, getting up to find his pajamas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Chazz drifted off with his love in his arms he distantly wondered if Jaden had thought about the consequences of being found out by the whole school at all, but then he recalled that the brunette didn't care, and he wasn't the type to let what others say get to him. In the end they'd have each other's support if nothing else, they'd get through it all.

**Yep… this is supposed to be the end. There is of course the epilogue still coming up but I haven't even started writing that. Still hopefully I won't take almost a year to update this time. - -;;**

18


End file.
